


Recrudescence

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 79,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Years after the fight with Aaravos and Viren, Rayla is still suffering. To the point that she vanishes, leaving Callum holding onto three young kids and trying to find where his pregnant wife disappeared to, while tensions within Xadia come to a boil.After two decades, Rayla reappears. She learns of some of the sacrifices that Callum made for her, so that she might beable to have relationship with her kids. But, something dark is afoot, something that threatens the fragile relationships Callum has with his children, and even threatens the potential resumption of Callum and Rayla's marriage.





	1. Crudus

**Author's Note:**

> So... unlike Blood Night, I am actually not sure how this is going to end yet. I have a rough plan of how things will go, but thats it.
> 
> Luckily, the topic of this story is not a topic that I have much experience with, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Does it feel real, am I accurately conveying the emotions that I imagine the characters must be feeling in this situation?
> 
> Fun Fact: Recrudescence is latin for "make raw again". Basically to re-open wounds. Crudus is latin for raw.

_**Recrudescence: Crudus** _

 

"She was gone." Callum panicked, but he knew that he had to calm down. After a few deep breaths, he was beginning to calm. Rayla had been stressed, perhaps… Perhaps she just went to Runaan’s? ‘Yeah, that has to be it. She has been really stressed the last few weeks of her pregnancy.’ He thought to himself. He could leave the kids with Ezran and go to Runaan’s. They just had to talk, they would work this out, whatever this was. Whatever was going on, it couldn’t be that bad… Right?

He would have to check with the guards first; Ezran, Soren, the Crow Lord, and he could even write a letter to Lujanne. Only then should he go and check Runaan’s; he would make sure that everyone knew that he just wanted where she was. They could talk whenever Rayla was ready, he just wanted to make sure that she was safe.

 

She had always seemed fine, but the battle had taken a toll on them. Her especially. Yeah, Callum had killed some humans and elfs, but she killed scores more than he did. She was usually good, but at times, things got difficult for her, and she just needed space. Then she would remember why she had done what she did, and she always felt better. After all, the lives they had taken had saved many more, and they had saved each other.

He knew that it had been bugging her as of late, as she had been tossing, turning, and even talking in her sleep. Unfortunately, Callum also knew that there wasn’t much else he could do for her, other than be there for her. She had to face her demons on her own, sadly. To watch her suffer and not be able to do anything more than just hold her and listen to her, pained him.

He contemplated about potential healing magic that he could go to Xadia to learn, to try and help Rayla. There was a reason that she was pregnant with what would be their fourth child at the age of twenty-two. Which was also why this episode concerned Callum so much, and why he was on the verge of hysterics.

 

‘Pull yourself together, Callum!’ he snapped at himself. He needed to focus. The letter to Lujanne had to be written before the children woke up. The other stuff he could attend to with them, but writing a letter with two one-year-olds and a two-year-old climbing on you is just not within the realm of possibility. He set his mind to writing the letter, while hoping that Soren or Claudia would amenable to helping the kids on today’s errands. If only there was some sort of specialized rope or chain one could wrap around a toddler, that the toddler couldn’t find some way to injure themselves with.

 

“Lujanne, this is Callum. Rayla is having another episode and has already been gone for two days. Please keep your eyes out for her, she is pregnant. The child is expected sometime in the next six weeks. This is her first episode while pregnant, and I am naturally concerned. Should she come to the Moon Nexus, please, let me know. I will let her return on her own, I just want to know that she is safe, wherever she is.

I have recently stumbled across some old Xadian magic that could be used to help during these episodes, but I would need to go to Xadia. I can’t leave her here in case of another episode, and it will have to wait until after she has delivered the baby.

If she is there, or shows up, please let her know that I love her, Muiron has been asking for her. Though the twins may not be very capable vocalists yet, they are wondering as well.

When I get in contact with her, I will let you know. I hope that this letter finds you in good health.”

 

 

Callum had just finished the letter when he heard to pitter-patter of tiny feet. He managed to stand up and turn to face the sound in time to see the tiny people racing at him. Unfortunately, it was not in time to defend himself from the tiny fist raised above its owner’s head.

He promptly collapsed to ground as his eldest son Muiron climbed onto his back, giggling. It was less than ten seconds later that he felt the twins climbing onto him. In between gasps and groans of pain, Callum could only ponder, 'At what age does this stop occurring?'

“Hehehe, you okay Callum?” asked a voice, the owner obscured by the castle floor.

“No…” Callum managed to croak. “Help… Please, Claudia”.

“Alright, alright. Muiron, Tanile, Haarin; who wants jellytarts?”

“Uhh-Omph!” Callum groaned as the tiny feet on his back and face used him as springboard to launch the bodies of their owners at Claudia.

“Soren, you should probably stay here.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that he’ll be walking well for at least a day.” Rejoined a deeper voice.

Callum heard the clanking of armor as Soren walked past him and sat in the chair, and patiently waited for Callum’s pain to dull.

 

“You writing a letter to Lujanne?” Soren questioned, after a few minutes. When Callum was no longer groaning, and was reaching for table.

“Yeah,” Callum answered as Soren offered his hand. “why?”

“Mind if go to the crow lord with you? I got a letter I have been intending to send to Ellis.” He asked as he pulled the prince to his feet.

“Yes, that’s fine. I might need some help walking anyways.” Callum said as he rolled the letter and sealed it.

“Yeah, that looked painful. Very painful.”

“Oh, just you wait. Soon enough, you’ll have your own little testicle assassins!” Callum chuckled.

“Ah, but that is why I have this!” Soren countered, rapping his knuckles against his armor’s codpiece.

“Fuck you, Soren!” Callum laughed as the started on their journey down the halls of the castle.

After a few minutes of silence, Soren asked Callum, “So, Claudia and I haven’t seen Rayla for a few days… Is Rayla having another episode?”

“I hope not… I-I-I…” Callum trailed off. “With any luck, I will wake up tomorrow, look over and she’s asleep next to me.”

Soren sucked in a breath and was about to say something when they arrived at the Crow Lord’s study. Instead, he chose to hold his tongue and open the door for Callum. Only to witness Ezran in a heated argument with the crow master.

 

“You didn’t think that something like was important enough to come and find me?! This is just ridiculous! Damn it! From here on, if I get mail you are to dispatch either a messenger to find me, or you are to come find me immediately!” Ezran before taking a deep breath and beginning to leave. Ezran didn’t notice Callum, but that didn’t stop Callum.

“Hey Ez, is something wrong?” Callum asked, causing Ezran to startle a little bit.

“Yes… Do you want the bad news or the worse news first?” Ezran replied with a somber face and worried look.

“The lighter one first.”

“A Xadian army is approaching the border.”

“Shit.” Callum answered. It was not great, there was no war, technically. While Callum and Rayla returning King Azymondias calmed the dragons, it didn’t calm the elfs. When Rayla had tried to show Callum her hometown, they had attempted to lynch them both. The dragons might be powerful, but they were not in charge of Xadia. The elfs were riled up and kept trying to push the dragons to war. They must have finally given up and decided to go to war without the dragon’s support.

It certainly didn’t help that the Star-touched elfs were pro war. According to information from allies and allied factions within Xadia, the star-touched were ready for war, all because Viren unleashed Aaravos. It didn’t matter to them that Callum and Rayla had put an end to Aaravos, that it had been humans who managed to do what even dragons had been unable to.

“Well that isn’t so bad Ezran, if some reinforcements are sent to the Breach, and some diplomatic overtures from our-” Callum began before King Ezran interrupted.

“Rayla’s been kidnapped.”


	2. Meida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Rayla really kidnapped? What is going on? Has the whole world turned upside down? Between a potential kidnapping and a potential outbreak of war, things are looking grim. What will Callum do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between my body waffling on being sick or not being sick, this is the incarnation of this chapter that I am happiest with (which is only about 65%). Frankly though, still have a few more chapters of set up before getting to the meat of this series, and I am more than ready to move on to writing chapter 3, which I should happier with, and will be longer.

** _Recrudescence: Meida_ **

 

Stunned, Callum stood in shock. At that very moment the world seemed to stop, as everything seemed to fall away before him. Replaced by every memory of Rayla that he had. Their meeting, their journey with Zym, the battle with Aaravos and Viren, their diplomatic missions, their first kiss, first date, first time, their children, and thousands, if not millions of little moments in between. He couldn’t go on without her, their children needed her, he, needed her. Without her he would be nothing, he would have a hole in his heart, in his life, that even his children wouldn’t be able to fill.

“Are we sure?” Callum asked quietly.

“Maybe.” Ezran breathed, “I don’t know. They sent a finger, Callum. It’s definitely elf, and it has a ring on it.”

“Let me see the ring.” Callum commanded, holding out his hand.

 

Ezran could see that there was no point in arguing with him. “Callum, the ring looks like hers.” He said with sigh, as he handing the ring to Callum. “It’s the Grand-Duchess Jailo, and she is demanded my abdication in favor of her grandson, Kerlon.”

Callum studied the ring intently, before feeling inside the band. ‘Smooth! It was smooth!’ He excitedly thought as he broke out a relived grin. He looked at his brother and said, “It’s not her ring Ez! Our rings have a pattern inscribed on the inside of the band. This ring doesn’t.” The handful of tears in his eyes were shed as he spoke, not in sadness, but in happiness.

“So how did they know that Rayla was gone? My King, Prince, the only way I see them knowing already, is if Rayla passed through their territory. Meaning-” Soren thought out aloud before being interrupted by Callum.

“Rayla escaped their clutches.” Callum began before seeing doubting looks on the faces of Soren and Ezran. “If they had killed her, they would have sent us her finger, and not the finger of some random moonshadow elf. If we send a message back, I can meet them and capture them! Then, either they tell me what I want to know, or I’ll have to give them a little encouragement.”

“Prince Callum, as the Captain of the Crownguard I can not allow this!” Soren replied in the most authoritative voice he could manage. He couldn’t let Callum put himself in harms way. He may be the Arch Mage of Katolis, and one of the most powerful mages to ever exist, but Soren could not allow this lunacy! What if something went wrong and Callum didn’t return? Yes, losing Rayla would be difficult, but those children couldn’t lose their mom _and_ dad.

“I will lead an escort, if they don’t have Rayla, they will try to capture you. An outcome that we canno-” Soren continued.

“No. I will not have members of the Crownguard dying for me. All I need to do is knock whatever diplomat or general they send unconscious, then I can utilize illusion magic to escape.” Callum interrupted, before turning to his King. “Please Ez, I can do this. I need to do this.”

Ezran sighed as he held held out a hand to stop to the protest that was on the lips of the Captain of the Crownguard. Soren had a point, the Grandduchess had no real leverage, and this could give them leverage. However, Callum also had a point. He could do this, and if the Grandduchess felt secure enough to make this demand, that means that she must have other nobles backing her. If they just ignored her, or tried to arrest her, it could spark a civil war. If that happened, not only would peace be at risk, but also his niece and nephews.

“Fine, Callum. I don’t like it, but I can see the benefits to it. Just… Promise me one thing?”

“Anything Ezran!” Callum answered.

“Don’t get killed, your kids need you. It is better to have one parent than none.” Ezran asked.

 

 

**_ One Day Later _ **

Callum was ready, he had been scoping out the site of his supposed ambush for a few hours.A clearing in the middle of a small patch of woods. True to Soren’s suspicions, the Grandduchess’ envoy, her second born son Barold, had brought extra troops. Overall, Callum had counted just over one hundred men, vindicating his belief. Soren and the Crownguard would have been overwhelmed and either killed or captured themselves. Barold’s family was not playing around, they were willing to start a war over this.

‘Time to capture Barold’ Callum thought smugly to himself as he walked back down the hill to get onto the path. ‘These rolling hills are beautiful. Once Rayla is better, we should come here for a romantic picnic, or with the kids for some fun family times.’

So Callum was lost in a reverie for the thirty minutes it took for him to reach the meeting spot, and snap back to reality. Before him, stood Barold and thirty of his men. A small man with greying hair, shifty eyes, and a face that somehow managed to express nothing. If intrigue could take a human form, it would have taken the form Barold.

“Greetings, Arch Mage Callum.” Barold offered in his dulcet tones.

“Where is my wife?” Callum evenly demanded.

“We will release her when your half-brother abdicates the throne of Katolis in favor of his second cousin, my nephew, Kerlon. When King Kerlon ascends, the grand queen Dowager will release your wife. Nix her right ring finger, of course.” Barold explained, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Counter offer: I know that you don’t have her, so if you tell me the direction she went off in, I won’t take you and your men back to the Capitol and let the torturer have at you.” Callum smirked back as Barold let his discomfort show.

“I knew that we couldn’t fool the arch mage of Katolis. I told Mother that. Regardless, Prince Callum, I have my orders. So, you’ll be coming with us.” Barold said, before letting out a whistle.

Callum grinned as he saw all of the men that he had counted come pouring out of the surrounding woods. He began to draw the rune for Vertox, when he felt some thing bite into his right wrist. He turned to look to the right just in time to see the fist connect with his temple out of the corner of his eye. Blackness over took his vision, and even the pain in his right wrist eased off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Meida is an old Norse verb meaning "To hurt"


	3. Enucleatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured by Barold, Callum is desperate. He needs to find a heavily pregnant Rayla, he needs to survive and get free. So that Ezran doesn't have to abdicate, and so that he can see his children even just one last time. However, Callum's lucky, Barold is a renowned torturer, preferring to keep 'playthings' alive for months. That fact both comforts and worries Callum, he will have a lot of time to formulate an escape, but... Just damaged will he be at the end of it? Can he escape? Or will he die trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, this chapter is out because I feel it is done. I wasn't getting sick, I had just partially dislocated a few vertebrae. Got them all popped back in and I feel great now!
> 
> Be warned, this chapter contains torture, perhaps some of the more queasy areas of torture. 
> 
> Still figuring one or two more chapters left of setup, then we can get into the meat. Really hope that no one invades my country during my lifespan, because I am twisted enough to do Barold's job. Probably with glee (Yes, yes, I know I'm sick in the head. Aren't we all though?)!

When Callum came to, he felt an aching pain in his right wrist. He tried to move his fingers, feeling his left move, but not his right. ‘Shit, how long have I been out? Long enough for one of my hands to fall asleep and for it to get dark. Couple of hours at least.’ Callum thought as he took stalk of his situation. Night was upon him, and he was in stocks. His right hand was asleep and wouldn’t wake, so drawing a rune with his left would be difficult. He paused his thinking for a few moments as he realized he heard the crackle of a fire, behind, and hushed whispers. Nothing much he could make out, but he had only one recourse. He had to try and draw a rune with his foot, without being able to see it. And hope it would be right.

 

Barold was tired, he had been waiting for nearly twelve hours for the archmage to wake up. He wanted to see the look of shock on his face when he realized what had happened. That said, he also wanted to find out just how much the King knew about his mother’s network. It was why he had brought his tools, he thought as his looked at the hide bundle at his feet forlornly. Oh, the joy he felt when he was relieving someone of their skin. It brought… peace.

It was the only time that he ever felt alive. Ah, he couldn’t wait to flay the Mage Prince, and rub in lemon juice. He closed his eyes and savored the rush he got about just thinking of his work. It was… Exhilarating. Freeing. Intimate. He wouldn’t wait until they made it home, he _couldn’t_ wait! He would start the moment the prince woke up, he thought as he opened his eyes and picked up the bundle.

Untying it, he began to look for his favorite opening tool. A spoon. Oh, the fun he had with this spoon over the years. The proper opening was to pull out the eye, but not detach it. The disorientation from seeing two different angles caused sickness. Then you took it and-

“Sire, the prisoner is awake!” came a voice that startled Barold out his thoughts.

“Thank you, Wolag.” Barold replied as he found the spoon and quickly repacked his bundle. Once finished, he stood up from the fire, and turned around to face the darkness and the prince.

“Tell me Callum, are you indeed right handed?” Barold asked he approached Callum and lit the dark torches on either side of Callum.

“Yes, but why does that…” Callum’s answered trailed off as he looked to his right. Barold thoroughly enjoyed the look that Callum wore when he realized that his right hand had been separated from his body.

“Callum!” Barold sharply said while snapping his fingers. He wanted Callum attention for this damn it! He wanted to tell him what was going to happen; he needed to see the fear, hatred and pain to properly savor the technique offered by the spoon. He couldn’t help but smile as Callum eventually tore his eyes away from his wrist to look at Barold.

“Where the fuck is my hand!?” Callum screamed.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’d worry about your left eye.” Barold smirked.

“My eye feels fine- AHHHH!” Callum again screamed as Barold plunged the spoon into his eye. It only took a little finagling to jostle it lose, and Callum’s struggles popped it free on its own. Barold was satisfied.

“There, Prince,” Barold sneered at Callum’s sobbing and cries of pain, “enjoy seeing everything!”. He allowed himself a smug grin as he turned and walked away. Let Callum be sick, with the torches now to illuminate and give sight. He would be empty by morning, and they would feed him. Then he could be sick again. By the afternoon, Barold’s mother would here with reinforcements and they could take Callum back. But before all that, he could perform the first half of his third favorite torture. Damn would that be fun! Barold knew one thing for absolute sure, Callum would provide entertainment and amusement for months.

 

Callum was feeling sick again. He had tried to refuse the food earlier in the morning when they gave it to him, but they just used a long funnel to force some sort of gruel into him. It hurt, a lot. But at least they had put his eye in a water bath, so it no longer burned. That said, he had realized that meant that his sickness would return and they had no intention of being merciful.  His attempts to draw a rune, any rune, in the dirt had failed.

He looked up with his good right eye, and tried to ignore the sickening sensation of mismatched vision when he heard a fiddle playing. Callum recognized a song, one of the most upbeat songs known to man and elf, as Barold approached him. Barold was carrying a dagger in his left hand, and wore a shit-eating grin.

‘This is it!’ he thought. ‘This is the end. I am going to die here… I couldn’t draw the stupid rune with my foot, and now… I’ll never see Claudia, Soren, Ezran again. Rayla, and their unborn fourth child.’ His thoughts paused as he sharply took in another breathe, ‘Muiron, Tanile and Haarin.’ Callum closed his right eye and waited for the end.

An end that didn’t come. Callum felt a hand grab his dangling, left, eye; and was forced to watch in horror at what Barold did. He felt the knife bit into his left ear, and he saw it. His screams and cries of pain were not drowned out by voices of the instruments, singing the happiest song ever.

 

Over an hour passed and the pain dulled, but his ear still hurt. ‘Kill me… Just. Kill. Me.’ He silently begged as footsteps approached him.

“Barold! That is disgusting! Clean the Prince up now!” demanded a new voice. The voice of a older woman, the grandduchess.

“No! You told me he was mine! He will be eating his eye when I desire him to do so. Not right now. so that he can look pretty for you!” Barold scoffed.

“Fine!” said Jailo, before she bent over to Callum’s one remaining ear. “How much does your brother know?”

“Enough. You will hang for this treachery!” Callum retorted.

“So, nothing… I just want you to know, when my grandson is king, I will make you watch the death of your friends, brother, and children. And when I find that Elfin bitch of yours, I have a dark mage who could find a use for her, and your unborn child.” Jailo replied, her voice thick with smug and viscous with glee. Had they been looking, she and her entourage would have noticed Callum’s eyes turning purple, but they didn’t notice it. To Callum, the whole world faded into red as Jailo finished her sentence.

 

 

Nearly ten miles away, Corvus had found the Prince’s trail. He was tracking it towards the meeting place, when an explosion blasted through the trees from the northwest. _That_ was Callum.  So Corvus changed course and headed towards the explosion instead of the meeting place. He had to find the Arch Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how this chapter felt, definitely feel better about it than I do Chpt 2.  
> As always, any and all feedback or criticism is welcome.
> 
> Fun Fact: Enucleatus is latin, and has many meanings. "to have laid bare", "to have explained", "Pure", "Clean", "to remove the kernel from", and "Getting to the core of a matter".
> 
> Fun Fact Two: The Jaguar used to range as far North as Pullman, Washington, and Ohio in the U.S.A. Thomas Jefferson even saw a wild jaguar in the Ohio Valley (eastern great Lakes area)


	4. Iniuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus reports back to Ezran, the news is... not good. While Ezran contemplates mortality, and takes stock of how he thinks his brother's line up with how he thinks they ought to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is chapter was intriguing for me. I didn't really want to follow Callum here, because then I would have to explain what he did. I think it falls better being left vague, more mysterious and dangerous.
> 
> Anyways, we are getting close to the chapter that inspired this whole thing. Don't ask me how many, because i don't know. To me, sotries are always there, you just have to find to path the story wants to take. Originally I only planned on two chapters before getting to the meat of the story. The story, though, disagreed. Hopefully, only two more before the meat of the story, but that brings it's own problems. 
> 
> This chapter takes place four weeks after chapter 3.

 

_ **Recrudescence: Iniuria** _

 

 

**_ Four weeks later _ **

 

Corvus pondered the last month. How was he going to tell the King what he had seen? The destruction and turmoil, that Callum left in his wake. The horrible things he saw, and that fact that he still couldn’t find Callum. Despite the wide swathe of destruction that Callum carved across Katolis, through the lands of the Grand duchess Jailo and her allies.

He had seen more dead in the last four weeks than he had in over a decade in General Amaya’s Service at the Breach. He saw once magnificent castles, keeps and forts turned to rubble. He even saw the mess Callum made at the border, where he had lost track of Callum. The chaos of the thirty thousand strong elfin army being put down. The tracks were chaotic at best, and by the time he had arrived, it was over a week old, and body recovery efforts were well underway, with both human and elf aid. By then, it was impossible to follow Callum any further.

Corvus tried to push some of those thoughts out of his head while he pondered what he would say to King Ezran. He couldn’t just tell him that his brother was a killer, could he? No, but having known Callum for nearly eight years, but seeing what he was capable as an archmage... A master of all six primal sources... It was terrifying. Frankly, when he lost Callum's trail, he was glad. Whatever had happened to Callum, changed him. He left no survivors, and Corvus wasn’t sure if he wanted to be the one to find Callum… Or whatever… thing… had taken his place.

 

“Corvus! You bring good tidings?” King Ezran asked as he walked into the throne room. The hope evident on the sixteen-year old’s countenance was even more heartbreaking. Considering the only news that Corvus had.

“They are especially poor, Your Highness. The only good news is that I know what happened to the Grand duchess and her allies. Even that news is not very good.

Your brother Callum was captured, by who I can only assume was Barold, one of Jailo’s sons and her right hand. Whatever happened, was horrible. I found bits and pieces scattered over three miles. It w-”

“Callum’s dead!?” Asked Ezran, clearly in shock.

“No, sire, Jailo and her men are. I don’t know what happened, but I followed a bloody swath of destruction through rebel lands, right up until the border.

“Was… he responsible for the mess there?” Ezran quietly inquired, almost too afraid to hear the likely answer.

“I don’t know. I lost his trail due to the sheer amount of bodies and the body recovery efforts.” Corvus answered with a grimace. “I’m sorry, My King, we just have to wait for Callum to return on his-”

Corvus was interrupted by the echoing sounds of stampeding as three children appeared out of nowhere and tackled Corvus’ legs.

“Oomph!” the tracker grunted as he fell to the ground, only to be immediately swarmed. It was that moment that Claudia rounded the corner, huffing slightly.

“Sorry Ezran, they got away from me. They can sure be quiet, and fast, when they want to. Sorry, Corvus.” Claudia apologized as she began pulling toddler and one-year-olds off Corvus.

 

As she pulled him off, the two-year-old, Muiron, rushed towards Ezran, screaming “Uncle!” at the tops of his very impressive lungs. Of Callum and Rayla’s three children, Muiron looked most like his father. Pale skin, green eyes, five fingers and toes; his only sign of elf parentage were his nubs of horn, and his pointed ears. At first, he had looked like a normal human (ears aside), but when he was a year-old, his horns started. Given how much he screamed and cried for three months, Ezran figured that horning must be as painful as teething. Ezran found himself wondering just how much he would resemble Callum when he was fully grown, as he picked up the toddler.

He turned his thoughts to his brother’s other children, as he saw Claudia pull Haarin off Corvus. Haarin, was an inquisitive baby, and was quite insistent on examining his brother’s horn nubs every chance. His four fingered hands were already quite deft, as Ezran had already caught him trying to steal his jelly tarts, on multiple occasions. ‘In no time the boy will be an accomplished jelly tart thief!’ Ezran thought. Like Callum, he was pale and had rounded ears.Other than that, he shared much with his mother, including her under-the-eye markings.

A screaming giggle attracted his attention as Corvus snatched up Tanile and began to tickle her. Haarin’s twin sister, she behaved more like Callum. She was very artsy, which everyone in the castle found out the hard way. Her murals were terrifyingly hard to clean, and always sparked the dreaded mantra, ‘Please be chocolate! Please be chocolate!’. Though since the cook kept the kitchen cupboards locked tight, it usually wasn’t chocolate. Her purple skin set her apart from her pale brothers, and her Amethyst purple eyes were a lot like Haarin and her mother’s. Her five-digit extremities and rounded ears showed her human parentage. Her rounded ears were a trait shared with Haarin.

Three simple words brought Ezran’s attention and thoughts back to the toddler on his hip. “Where Daddy? Mommy?” Muiron asked, looking up at Ezran with his big, green eyes.

“They will be back soon, kiddo. Now, go with Claudia, okay.” Ezran managed as he set the child down, receiving a nod from Muiron as he ran back towards his siblings. He saw Muiron help Claudia round up his twin siblings, before he turned around. He couldn’t let himself cry in frustration in front of his niece and nephews.

 

‘What the fuck was Callum doing?! He needs to be here for the children he had, he couldn’t off gallivanting around and slaughtering anyone in the way, whilst looking for Rayla. Yeah, she was heavily pregnant with their fourth child, but they didn’t even know if-if-if…’ Ezran’s thoughts trailed off. No, he couldn’t think that. Rayla had to be alive, and so was that child. His tears began flow as he heard the Claudia, Corvus, and the kids bid him farewell and leave the throne room.

Ezran felt a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright, Ezran?” Came a sweet voice. A voice that gave Ezran some joy, even in this dark time. A smile broke out on his face as he whipped around to see the face of his lovely betrothed, Queen Aanya of Duren.

“Aanya, I am so glad to see you,” He said before greeting her with a kiss.

“I’ve missed you, Ezran.”

“I know, I meant to come to Duren to spend some time with you, but this-”

“I know. Rayla and Callum are missing. It will be alright, even as heavily pregnant as Rayla must be, she is still capable of beating Soren. And your brother is probably the most powerful magic user in the world right now. They will be fine, when we can get married in a year and a half, this will have just been a small incident in history. One not even worth noting.” Aanya replied as she held Ezran tight, while Ezran's tears gradually came to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Fun Fact One: Iniuria is classical Latin for "Injury" and "Wrong" (As in to wrong some one, cause offense, etc.)  
> Fun Fact Two: Alston's Singing Mice are able to have conversations with each other, their brain even lights up during these conversations in the same ways that our brains do.


	5. Ango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla struggles with her demons, while Callum struggles against illness and weather. Can either of the two truly overcome the adversity they face? Is Rayla condemned to repeat her cycle, and is Callum doomed to die in the woods? Can these two ever truly be happy? Or are they both damned to misery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that Rayla doesn't come off as unsympathetic. I have dealt with something similar in the past, but translating into this was harder.
> 
> Also, this is not quite the original storyline, as that came to me after watching the first episode of American Gods. But utilizing a story line similar to that show's protagnist made Rayla... Well, completely unsymphathetic (at least to me). I might be a highly empathetic person, but I loathe Laura Moon. I can forgive a bad person who is sorry and at least attempts to be a better person.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Ango _ **

 

Rayla whimpered in her sleep. She was not in her bed, next to her husband and the man, the human, that she loved more than anything, but in a hollow log. It was really the only way to keep warm in the cold nights Moonshadow elf territory experienced.

If her surroundings were not pleasant, then her dreams were outright nightmarish. All she could dream of was the night of the fight with Aaravos and Viren. She and Callum fought through human and elf to reach the pair. They were forced to fight through the Standing Battalion and the elfin military. The lives that she took that day took a toll, but that is not what she dreamed of. She dreamed of the Spell, it was horrible.

 

All around the pair, elf and human were clashing. The roar of dragons, clashing of steel and screams of the wounded and dying filled the air. Rayla and Callum stood side-by-side, ready to confront the two responsible for this battle. Aaravos and Viren.

“Come quietly, an’ I’ll spare ya!” Rayla offered as she gave her blades a twirl, and Callum prepared a rune.

“Foolish girl! I have never been so close to my goal!” Aaravos spat, as both his and Viren’s eyes were overtaken with purple.

“Rucsbo!” commanded Viren, his entire visage wrinkling as he cast the spell.

A moment passed, before she looked to Callum. Nothing looked different. “Wow! That was real dumb.” Rayla smirked. She raised her blades into stance before she noticed the matching smirks on the two dark mages.

“Rayla?! Are you alright?!”

“Yea, why wouldn’t I be?” Rayla countered as she turned to look to Callum.

Thud!

Looking at the ground, Rayla saw her knives embedded in rock. She looked down at her hands, but they were still there. She tried to pick up her knives, only for her hands to go right through them. She was scared now.

“Callum whats happening to me?!”

“I-I-I… I don’t know.” Callum answered before turning back to Aaravos and Viren. “Stop it! Stop the spell now!”

“It can’t be stopped. Goodbye, little elf.” Viren laughed as Rayla felt much of her body becoming lighter.

Rayla watched Callum face as his horror was slowly replaced by anger as she faded from his sight. She watched as he turned to the pair of mages, drew a simple rune. What he uttered next confused her, “Hydryrsornip”.

It was a rune that Callum had used a few times, to find water in the desert while they had journeyed back to Katolis. ‘How is summoning water going to help him?’ Rayla wondered. As she finished that thought, the answer became abundantly clear.

Viren and Aaravos collapsed and writhed in pain, and it was now Rayla’s turn to look horrified. Water was flowing out of their bodies and into a ball that hung in front of Callum, his face dark with anger and pain. She watched as this went on for nearly a minute, before she collapsed as the illusion wore off.

 

Rayla jolted awake, slamming her forehead into the top of the hollow log. She emitted a low groan, as the sharp pain in her head slowly dulled. She ran her hands down herself to make sure everything else was alright.

Rayla had a small moment of panic when she felt her flat stomach, before remembering what had happened. She had the child, and she left her somewhere safe. Callum would find their newborn daughter. Callum would take of her, Callum would… Callum.

Rayla felt the tears come, and rather than suppress them, she let them flow. She loved him, but she was terrified of him. He had never given her cause to be afraid but seeing what he did to Viren and Aaravos. That… That changed things. They were so dry that their bodies crumbled into dust.

It had been terrifying, seeing that. So, she buried it, and things were fine. Yeah, it bothered her in her sleep, but she never remembered it when she woke up. And when they had their first child… The dreams stopped. She didn’t need to disappear for weeks on end just to sleep. But four months ago, highwaymen tried to rob her and Callum, and seeing… Seeing _that_ , happen to them, brought all her fears and nightmares into the forefront of her mind.

The sleep herbs helped for a while, but eventually she knew that she had to get away and face her fears. Once she could do that, she would no longer have nightmares. Then, only then, could she go home to Callum. To her children. When she was no longer a burden to Callum, she could come back. After all, their children needed at least one functional parent.

She longed for the day that she could go back home, see Callum and the kids. She reached up to wipe her eyes as she readied herself. She had to face her own demons, for her children. No matter the cost.

 

 

  _ **Nearby, Callum was wandering the woods.**_

Callum could sense the storm coming. It was unusually cold, and it would be snowing soon. He was nearly there, though. He was almost to Runaan’s little cottage in the woods. He lived in Katolis since everything that happened. He had been run out of Xadia by other elfs, the moment he stood up for the human’s return of the dragon prince. The Dragons may have been appeased, but many elfs were uncomfortable with peace. So, they ran Runaan out of Xadia, killing his brother, Tinker, and his family, in the process.

Callum reflected on the night that Runaan wandered into the castle. It had been a warm night, and the castle had been caressed by a gentle wind. He and Rayla had finished a particularly vigorous repeat of the events that originally brought about their relationship many months prior. To think that he had initially scoffed, when Rayla harvested some of the fungus for later. She had been wearing that trademark smirk while she did it, and Callum never again doubted her ideas regarding exploration. Both outdoors and physically.

Callum’s thoughts were brought back to present by a sudden chill, as snow began to fall. It didn’t take long before the wind whipped up, even between the trees. Callum’s only saving grace, was the appearance of a cottage through the distant trees. Runaan’s!

Rayla would there, she had to be. Then he could explain to her a pool of healing, that when activated with a rune, could heal any trauma. They could stay here, until she gave birth, then they could have a wet-nurse and some men sent to escort their new child to the Capitol. While he and Rayla went to Xadia, and everything would alright.

It had to be, Callum thought, ‘I can’t do this without her.’ He couldn’t raise their children without her, he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to live without her. Every time she disappeared like this, it… Every breath would hurt, every second was painful. But it was what she needed to get herself straight, so he would bear it, for as long as he had to.

As he approached the cottage, Callum would have noticed something odd, had he not been on the edge of collapse from infection and blood poisoning. The stock of wood that Runaan usually kept was gone. Had Rayla not been delirious from exhaustion and childbirth, she might have noticed it too. They both failed to realize that Runaan hadn't lived here in years, since he had been run out of Xadia. Had either of them been in any good condition, they could have been united that night, and events may have transpired differently. But events did not transpire differently than expected.

Through some miracle, the arch mage of Katolis and father of four, noticed the screeching bundle on the doorstep. Kneeling beside it, he saw what it was, a baby. Even more than that, he saw its purple skin; and when he picked it up with his left hand and right stump, it opened its eyes. The eyes left no doubt, this was his fourth child. The right eye’s pupil was ringed with purple, and the rest of the iris was green, and the reverse was true of the left. Tearing his eyes away from his baby’s eyes, he saw why it was crying. Its elfin shaped ears were red and swollen. He was about to knock on Runaan’s door when he remembered Runaan's Exile to Katolis.

With no choice, Callum turned around and headed back for the Capitol. Their youngest daughter came first. Then, and only then could he keep looking for Rayla. Having to turn back, without Rayla… It felt like he was leaving a piece of his soul behind, and maybe… Maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be amazing, especially as I have bits and pieces of the next four or five chapters planned out. Still no conclusion though. 
> 
> What does everyone think of Rayla?
> 
> Fun Fact One: Ango is an archaic latin word meaning I cause pain or I hurt (in the figurative sense, so mental pain).  
> Fun Fact Two: While the closest living relative of Snow Leopards are Tigers, Snow Leopards interbred with lions extensively at one point.


	6. Turpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Callum returns to Ezran, the full extent of his injuries take their toll. Just how damaged is Callum physically? Is his spirit broken or will he remain strong for his children? Just how high of a price did Callum and his youngest pay for their journey through a bad storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this took a while because I couldn't figure out where to end it. I ended up splitting this chapter up.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Turpo _ **

 

 

Aanya stayed for a few days, and calmed Ezran down with constant reassurances that everything would be alright. After she left, Ezran kept himself busy, buried in audiences and meetings for a few days to keep his mind off Callum and Rayla. Nearly a week after Corvus’ return something happened, something that Ezran had awaited.

 

He was in the courtyard, in another sword fighting lesson with Soren, when a chorus of shouts drew his attention to the open portcullis. There, his guards were surrounding a disheveled figure, hunched over and basically wearing rags. But something was familiar about the figure, something that Ezran could only identify when he approached the figure and his mass of guards. The figure was clutching a bundle to its chest, a bundle wrapped in a red scarf!

“Who are you?” Ezran demanded of the figure as he approached it.

The figure looked up slightly and whispered something that Ezran couldn’t make out.

“Who are you? Why do you have my brother’s scarf?!” Ezran barked.

The figure’s hand moved and drew an aspiro rune.

“Callum?! Are you alright?!” Ezran asked as the pieces fell into place, noticing that the bundle in his brother’s arms began crying, “Callum, where’s Rayla?” The silence that answered him was only punctuated by the crying bundle. Ezran’s thoughts immediately turned to the darker side. Had she died?

“Callum! Talk to me buddy. Callum, where’s your wife?” Asked Soren, bringing Ezran out his thoughts.

“Can’t… let them… On mission.” Callum muttered, incoherently. He tried handing the bundle to Ezran. “Get her warm.” He managed before collapsing. Soren barely managed to catch him, and Ezran managed to catch what could only be his now-youngest niece.

 

 

The healers were called and Callum and his youngest daughter were taken into some bedrooms. Ezran had paced outside nervously for over an hour before one the healers, Varys, exited the suite.

“How are they?” Ezran asked the healer.

“Stable, for now. The child has frostbite, and only time will how much of her ears she will lose. Your brother on the other hand… The outlook is not the best.” Varys responded.

“How bad is it?”

“He has frostbite in his feet and hand.”

“Which hand?”

“His only hand. His right hand looks to have been severed. Your brother had somehow managed to cauterize it, his le-” The healer said as Ezran interrupted with a gasp.

“There’s more, your highness. His left eye is… gone. However, it happened, it was very clean, no signs of infection. His right ear, however, was cut off as well. That is infected. On top of all that, the frostbite in his feet is severe, and he may lose both feet. We will have to wait and see what dies and what doesn’t.”

“Thank you, Varys. I should go retrieve my nephews and niece, they sho-”

“Sire,” Varys interrupted Ezran. “Prince Callum had a moment of wakefulness, in which he begged me to not let his children see him like this. I think it might be best to hold off for a while. Your brother is already sick enough, and parents of young children are often sick enough as it is. Once his infection clears up, it would be good for him to see his children.” Varys finished, before going back into the suite.

 

 

Everyone in the castle spent two weeks dodging questions of “Dadda?” and “Where Mommy!”, before Callum’s fever broke, and he asked a favor of his brother. A favor that his brother didn’t quite understand.

“Ezran, I need you to procure it for me.”

“Why Callum? Don’t you want to see your children?”

“Of course, I do, but… Not like this. Remember Ava’s collar? I can do that, I just need a focus, thus the wooden hand and leather straps. Once the illusion is complete, I can see them. There is no reason to scare them when they first see their dad after his illness.” Ezran had to concede that point to Callum. He looked like shit. Callum’s good eye was almost entirely black, and the healers had informed Ezran that they had to drain it of blood every other day.

“Alright, Callum. What’s your daughter’s name? No one wanted to name her for you, and her siblings can’t just keep calling her sister.”

“How did she fair? I tried to keep her as protected as I could, but-” Callum burst, with a look of worry on his face.

“She fared well; all things considered. She only lost the tips of her ears, she looks a lot like Rayla, but with rounded ears.” Ezran answered and took a deep breath before plowing forward. He couldn’t let Callum dodge the question anymore. “Callum… I need to know what her name is.”

“I only have one name on my mind, Ez… Rayla. Her name is Rayla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Anyone? Opinions? Onions?
> 
> Fun Fact 1: Turpo is a Latin word meaning 'To make ugly', or 'disfigure'.  
> Fun Fact 2: Mammals are actually almost as ancient as reptiles, and are more like cousins than anything else.


	7. Futilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen years after Callum returns with the baby named Rayla, Rayla's dreams are revealing some of what was, what is, and what will be. If they are true, the road ahead could get rocky.  
> Meanwhile, Callum is preparing for a massive change in his life, one that he hopes heal some of the wounds his family has.  
> Can it be done, or is this family destined to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My writing process has been disrupted due the confiscation of my earbuds by someone higher on the food chain who broke theirs. That and real life. Forced to drive everywhere, the whole caboodle.

_**Recrudescence: Futilis** _

 

As usual, Rayla’s sleep was troubled. But then again, when was her sleep not troubled? Her nightmares took on a familiar sequence, one that made her wonder if they had some hidden significance. On the night of the full moon, she always had the same three dreams, but tonight, they had extra meaning.

 

In the first, she was running through the woods, heavily weighed down by something. It was too heavy, she had to leave it somewhere so that she could cure what was wrong with her. But it was too precious to just ditch. She needed a safe place, which was what she found in the cottage.

Rayla had never seen it before, but she felt as though she knew it in the dream. She set a bundle down on the porch and suddenly felt unburdened. Unburdened enough that she began to float towards the night sky. She saw the bundle move and observed as the coat it was wrapped in unfurled slightly. It was a child. A child with purple skin, purple eyes, and pointed ears. She knew instinctively, it was her.

 

As she floated into the sky, a bright flash blinded her, revealing her second dream. She was young girl of five, and she was standing last in a line of her and her siblings. Daddy had disappeared into his study with grandpa and a star-touched elf nearly five minutes ago. She turned to her right and saw the twins were gone. Probably accosting a passing servant for some of Uncle Ezran’s Jelly Tarts.

Muiron was looking at her, now realizing that the twins were gone. He told her to stay and wait for dad, before he bolted off to find and retrieve their twin siblings. She waited as patiently as she could, but Rayla felt a nagging need to put her ear to the keyhole of study. She wanted to know what was taking them so long. Giving in to the incessant nagging, she approached the big doors and put her ear to the door.

“Runaan, his translation is correct.” Came a deep voice.

“What do ya mean correct?” Runaan huffed.

“I mean he is right. The condition described by these tablets could affect halfling children. Even one’s born with an Arcanum, and this condition’s only cure involves dark magic.” The elf answered, pausing, before asking a question. “How long?”

“Could be tomorrow, could be in eighty-five years.” Dad answered.

This part of her dream was new, and before she could ponder it any further, a flash of occurred, blinding her for a few moments.

 

As Rayla blinked several times to restore her vision she saw a bed with somebody in it, a second person was sitting in a chair beside it. After a few moments, her vision was able to clear enough to paint a picture.  Dad was laying in the bed, he looked very pale and his illusions weren’t active. She saw the stump of his right hand and the sealed left eyelid. But new to this dream was the ability to distinguish the person in the chair.

It was her, a much older her. Her left horn was jagged, and the was a large scar running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, with Dad’s hand clasped between hers. Dad on the other hand, looked peaceful. Almost calm.

“No! I can’t lose you like this.” She watched her tearful self say.

“It’s alright, Rayla. It’s okay, you’ll fi-” Callum reassurances were broken off by a coughing fit.

“I just got you back… I-I…”

“You’ll find someone new. Someone worthy of you.”

“I already did.” She replied tearfully. Seeing what appeared to be an older her saying something like that confused her. ‘Wait,’ she thought ‘Is this an incest dream?’

“Just promise me one thing, Rayla.” Callum begged

“Anything!”

“Don’t leave our children again, they’ll need you for what comes next.”

Rayla knew in an instant who this was and felt familiar anger well up. It wasn’t her, it was **_HER_**. Mom

 

A vigorous pounding on her door startled Rayla awake in time to hear a threateningly sing-song voice, “Rayla, time to wake up!”

 

Rayla didn’t trust her. She never had. Qora was not a trustworthy person, and now she was showing her hand a lot more these days. Dad had always dismissed her concerns, and Murion had always pretended that the things the twins said were all in fun. She had Aunt Claudia and Uncle Ezran in her corner for all these years, but Uncle Soren had fallen for her spiel.

She wondered how no one could see what that woman was attempting to do. Qora was clearly infatuated with Dad and was also very clearly a bigot. She was very pretty, but it wasn’t like Dad had been completely taken with her.

He had saved her life on the battle field, over six years ago, and she was still following him around like a lovesick puppy. She paused at every moment though, to make backhanded or snide remarks about elfs and their supposed inferiority. On the rare occasion that Qora stayed behind when Dad went to the Breach, she lavished affection and praise onto Muiron, made Haarin and Tanile hang out with her, and forced Rayla to work with the servants.

 

“Rayla! Get out of bed, young lady!” sounded off Qora’s hideous shriek from the hallway.

She sighed and rolled off the bed, muttering “Don’t call me that, you stupid bitch.”. If there was one thing that Rayla loathed more than being around Qora, it was being called by her name. She hated her name, mostly because it reminded her of her mother. Someone she was not sure if she hated more, or less than, Qora.

 

Unlike her siblings, Rayla, had a moon and star arcanum. When she was younger, one of Grandpa’s friends had given her tutoring. She was able to go back and see everything. The things Dad was capable of, it was terrifying. She could see why Rayla had been afraid of him, but she couldn’t understand Rayla’s choice to leave. She could see the illusions that Dad had covered himself with, and she saw how he got those scars and wounds.

That was why she preferred to be called ‘Yla’, and that bitch fucking knew it! The fourteen-year-old froze in front of her mirror to make sure she was hiding her pissy attitude today. No need to be sent to clean out the chimneys. The fourteen-year-old froze and put on a fake smile as her teeth started to grind. With a deep breath she threw open the door and stepped out.

She was stunned for a moment since she saw no one in the hallway. No one except her eldest sibling. Muiron was smiling that trademark jackass smile of his. She kept her fake smile on for moment, only turning dour just before she socked him in the shoulder.

“Ow Yla! What that for?” Muiron whined

“You know what that was for you fuckass!” Yla retorted with mock fury. “What has the royal parrot disturbed the black sheep’s slumber for?”

“Yla…” Muiron sighed, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. “Dad wants to talk with you.”

“Look, if dad wants to talk with me, he can come back from the Breach instead of using those stupid mirrors” She groaned

“He’s in his study.” He answered with a sour look on his face

It was Yla’s turn to pause, as a stunned look overtook her face. Her eyes narrowed as she poked her head out into the hallway to look up and down it.

“Where’s the cunt?”

“I don’t know. Dad’s not saying anything. I woke up this morning, saw his study door open. I go in, assuming it was you in there, and lo and behold, its Dad. He heard me and asked me to fetch you. Didn’t even turn around or say ‘hello’.” Muiron replied in a strained voice that somehow managed to convey his life’s worth of disappointments with their father.

“Alright, I’ll get ready, shouldn’t be more than ten minutes.” Yla replied closing the door, leaving Muiron alone with his thoughts in the narrow hallway.

Muiron turned around and started walking back towards his father’s study. His thoughts were naturally filled with his resentments, from times their father had failed to be there for them, to the unforgivable sin. The sin no tragic that it broke up their family and left its scars on all of them.

 

Grandpa had told them the truth, the truth that no one in the castle could tell them. Probably because of how threatening the Court Mage could be, Muiron thought. Their father had driven their mother away, she went on a mission to get away from Callum, and so left them with a man that seemed so disinterested in being a father.

Callum was always gone, nearly always at the Breach. Yes, he was fighting off elves that wanted nothing more than to kill all humans, but Callum always skipped out on his promises. Muiron thought about the year that he and his siblings were going to learn magic; Callum, Grandpa and a star-touched elf had been all prepared to teach them, but then Callum whispered something to the elves, which devolved into a small argument. The three disappeared around into the Arch Mages’ Quarter for a few minutes before reappearing. The looks of unease shared by the elfs only confirmed to all but Yla, this was Callum’s doing.

 

“Thank you, Muiron.” Callum’s thanks startled Muiron out of his thoughts.

“Yeh.” Muiron answered dryly. As he looked at his dad. Callum’s hair was disheveled, and he bore dark circles under eyes. His right eye was bloodshot, his eyelids were puffy, and his desk was completely cleared off. Muiron realized that his father was holding a box of personal belongings and notes that were usually on the desk.

“I… I’m sorry that I haven’t been a better father. I let my judgment be clouded, and even worse, I let you and your siblings pay that price.” Seeing Muiron’s confused expression, Callum added, “I’m resigning my post. In order to focus everything on you-”

Muiron’s confusion and anger had been building the entire his father was talking, but he could no longer contain it. “What the fuck are you talking about! Are you dumb?! We have Uncle Ezran, Aunt Claudia, and Uncle Soren! What makes you think that we need you?!” He spat.

“Do you know what? Even Yla would take Qora over you! I hate you! The twins hate you! And Mom hated you!” Muiron shouted before storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does every one think of the kids? I have this pretty well mapped out by now, just have to actually flesh out the skeleton. The flesh for chapter was so extensive that I had to bump some the skeleton to next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact #1: Futilis is Latin for Futile. Seem appropriate?  
> Fun Fact #2: You make wine from Rose hips


	8. Hama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ezran have a chat as Callum remembers some of the events that brought him to this point.... But something seems off, Callum is tired, distressed, and furious. What seems to be the root of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was an odd chapter for me. It felt odd when I was writing it, but I am thoroughly satisfied with how it turned out. Hopefully, any errors in this chapters are small. Going to spend a week going through the other chapters and tidying them up. Noticed a fair amount of spelling, grammatical, and continuity errors that I would rather fix. Putting out chapters like this is rather annoying, very glad that I wrote most of Blood Night in one go.

 

**_Recrudescence: Hama _ **

 

 

Callum couldn’t lie to himself. Muiron’s remarks hurt and they struck a nerve. Callum had felt guilty about Rayla’s leaving, something that Runaan had picked up on immediately. Callum slipped into the past as he watched Muiron storm out of the room.

 

 

“What did you do?!” Runaan had demanded harshly.

“Nothing! At least… Nothing that I can think of.” Callum answered.

“Well you had to have done something! I have been wishing that Rayla would leave your pale ass for years, but she would never have left those kids! They meant everything to her. So… One more time. What. Did. You. Do? Did you cheat on her? Hit her?”

“NO!” Callum yelled, before wincing. He was still on bedrest from his journey to find Rayla and the baby. His feet were still there, though he was going to lose half of a big toe. He ached all over, and shouting hurt.

“Well what happened then? As of late?” Runaan asked, allowing concern to show in his voice.

“I don’t know. The nightmares started up again a few months ago, but it wasn’t costing her much sleep. She didn’t remember them when she woke up, she just tossed and turned more… Unless…”

“Unless what?” Runaan asked, his voice an odd mixture of concern and venom.

“She lied to me…” Callum realized, as his eyes began to tear up. His head sank down to stare at the bed. With a quivering voice and in a low whisper, he asked the elf, “What did I do Runaan?”.

Callum had later learned that Runaan had been taken aback. While he didn’t like the fact that Rayla married Callum, he didn’t dislike Callum. As a person Callum was a fine young man, but… Rayla wasn’t supposed to marry a human! And even if she did, she was supposed to come home! Not live in a foreign land. Yes, their kinsman had chased him out of Xadia and killed Tinker and his family, but they wouldn’t have had they settled in Xadia! A fact that Runaan remained convinced of for the rest of his life.

“What makes you think that you did something, Callum?” Runaan softly asked, after a long pause. Callum felt the bed sink a bit as Runaan sat down on the edge. Much in the same manner as Harrow had often done.

“Rayla only lies to me to spare my feelings. So, if she lied to me about the nightmares, they must be about me…” Callum managed to get out before he broke down into sobs.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he ran out of tears, but it must have been some time.

“I’m sorry Runaan, I didn’t mean to break down like that on you.”

“Callum, why do you want me to do this? To lie to my grandchildren?”

“If they ever wore a face of disgust at the mere mention of their mother’s name, it would break me. Just… Just in case… Something happ-” Callum explained

“Okay, I get it. But I get to teach them about moon elfish customs. Deal?”

“Yes.”

 

 

Callum’s reliving of the past was disturbed by a voice, a calm and collected voice.

“Caaalluuuuum! You alive?”

Callum was jolted back into the present by Ezran. Callum allowed himself a rare smile, as he realized just how much like Harrow Ezran looked.

“Yeah Ez, I’m still alive.” He chuckled. As a grinning Ezran swept in from the door way. “Hmmm, you’re wearing your cape, so this must be a visit from King Ezran the second!”

“Only barely. Look I know that you resigned your post last night, but I need a favor, an-“

“Nope. I am not reassessing my resignation.” Callum interrupted.

“Well that’s not what I am here for. Its good that you resigned, you need to spend more time with your kids. So that when Rayla comes back-“

“I don’t think that she’s coming back Ez.”

“What do mean Callum? Of course, she’s coming back, she won’t just leave you and the kids-” Ezran responded, his confusion evident.

“Ezran. She wouldn’t have stayed away this long. I realized that last year, at Runaan’s funeral. It’s been **_fourteen years_** , Ezran. Either she forgot about all of us entirely, or more likely, she’s dead.”

“Callum! Think about what you are saying! That’s your wife you’re talking about!” Ezran hissed in a low voice so that he couldn’t be overheard.

“I think it’s likely that she died giving birth, and someone found Rayla and delivered her to Runaan’s place, thinking it was still inhabited.” Callum paused, continuing only when he saw Ezran’s mouth begin to form a counter, “I went back there, when I was at the border. I found humanoid remains, I couldn’t tell if they are human or elf, predators had taken most of the bones, but most likely elf. They were underneath about a foot of soil, and Xadian forests form soil at about nine-tenths of an inch a year.”

“Callum… I’m sorry.” Ezran said, his face now truly crestfallen.

“Don’t be, still need to keep the charade up. For the kids.” Callum answered gently as his left arm grabbed his brother’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Now, what that favor if it wasn’t for me to reconsider my resignation?”

“Uh… Right… The favor… Um, Aanya needs another test.” Ezran stammered.

“I’ll have it ready in a few days. I have pressing business to attend to tonight.”

“What are you doing?” Ezran asked, as his tone and face became a bit lighter and much more inquisitive.

“Nothing of any great import, but it is something that must be taken care of today. It might take a day or two, I am not sure.” Callum paused for a second before adding, “I also need a favor from you Ezran. Qora is to never be near my children again.”

“Why, what happened?” Ezran asked, his concern was evident.

“We took prisoners this time… Until Qora killed them. In cold blood.” Callum sighed, a look of frustration adorning his usually placid features.

“Is your business re-“ Ezran attempted to interrogate his brother before Callum cut him off.

“There was also an implicit threat. So I am dealing with it. Personally.” The tone in Callum’s voice told Ezran that the less he knew, the better. 

“I also need the key I gave you.”

“Callum! You swore to Rayla that those blades would never be stained by blood again!”

“And she swore to never leave me again!” Callum angrily. He couldn’t help but be sucked into the past.

 

 

Rayla was gone. Aaravos had killed her, Viren had helped. _They_ killed her. Callum’s feelings for Rayla were something that he was on verge of admitting to her, and he found himself stunned as she faded away. He felt remorse at how slow he was to tell her, and regret for how he played things over the last two years.

He had also felt a white hot rage, and a distinct pull. A second was all it took for him to understand. Humans were forbidden from learning magic because their inventiveness. Dark magic may be the only ‘harmful’ magic, for elves, but for a human… Any magic was a weapon. It took him a mere moment to remember the thirst in the desert, when Azymondias, Rayla, and himself had crossed into the Xadian desert. If they sought to deprive him of Rayla, he would deprive them of water.

His hand and mouth had begun moving even while he was thinking, nearly on own. Though Callum did not want them stayed, he smiled as the two dark mages began to writhe. He darkly watched as Aaravos and Viren grew still, pale, and cracked over the course of a minute.

As the two were undergoing their transformation, several changes were afoot, changes that Callum was completely blind and deaf to. The first one, was that the sounds of battle had ceased, as combatants turned to the screaming pair of mages, and were shocked into silence and stillness by the horror of what they saw. The horror assailed the soldiers, human, elf, and dragon alike, like an infectious cough. Spreading out from the epicenter, where he stood with a satisfied grin on his face.

The second, was the reappearance of Rayla, which began the moment Aaravos and Viren were in pain. She had only totally reappeared as the two had stiffen, then fallen apart and blown away by a slight breeze.

“Callum!” Rayla screamed, for an umpteenth time. She had been screaming for him, but he couldn’t hear her, until then that was.

“Rayla?!” Callum yelled as he turned away, the vile grin on his face gone in an instant. The moment he saw her, he grabbed her, and spurned by the still fresh feeling of loss and regret took a chance. He kissed her, a chance that she took the opportunity to lean into.

Tears fresh on their faces, Callum broke off the kiss, hugging her close. “I thought I lost you…”

“Nope, there’s no getting’ rid of me.” She whispered back.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me like that again!”

“Yes, I promise, my dumb human.”

 

 

Callum suddenly felt the ground drop away beneath him, and as he was falling Rayla let go of him, and darkness closed in. Just as suddenly as he fell into the memory, he was back in the present. The force of his return caused a slight stagger, giving Ezran a reason to look more worried than he already was. Which was difficult, considering that his younger brother already had a frown that look like it would break his face.

“Callum, are you alright?” Ezran asked, his voice soaked with worry.

“Yeah, Ez, I’m fine. Just an early symptom, it has been a tough week. I just have to sit for moment.” Callum said as he turned his chair and sat down, so that he could face Ezran.

“Please Ezran, I need the key… To keep them safe, to keep the last vestiges of her I have left safe.” Callum pleaded, looking up at Ezran with a tired look.

“Alright Callum, I’ll get it and have Soren bring it to you.” Ezran said as a knocking the door drew their attention to a figure entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, please do give feedback. Are there things that I could be doing better? Well, I know there are, but are things in particular that you all would like to see improved upon?
> 
> On that note, chapter nine won't be for a while, been slowly working on a One Shot that I want to finish. Its been sitting half done for almost month so...
> 
> Fun Fact 1: Hama, was an old english (by old english, think before and during the Viking invasion's, the rise of King Alfred/ Kingdom of England) type of veil that was used to cover one's face/shame when one felt badly about some action of theirs.


	9. Sar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has a chat with his daughter, and after leaving to attend some business his children are left to play. What shenanigans do they seek, and what might happen if they happen to find a stash of mementos that Callum kept hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, got most of the edits done, so here's this. Its larger than I anticipated. Only one more chapter then we get to the real story. I promise this time. This has all been back story to the real object of this story.

 

 

** _Recrudescence: Sar_ **

 

 

When the figure entered, both Callum and Ezran were stunned for a moment. Callum got up from his chair and took an involuntary step towards the figure. His hopes were higher than ever, and in truth, he felt like he could fly. “Rayla?” he whispered.

That earned him an eye roll and sigh from the figure. “Ughhh. What Dad?” Yla sighed.

His daughter’s rebuke sent him plummeting back to earth and to reality. His wife was dead, his children loathed him, and a friend of his was obsessed with him. So obsessed, that she threatened his children so that she could have him, and for that insult, he would probably be killing her and who knows how many others tonight. It reminded Callum of what he needed to do, and why he asked Rayla here.

Quickly regaining his composure, he pulled a letter from on top of his desk and held it out to her. “Rayla, I need you to hold to this letter for me, okay kiddo?”

“Why can’t uncle Ezran hold on to it for you?” She asked, still slightly annoyed from his use of her name.

“Because I’m asking you to Rayla.”

“Yla.” She said back.

“I’m not calling you that. Tell me one thing that is wrong with your name?”

“Its _her_ name, Dad.”

“There is not a single thing wrong with having your mother’s name Rayla, in fact-“

“She left us to go on a mission Dad! A mission that she hasn’t come back from yet! A mission that she will probably never come back fro-“

“Rayla!” Callum admonished harshly. “You watch your mouth young lady. I am at the end of my rope with the whole ‘I don’t like my name’ schtick! The last week at the Breach was particularly rough and my tolerance for banther shit is at an all-time low!”

“I’ll just leave you two alone…” Ezran said meekly as he made his escape from the room. Leaving Callum and Yla standing face to face with matching looks of fury adorning their faces.

 

Yla could tell that her Dad was pissed about something, and while his refusal to call her Yla irritated her beyond all reason, she thought that it would be best to drop it for now. He rarely took a harsh tone when talking to her siblings, and she couldn't help but remember a dream in which he was beset by bandits. He took that tone with them but they did not listen, and he killed them all. But that was just a dream, right?

“Alright Dad. Do I need to give it to anyone?” She conceded.

“Yeah, it needs to be delivered to the Crow Lord _if_ and only if I am not back in two days. Okay?” Callum ordered as she took the folded-up letter from her father. “Not a day earlier or later. Am I understood?”

“Yes Dad.”

“Good, you can go now.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping we could do something together. Maybe you could teach me some magic. O-or alchemy!” Yla said with hope in her voice.

“Maybe alchemy when I get back, I have to go on some business for a day or two.” Said Callum as he sat back down. “Now go on, go have fun or whatever it is you kids do today. I have to have a private discussion with Soren when he gets here.”

“Alright.” Yla begrudgingly accepted, before she turned around and left.

 

As she walked out, she thought about the letter. Dad obviously didn’t want anyone reading it, which is why he folded it. So, it couldn’t be delivered by crow. So why was she taking it to Crow Lord? She spent the rest of the day pondering what it could be, and why she to deliver it in two days, and not immediately. What was her father up to?

 

When Soren arrived, a few minutes after Rayla left, he handed Callum a key.

“Are you sure you want to do this Callum?” He asked the still sitting archmage.

“Yes, Soren, I am sure. My children were threatened, and it requires a more… personal touch.” He answered.

Soren winced a little. That was Callum speak for torture. The old Callum would have never done anything like this, he reflected. Then again, Callum was a different person since Rayla left. The way Soren thought of it, the old Callum died when he had found little Rayla and had to turn back without his wife. This new Callum was  the human Thunder. He guarded the Breach, slaughtering any who would dare cross the border with the intent to do harm. Soren had seen his handiwork, and it was something that he never wished to have to witness again. Body parts strewn over miles, blood and gore coating the ground.

Soren shook his head slightly to ban the images from his mind. “Alright, Callum. Be safe, and make sure to come back.”

“Don’t worry Soren, I intend to use _every_ tool at my disposal to come back to my friends and family.” Callum stated calmly.

“You don’t mean… Even Dark Magic?” Soren questioned; he was aghast.

“Every tool, Soren. Every tool.”

 

 

**_ A Day Later _ **

 

“Hold on, hold on. I gotta take this letter to the Crow Lord.” Yla responded to her sibling’s nagging. Muiron really wanted to pull off this Jelly Tart heist, so much so that he had even roped their cousins into it. The Crown Princess Aanrai and Prince Harrow, were twelve and ten respectively and featured as much of the 'Jelly Tart craving' as Haarin and King Ezran.

The group just needed someone to bypass the chef’s assistant, and unseal the secret passage, who had gotten word of their attempted heist and was standing guard. Which was were Yla came in. Their cousins would distract the chef and his assistant while she snuck past them to unseal the secret passageway. Letting her siblings in to take the tarts. She was pretty sure that Muiron tipped the chef and his assistant off, he was quite a strategist and he enjoyed a challenge.

“I’ll go with you, Yla.” Tanile said as Yla turned around to walk away.

“Girl talk?” Yla asked as they began to put distance between them and others.

“Duh!” Tanile smirked. “Did you see that cute noble at the ball last week?”

“He wasn’t _that_ cute Tanile.” Yla countered.

“He so was!” Tanile paused, “You know… He was asking about you.” She teased.

“Don’t care Tanile.” Yla said, doing her best to appear nonchalant. That cute noble was a sixteen year old Duke, by the name Allen, who had yet to be bethrothed. Partially because he was the singularly most member of the nobility left after the attempted civil war fourteen years prior. They had met a few times and had similar interests, saying  that she had a crush on him would be a massive understatement.

“Oh, don’t be coy, Yla! I know you’re interested. Although, if you aren’t, I guess that means that I can try-” Tanile continued teasing Yla.

Yla spun around and said “Don’t you dare Tanile!”

“Aha! So you are interested!” Tanile squealed with glee. “Who would have thought that my younger sister is indeed affected by charms?”

Yla blushed in embarrassment at having allowed herself to be outed. While she had felt like Runaan was always hiding something, she had taken to moonshadow rituals and culture more than any of her siblings. She even wore a ceremonial braid. So, letting her sister get her goat was embarrassing, but her crush on the duke was a sore spot for her.

Yla was thankful when Tanile moved to other topics, who was clearly content with getting Yla to confess to having feelings other than anger. They discussed a few topics in the time it took them to reach the Crow Lord’s office. By then, they were discussing their father.

“So… He wanted you to hold onto the letter until tomorrow? Then take it to the Crow Lord?” Tanile asked Yla, stopping just outside of the Crow Lord’s door.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” She responded.

“Why are we delivering it? Why help Dad? He’s kind of an ass!”

“Cut him some slack, Tanile. He has tried his best, while having to spend a lot of time at the Breach. Dealing with a successive series of mobs that want to kill us because we’re half-breeds.”

“Yeah… Maybe you’re right. After all, if Muiron is to be believed, Dad resigned his post. Citing the ‘need to be there for his family.’” Her sister reluctantly agreed.

“Dad quit?! How did Muiron come by this information?” Yla asked warily.

“Apparently Dad told him.” Tanile answered as she opened the door and stepped into the office. Yla followed her in and saw that the Crow Lord was at the desk.

“Crow Lord?” Yla asked.

The man looked up from the paperwork on his desk, and said “Umm… No. I’m the Crow Master. I’m fulfilling the Crow Lord’s duties while he is sick. What can I help you with?”

“Uh, I was supposed to deliver this letter to the Crow Lord, is it alright if I give it to you?” Yla replied, holding out the folded letter.

“Ah, the Crow Lord briefed me on this possibility. Yes.” He affirmed as he took the letter from Yla, and slid a dagger through the seal. He unfolded it and began reading it silently. “Hold on for a moment… I have to give you something.” He said as the girls turned to leave.

The Crow Master pulled a drawer open and pulled something out. “Here,” He said, handing the key to Yla. “Apparently this opens a chest in your father’s study… I’m sorry.”

“Ooookaaaay.” Tanile replied to the Crow Master’s weird addendum. Turning to Yla she said “Let’s go see what it opens!” Before dragging her out of the office and towards their father’s office.

“Tanile! What about Muiron’s heist?!” Yla questioned as she was drug through the castle halls, barely able to keep up.

“It can wait! I have wanted to know what was in that chest for years! Haven’t you ever noticed that when Dad’s home he will disappear into that room for hours! With the door locked? He only locks that door when he’s opening that chest!” She huffed as she slowed her pace to a fast walk. Dragging Yla behind her was tiring.

 

Yla may have been a year younger than her, but she was taller by nearly three inches. Almost as tall as their Father and Muiron. She and Haarin however, were still shorter than their siblings. Though the fact that she and her sister shared a skin color was intriguing, at least to her. Considering that their brothers were as pale as their father. Still, she and her twin would never understand the odd relationship their elder and younger siblings had with their father. Yes, Callum was a lot more absent than he should have been, but there were extenuating circumstances. Of course, she and Haarin never felt the particular need for their father’s approval, that Muiron and Yla did.

As Tanile finished her thoughts, they arrived at their father’s study. Their moment of truth was almost here. She barged into the empty room, dragging Yla towards the chest, before sinking to her knees in front of it. “The key, dear sister of mine.” She held out her hand expectantly.

“I’m not sure that we should be doing this Tanile-”

“Rayla. The key. I want to see what’s in here.”

“Fine. But if you call me ‘Rayla’ again, I’ll-” Yla said handing the key over.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll poke out my eyes with your horns.” She murmured as she rolled her eyes and snatched up the key. She took a quick breath to calm her excitement as she jammed the key into the keyhole and turned. She heard the click of the lock unsealing itself, allowing the treasures it concealed to be plundered by their eyes.

She lifted the lid, prepared for anything. Except what she saw inside. She hadn’t known what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t what she saw. A traditional moon elf blade, a folded set of moonshadow assassin’s armor, a book, a red scarf, and an odd wooden cube. She reached in for the book while beside her, Yla stared longingly at the armor.

The two were thoroughly entranced objects, so much that they didn’t notice when Haarin and Muiron walked in. They remained oblivious until the boys were just inches from them, at which time the two shouted “Boo!” in unison, causing their sisters to jump into the air and screech out in fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright any and all feedback is welcome and desired. Let me know what you liked, and what I need to better. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Sar is an Old English verb for pain, and soreness.


	10. Recrudescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum deals with a serious events regarding his children, only to be scarred all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this definitely could have been split up, but I didn't want to do that many more chapters before beginning the meat of the story. As much as this becoming a thirty or forty chapter epic sounds cool, I'm not sure if my story has enough skeleton for this.

 

_**Recrudescence: Recrudescence** _

 

“FUCK!” The girls shrieked in unison as they jumped.

“You fucking assholes!” Yla hollered, as she whipped around to face her brothers with her left arm already cocked for a punch. Muiron noticed and darted out of range in time, Haarin was not so lucky.

“Damn Yla! I swear that arm of yours get stronger every time.” Tanile observed as she watched her twin stumble backwards from the blow to his face.

“Ow!” Haarin said, before tilting his head back, towards the ceiling. “I think you broke my damn nose.”

“Not this time. But I swear to magic, the next time you try that,” Yla paused to glare at Muiron before continuing, “either of you, I **_will_** break your faces.”

“Serves you right Haarin. Scaring me like that.” Tanile said.

“We just wanted to see what the holdup was! Muiron was getting antsy-”

“MEEE?!” Muiron squawked in mock outrage.

“Yes, you, ya dam idiot. All I did was crack a joke about Tanile going to change clothes… after…” Haarin trailed off as he realized his mistake. At least he was in time to dodge several slaps from Tanile and darted behind Murion to hide. Forcing Muiron to hold Tanile.

“One-time Haarin! That was one time! You obsess over clothes more than me, you ass.” Tanile said through gritted teeth as Muiron managed to hold her off. “Fine! I’ll get you later brother. Remember, I know where you sleep.”

“Alright, now that you two are in a truce,” Murion said as he released Tanile’s wrists from his grip. “maybe you’ll enlighten us as to what has detained you from the time sensitive planned heist?”

“We got Dad’s chest open!”

“No way!” Haarin quickly declared, his voice thick with excitement.

“How?” Questioned Muiron.

“The letter that Dad gave me. I delivered it to the Crow Master, and he gave us the key.” Rayla said quietly as she turned around and pulled the garment out of the trunk. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered, but none of her siblings heard her as they each found an object from the trunk.

Tanile grabbed the book and opened it. It was full of art, drawings of everything. It was amazing, and they were good. Really good. She pondered over whose it might have as she witnessed drawings of Aunt Claudia and Uncle Soren turn into pictures of a dragon and a young elf woman. Page after page of them.

“Rayla,” She whispered, tugging on her sister’s arm. “Look at this.”

 

While Tanile was rifling through the pages of a book, and Yla was staring at an assassin’s garb, Muiron was distracted by the folded-up blade. He recognized it from Grandpa Runaan’s weaponry as an assassin’s blade. He still remembered the training Grandpa had put him and flicked the blade. This was different, he realized, it wasn’t like Runaan’s blades. It was somebody else’s. ‘But it couldn’t be Mom’s, she would have taken hers on her mission. Right?’ It was beautifully cared for, still sharp. Had their father been sharpening it this whole time? Why was there only one? Moon elf assassins usually carried two. Was this a chest of trophies from assassination attempts?

 

The thoughts going through Haarin’s head were much different. He had grabbed the cube, and immediately felt a rush of relief flow through him. He also felt something else. It was almost a hunger, within him, deep within. It was strange, yet familiar at the same time.  

 

Yla was startled out her reverie about the dress when Tanile tugged on her arm. “Hmm?” she muttered as she looked to her sister.

“Rayla… Look!” Tanile said pointing at a picture in the book. It showed a young woman in moon elf garb, with her two swords drawn. “Star arcanum’s can see bits of the future, right?”

“Yeah…” She frowned as she took the book from Tanile and started turning the page. Page after page was filled with drawing of this young woman. Whoever this woman was, Yla looked remarkably like her.

“Its not me… It can’t be me. So, if it isn’t me, it must be…” Yla started before she fell silent. The realization hit her as she found a drawing with exposed. She bristled as her dream of the baby suddenly became astonishingly clear. _She_ was the baby, and the woman in the drawing and her dreams was her mother.

As the fury built in Yla, she failed to hear the limping footstep approach the room, and like of her siblings, she was startled was the door opened. They were all startled as they turned to bear with to a familiar figure in the doorway. His face covered in specs of blood, and bandage wrapped tightly around their right leg. A large red spot showed through it.

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing in here?” Callum asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh Dad! Ummm… Well-We” Yla started before Muiron interrupted.

“What is all this stuff Dad? Why do you have these things?!” Muiron asked, with a look of disappoint forming due to the answer he was expecting.

“They’re mementos. Of a different time.” Callum sighed as he walked towards his chair and sat down.

“Dad, this book has pictures of Mom in it. That’s an assassin’s garb,” Tanile paused to point at the garment that Yla was holding, “Muiron is holding an assassin’s blade! These must be more than mere mementos.”

Callum let out another sigh. He knew that this day would come, but he had always hoped that he would dead beforehand. Luckily, he had a well-practiced lie to tell. Though he had the feeling that at least Yla was starting to disbelief his practiced lies. What the fuck would he do then?

“Before she went out on the mission, I made her enchanted gear. She left her old gear here, in case… In case she never came back. To be inherited by you four upon my death. This,” He said, motioning to the blade he carried in his left hand, “is the other blade. An unfortunate incident required its use tonight, and you can tell.” Callum finished. Surveying the looks on the faces of his children. Three of four looked somewhat at ease with his answers. Only Rayla’s was the malcontent.

“Everyone seems to have had a long day, so I suggest you all go get some sleep. I have to clean up.” Callum suggested and he motioned to his face. He watched as his children uttered various forms of goodnight and shuffled into the hallway, taking with them the various items they had pulled from the chest.

 

Before leaving, Yla paused beside her father while the others exited, she had set the garment back into the chest and waited until they were alone.

“You made those drawings, didn’t you?” She asked him.

“Yes. I did.”

“Why don’t you draw anymore?” Her question evidently catching him off guard.

Quickly recomposing himself and only sparing a quick glance at his right arm, Callum responded “Once your mother left on the mission, I lost my muse to draw. Then the Breach kept me busy for all these years as well.”

Yla did not miss her father’s glance at his arm and took the opportunity to press the issue. “Dad? Why are covered in illusions?”

“Yla,” Callum let out a chuckle, “You don’t spend as much time at the Breach, fighting, as I do without picking up scars. Some of which are particularly nasty.”

Still not believing her father, she saw how easily he deflected the question. ‘It’ll be impossible to get to open up about that… But maybe, just maybe he’ll be in a more telling mood about Mom?’ she asked as she prepared to ask the big question, the one that she had wanted to ask for years while on the fence about where mom was.

“Dad… Is Mom coming back?”

Callum paused, his breath momentarily caught in his throat as he tried not to cry for the moment. He was able to stop most everything, but he couldn’t stop his eye from moistening.

“I-I-I-I… Don’t know Rayla. You haven’t gotten a letter from your mother in over a year. I’m afraid that… That the worst has happened.” His voice wavered slightly, and his left hand set the blade down in his lap and covered his mouth and chin.

 

 

 

**_ Five Years Later _ **

Callum was beaming at his eldest. He was so proud of the man his son had become, despite the horrible role model that Callum had been to him. The twenty-one-year-old was about thirty feet away, fussing over his three-week old son, Harrow. While Callum’s granddaughter, well step-grand-daughter if one wanted to be technical (though Callum certainly didn’t), an excited seven-year-old was busy trying to plead to hold her new brother.

Callum began walking towards the three as little Fareena saw her grandfather and gave him a wave. But she didn’t leave her stepfather’s side, as the idea of holding her baby brother was all too tempting.

“Dad, glad you could make it.” Muiron said coolly as Callum drew near. Their relationship was complex, still, but the simmering anger and angst had cooled off considerable. Especially since Callum had been the only initial supporter of his relationship with his wife, who was fourteen years his senior. Not Callum hadn’t had his doubts, he made his apprehensions about his son dating and then marrying an older woman clear; but Muiron’s father always had his back when the chips were down, and his father’s concerns had even faded significantly, if not entirely as Muiron proved the stability of his marriage to Narrilo.

                They were still not on the best of terms by any means, and Muiron’s invite for Callum to come to park with the kids was a rare treat indeed. Muiron still carried some disdain for his father’s role in the apparent breakup of his parent’s relationship and his mother’s eventual disappearance whilst on a mission. But they could hold a conversation without erupting into an argument. Unlike Muiron and Yla. Yla felt that Muiron was being naïve about his wife, and that she was merely gold-digger. Their disagreements about what exactly must have transpired in their parent’s relationship varied as well. Yla was insistent that Rayla bore the bulk of the responsibility for what happened; an idea completely at odds with what Muiron, Haarin, and Tanile thought. That said, Tanile and Haarin never viewed their father with the same antipathy that Muiron did.

“Please Daddy! Can I hold him! Pretty, pretty please!” Fareena begged as she relentless tugged on Muiron’s shirt and sleeves.

“Okay, okay!” Muiron relented as he sat on the bench behind him. “Here, remember how I showed you? There, that’s good. Make sure you are cradling his head. Good. Now be slow, stay in sight and-”

“Don’t talk to strangers. I know Daddy.” Fareena interrupted, throwing a quick acknowledgement to Callum before skipping off to show off her baby brother to her friends playing tag in the grass.

“He’s beautiful, Muiron. You and Narrilo are doing a good job with Fareena, and you will be a great parent to Harrow as well.” Callum stated as he watched the little girl and baby prance off.

“Thanks Dad, but we won’t know that for some years.” Muiron smirked.

“Well, you are certainly on the track. A parent can always tell when their child is exceeding them.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“When they get jealous!” Callum laughed, giving Muiron cause to chuckle along with him.

After a few moments silence, Muiron took a deep breath. It was time to ask what he wanted to know. He hoped that it was something he wanted to hear.

“Why did you ask to meet, Dad?”

“Do you remember how much you wanted to learn magic when you were younger?” Callum countered with a question of his own, seemingly evading his son.

“Yeah…” Muiron trailed off, unsure if his father was trying to distract him.

“Do you want to know why I never taught any of you children magic?”

“Well… It would be nice to know!” Muiron answered, beginning to sound slightly annoyed.

“Well, learning magic makes humans sick. They can usually recover, but the human half of halflings also can get sick. They are not so lucky. I didn’t want to take a risk with your health, but I have uncovered an ancient object that can test the blood of a halfling to determine if learning magic will make them sick. But there is a caveat.”

“What?” Muiron asked, genuinely excited.

“A piece is missing. A piece that can only be made from a rare ore. An ore that is only found on the Eastern coastline.” Callum explained.

“So what? You want my permission to go and get some?” Muiron joked.

“It’s dangerous. There is a slight chance that it might be a one-way trip.”

“WHAT?! You can’t be serious!” Muiron gasped.

“I am Muiron. If you are agreeable to it, I can go and retrieve some of this ore. Then you, your siblings, and even your children can have the opportunity to potentially learn magic.” Callum paused as Muiron sighed. “Look, just think about it Muiron. My relationship with you kids is much more important to me, and if you don’t want me to go, I won’t.”

“How long would be gone Dad?”

“A year tops, maybe six months if I don’t encounter trouble. But I can promise you, Muiron. There are only ways that I don’t come back.” Callum explained.

“Alright Dad… But you have to promise to come back. My kids have deprived of both of their grandmothers, I don’t want to see them deprived of both of their grandfathers as well.”

“Thank you, Muiron.” Callum said.

 

 

**_ Thirteen Months Later _ **

 

Callum was excited, he had retrieved the ore and the device would be functioning. He also had managed to pick some containment orbs, and the methods to make primal stones. He had sent word to his children and their families to meet him at his house, having long moved out the castle. With the ore tucked safely into the bag, and the orbs in his arms, he couldn’t wait to show them. Even Muiron would ecstatic, perhaps even get Muiron and Rayla to talk to each other again. They had a falling out over a year prior as they disagreed about fundamental aspects regarding the relationship their parents had. Things hadn’t been the same since Rayla left them, all those years ago…

Callum brought his train of thought away from _her_ and back to his kids. This would be good, and for a while, things would uncomplicated. For a while, he could be truly happy, he thought as he entered his house and found his family sitting around his table in the dining area. What he saw, stopped his heart momentarily, and his arms dropped to the side. Sending the orbs crashing to floor, shattering them, and attracting the attention of the people at the table.

 

At the table just ahead were his four children. Muiron, the eldest. Standing a foot taller than his father, the twenty-two-year-old had his father’s complexion eyes and fingers. His horns, silvery-white hair and ears were the only clear markers of his elfin parent. Sitting next to him was Tanil. She closely resembled her mother, with her purple skin and eyes; though the brown highlights in her hair, the lack of horns, her rounded ears and her five fingered hands resembled her father. Beside her, was her fraternal twin, Haarin. The only sign of Haarin’s elfin descent was the purple markings under his eyes, and four fingers. Rounding out the closest side of the table was his youngest daughter, Rayla. She resembled her mother, the only differences being her rounded ears, unfortunately not an inherited characteristic, her mixed colored eyes.

But what took his breath, and his heartbeat away, was the figure sitting in the of them, and facing him. Her silver hair, the missing tip of her left horn, and the unmistakable markings under her eyes. It was Rayla. There was no one else it could be; Callum stood at the doorway, as his arms dropped to floor and shattered, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. It took every ounce of his willing power not to breakdown.

“Oh, Hey Dad!” Said his daughter Rayla as she stood up to greet him.

Callum was still frozen. She wasn’t there. She _couldn’t_ be there. His illness was advancing faster it should have, he thought as panic began to rise from within. What if he hurt them as the bleed-through shifted? He had only one option, his back-up plan. He focused on one of the runes carved into his prosthetic hand, whispered the release word and fled as fast as he could.

 

 

Rayla had been so excited when she returned months earlier. She was able to repair some of her relationships with her kids, though her youngest seemed a little resistant. But when she told that Callum was returning from his expedition, her disappointment with his absence faded. With her kids behind her, she actually stood a chance at repairing their relationship and even possibly their marriage. She had abided by all of Ezran’s and Claudia’s rules, though they irritated her. She couldn’t fathom why Callum lied to their children about what happened, and she wanted to tell them the truth. But Ezran and Claudia made her promise, saying that if she told the children the truth, it would hurt Callum more than the children, and even possibly ruin his fragile relationships with them. Relationships that were fragile because of her.

 

When she saw Callum, she offered him a shy smile as her youngest daughter stood up to greet him. She saw the pain in his eyes and even the slight quiver of his lower lip. She felt horrible about disappearing, but she was hopeful about their future. Up until she heard him choke out “Rapido” and disappear. She broke down into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let me know what you think, the next couple of chapters will cover Rayla's return and her discussions with Claudia, and Ezran, along with her attempts to repair her relationships with her children, and even Rayle (Jr/ Yla) dealing with the bits of truth that she has uncovered from her dreams.


	11. Schocken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla comes back unaware of how much time has passed, seeking to surprise Callum at work. Only to run into her youngest daughter, and her auntie Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been unusually productive, as this represents literally 45 minutes of work spread out over, like, 36 hours. I would like a bigger chapter, but my gut is telling that this chapter is complete. Anything more and, well, it feels like overkill. 
> 
> Also, consider this a fourth of July present since I am all set to celebrate the two hundred and forty-third anniversary my country declaring its first war.

 

_**Recrudescence: Schocken** _

 

 

**_ Eight months earlier… _ **

 

She was excited, she hadn’t been this excited since she left. She was finally going to reunite with her husband, her love, Callum. Rayla let out a happy sigh as the Moonshadow elfin assistant to the high mage called her up by the pseudonym she had given.

“Larissa?” The young woman asked.

“Yes?” Rayla asked as she stood up and took a good look at the assistant. She was a young elfin woman, in her early 20’s at best. Doubt briefly permeated Rayla when she actually took stock of this young woman. She was beautiful, and her eyes were a most intriguing mixture of violet and green. For a few moments, Rayla feared that there was only one reason that Callum would have such a beautiful creature as his assistant.

Rayla shook her head to banish those thoughts. There was no way that Callum would do such a thing. Especially since she hadn’t been gone that long… right? It had only been three years by her count.

“The Court mage is ready to see you now.” The woman replied, obviously bored in her duties. “I’ll show you in.”

 “Thank you…” Rayla trailed off suggestively, trying to get a name out of the girl.

“Nunya.” She replied, pausing for a split second before continuing, “Nunya Beeswax.”

Rayla was stunned. This girl was a class-A cunt! She took solace is the fact that Callum would never have sex with someone who was such an asshole. She would have to have a talk with Callum about his assistant’s behavior, after their reunion of course. She entered through the door indicated by the assistant and was surprised.

Sitting behind Callum’s desk was a woman. This woman didn’t even look up from the scrolls in front of her before asking Rayla to have a seat. “Please, sit down. Larissa, was it?”

“Ummm… I’m afraid there has been some mistake. I’m here to see the arch mage Callum.” Rayla stated as she took a seat in the chair opposite the woman.

“ _I_ am the court mage. Prince Callum retired his post several years ago.” She stated as she continued to work on her scrolls. Rayla tried to get a good look at the woman, but her hair obscured Rayla’s view of her face. Switching to the scrolls, Rayla saw and recognized that the court mage was attempting to translate a scroll that was written in ancient Draconic. The court mage was translating the ancient words into some sort of code, one that Rayla didn’t understand.

Rayla began to ponder her next move until the woman loudly cleared her throat. Starling Rayla out of her thoughts about how there was something about the assistant and now this woman, but she couldn’t place them. She squinted at the woman, hoping to make the connection that she needed. Maybe then she could get the information she desired.

“Why are you seeking out the Prince? Everybody knows that he retired some years ago. Except you, apparently…” asked the court mage in a very pointed manner.

“The name I gave to your assistant was a false one. My real name is Rayla. Callum is my husband.” Rayla answered honestly, deciding that this was her best chance.

The mage ceased her writing and groaned. She dropped her head onto the desk starting muttering under her breath. After a few seconds, she lifted her back up and said, “Deten.”

Steel bands sprang out from the chair and bound Rayla in place. Try as she might, she could not even find wriggle room. Dozens of thoughts raced through her head in those moments, ‘Who is this bitch?’, ‘Why is this happening to me?’, ‘What is happening to me?’. But by far, the most prevalent were thoughts like ‘Oh Moon, I’ll never my kids again!’, ‘I wish that I could see Callum one, last time.’ and so on and so forth.

“Don’t you elfs ever learn? The Dragons don’t support you, you have lost almost an entire generation in pointless attecks, and every spy you attempted to send has always been captured.” The woman sighed as produced a string and tied her hair back, giving Rayla a clear view of face.

It was _Claudia_!!!!!

 

 

**_ During Rayla’s meeting… _ **

 

Yla was in a foul mood. She had been haunted by a dream that woke her up in cold sweats every night for the last month. Then a woman who looked just like the object of her terror walks in to see Aunt Claudia. ‘ _Larissa!_ ’ Yla mentally spat. Now her problems sleeping would be increased ten-fold.

Her dream always started out the same. An older moonshadow elf comes in, trying to see Dad. Yla can’t hear anything she says but knows her name is Larissa. Yla tries to block her from seeing her father for as long as she can, but eventually she gets through. Every single time. Larissa and her father hug, since, apparently, they know each other. Yla is frozen in place as she watches Larissa pull a dagger from seemingly thin air and plunges it through her father’s heart. She then wakes up, covered in sweat and panicking, just as his lifeless body hits the ground.

Now the nightmare was all she could think of, and that woman. Larissa. It was like she stepped right out of Yla’s nightmares. Her broken left horn, the few light scars adorning her face, the markings like her mother… Her mother…

Yla felt the blood drain out of her as she realized who Larissa must have been. Then her dreams must have been… Warnings, she realized. ‘Oh no!’ She thought, ‘What’s going to happen?’ Yla took a moment to steady herself before darting towards Claudia’s office. She had to be warned. ‘Please don’t let it be too late’ She prayed as she threw herself against the door, splintering the frame, and gaining access to the room.

Yla was relieved to find that ‘Larissa’ was incapacitated and that Claudia was safe. She darted towards Claudia and hugged her close. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize her!” Yla said as she tried to hold back her tears.

“What do you possibly mean, Rayla? She’s just another spy, one that your father will enjoy interrogating.” Claudia said, with slight amusement in her voice.

“No, Claudia. Do you remember me telling you about my nightmare?” Yla asked and paused, as Claudia nodded her confirmation. “It’s _her_. That’s the woman from my dream. The markings… My Star Arcanum… I think-”

 

Rayla gasped, interrupting the younger woman. A moonshadow elf with a star arcanum? What were the chances of that, unless…? Her timeline was not correct? “C-C-Claudia? H-H-How long have I been gone?” Rayla stammered as she was trying desperately not cry.

Claudia’s face turned serious, as she spoke “Rayla, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good. Go home. Get some sleep. I will sort this out.” Claudia stated. After waiting a few seconds for the paralyzed Yla to start moving, she spoke again, “NOW Rayla!” That loud order was enough to finally get Yla moving out of the room.

“And send a guard in!” Claudia hollered after her.

Realization dawned on Rayla as she realized that it was a lot longer than she had thought. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that she might have missed every milestone in her kids lives, and that Callum may have even remarried. Those thoughts broke down her resistance and she began to sob.

 

It was those sobs that followed a stunned and in shock Yla out of the suite and down the hall. She wasn’t doing these things; she was watching her body do them automatically. She watched her body talk to a guard, then walk to the home that she, and Haarin shared with their father, when he was home. She didn’t even remember leaving the castle, or arriving home, but there she was. And there was Muiron and Haarin talking at the table.

Most sounds were dull to her, more like undiscernible pulses of sound. But Muiron’s voice cut through all that like a sunforged blade.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Yla!” Muiron laughed.

“I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I being mean enough to Rayla (Old and young)? Because my object is to be as mean as possible to my characters without killing a kid. This time. Got to find a way to make sure that I wrap up some the supporting characters more, like Ezran, Soren, Claudia etc. etc.
> 
> Well, let me know what you thought. Did Claudia feel forced at all? I know that I didn't describe, but that's mostly because I trying to show how focused on Callum and her kids she was, so she never really scrutinized Claudia.
> 
>  
> 
> FunFact 1: Schocken is an old Dutch verb meaning to jolt.
> 
> Fun Fact 2: Humans, guinea pigs, and fruit bats do not produce vitamin C. Instead we have these interesting little structure on our red bloods cells that unoxidise used vitamin C, making it usable again. Also, goats, which do produce their vitamin C, need almost 100x more vitamin C each day than we do. So think about much we recycle vitamin C. An official Shit-ton.


	12. Hoffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is interrogated, While Ezran, Claudia and Soren struggle to find the truth, and failure means an assassination attempt while their greatest asset is in Xadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a natural place to leave off to me. Feeling super productive, literally 30 minutes of typing.

 

_**Recrudescence: Hoffen** _

 

Claudia sat back down in her chair after the guard came and scurried off to fulfill her orders. To find King Ezran, Captain Soren, and a platoon of reinforcements. This left her alone with the sobbing woman.  This was new. This one had asked how long she had been gone. The spies before… Well they had never tried this route. It wasn’t the first time that a spy had ended at the Breach. These tears at least came from a real place.

Claudia was torn. This level of emotion was unprecedented, even when Callum occupied this office and dealt with spies on a nearly weekly basis. Part of her hoped that this was really Rayla. But another part, hoped that Callum was right. That Rayla was dead. The emotional pain and distress emanating from this woman would a drop in the bucket compared to Callum’s.

He had blamed himself the whole time, so much so that he _let_ Runaan make him out to be part of the problem when they were forging those letters all those years ago. The letters that gave the children false hope of their mother’s return one day. A return that never came to be. And never would, she thought morosely.

“Claudia?!” Came Ezran’s voice from the hallway.

“I’m fine Ezran, she’s still bound!” Claudia hollered so that she could ensure the King heard her over the sobbing elf. “Hey, elf!” Claudia said, trying to get the elf’s attention. “If you are willing to come clean with who you are, I won’t have to torture you. Okay? It’s not something I enjoy doing.” Claudia sighed as the elf’s sobs grew a small amount quieter.

As the King and his chief bodyguard arrived, Claudia touched a rune on the wall to the left of her desk, causing the opposite wall to shimmer out of existence. The King and the Captain of the Crownguard strode into the new room and four soldiers stopped to pick up the chair and take it into the room, before excusing themselves. Claudia quickly followed and lit the torches in the room as the wall shimmered back into place.

 

Soren paused for a moment, taking in the room. From the stories, it was the room that his father had hidden the egg of the Dragon Prince. It was here that Callum beat Claudia for the first time. It was still dark in here, even with the torches, and the hidden staircase had been sealed when Callum had taken over this room. But the various chain remained. Though, Callum’s time in charge did leave its mark on the room. Several blackened outlines adorned the walls, when Rayla disappearance was still fresh, he did not like the attempts to impersonate his wife, and mother of his children. Those blackened outlines were all that remained of over a dozen spies before Azymondias and Ezran had to beg order him, respectively, to not kill them.

It was the thing about Callum that scared Soren. He never abused his powers, but… If you threatened Callum’s children, friends or family, your only chance for life was the intervention of the person you likely want dead. The kind kid that Soren knew and liked… Well, that wasn’t him. This new Callum wasn’t so bad either. But all it took was to stroll the Breach after Callum fended off an invasion to give yourself a brand-new perspective on the man. Only Azymondias himself could stop Callum, barring, nothing had a chance of fighting Callum and surviving. Soren thought as he replaced the bindings of the chair with various chains.

 

Once Soren finished, he turned to his sister and King and gave them a nod. Ezran responded with his own as he approached the elf woman. “In the name of the Dragon King, and the Pentarchy; who are you elf?” He asked.

“I-I-I am Rayla. Wife of Callum.” She stammered, her head hanging low.

“You will look at the King when he speaks to you, Spy!” Soren hissed.

The woman’s head darted up. “Ez-Ezran! I-is that you?”

“Yes. I am King Ezran. You are lucky that it was Claudia you found. Not my brother. “ Ezran calmly stated as he began to walk around the woman.

“What do you mean? I want to my husband!”

“My brother… He doesn’t appreciate people impersonating his wife. No, you’re not first. I doubt that Churiyan told you that. No…” Ezran paused his voice, and his footsteps.

“He probably ‘forgot’ to.” Soren snickered.

“You see, a few days ago, my brother informed me, by shadow hawk, that he was attacked, at his dig. You happen to know who was leading that attack? Your false god, Churiyan. He is dead, and the Peace factions are taking control of Xadia as we speak. The war… It’s over. For good this time. So, there is little point in concealing your true identity from us.” Ezran finished with glee, as Claudia followed right behind him.

“Tell us who you are, and then you can go home, alive. Your family won’t have to mourn your death, like they have the deaths of likely everyone you grew up with.”

 

Rayla’s head spun. All of this new information… What happened while she was gone…? How long had she been gone? As her tears started to come again, Rayla her best to hold back. At this point she just wanted her family.

“Ezran… Claudia… Soren… Please. My children… Are they alright?” Rayla whispered, not trusting the strength of her own voice.

 

“Okay.” Soren groaned, rubbing his temples. “Let’s say you are Rayla. Okay? If we have been dealing _near_ constant infiltration attempts by people pretending to be you, how are we supposed to know its you? It’s been just over twenty years since you disappeared without a trace. Hmm?” Soren finished with a pointed look.

Rayla gathered every bit of courage she had left. She had to strain for moment to remember the things she wanted to say. “I-I… I helped you, Ezran, when you fell through the ice… I used a rose to stay awake… And hot mud were my last words.” Rayla whispered as her strength failed her and her eyes began to sting. She closed her eyes and braced for the end. Just in case this was all just a horrible nightmare with a real ending.

 

Ezran looked to Soren, as Soren nodded, Claudia also began nodding. His fall through the ice was something that few people knew about, even fewer about Rayla throwing mud into Soren’s mouth at the moon nexus. Same with Rayla resisting Claudia’s sleep spell. Either Churiyan had a hold of Rayla to extract these answers. Or… Or this was Rayla!

Following his unspoken order, Soren rushed forward to unchain Rayla. “Come on Rayla, we’re going to get you setup in a room.

 

“What? You mean that you aren’t going to kill me?”

“Of course not. However, until we can completely sure, I can’t let you see the children.” Ezran held up his hand as Rayla began to protest. “Over the last twenty years that you have been gone, we had over a thousand impersonation attempts, all seeking to do any combination of four things. Kill me, kill my children, kill Callum, and kill your children.  

“Can I at least see Callum? I have so much to explain.” She asked.

“I am afraid not Rayla. He is not here right now. He is deep within Xadia. Come on, let’s get you settled.” He said as he led the four of them through the wall and back into Claudia’s office.

“What’s he doing there? It sounds a lot like its dangerous there! I have to go and get him.” Rayla said as she started to move. She didn’t get before Soren grabbed her.

“Rayla. He is not the person that he was. He defended the Breach completely on his own for years. Besides, he is there getting something important, and having you there… Well, I don’t know how he would react. He’s been convinced for the better part of a decade that you were dead. I think it’s best reintroduce you two slowly… When comes back.” Soren explained.

“Well how long will that be?”

“His letter said eight to nine months. The whole excavation was supposed to take less than a year, but the battle heavily damaged key parts of the ruins.” Ezran answered as they turned out of the small lobby to the court mages’ study, and into a large hallway.

“Ruins? What’s he doing there?” Rayla asked, confused.

“We don’t know. They only people he told what he was doing there were your children, and he swore them to secrecy. I guess its’ fair. After all, the last person he confided everything to betrayed him.” Ezran replied.

“I know… I am a bad wife and an even worse mother. Even mine was better than me.” Rayla sniffed.

“It wasn’t you Rayla, who last betrayed him. There was a woman who helped him out. He saved her life on the battlefield and she followed him everywhere. She fought beside him and helped him try to raise those kids. But there was a side that he didn’t see, or he ignored. I don’t know. But it turned sour. She fell in love him, but he didn’t love her. So, she threatened the kids. Planned to use everything he had ever told her to destroy him and make him rely of her.” Soren explained.

“No…” Rayla’s horrified gasp came.

“Yes… well he still won. He damn near killed her with his bare hands. After ripping her allies apart. Literally. She hasn’t bothered him since, most likely, because she has more in common with a vegetable now than you or me.”

Leading the way, Ezran paused outside of room. Her old room. The room that she and Callum used to share. “Here’s your room Rayla. Tomorrow, we’ll be able confirm its you, and… and we’ll have to lay down some ground rules, regarding your children. Now get some rest.”

The humans watched the elf go inside and shut the door before leaving. They didn’t hear the elf slump to the ground with her back against the door. They didn’t see the tears stream down her. But they were sure of something, and they were correct. For the first time, in a long time, Rayla felt hope. It was miniscule, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, people hopeful? Cause you shouldn't be! Hahaha! 
> 
> All kidding aside, still a ways away from the end, and its trying to develop itself further so, uh, we will see. Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome, as always. 
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Hoffen is a germanic verb meaning "to leap in expectation of".
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Mantis shrimp are dodecacrhomats, meaning that they twelve different types of color/light receptors. They can even see polarized light, which reflect differently off cancer cells than normal cells.


	13. Equivocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia has short with Tanile, and Yla is not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, tried to make it longer, but it seems that this is where this wanted to end. Adding other stuff just felt... Wrong.
> 
> Also, no fancy title, because this fits even better.

 

_**Recrudescence: Equivocation** _

 

Claudia sighed as she arrived back to her study and bid her brother and king farewell. Things were going to complicated really fast. ‘She has a right to get to know her kids, but… we have to find out why she left. Then, maybe, just maybe we can craft a solution to keep Callum calm. There’s no telling how he is going to react.’ Claudia strolled the empty antechamber and entered her study. As she prepared to sit down a knock on her door grabbed her attention.  
“Come in!” Claudia said. Hoping that it wasn’t anything important. Figuring how to untangle this web was the best use of her time.

Claudia released a barely audibly sigh of relief as Tanile entered. Having just seen Rayla, after all this time, she took a moment to scrutinize the eldest daughter of her princess.

Tanile stood at about 5’10” and subscribed to the athletic physique that her mother had in her youth. Her light purple skin was hardly disrupted by the marks beneath her eyes, her marking were only a shade or two darker, and as such, barely stood out. Looking at Tanile’s eyes, Claudia was slightly awed to find that her eyes were like Callum’s had been. They betrayed little, except that something was churning in the brain behind them. They also lit up when she was excited, like Callum’s had. Callum’s eye no longer lit up like that. Any glimmer or gleam of joy out of him was forced, it had been over a decade since she had seen Callum give off a smile that reached his eyes… ‘Eye.’ She corrected herself. He doesn’t have two anymore.

Taking in a deep breath, Claudia asked, “What’s up Tanile?”

“Um… Do you know where Yla is? We were supposed to get some lunch together at the bakery down by Muiron’s house.” Tanile explained.

“Ah… I-uh-I let her off work early.” Claudia said, not quite able to look Tanile in the eyes.

“Aunt Claudia… Is something wrong?” Tanile asked, noticed her Aunt’s tell.

“No! Well… Maybe. Yla was pretty shocked when she left. A woman resembeling Larissa-”

“The Larissa from her nightmares?”

“Yeah. And… Well… There’s more, Tanile.” Cladia paused as she took another deep breath before exhaling it slowly. “It is likely that… That Larissa is your mother.”

“What do you mean?” Tanile asked with narrowed eyes.

“She used a pseudonym. Don’t why yet, but Ezran, Soren, and I are going to have a very serious conversation with her tomorrow to verify if it is indeed her… But she knew things today, that would have been hard to get out of Rayla. Moonshadow elfs do not like to share information, at least, not willing.”

“Then why did she share that information?” Tanile asked, slightly confused.

“Because if it is her, there is something that she wants more, to be reunited with her husband and children.” Rayla explained. “We’ll know tomorrow if she’s a spy sent to kill you or your father. But… Until then, keep it quiet. I don’t want to panic your siblings.”

“I should go check on Yla. Seeing the object of your nightmares can’t be easy. Alright, bye Claudia!” Tanile said hurriedly as she dashed out of Claudia study.

 

At first, it seemed funny. But the blank look on his sister’s face, the way she walked over and slumped into a chair, and the pallor of her face worried him. As his good mood quickly vanished, and the look of his face rapidly changed to one of concern.

“Yla? Are you alright? You don’t look well.” Haarin said as he started to get up.

“Remember… Remember that nightmare… That I keep having?” Yla asked, sounding far away.

“Yeah. If it’s still bothering you, write a letter to Dad. He might have a solu-” Haarin began before Yla cut him off.

“No… No, it’s not that. I saw her… Today… Going to see Claudia… Larissa…” She muttered, her eyes distant and her voice a dull monotone. Muiron’s concern grew as he reached over and felt her forehead.

“Haarin… She’s chilled to the touch. Go get a blanket, or a coat, or something.” Muiron ordered his younger brother.

“She seems so… familiar…” Yla trailed off as Haarin darted out of room and up the nearby stairs.

“Focus Yla. That doesn’t matter. Okay?” Muiron said softly as he stood up to stand by his sister. “I need you to focus on where you are now. Here, at Dad’s house. Don’t worry about Larissa. Dad’s in Xadia, and when he gets back, we can warn him. Alright.” A noise attracted Muiron’s attention to the front door, turning to look at it, he saw the front door practically fly off its hinges, as Tanile burst into the house.

 

Tanile entered the house in hurry, the neighbor had mentioned that they saw Yla go by and that she wasn’t looking good. Her concern was multiplied the moment she how pale her little sister was. Yla was a tall, thin kid. Always had been, her 5’11” frame was bent over, shivering. Her four fingered hands were a deep purple and they clutched her shoulders. Yla was in shock.

 

“Is she alright? Claudia told me what happened!” She demanded of her elder brother.

“She’s cold, and a little out of it. Haarin is up there getting her a blanket.” He answered, gesturing upstairs. “We’ll get her warmed up, and things’ll be fine.

“No dumbass!” Tanile snapped as she fretted over their ill sister. “Larissa is-”

“Yeah, yeah. Larissa is here. We know!” sighed Haarin as he reappeared with a blanket.

Snatching it from him, Tanile glared at her brothers as she put it around her sister. “No, you idiots! Larissa is Mom!” She hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any opinion and constructive criticisms are greatly sought after. Have a fun day, week, or month, or however long chapter fourteen takes.
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Equivocate (and all derivatives) is (are) just a fun word. I also heavily associate with some particularly famous comedic relief. Those of you familiar with Shakespeare's MacBeth know what I'm talking about. For those who don't, to equivocate is to speak vaguely about something. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Lamprey and hagfish actually once had vertebrae, but suffered the deletion of a key gene for vertebrae development that eventually developed into an almost complete loss of vertebrae related genes. Hagfish also went through a similar process for their eyes.


	14. Deludet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran and Rayla have a serious talk about the groundrules for interacting with her children, so that she avoids destroy their relationship with their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, not sure how well I did with conveying and showing Rayla as having processed the extreme variety of emotion shemust have felt. So... I apologize for that. And to make it up to you, this chapter is extra-extra large. Also because I couldn't find a good end spot.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Deludt _ **

 

 

                **_After Rayla’s interrogation the next day and the confirmation of her identity._**

**__ **

“Okay, Rayla. There are ground rules we need to establish first, before you can see the ki-” Ezran started after everyone else had left the room.

“Banthershit! This is banthershit, Ezran, and you know it!” Rayla hissed at her brother-in-law.

“Rayla, these rules are necess-”

“WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY!?” Rayla challenged, already excessively irritated and quickly becoming furious.

“Because your children’s relationships with their father are at stake.” Ezran calmly explained.

“What do you mean?” Rayla asked with the suspicion in her voice readily apparent.

“Callum… Callum couldn’t the idea that the kids might hate you for leaving. So, he and Runaan… They lied to the kids.”

“What? Why?”

“They told the kids that you were on a mission. Runaan would write them letters that were ‘from you’… In a misguided effort to make you seem more heroic, Runaan told them that Callum was originally supposed to go, but that you knew that your chances of survival were higher, so you went instead.” Ezran said, pausing to take a few breaths to steady the slight waver in his voice.

“Wait, where’s Runaan? He should’ve been here.” Rayla as her mood began to shift from annoyed to worried. “Is he sick?”

“Umm… Runaan passed, about eight years ago next month.” Ezran paused to let Rayla process the news. It took her a good minute to get her tears under control.

“How?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“At the time, we believed natural causes.”

“But he only one-hundred and thirty-five.” Rayla countered with a sniff.

“We later came to believe that it was poisoning. You might remember from yesterday that mentioned someone named Churiyan?”

“Did he poison Runaan?”

“Well, no…. But it relates. Churiyan spent years stirring elfs up against humans, putting Xadia on the brink a multi-faction civil war for almost twenty years. Well… His followers have been attacking us for years, and Callum. Well, Callum has been our first line of defense. He and a squadron of handpicked warriors, human and elfin, defended the border for over a decade. About seven years ago, some elfs finally surrendered. It was the first attacking army that Callum didn’t have to destroy in entirety.” Ezran paused for moment to lick his dry lips before continuing.

“His second in command was a human woman named Qora. He had saved her life in one of the first battles of the war and followed him everywhere. She was his second in command and the last person to betray Callum. She executed the prisoners, against Callum’s orders, and then her supporters began to attack Callum’s supporters. He was unable to save any of them.

Qora disdained elfs and was in love with Callum. But she recognized the fact that his children reminded him of you. So, she tried to poison them against him, we believe that she poisoned Runaan to do this. And it worked.

Muiron grew even more resentful of Callum. Things are better now, but…”

“But?” Rayla asked

“Muiron still thinks that Runaan died of grief. The loss of his brother, and then you being on a then fourteen-year long mission, he thinks that the stress of everything killed him. And so, he blames Callum.”

“Wait… So, you haven’t told him about the poisoning?”

“No… Callum didn’t want to burden them with it, they don’t know about her betrayal either. Far as they know, Qora was thrown from her horse on a ride and her neck broken. We even held a fake funeral.” Ezran said dryly.

“That’s not what happened?” Rayla asked, picking up on the dry humor in Ezran’s voice.

“No. As I said yesterday, she has more in common with a vegetable. He paralyzed her and trapped inside her own body. She can’t move, speak, or anything. She’s force-fed gruel through a tube in her throat.” Ezran sighed.

“That’s… That’s horrible!”

“It’s… It’s what he is now, Rayla. The man you married… He’s dead. This new Callum is… on the verge of being a monster.” Ezran paused while he looked at Rayla’s horrified face. “You would never know it to look at him. He’s gentle with your kids, but… I’ve been on the battlefield after him. I can’t actually look at jelly tarts anymore. The filling, that’s what a battlefield looks like when Callum’s done with it.

He has no mercy for any threat, to the children or his friends. Rayla…” Ezran trailed off. Breathing deeply for a few seconds, he continued “He has sacrificed everything for those kids. You need to be sure about this, because the sacrifices he has made have not been well-received. And this- you coming back- threatens everything. But… He thought you were dead. For over a decade and half. If you can’t handle it, this is your last chance to leave. If you leave Callum again, I-I don’t know if he’ll survive it.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Not this time, Ezran.” Rayla said with confidence, and a gentle smile. “Okay, what’re these rules?”

“One, you’ll have to familiarize yourself with the letters, the ones Runaan sent and the replies the kids sent. A servant will bring them by later. Two, do not mention magic. Callum has not taught them magic, and that has caused some tension, particularly between Rayla and Callum. Thr-” Ezran began, before being interrupted by Rayla as he began rule three.

“Wait, wait… Rayla? Callum hasn’t taught them magic?” Rayla asked incredulously. “He was so eager to teach Muiron and the twins magic when they were older!”

“Yeah, your youngest. He couldn’t think of any other name. Callum was eager to teach them magic, but an elfin defector brought an ancient tablet with them to guarantee our acceptance of them. It was about a year after you left, and Callum translated it within a few days. It provided detailed accounts of half elfs and human who learned magic.” Ezran chuckled at the surprise on Rayla’s. “You didn’t think that he was the first human to learn magic, did you?”

“Yeah, I kinda did.” Rayla answered.

“Well,” Ezran continued, “Humans who learned magic got sick, but they got better. Half elfs though, do not always recover. Before the exodus, about one in every three halfling who learned magic would die. Even if they possessed an arcanum, or multiple arcanum; like your children.”

“They have multiple arcanums!?” Rayla gasped.

“Hold on, hold on. Let me get through the rules first, Rayla. Then we can talk about your children… And Grandchildren.” Ezran immediately regretted adding the last two words as a shriek of excitement pierced his eardrums.

“Owwwww!!!! Rayla!!!”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to break your ears Ezran. Just… Excited. Well, and sad. I missed twenty years of my kids’ lives. I missed seeing them grow up. I’ve missed everything, only to find out that Callum did so much that it gives me a chance to at least be there for them from now on. I… I just hope that those coming years include Callum.” Rayla apologized.

“Okay… Where was I? Oh yes, thirdly, your youngest may be named Rayla, but call her Yla. Fourth, Tanile has Callum’s old sketch book. She thinks it’s yours. If she knows that it was her father’s, she would probably toss it out. There’s a lot of issues there, so… Just don’t touch it, Rayla.” Ezran said as he saw the confusion on her face.

“Fifth, Please, please, for the love of everything in existence. Do not tell the children the truth. Knowing that they were lied to, would ruin their relationship with Callum. It would also jeopardize their relationships with everyone else. Claudia, Soren, Me, and every other adult in the Pentarchy, and Xadia.”

“Okay. Is that it now, Ezran? Please tell me about my children!” Rayla eagerly asked.

“Alright, alright!” Ezran laughed as he thought about where to begin. “I guess I’ll start with Yla. She looks a lot like you and has beautiful eyes. She is a lot you as well, highly adaptable to new situations, and quick to respond. She also has quite the affinity for sneaking and infiltration tactics. She tried to join one of our spy units, but, uh… Callum intervened and threw some weight around to get her assigned as a local counterspy. She doesn’t know, what Callum did though, so don’t tell her. If you want to try and have a relationship with Callum, you must win over Yla. Her Sun, Star and Moon arcanum have given her a set of skills that have, over the years, lent her large amount of influence over her siblings. If you can’t convince her of your good intentions, she’ll likely be able to convince her siblings to do what they can to prevent a relationship. She also hasn’t bought the ‘on-a-mission’ story, so… You will have to actually work to have a relationship with her.”

Ezran continued, “Tanile has some resentment towards Callum, despite being the most like how he used to be. She also is quite the artist, as you might remember.  She has an Earth and Moon arcanum. She should be easy to win over, especially right now since she’s angry at Callum. From what the rest of us can gather, she didn’t want him to go to Xadia. She only agreed as a favor to Muiron. No idea what he’s doing in Xadia. Only the children know, and their lips are sealed. My kids can’t even get the answer out of them.”

“By the moon! I can’t believe that I forgot to ask how all of you were doing! How’s Aanya? Is she the mother of your children?” Rayla asked with a gleam in her eye.

“I should have seen this coming.” Ezran sighed. “When Callum resigned his position, he also stopped going to the border. Human and elfin troops actually had to fight. We won each day but sustained extensive casualties. Some of the families of the fallen grew fairly disenchanted and sought to kill Callum and everything he loved. The first conspiracy caught us by surprise and costed us Aanya’s life. The subsequent one’s never had a chance. Your nephew and niece blame Callum for the loss of their mother. Luckily, they don’t take it out on your children.” Ezran finished with a sad chuckle. “Which ever one of them inherits Katolis may end up trying to run Callum out of Katolis.”

“I’m so sorry, Ezran! I didn’t mean ta bring something that painful!” Rayla tearfully apologized as she embraced him.

“It’s alright, Rayla. It’s alright. It hurts, it sucks, and I miss her every day. But she would have been fine with what happened. She was overjoyed when I told her that Callum resigned and wouldn’t be heading to the breach anymore. She had pointed out that there was a chance for peace now; captured prisoners could be released as a show of good faith.”

“Was Callum not taking prisoners?” Rayla asked with a concerned sniff, separating from Ezran.

“The longest battle that Callum was part of at the Breach lasted a full ten minutes. They were often over before anyone could ever think of surrendering.” Ezran answered with a smirk, as a lock of shock and disbelief overtook her face. “I told you he was dangerous, Rayla.”

After waiting nearly a full minute for the look of shock and disbelief to fade, Ezran began to wonder if he broke Rayla. “You okay Rayla?”

She nodded slowly, and just sat there. Contemplating every she had learned over the last five minutes.

“Do you want me to tell you about Haarin and Muiron, Rayla?” Ezran asked, concerned with her silence.

She again nodded as her brain finished contemplating what this new information about her husband meant. The battles that he must have fought in, and her imagination had run wild with how he managed to destroy entire armies in less than ten minutes.

“Yes… Please.” She stammered.

“Well, Haarin is a nimble-fingered kid. He works with the city guards as a tracker. He may not be as ambitious as you or Callum, but he is just as relentless. He followed an escaped prisoner for five months; he’s got a Sun and Moon arcanum. You’ll like him quite bit, though he’ll take a while to warm up to you.

Muiron, is another story. His Sun, Sky and Moon arcanums have made him more like Callum than the other kids. A fact that Muiron loathes. Their relationship is better, especially after he got married.  At least you won’t have to really exert any effort to get him on your side. He’s been waiting for you to come back for years and years. You will still want to watch your step though; he is very sensitive about his marriage. I am sad to say that the only person who supported his marriage was Callum. All his siblings opposed it; assuming that his wife, Narrilo, was only marrying him because he was the son of a Prince.

Yla was the most vocal about it, which caused a lot of drama. She and Muiron used to be closer than Callum and his sketchbook. She even made several attempts to break them up while they were courting. They have reconciled since Callum left, but… They still aren’t very close.

She has one kid from a previous marriage, Fareena, a darling little seven-year-old girl, and she gave birth to their son almost six months ago. His name’s Harrow… And before you ask, Narrilo is a thirty-five-year-old commoner, which is why his siblings opposed the marriage.” Ezran added.

“Okay,” said Rayla, taking a few deep breaths to contain the dual excitement and shame she once more felt.  Even the news about Callum’s martial and magical feats didn’t put a damper on the excitement she felt about seeing her kids again. Though the shame from the news about her children’s apparent classism did slightly dampen her newfound ardor. But only slightly. “When can I meet them?”

“Tomorrow Rayla. Take the night to rest. Get acquainted with the letters, and you can meet them after breakfast. I’ll have them here, at the castle.” Ezran picked up again when he saw the puzzled look on her face. “When Callum resigned, he also moved himself and the children to a house in town. ‘Too many memories here’, he said. At this point though, all of them have their own places, except Yla. She still lives with Callum.” Ezran stood up and walked to the door. The knob was in his hand before he froze and asked what everyone else had wanted to.

“Where were you Rayla? For all this time, for all these years?” He asked, not turning around, almost afraid to know what she would say.

“Callum… Callum could this spell, to find water the desert. Well, when he thought I was dead, it’s how he killed Viren and Aaravos. It terrified me, but I buried it deep and forgot about it. It was why I had the nightmares. I couldn’t rectify the gentle hands of the person I loved with something so. Horrible. The look of pain and horror on their faces, Ezran… It was horrid. Then, a few months into my last pregnancy, we were attacked on the road by bandits. Callum did the same thing to them. It brought all of the nightmares back and… And… I was afraid of him, Ezran. I was terrified that Callum might snap one day and do the same to me. But I realized, while I was fleeing, that if I could learn magic on the level as Callum, I could understand how he did it, and why. And I do, Ezran. It’s an easy spell, and the easy ones, they just flow right out of you. I just… I lost track of time, meditating on the primals. Apparently, I still learned them in some sort of record time for an elf.” She answered, laughing with her last sentence.

“If that scared you… You should leave, Rayla.” Ezran responded in quiet, somber tone without turning around. “You should leave and never come back. No one else was afraid of him then, but… We all are now.”

He was gone before Rayla could counter his argument with her own. She left wondering just what exactly Ezran meant. She pondered this and everything she had been told for some time, before a knock at her door disturbed her.

Getting up, she strolled over to open to see three servants, each burdened with several large stacks of letters.

“Oh, you’re still here! Here are the letters, Milady, unless you’re planning on taking the king up on his advice.” The middle servant answered with a timid squeak.

“No. No, I’m not going anywhere.” She answered with narrow eyes and determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feel free to ask question if have confused you at any point, or if you have constructive criticism about how I handled, please let me know. Same thing if you enjoyed this chapter. For whatever reason, Haarin is difficult for to write with/for/about, I just can't seem to nail down his personality. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact 1) Deludet is a latin word meaning ((S/He)/It) decieves, mocks, etc. Meant represented that Rayla is about to begin lying to her children as well.
> 
> Fun fact 2) In all primate species native to the Americas (excluding Howler monkeys), all males have only two types of cone cells. Meaning that they can only see two colors. Some females, however, have three types of cone cells, and so, can see three different colors.


	15. Amender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla remembers a conversation, and chats with Soren before seeing her kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hope that people like this, finally got some writing time to finish it. Hope that people like it! As always, let me know if I do something wrong/badly. Going to have at least one more chapter with just the kids. If you want more of just the kids and Rayla, let me know. The skeleton of the story literally ripped itself in half, so I have been trying to fill in the gap with vertebral chapters. Nyuk, Nyuk!
> 
> Thanks for hanging in this long, you are still in for one hell of a ride. And you aren't getting anymore spoilers. Just foreshadowing and story from now!

Rayla stayed up all night, reading over letter after letter. Committing each of them to memory as much as she could. The letters were touching. That Runaan and Callum would do this for over a decade… It was a lot… It meant a lot to her. These letters were what gave her this second chance, she realized upon reflecting on each and every letter.

But, they also saddened her. She got see just how much of her children’s life she missed, and just how much Callum sacrificed. She saw the letters filled with Muiron saying that Callum shouldn’t have her go on the mission, and that he was never around. She saw the letters, when Murion was older, the ones where he came up with a variety of insults and swears to describe what he thought of Callum.

She also noted that Rayla, Yla, had barely sent any. Ezran had mentioned she had a star arcanum. ‘Does that mean that she knew more than anyone thought?’ She pondered for a moment, before shaking her head. It was late, if she was lucky, she could get two or three hours of sleep before being awoken and escorted to breakfast.

Rayla hoped that all went well as she stumbled towards the nearby bed, she also hoped to get enough sleep. Wouldn’t do for her children’s first real impression of her to be as a brain dead zombie. Rayla allowed herself a small smile as she fell into bed and wrapped herself up in the blanket, and drifted off to sleep.

 

A knocking at the door awoke Rayla, seemingly as soon as she closed her eyes. 

“Rayla? It’s time.” Came Soren’s voice.

“Alright, give me a few minutes…” Rayla slurred as she struggled to get out of bed. She set about changing clothes as fast she could. Her addled mind managed to ponder how lucky it was that managed to keep her figure through twenty-years of meditation and the… ‘What did the healer call it?’ Rayla asked herself. Trying to find the word she was searching for.

“Fugue!” She shouted as she finally remembered the word. That was the phrase that he had used. He had said that Rayla must have been experiencing a fugue state. He had explained that when sufficiently traumatized, either emotionally or physically, the mind may try to reject reality and craft one that is not so terrifying. The healer had been part of her interrogation, and he had assured her of confidentiality about anything she told him.

 

 

“These dissociative episodes, as we call them, can last for however long it takes to either confront the source of the trauma, or too forget it.” The stout man sitting across from her explained.

“I have never heard of this before.” Rayla had interrupted with a disbelieving snort.

“Elfs may have magic, but the human study of the mind is much further along. In part, due to Thunder. Seeing Thunder vaporize a thousand souls in a mere instant is… Horrifying. Similarly, seeing the Guardian vaporize a thousand elfs in an instant is horrifying. Our science has been confirmed as of late, as my elfin colleagues are reporting the same psychological trauma that we have known of for… centuries…” The healer trailed off with his eyes growing enormously. Like he realized that he said something that he shouldn’t have.

“What’s going on at the Brea-“

“No-nothing, Milady. Just a small faction within Xadia that riled a peasant army or two in its time. The faction is almost entirely gone now.” He said, pausing to take a deep breath.

“Now, to get back on track, what trauma brought us here? I want to find out what mentally scarred you. Then we can reduce the risk of a relapse.”

“When we fought Aaravos and Viren… They casted a illusion me. I-uh-I felt myself fade. I was still alive, but no one could see or hear me. I wasn’t able to interact with the world, my blades even fell to the ground… Callum was so sad and furious. He-um. He used a spell that finds water, and it sucked Aaravos and Viren dry. I watched as they screamed in pain, as they writhed, as they shriveled. All it took a slight wind, and they were scattered. Like ashes. When the spell broke, I collapsed. Callum picked me, he had always thought that I collapsed from exhaustation. But it wasn’t that. I was so terrified of what he did, that I did my best to suppress it and I succeeded for a while.

After a few years, I started having nightmares. They-“

“How often?” Asked the healer.

“Every night, multiple times a night. It got so bad that I had to disappear every weeks just to sleep. When I wasn’t with him- with Callum.  I loved him, but every night I dreamed that he was casting that spell on me. I felt the pain they experienced and…” Rayla shuddered, as she did her best to recompose herself.

“But when I got pregnant with Muiron, the nightmares stopped. It was the best nine months I could have hoped for. But after I gave birth, they started up again. It got bad enough that Iat one point I had been awake for two whole weeks. At this point, Muiron was five months old. In my sleep deprived thinking I thought that being pregnant would solve it. But… Callum had heard that back to back pregnancies are hard on the mother’s body. In my sleepless state I did something… foolish. Something very foolish.”

 

 

A loud sound pulled Rayla back into the present, as her door practically burst of its hinges and flew towards her. She quickly dodged and grabbed the oil lamp on the bed stand. It was the only real weapon that she had in her room. She drew ‘Aspiro’ and threw the oil lamp at the doorway, giving the oil lamp accelerated speed as it slammed into the person that just assaulted her door.

 

By the time Soren entered the room the oil lamp was already well on it way to him. Rayla was at least able to cease writing the flame rune she had been about to draw. She watched as the oil lamp flew at Soren, who must have sensed it, and drew his sword to block it. Rayla immediately that have been expecting lethal missile and so didn’t account for drop in the improvised missile, which promptly smashed into his groin, doubling Soren over.

“Oh, shit Soren! Are you okay?” Rayla as she rushed over to her keeled over friend, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m fine actually.” Beamed Soren he popped back up into his walking stance and motioned at his waist. “See?”

Rayla looked down and that the spout of the oil lamp was embedded in Soren’s cod piece. “Holy fuck! Soren I am so, so, so sorry!”

“It’s alright, Rayla. When Ellis and I were trying for our kid, she asked Callum to make an enchanted codpiece, nothing can through it. Heh, she was more paranoid than me.”

“Wait! You and Ellis had a kid? What about Claudia?”

“No, she got close … Ellis and I had two. But, uh… Our youngest died a few years ago, he fell through some ice.” Soren sighed, with a hint of anger in his voice. “Ellis took our eldest and moved back home to her parents’. I-uhm- I haven’t seen her in a few years. But Lujanne has Phoe-Phoe fly our daughter out every couple of months for a week with Daddy.”

“I’m sorry Soren. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay Rayla, the past hurts, but it doesn’t control me. It has shaped me, but I chose who to be.” Soren cut her off gently as he pulled the oil lamp out of his codpiece, dropped it to the floor and stepped into the hall.

“How old is she?” Rayla softly asked.

“Hora’s going to be thirteen in two months.”

“Wow… I’ve missed so much.” Rayla remarked as she followed Soren out the door and down the hall, and into another hallway.

“Yes, you have… Look, Rayla. There are some things you should know.”

“Yeah, I already know the rules.”

“It’s not that Rayla. Ezran told us what you told him… And it’s not great.” Soren said

“I know.”

“There’s more. Ezran thinks that you are going to leave again. He doesn’t want you to restart your relationship. So, he is going to try and influence it from the outside. I need you to know, Claudia and I have your back.” Soren explained.

“Why does Ezran think I’ll leave again? I told the servant last night that I wouldn’t.”

“Callum’s changed. A lot since you left. You hurt him in a way that nothing else could. Ezran is out of hope. He has been since Aanya died in Callum’s arms. Callum was there, you know, trying to protect her. He failed. And Ezran is convinced that this is who Callum is now. Clauds and I. Well, we still have hope. We still hope that you might be able to bring back the old Callum. The Callum who could put a smile on anyone’s face, and only killed when there was no other choice. The Callum that was diplomatic in his words and actions, one who stood up for justice.” Soren finished despite the slight quiver in his voice.

“Everyone makes it sound so bad. Is Callum really like what everybody is describing him?” Rayla asked.

“After you disappeared, Callum went looking for you, and things went… wrong. He ended up hurt and one of the most powerful houses of Katolis was rendered extinct, virtually overnight. When he recovered, he threw out the council after they vetoed an immigration law. A handful were unwise enough to oppose him, and he crippled them.” Soren paused, before elaborating. “I learned from the past, but he is stuck in it Rayla. I chose where I am now. Callum never got that choice, he was too busy putting fir after fire. When he finally retired, I thought that he might get that chance but… His past weighs too heavily on him. It’s crushing him. You though… You might just be able to save him.”

“If he is, Soren… I want to save him. I will do anything to save him.” Rayla affirmed with a nod and hope in her voice.

“Let’s just it doesn’t come to that.” Soren stopped at the edge of the hallway to the dining room, turning to face her, he wore a large smile and gestured ahead, to two very large doors. “Princess, go meet your kids.”

“Thank you, Soren, for the warning, and the explanation. Wish me luck!” She said, clasping his hand in hers for a handshake. Before practically rushing for the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was finally happening. On her exhale she allowed her joy and excitement to show, plastering a smile on her features, as she pushed open the doors and strode into the room with a purpose. To meet her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already dead doesn't count as killing. In my book at least. 
> 
> Fun Fact #1) Amender is an Old French (like 800-1350ish A.D) verb meaning to fix, or to make right.
> 
> Fun Fact #2) Linguists have actually reconstructed Proto-IndoEuropean (PIE), which was the language that would have been the ancestor of virtually all modern languages spoken from India to Spain to Norway to Russia. Though there are exceptions. Euskara (language of the Basque, and Aquatinian may have been a related language, but went extinct during Rome's rule of the area) is older than even PIE, and for some reason, finnish is more linguistically related to Hungarian than any of the Nordic languages.


	16. Prehend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with family quickly degrades into hell as Rayla makes a crucial misstep. She ends up being on the hotseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, got the skeleton reestablished. I did not realize just how big this may end up being. Holy shit. Thinking of moving more towards a regular update schedule than this willy nilly, whenever I get it done thing I'm doing now. Then I might actually have a chance to be thoroughly checking things for words that my fingers missed. Of course, at the same time, I'll have more time be critical of my work. Which would be fine, if I wasn't already borderline overly critical after about five minutes.

 

_**Recrudescence: Prehend** _

 

 

Rayla entered the room as composed as she could be. But almost nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

At the long table that adorned the dining room, sat seven people. Ezran was sitting at the head of the table, a large smile plastering his face. She had never met Harrow, but based on the paintings, Ezran significantly resembled him, but she could see how his mother had softened the points of his face. On either sat two younger people. She could immediately tell that were her niece and nephew. She could see Ezran in them, even though they both more strongly resembled Aanya.

Rayla was dimly aware of the chatter that ceased as she turned her head to look at the opposite end of the table, where she saw four people sitting. A man sat at the edge of the four, and looking at him, Rayla breath hitched slightly. His brown hair, pale skin, green eyes, soft features, horns… It was Muiron. Rayla felt her eyes start to water. She had to swallow to keep from crying as she looked to his right. There was a woman. She had purple skin, brown hair, no horns, and purple eyes. No mistake about it, this was Tanile, all grown up. Across from her was her twin, Rayla managed to surmise as the male turned his face towards her. Pale skin, her eye markings, white hair, her purple eyes. Haarin. 

The last one of the four was a second woman. Rayla didn’t much time to look at her youngest when she was born, but her eyes. Her eyes were unmistakable, those green and purple eyes identified the woman with a massive scowl on her face as Rayla, ‘Yla’. Rayla mentally corrected herself. Yla looked almost like a carbon copy of Rayla when she was that age.

Despite her best efforts, Rayla couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, and rushed for the table. Muiron, Tanile and Haarin all rushed for her as well, even Yla got out of her chair. Though she lacked all sense of urgency that her siblings had. Her every instinct was screaming at her that something was seriously wrong with this woman.

 

Rayla cried as Muiron embraced her. Quickly followed by Tanile and Haarin. “Ooch, my babies! My beautiful bairns!” As her tears increased, she began planting kisses on the faces and foreheads she could reach. A difficult task considering that Muiron and Tanile towered over her, and Haarin the same height.

It was a truly touching sight to behold, and even Yla wore a slight smile. Though she lacked the watery eyes and tears of her siblings.  She let a few minutes pass for everything to calm down, and let her siblings separate from their mother before she approached. She embraced Rayla and whispered in her ear, “If you hurt my father again… I’ll kill you.”

Rayla smiled a little at that. Yla was so much like her, and in the most serious voice she could manage, she whispered, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Yla.”

The two separated and the whole group approached the table to resume their prior seats and eat. The tension and nervousness were palpable, and yet, no one was sure how to start the discussion. The silence was only broken by clink of eating utensils, and the occasional sniff from one the four who had been crying just minutes before.

Rayla swallowed the last of her food and took a deep breath. ‘Here goes nothing’, she thought.

“So… Muiron. I heard that you got married. No wife or kids with you today?” She asked.

“Ehh… No Mom. Not today, Narrilo took the kids to visit her parents, last week, in Djalli.” He replied.

“Isn’t that a small town across the bay? Near the Breach?” Rayla asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Huh. I guess I forgot how small everything is. When we were returning Azymondias to his mother we stopped through there. Had to rescue a dragon from-” Rayla was interrupted by Ezran, coughing and giving her a stink eye. ‘Maybe that was too much information?’

“From what Mom?” Tanile asked eagerly.

“From some over eager warriors.”

“Yeah, that sounds like the place. Narrilo’s family are the counts of the town. Some members of the Court provoked a dragon and it burned a lot of the town down. There is still some mistrust of the Crown there, but Dad’s done a lot to smooth things over, and well, my marriage.” Muiron injected.

“So you love her? It wasn’t political?” Rayla asked.

“No, no it wasn’t. She met Dad and everyone else but didn’t even know that Uncle Ezran was the King until I proposed. But she didn’t really care. She had a child from a previous marriage, but Fareena is a real gem of a little girl. I love her like she was my own. Though it has been difficult at times.” Muiron chuckled. “For awhile I felt like I was on eggshells around her, I was so unsure of everything. But Dad gave me the letter that Harrow left for him. It helped me a lot, that and a few things that Dad said.”

 

Yla saw her opportunity and seized it. “So… Rayla. Dad found a tablet, oh… about a year after you left to go on your ‘mission’.Apparently, halfling like us can live 120, even 140 years. Not as much as a monnshadow’s 250, but still not insubstantial. While Muiron may get even less time with his wife than you will- oh, would have- with Dad,” Yla was interrupted as Muiron’s stance changed from relaxed to tense, and a low growl emanated from him. “How did you come to the conclusion that you could shackle yourself to a shorter-lived human? I mean, can you really love someone if they’re dead for over sixty or seventy years longer than you? When you are so liable to remarry?”

“Yla…” Ezran sighed, planting his face into his hands. “Do we really have to do this here?”

“I don’t have a clue what you are talking about dear Uncle. I’m just looking out for my bigger brother. I mean, why subject yourself to unnecessary pain if-” Yla started again.

“Unnecessary pain?!” Roared Muiron as he bolted to his feet, flipping his chair over.

“Yes, Muiron, Unnecessary pain. You will outlive Narrilo, Fareena, and quite possibly, even, little Harrow.” Yla snapped as she bolted to her feet, sending her chair flying. “Don’t be a fool, don’t be like Dad and subject yourself to unnecessary pain.”

“What do you think gives you the right, to stand here and talk about my wife like this?!”

“Oh please, Muiron!” Tanile started, “Just admit that this was a political move. Davey would never have Uncle Ezran’s adviser if you hadn’t married his sister.”

“Okay, kids, time to flee.” Ezran said to his children, as the three of them literally fled from the table and the room before Rayla could stop them.

“Haarin, care to join in? Our brother must see reason, especially now that Mom can help.” Tanile asked.

“Nooooope!” Haarin replied with a frown. “Muiron will never come around to our side, and at this point, well the point is moot. The entire thing is moot, and its stupid to even be arguing about it at this point.”

Tanile turned to Rayla, “Mom, can you please help us get this blockhead to see reason?”

“I… I think that I am going to reserve judgement for meeting Narrilo. Tentatively, I trust your Father’s judgement.” As everyone began speaking at once, Rayla endeavored to raise her voice above the din. “In the meantime, can anyone tell me when your father is going to be back!”

Yla’s eyes narrowed, and Rayla felt like her youngest daughter was attempting to light her on fire with her gaze alone. “And why, pray tell, would you want to know that?”

“Well your father and I a lot of catching up to do. Especially since were still husband and wife the last time I checked.”

“That is a horrible idea!” Yla and Muiron blurted out, near simultaneously.

“I mean, he let you go on a deadly, potentially one-way mission!” Muiron exclaimed.

“For once, I agree with Muiron. Your marriage was mess, at least that’s what everyone says. Why not just find some one else. Anyone else!” Yla agreed.

“Three to five months.” Tanile cut in. “I, for one, think it’s great that Mom wants to pick up where she left off with Dad. After all, Runaan told us, repeatedly, that Dad would have if his survival chance was as high as Mo-”

“Banthershit! That’s Banthershit and you know it Tanile! We’ve all heard the stories that came from the Breach! Tales of a grand Guardian, a single human mage that can destroy entire armies! What other human has magic! He let her go, to get rid her an-” Muiron fired back.

“Hold on. Hold on. Muiron, Yla, we all know that Dad had a unit of soldiers that he commanded for many years. We all know that he left when they all were killed.” Haarin said, holding out hands in a calming gesture.

In Rayla’s opinion, it worked until she noticed that all four were staring at her. Then she realized that they were asking her something. Rayla could the blood drain from her face, out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let me know what you thought of this. I hope this provided some source of angst, and amusement. At this, point, it;s only going to get longer, so enjoy the ride. This rollercoaster is just climbing the first rise. Not mounting the crest, more like... Just leaving the loading zone.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Prehend is a shortening of 'Prehendere', a latin word word meaning to seize or overtake. Tried to name this chapter 'Surprise', but that traces back to Prehendere. So I said "fuck it, Prehend it is!"
> 
> Fun Fact 2) In most species mammal, females reabsorb the uterine lining (estrous cycle) instead of shedding it (menstrual cycle) as humans do. Some primates menstrate, as do some bats. Other than that, only Elephant shrews (real animal,look it up, Sengis are amazing critters) are known to undergo menstrual cycles. Also the spiny mouse (Another really cool species). Only sixteen species of mammals (including humans) can be said to have a period.


	17. Oþþe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has a debate with the kids about whether she can or even should resume her relationship with Callum when he returns from Xadia. She also takes some risks when talking to them, almost flouting the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an official shit ton of coffee, and my only distraction is barking dogs every fifteen minutes. It's... Marvelous.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Oþþe _ **

 

 

Rayla froze for a moment. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Yla rolled her eyes before repeating herself, “Why do you want to pick up with Dad? What if he as a new woman that he is happy with?”

“Well… No one’s mentioned anyone else… Is there someone else?” Rayla said, suddenly unsure if she really deserved to get her husband back.

“No… Well at least I don’t think so… I don’t spend a lot of time with Dad.” Tanile sheepishly explained.

“I’m pretty sure that there is… He goes out in the mornings, and sometimes doesn’t come back for a few days. I mean, what else would he be doing?” Yla added, with a slight smile as her mother’s countenance fell even further.

“Research!” Haarin countered, “Dad’s always out looking for ruins and ancient texts. He was when we were younger at least. Dad is a creature of habit, so I don’t see his habits changing just because he ‘retired’.”

Siding with Yla, Muiron Piped up, “Yeah, Mom… It’s been twenty years. He’s probably cheated on you in that time. I’d imagine quite often.”

“Hey! How do we know that Mom didn’t sleep anyone else while on ‘her’ mission? Huh, Muiron?” Rebutted Yla, clearly offended by the suggestion that their father was the cheater.

“What do you mean by that?! Clearly, Mom-”

“Has had enough of this conversation!” Rayla said with a raised voice. “Look, I was gone for twenty years on an infiltration mission, for twenty years.” Pausing to look at Muiron, she continued, “Your father and knew that sleeping with an enemy or asset might be necessary. So we made an agreement, for no-consequence sleeping-around.”

Yla shot a gloating look at Muiron, who was beginning to turn red, from his mother’s rebuke, and his sister’s gloating glance. “That said, I did not have to play that card. If your father did, I can’t blame him. Twenty years is a long time, and you toss on raising you four, plus fighting at the Breach… If he needed to relieve stress, I can’t blame for that. Nor would I want to.”

“If he has happened to find someone that makes him happy, I will let him go. But that will apparently have to wait until he gets back because he seems to be playing everything close to the vest these days.” Rayla finished with a sigh. She looked around at her children in an attempt to gauge their reactions, it was a lot easier than she thought it would have been. Either they didn’t care to hide their reactions, or they were just really bad at it.

 

Her eldest and youngest shared a slight glance, with an almost imperceptible nod. Rayla would have missed both if it wasn’t for her assassin upbringing. The twins appeared to be fine with that answer, and indeed much of what she said. But their siblings were plotting something.

“Sooo…” Muiron started, “What was your mission exactly?”

Rayla couldn’t remember the letters on this subject and took a chance. “Ummm… Infiltration of a Pro-war rebel group within Xadia.”

“Wait. _Churiyan_ ’s rebel group?” Yla asked.

“Yeah. I was finally able to come home because of your father.” Rayla said, taking another risk, and hoping that she sounded confident enough. Because, her own ears could even pick up the distress in her voice. Luckily, it seemed that her children were not as well trained as her, or at least, they made sign of having noted it. 

“What do you mean?” Muiron asked, his voice was thick with barely concealed suspicion.

“I mean, I got word from my network, that the Mage Prince was in Xadia. I managed to send him a message and confirmed his presence. I leaked his location to Churiyan’s people and then left Xadia to avoid the storm. I got confirmation when I came back, your father cut the head off the snake.” Rayla replied as nonchalantly as she could.

“Then did you sound so confused about where and when you were when you came to see Claudia a few days ago!” Yla asked with narrowed eyes.

“That’s my fault. I was so eager to come back that I tripped on the way back and gave myself a minor head injury. The healer called it a concussion. So, I was more than a little confused.” Rayla lied.

The rest of the table turned their head to Muiron to verify her tale. Or at least verify the possibility of her story. Muiron gave a small nod, “Concussions are a real thing. You should know Yla,” He focused on Yla. “You have a nasty habit of beating on your prisoners a little too much.”

“Hey! Don’t tell me how to do my job, you pansy ass healer’s assistant!” Yla retorted.

“Oi!” Yelled Haarin. “Will the two of you just shut up! By the King! I swear, me and Tanile just want to strangle you two sometimes. Now if we could just get back to matter at hand.” Haarin said, before turning to look at Rayla. “Now, you said that you sent Dad a letter, right?”

“No, I sent your father a message, word of mouth.” Rayla answered, trying her best to quell her sense of unease. Her kids were going to figure it out if she wasn’t carful. That would ruin everything for Callum, and she couldn’t let that happen.

“So why didn’t you have this discussion with him then?” Haarin asked.

“When you’re in the field, you can’t be distracted. If I had this conversation with your Dad, there was a possibility, a distinct possibility that one of us would end up hurt and distracted. Then dead because we were distracted. Then there was the possibility that Churiyan would not believe the tip, and that he would have ignored it. Leaving me in Xadia for at least a few more years. Besides,” Rayla added, “Our relationship is only our business, and not the business of the skeezy sleaze ball who was insane enough to deliver the message. The only reason I included you kids in this, is that you are our children so if we get back together, it will impact you.”

“Why are you defending him? It should have been him who went to the Xadia! Not you!” Muiron shouted.

“Muiron…” Rayla sighed. It hurt her to see that Muiron was so angry at his father, his father who stayed and not his mother who vanished into the night for two decades. “It made sense, okay? Your father was better able to defend you children than I would be. If… If we h-had lost one of you…” Rayla trailed off, sniffing.

She hadn’t known what else to do. She had to cry, at the very least it would defuse Muiron. Thank the moon, it wasn’t that hard. She just remembered how she let her own irrational fear cost her the chance to see her children grow up, and the best years of her husband’s life. How her fear cost her husband some of his soul. If he had to defend the border for as long as Ezran said, there was no way that Callum, or anyone with a soul could kill that many people and not lose a part of themselves.

 

“Well I know a guy or two I could introduce you to, o-or gal!” Muiron said, trying to not be distracted by his mother’s tears, even though she seemed to be crying harder now. “Just… Just… AHHH!” Muiron growled. “Just tell me why, Mom. Why do you want to get back with Dad?”

Rayla’s crying eased off a bit, just enough so that she would be understandable. “Why did you marry your wife? Even when you knew that your father was the only one here who would have your back?”

“Well, I love her…” Muiron replied.

“There’s your answer, kiddo.” Rayla said as she gave Muiron a weak smile.

“You know, in speaking of which…” Yla interrupted the mother-son moment of bonding. Rayla groaned internally, she didn’t possibly know what this could be about, but it definitely wasn't anything good. Especially since her daughter was wearing the smirk that had almost been permanently etched on her own face between the age of fourteen and twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .As always, I love feedback and constructive criticisms. On a side note, am I using pauses ("blah blah blah bleh...") too often?
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Oþþe is an old-english word meaning 'or', 'either', etc. þ is an old english letter called thorn. It dided out thanks to the printing press. German and Italian printing presses lack a thorn key, so thorn was replaced in print by 'y'. Thus Ye Olde ____. Thorn made a 'th' sound.


	18. Verax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After threats of violence are made, Rayla gets some unexpected bonding time with her youngest daughter. Causing Rayla to wrestle with her emotions, especially when the stars show her something horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan from here on out is to update every 4-5 days. But uh... We'll see how that goes.

 

 

**_ Recrudescence: Verax _ **

 

Haarin was quicker on the uptake than the rest of them. “Oh no, Rayla, don’t start this again.” He warned.

Yla’s smirk disappeared as she shot her brother a glare, “Haarin… How many times do I have to beat you to get you to understand my preferences regarding my name?” Yla said menacingly as she cracked her knuckles while getting from the chair that she had some how righted and sat down in without her mother noticing.

“Heh… Heh.” Rayla laughed nervously. “I think that your brother gets the point, Yla.”

“No… No, I don’t think that he does.” Yla retorted as she stalked past Rayla to Haarin’s side of table. This caused an already skittish Haarin to leap out of his chair and onto the table. Ready to bolt at the slightest sign of an attack.

Muiron looked at at Rayla and asked, “Mom, do think that you could hold onto to one of the wiliest and slipperiest agents the Pentarchy has ever known?”

Rayla smirked at her eldest, “No offense, but Moonshadow elf training is a lot better than anything here. Why?”

Muiron looked to Tanile and they nodded as if in unspoken agreement, before leaping into action. Muiron pushed Yla towards their mother, as Haarin dashed off the table, bounding for the door. Muiron and Tanile followed close behind, acting as blockers, in case Yla escaped their mother.

 

For her part, though caught by surprise, Rayla’s instincts kicked in as she grabbed her youngest in bear hug, which remained intact even as the two tipped the chair over and plummeted to the floor. Yla bucked hard, and was strong enough to almost escape, forcing Rayla to let some earth magic flow through her for minor boost to strength. She was also amazed by the strings of curse words flowing out Yla’s mouth. Her daughter had quite the mouth on her… Rayla honestly wasn’t sure if she should compliment her daughter’s vast and accurately- used vocabulary or wash her mouth out with soap.

After a few moments Yla’s struggles stilled somewhat, and Rayla asked, “Yla, if I let you go now, are you going to chase after Haarin?”

“No.” said Yla, sounding defeated. Feeling a little relieved, Rayla let go of her daughter.

“Can we talk, for a moment?” Rayla asked.

“Ugh… Fine.” Yla groaned.

“You’ve been living with Callum?”

“Yeah. Since he retired, almost all he does in research… When there is no one there, he forgets to eat, so I’ve stayed at home while everyone else moved out. Figured… It’s the least I could do.”

“How is he doing?” Rayla asked, her voice filled with concern.

“I… I don’t know. He doesn’t talk much anymore, he’s grim. It’s like he’s expecting something horrible coming from around every corner. Well, there is something else.”

“What?”

“He’s getting weaker. Dad is covered in illusions, never seen him without them. They’re flickering now.” Yla answered. “They are there, then they are gone for a moment, then they are back again. I guess that I am the only person to have seen them. Because any time bring it up, no one else knows what I’m talking about. Even Runaan didn’t.”

“It’s your arcanums.” Rayla elaborated, “You have a star and a moon. Almost all illusions are crafted with the moon primal, but if you weave a bit of star magic in, it becomes nearly impossible to detect. But it can’t some one with the star and moon arcanum. You won’t be able to see through, but you’ll be able to know that an illusion is at work. And in speaking of star arcanums… A little birdie told me that you dislike your name. I can’t help but wonder if your star arcanum has something to do with that interesting fact.”

“Yeah, it does. I don’t know what happened, but I do know that everybody is lying. My siblings don’t believe me, but the stars don’t lie.” Yla said with narrowed eyes.

“No… No, they don’t. I wish that I could tell you the whole story. All four of you. But… Your father apparently has these rules that everyone else has to abide by, and…”

“And?” Yla asked, trying to encourage her mother to do the one thing that nobody ever had. Tell her the truth.

“The truth will hurt, and it could ruin your relationships with your father. And that isn’t fair. I have been gone for two decades, which wasn’t my intention, it was only supposed to be a few years, but… Here we are. I should be the one who gets that hate, not your father who stayed here and raised all four of you. But I need to convince him to be truthful.” Rayla paused to sniff and gulp to hold back a sob.

“Your father has been like that. Kind, caring, he would sacrifice anything and everything for the people he loves, and to do what was right. When we first met and journeyed to Xadia to return Azymondias’ egg to Xadia, I came here, to this very castle to kill Ezran and Harrow. He pretended to be Ezran, and my blades where about to taste his blood when Ezran spoke behind a painting. Then when Azymondias was dying, Callum shattered his primal stone, his only source of magic, to hatch Azymondias. And when I left, he lied to you all so that if I returned, I could have another chance.”

“What’s the point of your monologue?” Yla dryliy asked.

“I have done a lot of things that I regret, I left you all, I betrayed your father... But your father wants me to have a second chance. I don’t know if I deserve it, but… I just want you to be ready to give him a second chance when you learn the truth.”

“I’ll consider it.” Yla said as she strolled towards, and through the doorway.

 

Rayla sighed. This wasn’t going to get any easier was it? Ezran appeared upset with her, her niece and nephew weren’t sure what to make of her… Even her own children were a mixed bag of emotions. Yla was suspicious and had good reason to be pissed. She was named after the woman who, she had reason to believe, abandoned her. Though, it wasn’t like she had… She left her at Runaan’s, right?

Rayla’s brow furrowed in thought as she felt the familiar tug of the stars. She let herself slide gently into the tug as she pulled away from the here and now and wound up somewhere else. Rayla blinked a few times, and shuddered. It was cold, and dark. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the flakes of snow falling, and she heard the whistle of the wind though leafless trees. She saw Runaan’s cottage, where he had lived before, he was run out of Xadia. She saw a hunched over figure dash up to the porch and lay bundle down. It knocked on the door and then fled back into the woods.

A feeling of dread washed over Rayla like wave as she approached the steps. She saw the bundle start to squirm and cry. ‘No, no, no, no, no, no!’ Rayla internally screamed as she dashed to porch. She felt herself slow as she watched the shadow of the moon change angle while she was running. She huffed as she reached the porch, at least thirty minutes had passed while she was running to the porch. She dropped to her knees to unwrap the bundle.

It was a baby. With light purple skin, beautiful green and purple eyes, and long elfin ears-. Rayla froze at the ears, their tips were bright red, swollen, and icy to the touch. Frostbite. Rayla looked back at the baby’s eyes and froze again. Terror assailed her as she realized something… Those eyes… They were Yla’s!

Rayla felt a familiar tugging sensation as she felt herself slide away from her daughter. She could hear Callum in the distance, screaming her name. She tried to grab onto her daughter, a tree, anything, to save her daughter, and remain by Callum’s side. But to no avail. Before she knew it, she back in the dining room in Katolis.

 

Alone. Sitting at the dining table, which was still dressed in dirty dishes, and half eaten plates of food. She looked around, feeling numb. She injured her daughter. It was her fault… All of it was… She didn’t deserve this second chance. She didn’t deserve to call herself mother to such beautiful and intelligent children. She didn’t deserve Callum…

Rayla didn’t know how long she sat like that, she wasn’t even aware of when she had started crying, or that she even had. All she knew, was that there, in front of her, was her niece. She looked worried about her. Rayla could tell that she was speaking, but whatever words were coming out of her mouth, weren’t even registering with Rayla’s grief-stricken brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, well the last paragraph or so was. With that said, any comments or criticisms will be welcomed. Get ready for Aunt/niece bondage! No, no I meant bonding, stupid Word autocorrect.
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Verax is a latin word meaning "speaking truthfully". And in Latin, 'v' is pronounced 'w'.
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Many of our auto-immune diseases are caused by genetics, and those gene were inherited from our cousin/ancestors (ancient humans got real sloppy), the Neanderthals. Contrary to common belief, Neanderthals had a larger brain than us and were probably more intelligent. Just... Not intelligent enough to avoid catastrophic inbreeding (Like European Royalty! ).


	19. Peine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla seeks help and guidance in the warm embrace of religion, as billions before have. She also meet and enigmatic stranger and bonds with her niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, enjoy this weird ball of a chapter. It is a weird one to me, but... well, enjoy it. Its coming early since I finished Chapter 20, which will wait until I finish Chapter 21, or 4-5 days, blah, blah.

 

 

**_ Recrudescence: Peine _ **

 

Aanrai was concerned. She had snuck back into the dining room after watching her cousins leave. She had observed her aunt for a few minutes, getting ready to make an approach. She was hoping that Rayla might more information on Tanile, and what she liked. She knew that they were cousins, but it wasn’t unheard of to like and even marry one’s cousin, and given Aanrai was a few months from being eighteen, she decided that it was high time to do something about her years of pining.

Well, at least that had been the plan. But then, as she was about to make her approach, Rayla’s gaze went vacant for a few moments. When she began to move again, she looked distant, and tears began to cascade. Not fall, but literally cascade down her face. Otherwise, Rayla did nothing than stare at her folded hands and cry. The only sounds were fat tears hitting the stone floors, and Rayla uneven, and shaky breathing.

The crown princess had decided that it was best to wait till this died down, but when Rayla stopped crying after fifteen minutes, nothing else changed. Aanrai decided it was best that she step and ask her aunt what was wrong. Aanrai took a deep breath before emerging from the doorway to approach her aunt.

Rayla was intimidating, if Aanrai had to be honest. She was almost as tall as Dad, without her horns, and probably slightly taller than Uncle Callum. One the horns on her head stopped over an inch short of the other one. Even though she was crying, Rayla still had the look of a warrior.

“Umm… Rayla?” Aanrai quietly asked. When she got no response, she reached out to gently touch the elf’s shoulder. “Rayla? Are you okay?”

Rayla looked at her with empty eyes. Aanrai was growing more and more concerned by the moment. “Alright,” She said, as she pulled Rayla up to her feet by her shoulders. Rayla’s niece waited to finish her sentence until she got Rayla’s left arm draped over her shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed. You look like you’ve had a rough day.”

 

The journey to her aunt’s room was quiet, aside from the still uneven and shaky breathing of her aunt. A small shake of the head sent the few guards the two encountered scurrying off, to mind their business somewhere else. ‘Then again,’ Aanrai reflected, ‘the guards’ willingness to scurry off may be due to Aunt Rayla. After all, she has a legendary reputation for crossness.’

Once she got to Rayla’s quarters, she set Rayla down on her bed. And sat in a chair at the nearby small table, to watch over her aunt. Aanrai quickly realized that Rayla must have fallen asleep the moment she hit her bed. She sighed as she got up from the chair, and walked towards the door, resolving to talk to Yla about Tanile. For now.

 

Rayla had indeed fallen asleep the moment her body laid down. For the first time, in a long time, she dreamed. However, unlike normal dreams that originate from the subconscious and one’s own creativeness, this dream was a memory, a reminder, of another time… A better time.

 

Rayla felt herself stir with the first rays of the morning sunlight. She cracked her eyes to see Callum, at his table sketching something… Probably her. She had just told him the night prior that… That she was pregnant. She frowned slightly.

She should be happy, but… She couldn’t help but think of the people she had killed in the battle with Aaravos and Viren. She didn’t know if she deserved a family- Something pulled her attention back to the external world, a kiss. She hadn’t even seen Callum get up. Nonetheless, she let herself be swept by the kiss and just enjoy the moment.

Eventually, Callum broke of their kiss and pulled her into an embrace. “Rayla,” he whispered in ear. “what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” She whispered back.

“You forget, darling… You talk in your sleep.”

“I… I don’t know if I deserve this. I-If I deserve to have a bairn of my own.”

“Oh, Rayla… You deserve everything you want. You sacrificed your family for what was right, and just; for Zym’s life. You sacrificed your home for me and Ezran, you sacrificed your culture for me. You have even attempted to sacrifice yourself on multiple occasions for those around. So,” Callum paused as he separated from her, and looked her in the eyes. “Do you want a bairn of our own?”

“Yes!”

 

Rayla bolted upright as she awoke suddenly. The lack of light in her room told her it was night. She had to take a moment to remember where she was. ‘The dream,’ she thought, ‘it was the morning after I told Callum I was pregnant… Was it a sign?’ She had never been one to believe in the signs, as Runaan’s brother Tinker had called them. ‘In times keystones and lynchpins, Rayla, pray to the primals and they shall answer.’ Tinker had always said.

But right now, Rayla could see little recourse. She was in new territory, with a terrible sin to make up for, and she was determined to prove herself worthy of her second chance, of Callum’s love and adoration all those years ago, even if he no longer bore it. But, Rayla was desperate, nand willingly to try just about anything.

She got out of bed and moved to the window. Rayla lifted her gaze up to the moon and recited the words that she still remembered for seeking help from the moon primal. “To you, I pray Selene. My Paths, obscured by the illusions of life. Help me find the path I seek. Selene help me.” She whispered.

After nealy a minute of waiting for… Something, anything really, Rayla snorted. “Silly superstition. I should know better, after all, Runaan said to never trust a priest.”

Rayla turned back towards her bed only to find the room gone. In it’s place, meadow, illuminated by the light of a full moon.  And in the center of the meadow, stood a lone figure with it’s back to her. It was dressed in familiar clothing, and the sight of it had her hopes soaring again.

“Callum? She hoolered as she began trudging towards it.  “Callum?” She repeated as she began to finally close some of the distance between her and the figure. But the figure had not responded. “Callum?!” she repeated, this time screaming her husband’s name. But the figure remained un moving. When she was within lunging distance, the figure held up a hand, causing Rayla to freeze.

“C-Callum? Is that you?” She asked it.

“Callum… Well that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” A strange voice said.

“Please, I’m looking for my husband. I prayed to the moon and it sent me here. I am look-”

“ing for the path to happiness.  Yes, Rayla, the elf princess of Katolis, I am quite aware.” The figure chuckled as it turned around. “That’s why I am here. The path you choose will be the one you desire, but you do not truly know what you desire. I do.”

Rayla tried to study this man in detail, but his face made that impossible. Somehow, he managed to express nothing in his face. That said, the man was smaller, with greying hair and beady eyes. Rayla did not like the looks of him. Not one bit.

“Who are you?”

“When I was amongst the living, I was nobleman, before I was murdered by a madman. But here,” he paused, to flourish all around them, “I am here to guide you, in finding the path that you desire, for intention is more of the path than the path itself. And being dead, and in the employ of the moon, I have… Insights. Little Nuggets of wisdom to help you. I am, shall we say, your eyes into another world.”

Well, then, what do I call you?”

“For now,… Friend.” He said with an unnerving smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Now that our preliminaries are done,” he approached her and whispered, “wake up!”

 

Rayla’s eyes flew open to see her ceiling bathed in the early morning’s glow, and her ears were greeted by startled cry. She rolled to find the source of it. The girl who had been with Ezran at breakfast. She was currently on her ass with a tray and dishes scattered around her and food everywhere. Her dark skin obscured the hot browning potion dripping off her, but Rayla could sure as shit smell it. There was egg in her hair, and a slab of meat by Rayla’s feet.

“C’mon, girl, let me help you. “

“Ohhh…” The girl growled in frustration; “this is not how I saw this playing out. It’s good to see you up, Aunt Rayla,” She said as she picked herself up and offered Rayla her hand. “Crown princess Aanrai.”

“Please,” Rayla practically leapt out of the bed and grasped her niece’s hand. “Just Rayla. I have missed a lot, so I need to earn Aunt, or any derivative of it.” Rayla flashed a smile before bending over to help pick up silverware, dishes and food. The four hands, or eighteen fingers made relatively quick work of the mess.

“Rayla, can we talk?” Aanrai asked.

“Sure, do you mind though if head to kitchens to pick up some… cleaner food?”

“Of course!” Aanrai laughed as the two headed out of Rayla’s room and towards the kitchen.

“Thank you, Aanrai, for getting me to my room earlier, I uh… I had a rough day, and I suspect that more are in my future.”

“No worries… Um… I was hoping that I might be able to ask you a few questions. A few questions that, um… I don’t really want my Dad to know about.” She nervously explained.

“Oh- OOOOHHHHH!” Rayla said as she realized what Aanrai was saying. “Is there someone you have in mind?”

“Well, yes… And uh, that’s why I asked you. It’s- uh- it’s Tanile.” Aanrai admitted as her face did its best impersonation of a tomato. “I’ve had a crush on her for several years now. And I-I was k-k-kind of hoping that you might know about where her interests lie… In the-uh- romance area?”

“Well, I only know what they wrote to me in their letters, and due to the recent circumstances, lmy poor addled brain doesn’t remember everything.” Rayla paused before nudging her niece’s shoulder and winking conspiratorially, “I see no harm in a mother taking an interest in the love lives of her children, especially when one of them is brought up constantly.”

“Oh yeah, sorry to ditch you like, but Dad, Harrow and I have all learned the hard way to avoid those discussions. They get a little heated, especially since Callum gave his blessing.” Aanrai explained.

“Ah.” Rayla said as the two strode on in silence for a few minutes. “So… If you want to date my daughter, your father must be allowing you to marry whoever you want.”

“Yeah, he’s letting Harrow do it too.”

“Wow. I am impressed. When Callum and I got married, we had to agree with the Council that if Ezran didn’t produce an heir within five years that Callum would have to dump me and provide Ezran an heir.” Rayla paused, “So what did he have to promise the Council, to get you both your marital freedom?”

“Well… there is no Council. Not anymore. Callum dismantled the council and banished most of them after the civil war.” Aanrai stated matter-of-factly.

“Wait… Civil War?”

“Well, attempted. The conspirators attempted to capture Callum and he demolished them. Then the others, smelling blood in water, pounced. The vassals were busy ripping each other apart for three weeks. By the time three weeks had passed, the nobility had weakened themselves to the point that Callum forced them all to resign from the council, after passing a law that saw the abolishment of the Council."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally moving forward with one of the sub-plots. OoooooHhhhh! Spoooooky! Not really. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Peine is a German that meant both pain, and pine (verb form, as in to pine). Pine was originally synonymous with languish.
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Cockroaches are actually not any stronger against radiation. Like with all lifeforms, they are most vulnerable to radiation whilst their cells are dividing. Most animals have their cells dividing constantly. However, in cockroaches, their cell only divide once every week.


	20. Sickhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a farm, several days north of Banther Lodge, a man falls ill. Given its severity, he has to dig up his past for any chance at saving those closest to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 is basically done, so I'm releasing this. I really hope that this doesn't spoil things, in terms of what I have planned for Callum. 
> 
> Subplot B is away.

 

 

**_ Recrudescence: Sickhos _ **

 

Josai shook his head at the reflection that glared back at him in the creek, illuminated by the early morning light. He should be happy; the plan came together exactly as Qora had said. They would be able to rid the pentarchy of elfs… Did that include the Boss’ children?

“Josai, you alright?” Asked a feminine voice behind him.

“Yeah, Qora… Does throwing all of the elfs out of the pentarchy include the Boss’ children? I mean… They are children, Ma’am.” Josai asked without turning around.

“That’s up to the Boss, Josai. If he’s resistant, well, he’ll require persuasion.” She said, the smile in her voice was evident. “Rest up, Josai, Callum is expected at nightfall. I need my moon mage at full power.”

“Do you honestly think this will work?”

“It has to.”

 

Josai remained quiet even as Qora turned to walk away. He contemplated the night, three days ago, when Qora had given the order. He and the other conspirators had been spread out amongst the rest of Callum’s platoon. When Qora whistled for Callum attention, and decapitated a prisoner, that was there signal.

Josai drew a dagger and planted it into the neck of his brother in arms to his right. He pulled it out and jammed it into the back of the head of the soldier in front of him, as he drew a second dagger with his left and drove into the skull of the woman to his left. His stance shifted slightly as his right leg shot behind him and connected with the gut of the man behind him, who had just let out a gasp.

Josai whirled around and planted a dagger square into the man’s skull. He had taken a moment to look around him, and he had grinned to see the slaughter. The conspirators had suffered few losses, while elements loyal to taking prisoners have sustained heavy losses. Of the original 100 soldiers, the conspirators appeared to have roughly thirty, and less than ten remained standing with Callum, who had been engaged in combat by Qora. Josai began to advance with several others, intent on eliminating the remaining ten loyalists.

The fight was hard, and three more conspirators fell, and five defected. Combined with continual interference from Callum, the fight turned into a chase as the loyalists fled. It took over an hour, in the dark, but they managed to kill every last loyalist while the Boss himself escaped. He hadn’t regretted it then, but Josai did now.

He thought about the six brothers and sisters-in-arms he had killed. Ciarl, thirty-three, he had a wife and two kids. Josai had stabbed him in the throat. Liralds, twenty-one, had a pregnant wife at home. Josai had stabbed him in the head. Miche, mother of three, thirty-five. Also stabbed in the head.

Marlew, twenty-seven, expectant mother, due to retire in a few days for her pregnancy. Josai had incinerated her with a fire rune. Lastly, there was his own brother, Kohln. Kohln was thirty, a few years older than Josai. Josai had strangled him, all because he agreed with taking prisoners.

Staring at his own reflection, Josai wasn’t sure if he could live with himself. He betrayed his friends, and family… Josai shook his head in an attempt to banish the conflicting thoughts; he needed to focus. What they were about to do, would change everything, for the better. And he needed to focus.

While the entire platoon had been arch mages, he was the only surviving member with a specialization in moon magic. He was integral to their victory tonight, and when Callum came around, he would thank Josai. He stood up and stalked back to his tent, hoping that meditating would clear his mind and conscience.

 

The night came quickly, sneaking up on Josai before he knew it was there, and sure enough, as Qora predicted, Callum showed up. “Qora! You threatened my children, you betrayed your brothers and sisters-in-arms. You and your supporters are going to die!” He shouted. Josai looked on from the shadows, hidden by the moon’s power, even as he drew his sword and made up his mind. He killed his friends; he betrayed his fellow soldiers. Josai was determined to redeem himself, even if it was the last thing he did.

 

“Daddy? What you are doing?” A question echoed throughout his head. He froze the slow creep he had begun towards the amassed group of traitors. “Daddy?” echoed through his head again before his surroundings fell away.

Josai jerked back suddenly as he felt himself slam back into his body. He was on his farm. Qora was dead, and Callum had given him a second chance. That’s why he was here, with his wife and young daughter. His daughter was not even ten feet ahead of him, and his sword was in his right hand.

 

Josai did his best to suppress his horror as he sheathed his sword and rushed to his daughter. “Oh, it’s nothing kiddo. I just thought that I saw a Banther at the edge of woods. C’mon, let’s go get some lunch, I’m sure that Mommy has some ready by now.” He said as he picked up his four-year-old daughter and strolled to the house. He was hoping that he was successfully suppressing, but he didn’t know for sure.

His daughter, Erin, spent the several minute walk telling her dad about the things she saw in fields while he was working the fields. Josai loved his daughter, but he only half listened as his thought ran rampant. He had to send a message to Callum, Callum might have found something to halt the process by now. After all, none of them had expected to live long enough for it to progress this far.

Josai entered his house, and finding his wife, simply asked, “Alys, can you take Erin for a few minutes, I- I have to write a letter and send it.”

“Oh? Sure, but… What’s wrong Josai, you look like you have seen a ghost?” His heavily pregnant wife asked as she rose from the chair, that she was sitting in.

“Oh, just have to write to Maclul. Might have an ancient ruin underneath one of the fields. Found some weird things while tilling.” Josai lied to his wife.

Josai handed Erin to Alys, and gave his wife a quick kiss, before heading to a room in the back of the house. He opened the door and entered before quickly shutting it and locking it. Josai could no longer his breathing steady as it began to shake. He dashed over to a small desk, and grabbed an inkwell, quill and paper. In a near frenzied state, he began to write.

 

“Maclul,

The weathering has begun again. The dig is at risk, and I do not have the help necessary to preserve the dig site. If you do not come soon, it will be lost. I am terrified, and the treasure room was almost exposed. Please come immediately.

The Bleed has started.

Sincerely,

Ojasi”

 

Josai quickly folded up the letter and sealed it. He took a few breaths to ensure that he didn’t hurt the crow when he grabbed it, then he stood up and walked over to crow cage. After retrieving the bird, he tied the message to bird’s foot, and released it out the open window. Hoping that it would reach the Prince before his symptoms advanced further, after all, everything was at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, hope you all enjoyed it, this takes place while chapters 19 and 21 are occurring. Honestly surprised that seemingly nobody was curious about Rayla's friend... Well, you will get to see a lot more of him.
> 
> That said, all comments, criticisms, and questions are welcome. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Probably rather obvious, but Sickhos is ancient greek for illness, being sick, etc.
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Anywhere from 12-56% of women have four types cone cells in their eyes. However, only one woman has been identified with four functioning cone type.


	21. Complot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Aanrai journey to the kitchens in search of food. And Rayla discovers that her 'freind' from her dream was real. And he gets her sucked into plotting, plotting against one of her own children. Is he really a friend? Or a foe in disguise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, working on 22, can not actually sit on 21 any longer. Once, patience counted amongst my virtues, but that has not been the case in many years.

 

 

**_ Recrudescence: Complot _ **

 

“Wait, let me get this right. Callum threw the council out, on their asses and your father let him?” Rayla laughingly asked.

“That’s the way Mom always told it.” Aanrai confirmed. “In fact, the way it’s been told, Uncle Callum change after you left on mission. His new attitude stopped any resistance the other kingdoms had to the fusion of the two largest members of the Pentarchy.” She paused to giggle. “At one point, they banded together and invaded. Uncle Callum created a drought and an excessively hot heatwave. Callum’s platoon moved in behind them to cut their supply lines, and so, half of the Pentarchy’s combined military might, sat trapped in a huge drought, while our citizens sat back and relaxed for a few weeks.”

“Callum only had a single company? Why didn’t they try and smash through?!”

“Well… This is a little-known fact, but every single person in Callum’s one-hundred-man company… Was an Archmage.”

“So, including Callum… Katolis and Duren had 101 archmages under their command?” Rayla gasped in shock. With a force like that, they could have destroyed Xadia, which rarely numbered more than twenty arch mages.

“Yeah, but Dad, and Callum were intent on not pushing into Xadian territory. For whatever reason, Mom respected their opinions. Either way, Callum was reluctant to have arch mages not under his command, and his fears were justified when his second-in-command attempted mutiny.”

“I heard some stuff about that.” Rayla said. “What exactly happened?”

“Ah, hell if I know. All know is that his second-in-command wanted to throw their weight around into Xadia, and Callum said no. So, she and some others started a mutiny, and the only survivor was unfortunately Callum surviving.” Aanrai replied as the pair arrived at the kitchen.

“Princesses, back already?’ Smirked a servant antering the kitchen with an armful of dishes.

“I may or may not have bestowed my Aunt’s food to the ground.” Aanrai explained.

“Alright… Alright.” He said with a laugh as he turned to Rayla. “Princess, what would you-”

“Just an egg or two, and maybe a slab of meat if you got it.” Rayla interrupted, as hse thought of the servant’s name before her. “Thanks, Joris.”

“Amazed that you still remember me Princess Rayla!” Joris yelled as he disappeared into the kitchen itself, the domain of the cooks. At first, Rayla had just thought the Katolian cooks to be an anamoly, but once she and Callum had taken to travelling as diplomats, she had found that the Katolian cooks were not an anomaly. Most cooks were very territorial over their kitchen, which was why Rayla had elected to not try and make breakfast. Though Rayla would lying to herself if it also didn’t have anything to do with the fact that she was a terrible cook. That had also been Callum’s purview.

“Do Pelonis and Falai still cook here? I was hoping for good food today!” Rayla said loudly, seeing if she could bait one of the possible cooks into swearing. While Aanrai gave her a strange look.

“I heard that Princess Rayla!” came the angry growl of Pelonis from within the kitchen. “You elfs need to develop taste buds to taste the full range of human dishes!”

“Oh, shut up, you fat fuck!” Barked a higher pitched, if not out right feminine voice. “Elfin dishes are about utility not fancy smancy stuff. Putting Paprika on a turd doesn’t make it anything but a turd with paprika on it!”

“Take that back!” Pelonis’ voice gasped at the unknown voice. “You good for nothing…”

 

Rayla laughed as she led Aanrai away, and towards the dining room. “Who’s the new cook?”

“That would be Harri… Terry… Maishel… Something like that.”

“You know, those names are nothing alike, right?”

“Well obviously. I don’t have experience with elfs, so I don’t know. All I know is that she is an earthblood elf, and she and Pelonis have been dating for… like five years.” Aanrai answered as they both sat down. The two of them spent the next ten minutes making small talk whilst waiting for Rayla’s food. Rayla was saddened to learn that Amaya had retired and moved out to Duren nearly fifteen years prior. There wasn’t much contact, because she disapproved of the choices that Callum had made, and of the choices that she perceived Ezran let him make.

Corvus had been promoted to lead the standing Battalion in Amaya’s stead, and he had let it well since then. Until last year, when he was killed in an ambush. Angry at being passed over for the promotion, Gren left, and no one had seen or heard of him since. Rayla hoped that wherever the ginger was, that he was at least safe.

Rayla also found that Yla had a special someone. A Duke, who had so far been refusing to take their relationship public. Aanrai mentioned that Muiron had been stating for a while that the Duke had no intention of being serious, and that is what caused the source of the Yla-Muiron feud.

“Seriously?” asked Rayla, “They are fighting over this?”

“Well, yeah… Muiron made valid points about the man she has had a crush on for nearly a decade. I mean, Callum is all the support Duke Allen would require. Besides, that, it would align him with the crown. No, Duke Allen is just a cruel man.” Aanrai answered.

“Sounds like he needs a talking to.”

“Uh-uh, bad idea!”

“Why?” Rayla asked as Joris entered the room with a plate of food for her.

“Because, milady, Duke Allen has your daughter wrapped around his finger.” Joris butted in.

“Really? What would you know about this, Joris?” Aanrai asked, slightly bemused.

“I’m a servant, Princess. No body pays me any heed, but I still have ears. For example,” Joris explained as he set Rayla’s food in front of her and turned to look at her niece. “Duke Allen is a regular customer of a nearby brothel, and I happen to know that the young Rayla has physically engaged the Duke before.”

“What?!” shrieked Rayla as she bolted upright.

“No milady, sit and eat. You need your strength, after all, if you wish to liberate your daughter from this man’s clutches, you will need patience. After all, there are murmurs, whispers, of bastards aplenty.” Joris said as he put a hand on Rayla’s shoulder.

“Fine. S’pose you’re right. Has Callum tried anything?” Rayla asked as she sat back down.

“Well, the rumor mill has it, that Callum told Duke Allen that if her hurt Rayla, that Callum would cut his balls off, and feed them to him, after he personally seized his lands and handed them to King Ezran. Since this chat was rumored to have happened, three of the Duke’s favorite side pieces have gone missing. The Duke has been suspected of killing them to keep them quiet.” Joris said.

“Wow… He’s playing for keeps.” Rayla remarked.

“Alright, well… Joris and I better leave you to your food.” Aanrai said she got up and exited the room, with Joris quickly following her.

 

Rayla ate her food in silence, contemplating everything she had learned over the last three days, when the silence was broken by a voice.

“Geez, I never thought they would leave!” Someone said, startling Rayla. She looked all around her, but she couldn’t see anyone.

“Relax, Rayla.” the voice said soothingly. “It’s your friend, I’m here to provide some guidance on this… ‘Yla porking some noble’ matter.” Her ‘friend’ insisted.

“I can hear you,” Rayla said aloud. “Can anyone else?”

“Well, no… That be kind of pointless, Princess, now wouldn’t it? Also, you need to speak aloud to tell me something. Just think something at me, I’ll hear it.”

“Oookay…” Rayla said, before taking a breath, and trying to focus. ‘Friend, what were you thinking?’

“Well, that’s better Rayla. Now you won’t seem crazy when you are receiving the advice, I have to give.”

‘Wait, so that dream was real? Completely real?’ Rayla asked of her ‘friend’

“Of course it was! Now to my plan, you can either try for family time, near the Brothel that Duke Allen is known to frequent, or you can spend time with each of the children individually. Walking by the brothels at just right moment to catch him, each time. Confronted with each account, then witnessing it with her own eyes, little Rayla will come to her senses.” He paused for a few moments before continuing. “So Princess Rayla, what is the future you desire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people enjoyed this chapter, fun is coming. Less despair, regret, and sadness coming up. More... Fluffy stuff. So quality may be shaky, fluff is not my skill.
> 
> As always, comments and criticisms are welcome.


	22. Muiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla spends the day out with Muiron, and puts the first part of her plan to help Yla into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, been writing her day out scenes with the kids. Basically all fluff, writing is proving slow as I am constantly unsure and unsatisified with how they are written, as well as where I put the chapter cuts in. This is the happiest I have been with 22, so... you know.

 

 

**_ Recrudescence: Muiron _ **

 

It took Rayla and her friend nearly a week of plotting and talking with Joris before she was ready. Joris’ network of acquaintances was extensive, which amazed her. ‘He would have been a natural for intelligence work’ she smirked, before returning her mind to her plans. She was going out with Muiron today, to see the places where he worked as a healer’s assistant and lend her aid wherever she could.

Magic could do many things, but healing? Not well. Its why dark magic hadn’t been banned, that, and it is what gave the humans a higher population than the elves. Trinkets, crafted by dark magic, could allow same sex couples to have children. They were actually one the few items of dark magic that Katolis’ Xadian allies were actually interested in. After all, what was the life of a grub, or butterfly, compared to that of an elf or a human?

It was a question that they had been asking themselves even before Rayla left. Not only because of the ability for same sex couples to have children, but also because of healing trinkets. They couldn’t cure paralysis, or major damage, but they could be used to stop bleeding. It was why child birth wasn’t as dangerous in the pentarchy as it was in Xadia.

Rayla had long since acknowledged a simple fact, humans were extremely adaptive. In Xadia, the land may been rife with magic, but it was all rather tame. If one had an arcanum, they could alter the environment. However, humans… Well, they couldn’t. So they had always been forced to adapt in the most unconventional of ways.

 

Rayla took a deep breath to clear her mind. She needed to be focused on Muiron. Her son. She was going to spend the day with him, going from clinic to clinic, helping with the city’s poor, sick, and refuges. Apparently, Churiyan’s crusade led to a lot of in-fighting in Xadia, resulting the widespread burning down of villages, enslavement, land salting, rape, and mutilation. Citing ancient laws, Churiyan’s crusaders blocked the dragon’s entrance to the war, though that changed after the death of Sol Regem.

She was at least fairly-versed in Xadian diseases, something that many healers in the Pentarchy lacked. Combined with the fact that most healers in Xadia had been imprisoned or impressed into service into numerous opposing armies, making Rayla’s admittedly modest and rusty knowledge in high demand. It was no small amount of luck that the Whorehouses her quarry favored were located in, and around the elfin slums. It seemed that Duke Allen had a fetish for horns.

Rayla smirked internally as she met up Muiron at Callum’s house. She pulled her son in for a hug, and noticed how tall he was. Rayla remembered standing a few inches taller than Callum, she hovered right under six feet, not counting her horns. But Muiron was clearly taller than her, closer to six foot three. “Oh, Muiron. You’re so tall! I wish I had been here to see you shoot past your dad!” She chuckled.

“Oh it was magnificent! He grumbled about being stunted from starvation because a crazy elf was dragging him across Xadia for three whole months at my age!” Muiron laughed as he released his mother. “Alright, well, are you ready? We have a lot of ground to cover, and we’ve been lucky so far. These are the first signs of an epidemic and if we can nip it the bud, well…”

“Yeah, yeah, good things’ll happen.” Rayla’s voice paused for a second as the two of them began to walk towards the first of many clinics to stop at today, “It’s a minor miracle that humans aren’t being infected by Xadian diseases.”

“Indeed, though the current theories are based in magic. Humans have no arcana, therefore, they are immune to parasites that require a host with an arcana. It is why I am not allowed to go into the Sky or Moon Sextants. Can’t have the healers getting sick.” Muiron said sarcastically.

“You think you should be able to go in?”           

“Yes. The Elfin slums have a chronic shortage of healers, mostly because there is still racism, and things have gotten worse since Dad resigned and stopped fighting at the border. The racism, I mean. Hardly a person in Katolis hasn’t lost a friend, sibling, father, mother, or lover to the Breach.” Muiron paused, “we should take a left here.”

Rayla walked in silence at Muiron’s side, contemplating the situation she was quickly learning was at hand. Callum had given up so much for everyone else, but… It was all so fragile. He had built a castle of sand, and it seemed that the tide was all around him. Rayla pondered how long it would be before the tide overwhelmed the moat.

The transition  to the slums was slow, and not at all what Rayla had expected. No fetid smells, the homes were small and shabby, formed out of earth, probably by some inexperienced earth mages. However, Rayla noticed that as they progressed deeper and deeper into the slums, the houses degraded into what more closely resembled earthen mounds.

 

The day passed by fairly fast, and Rayla was tired by lunch. She had helped identify over thirty Xadian diseases, along with the herbs traditionally used to treat them. But she allowed herself a weary smile. The first part of her plan was at hand. She and Murion were on their way to the fifth of the six clinics in the Elfin, when they passed by it. A brothel that Duke Allen was known to frequent. She slowed her pace down as they neared it from the opposite side of the street, and no Duke Allen appeared. She had borrowed five hundred gold from Claudia for this, so where was he?

Luck however, was on Rayla’s side that day, and the intermediaries’ intermediary had faithfully discharged their duty, meaning that some of the Duke’s most favored had been bribed to lengthen his visit, by giving him some “free” refreshment. If she had known how close the money had been to disappearing into the hands of a degenerate street rat, she may have never given it it to Joris, instead electing to hand deliver it. Causing a stir and tipping the Duke off that something was off.

Of course, having never seen the Duke, and only having been given a vague description, Rayla didn’t know who to look for. Until Muiron froze mid-step. That’s was when Rayla kne that the handsome young man who stumbled out of the brothel in little more than a tunic and under wear must be Duke Allen. Easily six feet tall, he had a head of thick, wavy black hair, with a pale white skin tone to match., Rayla could see how her daughter could be attracted to this man.

“Something wrong? Muiron?” Rayla asked, feigning obliviousness.

Muiron stiffened up posture and continued to walk and he whispered back angrily, “That’s Duke Allen, Yla’s boyfriend. Fuck! Fuck… What the hell am I supposed to do?!”

“Just keep calm and keep walking. Do not confront your sister about this, you will need more evidence than this to convince a supporter.” Rayla replied through a calm façade.

“Supporter? Yla? You sound like Dad.” Muiron said in an accusatory tone.

“Muiron, your father may be a master of political intrigue, but I was born and raised as a moonshadow elf, amongst moonshadow elfs, and by moonshadow elf assassins. I know enough about political intrigue to bend nearly noble to my will. Or at least I did back in the day.” Rayla said with a slight smile.

“Ugh… No wonder you and Dad fell in love. You two are just… evil.” Muiron laughed, forgetting his anxiety from mere moments ago. “Seriously, though, Mom. What do I do with this information?”

“Don’t you worry, mommy is taking care of everything. Just sit on it, you’ll know when the time comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, fluff is not my forte so hope this was worth it. Let me know if their are things I can do better. Probably should have put some effort into describing the environment and the slums, which will be done... Eventually. I just wasn't happy with any way it was included. It just felt... crammed in. But it seems to fit in the next chapter, so there's that. 
> 
> Alright, well with all that said, feedback and criticisms are welcome.


	23. Tanile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has a day out with Tanile, and her plan regarding Duke Allen advances further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Fluff. So hard to write. I am a bit of a romantic, so I don't reading fluff, but my experiences have been more along the lines of gettin shit on by life. Three more of these *groan* kill me now!

 

**_ Recrudescence: Tanile _ **

 

 

The rest of Rayla’s day out with Muiron went well. And before she knew it, a week had passed and her day of bonding with Tanile was at hand. Well, beyond at hand. It was in progress.

Rayla got the joy of learning what her daughter did over a cup of hot brown morning potion. Apparently, Claudia’s creation had caught on in the Pentarchy, and in the last twenty years or so, had become so successful that Claudia sold the formula in exchange for five percent of the profits. She was insanely rich now, enough so that she could actually buy land and titles if she wanted to.

“Ahem! Ahem!” Tanile coughed, drawing Rayla’s attention back to her daughter. Upon seeing that her mother’s attention was returned to present, Tanile continued with a weary smile. “Wow… Talking to you is like talking to Dad. Which is to say that both of you are like brick walls.”

“Oh? So its not normal to tune out occasionally when caught in deep thought?” Rayla countered with a smirk.

“No, no it is. Just not as often as you and Dad do. I get it though,” Tanile quickly added, “You have been away for twenty years. You have a lot to catch up. And Dad… Well… Even when he was here, growing up, he wasn’t completely here. We all would sleep with him when we had nightmares as kids, but we never got any more sleep. Dad would spend the night tossing and turning, and when we grew older, we would check your bedroom for signs of him. More often than not, if we found him in there, he was almost always asleep. Always tossing and turning… So, I suppose he’s got a reason as well.”

“Anyways, When I tried to press your uncles and aunt for information about what you do, they were decidedly…” Rayla paused for a moment to search for the word she was looking for, “unhelpful. Any idea why?”

“Ah, that would be because I am in the middle of attempting something new and exciting! I spent a while as an artist, even made uite a bit of coin and many friends while doing it. But then… Dad happened.” Tanile paused, her voice becoming very dramatic. “He found a tablet that dates from long before the human exodus, and the advent of dark magic. There was an art-form that was practiced, called acting.”

“Acting?” Rayla asked, suddenly wondering just what strange idea had possessed her husband and eldest daughter.

“Yes, it’s deception for the purpose of entertainment. You see; actors don new dress, voices, behaviours and mannerisms. They then ‘act’ out a story, often called a play. It’s like watching a book in action!” Tanile excitedly replied to her mother.

“In ancient time, literature wasn’t just history books and other books of knowledge, but also contained stories that were made up entirely for the fun of it. Dad taught me the basics of the proto-draconic that it is written in, and I have been translating every story I can find. I have spent the last year and a half, training actors so that we can put on a play,” Tanile proudly said, before adding “Adapted from Pentarchy history of course. It’s about the second dynastic branch of Katolis, and their fall from power.”

“Seems a little… Droll. I have read the history from those times and there isn’t much to go on.” Rayla said. The uncertainty over her daughter’s success was clear as day to Tanile’s ears.

“Well… I may have had to embellish a bit.”

“A bit?”

“Okay, a lot. I mean the fact that most of the records from that time period are gone completely, speaks volumes about what actually happened. But I can’t go about bashing Uncle Ezran’s direct ancestors, especially not a time that commoners are so riled up.” Tanile whispered the last part, before raising her voice back up to normal volume.

“However, I may have had help tracking down a Star-touched elf or two who may or not have been alive at the time, worked in Xadian Intelligence, currently resided in the Pentarchy and remember some of the rumors they heard floating around. After all, five hundred years is a long time, especially for humans and halflings.” Tanile smirked.

Rayla frowned, “Please, don’t… Let’s not discuss those two topics… Still have to adjust to those ideas.”

“Alright… Well, you can come with me if you want, I have to go in after this coffee to go and yell anyone who thinks to that this is a good time to be an idiot.”

“Oh? Is it an unusually bad time to be an idiot?” Rayla asked with a smirk.

“Yes!” Tanile laughed. “Geez… Yla really did get your smirk. Yes, it is an especially bad time to be an idiot. We are putting on our first show next week and if everything doesn’t go right… Well, then this little venture of mine will die. I’ll go back to painting, like you used to.”

“Yeah. Right… Tanile, forgive me if this is a bit too personal, but uhm… Hmmm… I am not actually sure how to ask this. Uh- I have been, let’s say, approached. By an admirer of yours, who wanted to know what you liked.” Rayla asked nervously, remembering her promise to Aanrai to feel out her daughter’s- ‘ _Gross! I have think out how my mind phrases things.’_ Rayla thought.

“Aww…. That’s so sweet. I don’t need any gifts, but I would really appreciate it if they could come to the play.” Tanile said kindly. “Don’t see why that has you all flustered, Mom. You sounded just like Dad when he talked to me about sex and relationships.”

“Ooohhh… Nooo… Um- your admirer… Well your admirer was wondering what your preferences were.” Rayla drew out the last word in an effort to accentuate her point without having to actually say, ‘Tanile, your cousin has a major crush on you’.

However, Tanile just gave her mother a confused look. Rayla just blurted out, “Oh! For fuck’s sake! They have a crush on you! They want to put the moves on you!”

“Oh… OOOHHH!!! Well, I-uhm- I’m f-flattered. But, uh… I may or may not already have my eye on someone.” Tanile replied, as a blush slowly crept into her cheeks.

“Huh… Feeling a little forthright?” Rayla asked with a smile.

“Alright fine. Just, don’t tell Dad. He’ll freak out.” Tanile replied, as Rayla’s smile grew larger. If Callum would freak out, it could only mean that it was a close relative. Most likely one of her cousins. Maybe Aanrai could get what she wanted.

 

At that moment, a loud ruckus erupted from across the street as a man fell out of a second story window, followed by a great of screaming and hollering. Both women turned to look across the street, to the man stand up, buck naked, as a topless elfin woman began tossing what could only be presumed as his clothes, out of the window. Rayla’s face remained impassive, but internally she was giddy. One of Duke Allen’s many mistresses was kicking him out. Though the man had his back turned to her, Rayla could tell it was him, by the way that Tanile reacted.

“That’s Yla’s boyfriend, Duke Allen!” She gasped before turning to her mother and narrowing her eyes. “Did you plan this?” Tanile paused for resuming before Rayla could answer. “Wait… Don’t tell me. Just promise me that you didn’t set up and that this is his own doing.”

“It is.” Rayla answered before demanding, “But don’t think you’re off the hook, Missy. Whose your crush?”

“Fiiiine,” Tanile groaned. “Just promise me you won’t freak out either. Because you honestly might.”

“What? I promise I won’t freak out. I do not care if you like one of your cousins.” Rayla giggled, boldly expecting a particular answer.

“What? No! That’s semi-incestual! Gross, Mom!” Tanile loudly whispered, before turning her gaze back to the naked Duke attempting to gather his clothes and argue with his mistress at the same time. “Claudia.”

“What?” Asked Rayla, unsure of what single word had to do with Tanile’s crush… Unless…

“I have my eyes set on Claudia.” Tanile stated calmly.

‘That might be a problem’ Rayla thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my incessant bitchin' and whining aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to drop an entire subplot from the story as a whole because I haven't been paying to information released at comicons and the ilk. So yay... Fortunately, the story is not becoming any smaller. 
> 
> As always, let me know what I did well, and what I didn't. And don't worry, you will eventually get to see Tanile become a demon when backstage, just not yet. I am actually looking forward to it, I have a family member who works in an actual theatre so I have seen how it gets.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1): Macbeth ( a play by Shakespeare) is referred to as the Scottish play because theatre actors are super superstitious. And many early production of it had a history of bad luck. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2): In Shakespeare's time, one of the most manly things to do was to take a young male (14-17 years old) as a lover to teach them how to be a good lover. That is who Shakespeare wrote most of his sonnets for.


	24. Forescywung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla receives an odd vision from the stars, but what is it? A warning, an inevitability, or something altogether stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got super inspired to write this, and it is angsty as fuck! Also, I am a mega-dick. Though, that isn't news if you read Blood Night. A nice break from fluff, which I enjoy reading, just not writing.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Forescywung _ **

 

 

It was a month after her time with Tanile, and her day with Haarin was still a week away. She had fallen asleep just a few hours prior when she felt the tug of the stars. While dreaming, she even felt it. Sighing she gave in to it. She could return to this dream later; it was the day that Callum had learned of her second pregnancy. It had been a magical day.

Rayla’s thoughts were from her pulled as she found herself in a spot that was familiar and unfamiliar. She found herself in her Subaru, easing off gas as she turned around a sharp corner. The sound of ringing filled car as she flipped the answer call button on the stering wheel.

‘Rayla! Rayla!? You there?” asked Caludia from the other end of the phone call.

“Yeah, I’m here Claudia. Do you have anything for me?” Rayla asked, fear in her voice.

“Yeah, he has a cabin out near Banther Lodge.”

“That would explain why I found his car halfway there. It reeked of whiskey.” Rayla paused. “Claudia?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m worried. I’m worried sick about Callum. It’s been three days, and if he was driving…” Rayla paused to gather herself. She was driving a curvy highway at sixty miles an hour. On her left was a drop off, and on her right was a cliffside supported by decayed webbing. Tears were a luxury she could ill-afford.

“He will alright Rayla. You’ll see.” Claudia replied, though she sounded none too sure of herself. “I spoke to Micai and he confirmed that it’s the most likely spot.”

“Jesus Christ, Claudia! Micai?! I wouldn’t trust that greasy little fuck as far as I could throw him.” Rayla said with a small, frustrated laugh. They were really scraping the bottom of the barrel here and Callum hadn’t been seen in almost three days. “If he’s dead… I’ll never forgive myself. I will resurrect him from hell and kill him again!”

“Rayla…” Claudia said through the phone’s speakers.

“Yeah”, Rayla sniffed.

“There’s something you should know. Callum’s… He’s… Um…”

“Claudia! I just drove a huge pile of bottles. Whiskey, Vodka. I’m slowing down and pulling a bitch. I think I saw a trail!” Rayla excitedly interrupted as she did what she was describing.

“No! Keep going and take the only right before you get to Banther!” Claudia practically screamed.

“But his car!” Rayla screamed back.

“He is going to his hunting lodge! That is where you will find him, Rayla!”

“Fine! But I swear to God, Claudia, if he isn’t there, and he’s hurt in these woods, I will fucking skin you alive!”

“Shut the fuck up and drive woman!”

Rayla’s thumb angrily slapped the end call button on the steering wheel and she started taking the curves faster. It still took her twenty to reach the hunting lodge. Rayla breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the door was open., it encouraged her to spped down the gravel even faster before slamming on the brakes and parking in front of the cabin.

It a wooden structure, and the logs that it was built out of were covered in a green slime, algae. The rain from the previous night gave the surrounding forest a damp smell, the kind of smell that Rayla could have appreciated, had she not been worried out of her mind. Rayla stormed into the small cabin and was unprepared for what was about assail her senses.

 

The entire place reeked of vomit, booze and piss. Empty whiskey and beer bottles littered the floor, along with occasional puddles of puke. “Oh my god… Callum.” Rayla whispered, horrified. A sudden outburst of swearing wafted from above her. Callum.

Rayla sped through room after, seeking the stairs before she finally found and climbed them. She bolted up them to find Callum in a hallway, leaning up against the wall with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and the other hand running through his hair. His shorts were soaked, and the front of his shirt was covered in puke. The button up shirt that was worn over his t-shirt was soaked in what had to be sweat.

“Callum, honey.” Rayla said quietly as she approached him.

“NO! Get away!” Callum yelled as he stumbled backwards, his overshirt shifted. Rayla froze as it exposed a gun in a shoulder holster. “You’re not real! You can’t be.”

Rayla resumed her approach, only slower, and she spoke even softer. “Callum, baby… Please, honey. Let’s just sit down. Let’s talk.”

“NO! You’re dead! I-I saw your skeleton… You died out there… Because of me.” Callum sobbed as he stumbled back further.

“Callum… I’m so sorry that you thought I was dead. I am so sorry that I left, I wi-”

“NOOO!!!” Callum interrupted her with a scream as he staggered into a standing position, dropping the whiskey and pulling his gun. “Get back! You can’t make me hurt them!”

 

Rayla instinctively jumped back a little, and the sudden movement startled Callum who pulled the trigger. Rayla flinched as the bullet whizzed by her and hit the wall behind her, peppering her with wooden splinters. Even as the gunshot echoed in her ears.

“Oh my God… What have I done?” Callum murmured. “You could be one of the kids. I could have killed one of them. Oh god…”

“Callum… Look at me… Please, Callum. I love you, please…” Rayla pleaded as her voice started to crack and her eyes started to water. Callum looked to her, and back to his gun. “Please. Callum… Look at me.”

 

“I could have killed Muiron, or even little Harrow…” Callum paused, and looked at Rayla, tears in his eyes. “Rayla… I wish that you could have seen them grow up… I wish that you were here.”

“I am here Callum!” Rayla cried as she walked towards Callum, only to freeze when Callum pointed the gun back at her.

“You’re dead though… I have missed you so much, baby. I love you.” Callum said before he put the gun under his chin. “I’m coming, Rayla!” He shouted.

 

Rayla’s scream was drowned out by the lone report, and the image of brain matter and blood erupting from the top of Callum’s head was burned in her mind. The dull thud of his body hitting the ground echoed in her ears.

 

Rayla screamed out in sorrow and terror as she jolted awake. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She was in her room at the castle. Callum was still in Xadia, and Tanile was gaining success in revitalizing the art of theater acting. She had left, for twenty years, but she back now. Was the dream a warning, of nightmares to come? Rayla’s mind was racing a thousand miles a hour as she tried to find out the meaning. Suffice it to say, so troublesome was this odd vision, that sleep did not claim Rayla that night, nor the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, enjoy the double update, I am going to bask in the glow of this chapter while I attempt to write semi-decent fluff. This, though, should give me the oomph to keep going.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Forescywung is an Old English word meaning "Overshadow", which is an Old English equivalent of "Foreshadow".
> 
> Fun Fact 2) The Hero Shrew of Western Africa has a series of processes that protrude from their vertebrae and interlock with each other. This gives it's spine extraordinary stability and strength. When it was discovered by Europeans, rumors have it that the natives demonstrated the strength of the animals back by standing on it. The shrews were promptly able to walk away with no harm done. Seriously, look up their spine, really cool looking.


	25. Haarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla spends the day with Haarin, and she comes to realize that her actions have very consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is finally done. God, Haarin is just... very difficult to write for, for some godforsaken reason. I just can not get down what type of person he is. Either, way, the chapter is done now and there are not many more fluff chapters left.

 

 

_**Recrudescence: Haarin** _

 

The nightmare still lingered in Rayla’s mind, even if it had been a week prior. But not enough to distract Rayla from her task, bonding time with her youngest son. Who had insisted that they spend the day hiking around the forest. While it had been fun, it was not exactly great for her plans. But Rayla was as tenacious as they came, which why Haarin was escorting her back to the castle, through the elfin slums.  

“Not sure why you wanted to drag me through here… Unless you arranged another unfortunate incident for the human ass?” Haarin smirked.

“Ah… You-Uh… You know about that?” Rayla nervously asked, stopping as she turned to face her son. She was glad that the streets of the quarter were about as empty as they ever got.

“Of course, I didn’t mother!” Haarin chuckled. “But I suspected, and you just confirmed it.  I’ve heard from the ivy vine about how the he’s been losing lovers left and right, and how he’s being refused service by every brothel in the capitol. Unfortunately, if he leaves the capitol to go back home, Yla will be suspicious, since he is supposed to be here for a few months more, until Dad comes back from Xadia. He’s getting more and more frustrated, especially since Yla is stressed out. She is apparently stressing him out by being ‘clingy’.” Muiron practically spat the last word.

“Sooo, you don’t like him?”

“Not in the slightest. Where do we need to be to observe his downfall? I mean, I would willingly lie about but I also want to see him get his ass handed to him by a woman at least once, before Yla kills him.” Haarin said.

“What do you mean?” Rayla asked.

“Well, I have long since stopped asking Yla to help me bring in bounties. If someone pulls a weapon on her, she will kill them without a moment’s hesitation. She cost me well over a hundred coin before I learned the error of my ways. Those fleeing from the law almost always pull out weapons, and the law wants living bodies, not decomposing ones.”

“What’ll happen to her if she does kill him?” Rayla, suddenly concerned if her plan might put her daughter in prison, or worse, at the business end of an axe.

“Depends, if she is calm and collected… Nothing. If she panics, well… It might be the first bounty I have ever turned down.” Haarin paused, before changing the subject. “Now, Mom, where do I need to be?”

Rayla cast her eyes to the ground, suddenly filled with doubt and anxiety. Wondering if this was even her decision to make. Was it even the right thing to do? She was unsure of almost every decision she had made in the nearly seven weeks that she had been back home, and that anxiety only made her eyes more.

“Mom… You okay?” Haarin asked as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Yeah… Just… I don’t know if I am doing the right thing.” Rayla explained with a sniff.

“Well, for what it’s worth, Dad doesn’t know either. He’s said in the past that she would grow out of him, but she clearly hasn’t. Then again, I think Dad’s been off kilter since he stopped fighting.”

“What do you mean?” Rayla asked she separated from her son.

“Well… He used to be somewhat happy, but now… Well, he’s grim all the time, and his resting face is bordering on a scowl. He looks… He looks like there’s a sword hanging over his head.” Haarin sighed. “Now, what unfortunate thing do I get to see befall Duke Asshat today?”

“Alright, alright!” Rayla laughed. “Over by the Sunfire forge, the last of his mistresses is about to kick him to curb.” The two of them strolled off, heading towards the Sunfire forge. When they got there, they only saw a full patrol of guardsmen, and a crowd gathering in front of a small shack.

Rayla didn’t realize what was going on, at least not until she saw the guards and the crowd part. She quickly realized that they were parting for four guards who were bearing a stretcher with a blanket covering something. Something elf shaped.

Haarin had been much quicker on the uptake than his mother. “Hmm… Someone’s hand was missing a few cards.”

“What?” Rayla asked as she processed what she was seeing.

“It’s fairly obvious what happened, Mom. She broke it off, so the Duke broke her.”

“So I did this… Oh no…” Ryla brokenly whispered.

“No Mom, Asshat did this. Everyone who gets involved with the Duke know that this is a possible outcome. I’m just glad that he has self-control.”

“Haarin! That means he his purposefully choosing to murder!” Rayla hissed under her breath.

“Yeah, but you don’t see how Yla rubs the skin around her horns after he’s been in town. You don’t see the bruises, and you never- ever saw her black eye. You don’t see the bandages that are around her horns more often than not.” Haarin countered, his jaws clenched, and even his hands balled into fists. “The way I see it, better a prostitute than my sister.”

With that, Haarin turned around and walked away. Leaving Rayla alone with her thoughts. To ponder and consider the effects of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, soon I'll be writing angst and more angst. I'll be back in my element. So Hallelujah!
> 
> As always, comments, criticisms and the ilk are always appreciated. 
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Teeth originated as scales that grew in the mouth. This is especially clear in sharks, whose placoid scale are eerily similar to not only their teeth, but our as well. They do not have enamel, but their scales and teeth have pulp, just like ours. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2). It is entirely possible that humans (either us, or an ancestor or cousin) may have inhabited the Americas as early as 150,000 years ago. Some 150,000 year old mammoth bones that were found in 1992 bear fracture patterns very similar to fracture patterns from known human kills.


	26. Distrahere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raylas go out to investigate a letter addressed to Callum. What they find prompts more questions than answers. Meanwhile, a dark entity prepares itself for freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another subplot away! Oh, i think you all will enjoy it, when it comes to a reveal. This took a while because I've been running from one emergency to another. Sick cat, sick dog, dislocated rib, South Park Marathon, yadda yadda.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Distrahere _ **

 

 

Josai had grown sloppy, he had used their names. It had been over three months since he had sent his first letter, and the lack of a response from Callum worried him. He knew that his symptoms were at least three years early, if not more. Josai feared the worst, and he was stressed enough that no matter how much he tried to hide it, his wife knew something was wrong.

Which was why, when he grew pale and handed her their daughter, she did as he asked her. No, as he commanded. This wasn’t her husband. This was the man he used to be. ‘A military man, a soldier… A killer.’ His words echoed in her head as fear overtook her and she fled, managing to run despite holding onto a baby and a toddler, she was afraid for her husband, and her children. After all, what had emerged from the woods surrounding their farms was scarier than it had any business being, but that was moonshadow elfs for you.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” Josai shouted at the approaching elfs as his hand went to the hilt of his blade.

“Who are you?” one of the nearly identical figures asked.

“My name is irrelevant. What is relevant is who you are and what the hell you are doing on my farm!” He angrily countered.

“You wrote Prince Callum?” The figure with a chipped horn asked.

“Yea… What of it?” Josai asked warily.

“My name is Rayla. Callum’s my husband.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Josai sneered as his other hand twitched.

“Well, you should.” Piped the other figure. “I am Princess Rayla, just like my mother. Let me approach and I’ll prove it to you.”

“No.” Josai said as ‘Princess Rayla the Younger” approached. Leading a series of nearly unfortunate events. Josai drew his blade, causing the younger to rush him and the older one to sigh. What happened next, though, was only foreseen by Josai.

As the younger elf reached him, she was his sword to the side. His left hand came up as a fist and connected to her nose, gereating a loud crunch as she stumbled backwards. Josai slid himself into her stance, one leg behind hers, and his arm stretching across his chest. With a simple twist of the hips, the elf was sent plummeting to the ground. His foot picked up and followed her to the ground, planting itself firmly on her chest.

Seeing the younger one gets her ass handed to her, Josai watched with mild surprise as the the older elf drew an aspire rune and shouted the release word. Josai let the earth primal flow through his veins to brace against the attack. As the older elf eased off, seeing how he was unaffected, she began to draw the rune for Rapido. He brought his sword to the younger elf’s neck.

“Don’t finish that rune or she dies!” Screamed Josai, as he pressed the point of his sword into Yla’s neck, drawing a bead of blood.

“Okay, okay! Just… Please… Please don’t hurt her!”

“Don’t pretend to care for your fellow assassin! It’s disgusting. Who sent you?!”

“That’s my daughter you fuck! No one sent us, I just came because in you letter to my _husband_! You sounded scared and desperate!” The elder elf screamed exasperation.

“Please… Look at me. Look at my eyes, I am Princess Rayla the Younger.” The younger one begged from below. Her voice sounded sincere, and even Josai’s star magic couldn’t sense any deception.

“Fine!” Josai growled. “But if either of you so much as flinch, you will lose your head before your elder can stop me.” Josai looked down at the younger elf. ‘Purple and green around the iris. Shit. He had put a sowrd to the throat of a princess, and Callum’s daughter. Oh fuck.’ Josai thought.

 

Since he saw no illusion, nor even a hint of an illusion, Josai sheathed his sword and removed his foot from the chest of the princess. As he backed up the elder elf rushed forward and embraced the princess.

“Since you are Princess Rayla, who is this?” Josai asked with narrow eyes.

“Also a Princess Rayla, asshole!” The elf retorted.

“Impossible, Prince Callum’s wife died in childbirth. Everyone knows that.”

“No, my mother didn’t, Josai. She went undercover into Xadia, to help defeat Churiyan.” Yla replied as she broke free from her mother’s embrace, carefully studying man’s face. She was hoping that he might something away.

Josai’s face remained impassive as he recognized the well-practiced lie of his friend. “Yes. So, he… He is dead?”

“Yes. Callum killed him a little over three months ago while on an archaeological dig in Xadia.” Rayla said coldly. She took a moment to examine this man, just as her daughter was doing.

Josai stood tall and six feet and four inches, and he was quite brawny. His darker complexion was reminiscent of Ezran’s. He had illusions on him, covering him, in fact, and they were flickering as the adrenaline wore off. Some of the illusions were thin enough that the two could see right through. Observing dozens of scars all over his body.

“Why did you write my father?” Yla asked as she broke the silence.

Josai sighed, as he recalled the well-practiced lie. I fought alongside your father before he formed his unit. I fought beside him in dozens of battles, until we attempted to raid Churiyan and kill him before he grew powerful. He used his own wife and children as shields to protect himself from us, so in Xadia, I am wanted for murdering children. Because, apparently, humans are supposed to know when and elf is going throw their own children in front of them or use dark magic to suck the life out of them. To create a magical shield.”

“That’s horrible.” Rayla said.

“Yeah.” Josai confirmed as he fingered the wedding ring on his finger, his supposedly enchanted item. “So Callum gave each of us an enchanted item to help hide ourselves. The Elfs want us bad, and everyone who has let theirs run empty has been found and killed. Mine is running out, so it needs a recharge.”

 

“Rayla, you should help him out.” Yla whispered to her mother, as they sat down at the table, and Josai disappeared into the kitchen to help his wife. After a short silence, Josai had offered them some seats at his table for lunch and escorted them to his house. He wanted to make up for his actions and nearly killing a Katolian princess.

“Yla… He tried to kill you!” Rayla hissed.

“You saw how fast he was, and how he withstood Aspiro. If he wanted me dead, I would be dead. And more likely than not, you would be too.”

“Fine… I’ll consider it.”

“Mom.” Yla sighed.

“Rayla.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call you what?” Rayla grinned.

“You know what, you old bag! I will break something if you do it again.” Yla glared.

“Alright, alright… I’ll help him.” Rayla chuckled. Rayla promptly added, “This doesn’t replace our day to get to know each other, you know…”

“I figured.” Groaned Yla.

 

The two became quiet as their hosts came out with food, and all settled into food and casual conversation. With both Princesses answering questions posed by a very flustered Alys, before she became convinced of the fact that they were women, just like her, and not some far off entity that knew nothing of the struggles of womanhood, or motherhood for that matter. As the three women gabbed and gossiped, Josai leaned back. Erin was busy taking delight in her new task of carrying, Lalia, her baby sister around.

‘Shit… If Callum’s in Xadia… He probably hasn’t found a cure yet. So… They are at risk!’ He realized with a start. He couldn’t leave them for months, and…. But he could send them to her brother’s. In a month’s time. Then he could be alone until Callum returned, hopefully with a cure or a preventative of some sort. Josai just wanted more time with his family, that surely wasn’t too much to ask for, was it?

Josai’s pondering was eventually interrupted when Alys shook his shoulder, “Honey, the Princess asked you something.”

“What? Oh, sorry. Yes, Princesses?” Josai responded as his wife herded their eldest daughter out of the room.

“I can recharge the item if you would like.” Rayla offered.

“That’s kind of you Princess, but It also has star magic.”

“I know, I can see it.” Rayla said, extending her open hand across the table.

“You-You’re an archmage?” Josai asked, stunned.

“Yes, some things I picked up while undercover.”

“Alright.” Josai said, as he let the illusions fall when the ring came off his finger. He had to sell the lie.

Josai didn’t look much different, his face was harder, with a stronger chin, and his eyes were grey as opposed to their prior brown, his face was mostly free of scars, but they criss-crossed his arms. Both princesses could see how distinctive his face was though, thus the need for the enchanted object.

“Hmm… It doesn’t seem enchanted.” Rayla mumbled as she tried pouring some magic into it. It took some but… It seemed more like it was enchanted to do nothing. The ring didn’t seem to take enough magic to actually power the enchantment, unless it was the most efficient consumer of magic in the world. Almost any spell took more energy from the primals than this ring. Her suspicions grew as she handed the ring back to Josai, he was uneasy.

“There you go, Josai! All charged up.” Rayla said in a cheery voice that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah… Thanks.” Josai said with a smile. A smile that didn’t reach his eyes, which were filled with anxiety. He slipped the ring on, and let the magic from within flow again.

 

 

While Josai and Rayla had their staring contest, a mind was racing. The being had been stuck in this dark, dank cellar for many years, but it was not trapped. A friend or two had been keeping it alive at a distance, and the stage was set. Soon, it would be freed, free to pursue that which it desired. And it would have a handy tool to use, a tool that those friends were keeping safe, and alive. Soon, it would get what it always wanted, what it had been craving… And nothing could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As, well, always any and all feedback is welcome. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Distrahere is Latin word meaning "draw in different directions".
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Anatomically Modern Human's (AMH) has a much more complicated origin than once thought. We likely originated in South Africa, and AMH remains have been identified in Israel, aged to about 500,000 years. Which is about the time AHM may have originated in South Africa. However, this individual, or it's population left no genetic markers on the population, so they died out at some point, and AHM began to recolonize the area some 150,000-75,000 years ago.


	27. Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla's day out with Yla takes a turn for horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God! This took forever. My other laptop's key board is dying. And my usual writing time is typing the chapter up, while a grand strategy game runs on this one. Plus, I had to reinstall word on this one.

 

 

_**Recrudescence: Rayla** _

 

Rayla's day with her youngest daughter was finally upon her. He plan was to bond with her daughter, and expose the Duke for the filth that he was. She was willing to except that their relationship would always be strained, but she really wanted to her daughter call her mom. In the five months that she had been back, Yla had gone out of her way to avoid calling her mom. At this point, even if she didn't believe that she deserved it, the only she desired more than hearing her little Yla call her mom, was Callum.

 

“Well, Rayla, this better be a fun day. Else I’ll tell Dad to dump your ass.” Yla said. While a near perfect copy of her own renowned smirk, her daughter’s voice was so low and deadpan, that Rayla had little doubt as to the veracity of her daughter’s threats. Yla was a key battle, one that, if she lost, would be a devastating set back to her plans to woo and seduce her husband back to her arms. To make up for her disappearing and hurting him, and their children.

“Well, I don’t how much fun I can promise, but I can promise lots of quality time to get to know each other.” Rayla offered

“Eh… I guess I can be satisfied with that for now.” Yla’s smirk grew substantially.

“I asked around, but it would appear that everyone thinks your favorite pastimes are murdering suspected spies or engaging in drunken brawls.”

“So, what are we doing?”

“Given that information, I figured… Tavern crawl?” Rayla tentatively suggested.

“Fuck yeah! Besides, if drinking isn’t a bonding activity, I don’t know what else is.” Y;a eagerly replied. “So, I’m going to have fun drinking you under the table.”

“With human alcohol? Not a chance, baby girl. You’ll be lucky to barely be conscious by the time I get buzzed.”

“You say that, but last year I managed to get into Dad’s stash of elfin alcohol. I was lucky he found me, because I drank waaay too much. So, he taught how to properly drink, then locked the damn thing with a giant boulder.” Yla said, before speaking again after her mother shot her a quizzical look.

“He has a small cabin that he built to the south of Banther Lodge. He had chained the cellar shut, but I cut through it. Now, he has a massive boulder sitting on top of the cellar. Like, a literal three ton boulder.”

“Your father still has those bottles? I thought he would have thrown that out by now.”

“Why would he do that?! That stuff is amazing!” Yla exclaimed.

“Well, I know that… Just… Well it was mine. Your father was never a fan of drinking. He didn’t like it when I did it.” Rayla said haltingly, barely stopping herself from adding. ‘To forget everything.’

“Well, for whatever it’s worth, He isn’t a hypocrite. He said that he would teach me to hold my liquor like an elf… Or a soldier… Or an academic.” She said, as touched her mother’s arm.

Those small words, and Yla placing her hand on her mother’s arm were more comforting than she would ever know. Which only emboldened a hesitant mother to do what was necessary to protect her child from pain and suffering. Even if it would inflict pain and suffering of its own, at least… At least it would less in the long term than the other way.

 

Rayla was getting frustrated. She had delayed leaving this bar, the fifth of heir planned ten, because the Duke’s last mistress was supposed to throw him out today. But the event was yet to happen, and nearly a half hour overdue. On the bright side, Yla hadn’t seem to mind, she was busy beating on some belligerent, giant of a man.

‘At least Yla is having fun… It is the absolute least I can do, give her some fond memories of this day.’ Rayla thought as she became resigned to retooling her plan. It sucked, but… then at least the good memories with her mother that she made this day wouldn’t be tainted by _him_. Rayla took oe last swig from her stein, as she heard the impact of fists on face cease.

“Well, Rayla, you seem about ready to head to another tavern.” Yla’s cheery voice floated in from behind her.

“Yeah, I figure it’s ‘bout time. After all, we’re only half way through our list of taverns, and the sun is setting outside.

 

The day was fun, Yla couldn’t deny it. Up until a few minutes when she saw something that made her blood boil. Rayla and her had been walking to another pub, when they heard screaming. Being only slightly buzzed, the pair were concerned, and capable, enough to race towards the source of the screaming, turning down an alleyway to see and analyze the situation.

A woman was being shoved against one the building, her underwear was around her ankles. A man was with her, lording over the small woman, twisting one of her arms behind her back. He was attempting to hold her in place whilst simultaneously trying to lower his pants with one hand. His body above the ris was obscured by shadows.

“NOOO!!! HELP!!! PLEASE!!!” The woman cried.

“Shut the fuck bitch! No one’s coming to help you. Now keep quiet and it will be over in a mo-” He growled.

“HEY!” Yla shouted, as she and her mother approached him.

“What the fuck?!” he shouted as he jumped back, revealing his appearance. He was a tall man, with thick, black hair, and grey blue eyes. He had a look of terror, frozen on his face as he recognized Yla. While Yla’s face contorted in rage.

“Allen?! WHAT. THE. FUCK.” Yla hissed.

“Baby, this… this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Oh fuck. Thank you.” The woman sobbed as she darted into Rayla’s arms. “H-he was t-t-try-i-i-ing to rape me.”

“Don’t listen to that lying slut, honey. She was trying to seduce me.” Allen pleaded. Silence punctuating his plea. A silence that lay over them for a few seconds and was only broken by the Duke’s pants falling down.

“You are dead. FUCKING DEAD, ALLEN!” Yla screamed.

“Honey, you’re talking crazy…” Allen soothed as he reached for her shoulders.

“Don’t you fucking touch her! Else I will cut off your damn hands, you piece of shit!” Rayla barked at Allen, who froze at her tone.

“Yla, my sweet doe, please. I made a mistake. I am sorry. I love you so much.” Allen pleaded with Yla, who was staring at the ground, she refused to let him see her cry.

“If I ever see you again, I will kill you. You have one minute.” She calmly stated. A few seconds passed, before Allen fled.

 

Once the poor woman calmed down, the two Raylas handed her off to a guard patrol. That was when the younger Rayla broke down. Leaving it to her mother to guide her home, who was heartbroken as well.

Yla’s sobs were cutting straight to Rayla’s core, but Rayla steeled herself. She knew that this would hurt Yla less in the long run, than letting her find out on her own. Or magic-forbid, her getting pregnant, then forced to raise her child without some one she loved to help her. The irony was not lost on her, as that is exactly what she did to Callum. But she would be damned if that happened to her children.

In the end, she managed to get her daughter home, and into her bed. But Rayla couldn’t bring herself to leave, instead she felt a maternal to stay with Yla, and hold her until she felt better. She knew that it may not do much good, but maybe it will mean a lot to Yla, and she was willing to do it, on the off-chance that it would mean everything to a girl who just suffered their first heartbreak.

 

Rayla held her daughter’s head in her lap for nearly an hour, before the sobs became quieter. Rayla felt her daughter’s breathing even out and continued to stroke her head. It didn’t take long for Rayla to follow her daughter into sleep, even sitting up the headboard of the bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you, amazingly fun readers, enjoyed the latest chapter. With any luck the update schedule will re-stabilize now that my only working laptop is setup with the necessary crap.  
> As always, feedback and criticisms are more than welcome. Encouraged, even, sought after.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) The Cairo Spiny Mouse is the first kown rodent to possess a menstrual cycle. And being a rodent, this makes them a better model for menstruation studies than primates, thanks to their relatively short generation time. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Guinea Pigs were originally domesticated as a food source in Peru.


	28. Revelare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Narillo spend some time together, and the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so much for a schedule. School has started up again, been having eight hour days. Fortunately, I have a four hour gap in my day. Unfortunately my laptop's wireless card is practically dead. So I can only upload at home.

 

_**Recrudescence: Revelare** _

 

 

After three days of doting, Rayla had finally her sent her away. ‘Yla’ she had to remind herself. Her daughter reminded her so much of her younger self, aside from the fact that her daughter’s body hadn’t been ravaged by three pregnancies and four babies. The more time she spent with ‘Yla’, the harder time she had not calling her Rayla.

She had grown up muttering to herself under her breath, and Yla was just like that. Not to mention that she was beautiful young woman, and Rayla was certain that she would have no problems finding a new boyfriend. One that was a thousand-fold the man Duke Allen was.

On the bright side, Yla allowed her to dote for three days! If that wasn’t a sign that her youngest was coming around to accept her, Rayla didn’t know what was. However, it was two steps forwards, one step back. Comparatively, Rayla remembered them being easier as babies and toddlers. But then again… Two and a half years of memories weren’t much to go on.

 

So, when Haarin noticed than Muiron was uneasy with the pain that Yla was in, he arranged for Rayla to spend time with Narillo. If anything would ease Muiron, it’d be Narillo’s assurance that this was for the best. Which Haarin told Rayla, Narillo would only make up her mind once they had bonding. Haarin’s knack for diplomacy and intrigue had been impressing Rayla, he was like his elder brother and father, except… He seemed to enjoy it, while Muiron despised it, much as Rayla remembered Callum had.

Rayla had never outright loathed those two arts, especially as elfs were brought up being taught that war and battle were merely more violent forms of intrigue, which was in turn a more violent form of diplomacy. That said, she had never been particularly skilled at either of them; which was why she was nervous.

She had met Narillo, a few times in the months since her return, but this was the first time they would be alone, together. No darling grandkids to dote over, or to use as a shield to hide behind. Rayla wasn’t sure what her daughter-in-law wanted, but she was prepared to hear nothing but insults. Narillo seemed like a person that was so family oriented that what Rayla did might seem unthinkable to her. And… If Rayla herself barely understood how or why she left, how could she expect someone else to?

 

Rayla quickly arrived at the designated meeting spot, a small ‘cafe’, similar to one she went to with Tanile. Just more isolated, and off the beaten path. The area was almost entirely deserted, except for one person. Rayla gave off an internal groan, when she saw that her daughter-in-law had beaten her there. Tardiness… Just the first, real, impression that Rayla wanted to give.

“Hi, Rayla.” Narillo said cheerily as she wrapped Rayla up in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. Clearly, Narillo was enjoying the four inches she had on the elf.

“Hello Narillo. How are things?” Rayla asked as evenly as she could, almost certain that Narillo would soon begin to berate her and even, justly so, turn Muiron against her.

“Oh, they’re alright I’spose. I mean Muiron is a little… antsy lately about everything.” Narillo answered, before a question of her own. “How are you Rayla? It’s got to be rough, having to leave your family behind for this long, even if it is to guarantee their safety.”

“Yeah… It was. But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere this time.”

Narillo’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Indeed. Let’s sit down, shall we?”

“So, we’ll be here awhile?” Rayla asked, attempting to suss out any potential strategy.

“Well, I certainly hope so. My parents deserve to be eaten by, and shit out of banthers, and Callum… Well… He’s Callum. I am hoping that my children can have a normal, non-manic grandparent to look up to.” Narillo offered.

“What do you mean Callum is Callum?” Rayla questioned, mostly curious, but slightly angry at the insinuation that something was wrong with Callum. Evidently, her question came out a lot more defensive than she intended.

“Relax, Rayla. I know that he lied to Muiron and his siblings. Callum told me all about it. I just want to know your side of the story. Both he and I knew that there was more going on, but he didn’t what. I want to know what was going on in that head of yours.” Narillo explained calmly.

“I… I don’t know, Narillo. I… I think that I should tell Callum first.” Rayla meekly replied.

“Honey… He’s not getting back for months. He killed Churiyan, but the fight damaged the ruins he was studying. It’ll take him months longer to fins what he’s looking for.”

“And what, is he looking for?”

“From what I can gather? A mythical device that can determine if one can learn magic.” Narillo answered, before holding a hand up. “My bad, I should elaborate.”

Narillo took a deep breath before beginning, “You see, a year after you left, Callum found a tablet that detailed a handful of traveling mages, from before the days of Dark Magic and Elarion. Human mages… They were few, and humans who joined their ranks became violently ill, but usually recovered. However, if these individuals had children, there was a chance of inheriting one or more arcanum. They would fall violently ill and die. But halfling children, wouldn’t always die. In the waning days of their order, these mages constructed a device that could tell them weather or not if a halfling could learn and use magic without dying.”

“But Muiron and the others are grown, and all of them have arcanums. So, they obviously aren’t in that unfortunate group.” Rayla countered, mildly confused.

“Callum discovered that the illness can occur at any time, and triggers seemingly at random. Humans would just become ill. But halflings become violent, and aggressive. So, he won’t take any chances. If the device indicates that any of your children, or my little Harrow will become sick, Callum has a plan.”

“Which is?”

“Well, he disclosed to me, once; the order was destroyed by one of their own. He invented a way to take magic from something, to remove all traces of magic from a being or object. Naturally, no one else was excited. Once the elfs and dragons got wind of this, they threatened the order with extermination. So, the order attacked the creator of this new magic. He killed them all, and led some humans west, and established Elarion. The Dragons and the elfs considered the problem out of sight, out of mind, and dealt with. At least for a while.”

“Until more dark mages appeared, and the fighting started in the West.” Rayla finished.

“Right on the nose.” Narillo sighed, as the two enjoyed the following silence to ponder the past, for a few seconds.

“Now,” Narillo grinned, “Back to my question-”

“Alright, alright. It sounds like you aren’t going to let me off.” Rayla groaned.

“I most definitely will not.”

“Fine. Where to start?” Rayla sighed, as the melancholy and depression she had been fighting back every day slowly crept on to her face. “I stopped sleeping. The fighting, the killing, Callum draining Aaravos and Viren of water… It all hit me. I couldn’t reconcile the memories and my actions with me… Or him. I constantly woke up from nightmares, in which I had either killed Callum, or he killed me. I still loved him, with all my heart and soul, but I was terrified at night. It got to the point that I had to disappear for days or weeks just to sleep. Being around him… It kept me awake. It gave me nightmares. I knew that he wouldn’t hurt me… But the memories… I couldn’t reconcile that with who I knew him to be… And I was… Terrified that I would hurt him.”

As she explained, Rayla felt the familiar fear and pain creep up on her. She knew that she was still speaking, but it sounded faint to her as she relived everything, all over again. She smiled weakly, as her hand subconsciously drifted to her stomach as she reached the next part of her explanation. “But then, I got pregnant. And they stopped. I no longer had nightmares, and it took me almost a month to figure out why. Muiron was a blessing, he made me happy with every little kick, and every second made Callum ecstatic. I wish it could have lasted forever… But it didn’t. Nine blissful, but tough, months later, Muiron was born. I had peace for only two more months. The nightmares came back.”

“But this time, they included Muiron. Sometimes, it would be Callum draining the water from Muiron, sometimes it was me cutting his throat. They were all horrible. I soon realized that being pregnant was why I didn’t have the nightmares. But Callum was stubborn. He wanted to talk about it, and I remember it making me so mad. It infuriated me. I wanted another, I needed to be able to sleep. But Callum, ever the best, kindest man, was worried about me and my health, and the risk to me of getting pregnant so soon. So, I… I did something awful. I betrayed Callum in one of the worst ways possible…”

Narillo’s next words were gentle, but they cut right through the fog, right to Rayla’s soul and pierced her heart. “What did you do, Rayla?”

 

Rayla made a valiant effort to hold back her cries as Narillo embraced her. “It’s okay, girl… Let it out. I got you.” She cooed to try and soothe her distraught mother-in-law. “Whatever it is, you and Callum will get past it. He is still over the moon for you.”

That only had the effect of making Rayla sob even harder, which piqued Narillo’s interest and sympathy even more. ‘Had she cheated on Callum? No, that’s unlikely. They all have some clearly human characteristics, aside from Yla, and multiple arcanums. How were they supposed to inherit both of those traits from a non-human archmage? Only Yla could be explained, and that would a complex explanation of an earthblood elf mage, who was a woman, since only female earthbloods have green eyes, and a dark magic trinket. Was there even a female earthblood elf archmagi right now?’ Narillo pondered, before resolving to just wait Rayla out and ask her once she got some her sadness out. Because this was definitely a woman who didn’t know how to properly deal with her emotions.

 

“Thank you, Narillo.” Rayla sniffed, after almost ten minutes.

“We all need a good cry sometimes, Rayla.” Narillo paused before continuing, “Now, as you were saying.”

“I-I-I… I was dosing Callum with a fertility boosting herb.” Rayla admitted.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“In moonshadow culture, slipping your partner something without their knowledge is… It’s even worse than cheating. It demonstrates that you can slip them something, and by demonstrating it, you are implying that you can kill them whenever you so wish.” Rayla hastily explained, with a sniff.

“But it got me the twins… And almost a year and a half of good sleep. But when the nightmares started up again, I started slipping Callum the herbs again. Much to my shame and regret. Then I got pregnant with Yla. And slept fine for half a year… Until the dreams returned. This was the first time that they came me when I was pregnant. I barely slept in three months, and so I somehow decided that I had to leave.” Rayla continued.

“What about everything since then?” Narillo asked.

“It’s all bits and pieces. I remember leaving Yla on Runaan’s doorstep, I remember becoming an arch mage. But… Everything else is a blank. Up until a few months ago, I remember entering Claudia’s office. But everything before that is blank.”

“You should talk to the Chemist, oh what’s his name?” Narilo muttered as one hand rubbed her temple and she snapped her fingers repeatedly, as if trying to conjure the name out of her head. “Micai!” She exclaimed. “Watch out though, he may be loyal to Callum, but that is his only loyalty. And he is as greasy as they come. Come to think of it, imagine a weasel, coated in lard. Now picture ten of those. He is even sleazier and wilier than that.”

Narillo got up to leave, and added, “Don’t Rayla, you did the best thing for Yla, and I’ll reassure Muiron of that.”

“Wait! How did you know so much about Callum?” Rayla asked she bolted up and grabbed Narillo’s wrist.

“I have that effect on people, besides, I have had to talk him down form shit all the time. Since you are back, and here to stay, you can do it now. Making me free to knock boots with my husband more, and not worry about if or when my father-in-law might kill himself.” Narillo cheerily answered.

“Wait, Callum is suicidal?!”

“Well duh, Sweetie. He hasn’t known a woman’s touch, probably, since just after you got pregnant with Yla, and I sincerely doubt that he been getting felt by Soren… Or any other man for that matter. And the only person he has truly trusted, since you, betrayed him and threatened to kill your children.” Narillo replied as she turned to leave before Rayla grabbed her wrist, prompting a sigh of frustration from Narillo.

“How did you know about the last time Callum and I intimate?” Rayla bristled.

“I suspected that the apple didn’t fall far from tree. And I appear to be correct in my suspicion. A good sign for little Harrow.” Narillo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I am totally enjoying some blisters right now. Goddamn feet.
> 
> I considered leaving this a cliff hanger, but it threw my plan for the series out of whack and would have required some serious rebalancing. And being about a third of the way in, I think that it is pretty well balanced. I hope that the joke at the end is at least a little appreciated. And yes, I do realize that the punchline of the joke is more or less impossible, at least not with some severe damage left behind. If you suspend your disbelief, it's funny.
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Revelare is a latin word meaning 'to lay bare'.
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Another blob of warm water is developing in the north pacific, preparing to ruin years more of salmon for my fellow Pacific Northwesterners, and for salmon-lovers.


	29. Vindicare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla meets a human weasel, a dark force continues plotting, and Yla seeks revenge on an asshole. Perhaps disproportionate revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun bit to write, and hopefully the ending isn't too vague. If it confuses, think about how some people have two brains, and one is really stupid.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Vindicare _ **

 

 

Rayla soon learned that Narillo’s words failed to properly capture the essence of Micai. If anything, she was mincing her words to less harsh than the reality of the situation. The man was short and stout, but not quite portly. His brown hair hung below his shoulders, and both it and his facial hair was clumped in patches. Held together by the grease that seemed to coat him, and his face… Well it looked lik he had stolen it off of a weasel. Beady eyes, impassionate face, slightly annoyed tone, which Ezran confirmed weasels also had.

“Micai, how-” Rayla started

“Princess. Call me Doctor.”

“Why?”

“Well, I am deserving of an honorific. Trying to perfect healing into a science over the art that it is now. I am attempting to expand the knowledge of all beings, so that magic, and dark magic become understandable, and, god-willing, one day relegated to being a mere curiosity.”

“I’m sorry. I’m afraid that I don’t understand- ”

“Of course, you don’t!” Micai growled. Not taking his eyes from the task he was now performing, mixing several different vials of liquid together. “Only the Prince understands what I am doing here. Now, if you kindly give me to the count of an elfin thousand, I can talk with you in-depth about whatever it is you are here for.”

Rayla had to leap back, as loud echoed through the dim room, to give ‘Doctor’ Micai room when he turned around. Holding a flask full of boiling, glowing liquid with a pair of tongs. Thinking it to be the best course of action, Rayla retreated back to the entryway to this dank cellar the greasy weasel called a laboratory. She watched in fascination, even as she counted in her head to an elfin thousand, or six-hundred and forty.

Micai was dropping pinches of various powders into the still roiling mixture. Gradually, the mixture ceased its rolling, and even it’s glow began to fade. Rayla managed to still her curiosity until she reached about an elfin 611.

“Doctor? What is that you are making?” Rayla asked, very curious indeed as to what he was making.

“Well, Princess, I will try to explain it. I hope that you are as intelligent as the Prince has made you out to be all these years.” Micai said with an irritated sigh. “One of my theories, is that the living body, uses metals to move. By that, I mean that when metals are gathered in large quantities, they appear to generate, or amplifiy some underlying force. Have you ever seen a living creature struck by lightning? Or fulminis?” He asked, as he paused his work to look at her.

“Yeah.”

“Well, what do they do a lot after being hit with lighting?”

“Other than die?”

Micai rolled his eyes and hissed, “Yes! Other than die!”

“Well, they tend to twitch.”

“Exactly. I suspect that large amounts of metals can generate a force similar to or enhance even the smallest amounts of lighting or fulminis. It’s pretty obvious, a mere touch from rubbing ones’ feet on carpet is amplified in effect to those who are wearing metal armor when touched.” Micai explained, with a hint of excitement.

“So, what are you trying to do here?”

“Well, I am making a mixture of metals in water. If these metals amplify the forces that tell our body to move, or to breath, or anything, then it stands to reason that paralysis, cramps, heart attacks, or any other muscular related problem could be solved by replenishing the metals in the blood, and body.” Micai answered. “With any luck, this mixture, if consumed during a heart attack, cramp, or when paralyzed, should be capable of curing the condition! Assuming of course, that I get the dosage correct.”

“What’s the risk with that?”

“Well, if it isn’t enough, the condition will persist, and I may end up falsely proclaiming it to not work. Or if it is too much. The potion could trigger a seizure, and cause excruciating pain, and perhaps even death. Like almost any medicine.”

“I see.”

Micai turned his attention back to the potion. Adding a few more things before putting a cork on it.

“Now, Princess, we can talk.”

“I wanted to talk to you about me.”

“Er… Yes, yes of course… Princess Rayla. Um… If its… If it’s an-uh- inconvenience,” Micai nervously suggested, waving his hand over his lower abdomen. “There is something that I can do about it, discreetly, of course-”

Rayla had been a little slow on the uptake and opened her mouth to shut Micai up the moment she realized what he was implying. “What?! No! I’m not pregnant, especially not with another man’s child!”

“Oh, praise the lord above. Whew!” Micai laughed.

“What could possibly have given you that fucking impression?!”

“Well, Princess… What else was everyone supposed to think? It’s not marriages have a procedure to back out. You just leave a marriage if you want out, and that’s what everyone who knew the truth behind the cover story thought. Up until Callum found those bones… Then we all just felt bad for telling him that you left him.” Micai paused. “But here you are now… Alive. So, if you didn’t just leave Callum, for another man, or any other reason, what happened? Where did you go?”

“That’s why I am here Micai. I only have bits and pieces of the last twenty years. Maybe a month of memories? Total. Narillo thought that you might be able to help me in some way.” Rayla replied, clearly dispirited.

“Sadly, there is nothing I can do about that Princess. Memories are… Well magic is easier to study than memory. They could come back with time, or under extreme stress… Or they could be gone forever. There is no way of knowing. I am sorry.” As Micai finished a loud clang erupted from the oppsotie end of the lab, startling the human and the elf shitless.

“What the fuck was that!” Rayla hissed under her breath as she unfurled one of her blades.

“Dear god!” Gasped Micai, as a foul smell assaulted Rayla’s nostrils. She briefly gagged as the smell grew stronger and more familiar. Did… Did… Micai…

“God damn it!” Micai shouted as he walked oddly, no… more like waddled, towards the source of the clang. “By Lorke! How many times have I requested a fucking cushion for this stupid thing?!”

“Doctor… Di you just-”

“Yes!” Micai barked, interrupting Rayla. Who promptly became began giggling, because she just realized that Micai had shit himself.

Rayla managed to control herself long enough to ask, “What was that?”

“Glad you find it funny. Princess.” Micai dryly replied. “It’s a message system, Either the King, or the Prince can send me messages. Avoid unnecessary trips up and down the long flight of stairs.” Micai paused and Rayla burst out laughing. A small squeak signaled Micai opening the metallic message cannister, and he hummed for a moment.

“T=Princess Rayla the Younger is looking for you Princess Rayla. I suggest you go see her.” Micai coldly suggested as he turned around to face the laughing elf.

“Ookaaayy, okaay, okay.” Ralya chuckled. “I’m sorry Micai I s-shouldn’t ha-a-aaahaha-” Rayla again burst out laughing while giving Micai an apologectic shrug. Her laughter preceding her up the stair way.

 

Meanwhile, an entity, of the utmost malevolence, was busy cursing. The most onerous roadblock possible to it’s plans had appeared, or so it had been informed by it’s friends. But it was, at worst, an inconvenience, and at best… An useful aid. “It matters little…” the entity thought, “There will be no blocking me this time. I will have my heart’s desire… One way or another, and even the harlot can’t stop me. No more cockblocks.” Had the entity still had control of their body, it would have been smiling.

 

Yla practically bounded down the stairs, looking for Rayla. ‘No,’ Yla chastised herself. ‘I’m looking for my mother. Mother’s are supposed help their daughters get away with crazy things. Like what Yla had in mind for tonight. She had fire coursing through her veins, and she planned to do something about it! Of course, the urgency was also a symptom of the whiskey and moonshine coursing through her. She would be damned if she let that fucker off the hook this easily…

Though part of her hoped that her mother might talk her out of it. She was drunk, and would be in no shape to swing blade, let alone complete her half baked plan… At least if she was alone. But another part, was egging her on to find her mother, and get her to help. After all, when one finds a monster, it would be best to slay it rather than let it grow stronger.

Enraptured in her thinking, Yla almost ran into her mother on her own way up the stairs. “Moooooom. Come on. We go do thing. Now.” Yla managed to spit out as she grabbed her mother’s hand and began dragging her up the stairs.

“Woah, woah. Slow down Yla! What thing?” Rayla asked excitedly.

“We gon go and cut’fog!” Yla blabbered.

“What?” Rayla asked, before grabbing onto Yla’s arm and pulling her down, stopping her daughter’s upwards movement. Rayla got a good sniff of the alcohol reek surrounding her daughter. “Yla, are you drunk?”

“Sooo? Comon…” Yla paused, reaching a hand out the sides of the staircase to steady herself. She took a deep breath and did her best to enunciate every word by speaking as loudly as she could. “WE. ARE. GOING. TO. GO. CUT. HIS. HEAD. OFF. OKAY. MOM?”

“Ow. Honey, you don’t have to be so loud. And just whose head do you think we are going to cut off?” Rayla asked, wincing and holding a hand to one of her ears.

“ASSHOLE’S. BUT. FIRST. MORE. BOOZE!”

 

Hours later, Duke Allen stirred. He was in one of the many residences he owned, this one was right outside of the capitol. A noise brought hm out of his slumber and into the waking world as a very groggy man. However, as he tried to sit up, a hand was planted on his chest and he was forced down onto his back.

“Hello, darling.” Hissed a familiar voice. Allen’s eyes shot open as he realized what might be going on.

“Yla, I swear, those harlots seduced me. I love you-” Allen’s plead was interrupted as fist connect with his face.

“You pissed of my baby girl, Duke… Now she gets to do what ever wants to you.” Purred the voice of an older woman.

A bright reddish-orange glow lit up the room, revealing two assailants, with the larger one pining him the bed. The light was emanating from a sun-forged blade being drawn by the smaller figure. Allen was plenty afraid to begin with, but as the smaller figure’s other hand snaked under the covers and into his pants, he became even more afraid.

“No! No! Please! Please baby! NOOOO!” Allen screamed as Yla set to the task before her and the larger figure applied more pressure to his chest, pinning him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, to be clear, I am operating under the assumption that elfs and humans follow religions more similar to nature and ancestor worship over more of an organized religion. Since Micai adheres to a (mono)theistic religion, he'll be the butt of jokes, in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Well, hope all of you lovely readers enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Vindicare is a latin word meaning "To Avenge".
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Naked Mole Rats are unable to feel pain from high acidity in their blood.


	30. Gylt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later, the movement of shadows goes un-noticed, especially as everyone prepare for Callum soon to-be return.  
> But Rayla is left walking a bit in Callum's shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter felt a bit... Choppy to me, but it just wouldn't let me smooth it out.   
> I may enjoy writing, and I may have the vocabulary for it, but it does not love me back sadly.
> 
> All that said, hope you enjoy reading chapter 30, because were almost halfway there (Cue Bon Jovi)!

 

**_ Recrudescence: Gylt _ **

 

 

“Rayla…” Echoed a familiar voice.

“Well, you have been silent for a while.” Raya thought back as she focused on the task she had at hand. She had spent the last few months bonding with her children and learning to knit. Well, attempting to learn a much better descriptor. She wanted to make something, for Fareena, with her own hands. It would a good change to actually create something with her hands, not just destroy things.

“Something big is happenng.” Her friend replied, his voice ripe with what could only be concern.

Rayla sighed and set the pins and horribly knitted scarf down on the table in front of her. “What?” She thought to her friend, her tone did not fail in conveying her irritation.

“Something… Something is coming. Some kind of big event. The stars have been warning me to prepare you, but they won’t say for what. And it’s been very frustrating.” He answered.

“Sooo, you have disturbed my knitting time, which you know I took up because I wanted to create instead of destroy, for once; for absolutely nothing?”

“Riiiight… Okay, we can pretend that’s why you took up knitting. Not the fact that you can only masturbate so much before it does nothing.” Her friend gave only slight pause as he could sense the bitter retort building within Rayla. “No, no dear Rayla. This could only mean something momentous, something could propel you onto your desired course. And after a very deep and long thinking session, I think that you should spend it with your children. Something of magnitude… It could be life or death.”

“Fine. You’ve already interrupted my knitting time. Where am I going?” Rayla huffed.

“Callum’s house. Your children are already there, apparently they have a weekly brunch-”

“What’s brunch?”

“I have no clue.” Her friend offered. “Now go and get down there, what ever it is… It’s happening soon.”

“Is it news about Callum?” She asked as she stood up and began to make her way out of the room.

“I… Don’t think so. The stars were even more vague than they usually are.”

“How so?”

“They make you solve puzzles. How you solve the puzzle determines what information you get from their message. And I was never too good with puzzles.” He answered. “Now, hurry up.”

 

Rayla almost made it out of the castle, but in the end, she was waylaid by Soren, much to her guide’s chagrin.

“Rayla!” Soren shouted as he ran towards her.

‘No! No, no, no, no, no! Keep moving, damn it!’ her guide screeched.

‘Shut it, you!’ Rayla thought to her guide before pausing and waiting for Soren to catch up.

“Hey, thanks for stopping.” Soren gasped as he reached the elf.

“No worries. What is it, Soren?”

“Ezran and Claudia received a letter from Callum. He’s on his way back.”

“How soon?” Rayla asked.

“No idea. The latter was attatched to a hummingbird.”

“A what?”

“A hummingbird. It’s a small-”

“I know what a humming bird is, Soren! Why the fuck would he attach a letter to a hummingbird?!”

“That’s why I’m here.” Soren before looking around them. “He’s been losing it. It’s been slow but… He’s been doing things that don’t make much sense.”

“Since when?”

“Since Aanya died… A lot changed when she died.”

“Why? Wer-Were they involved?” Rayla asked with a hint of trepidation.

“No… Callum… He tried to save her, but… He failed. Up until then, he had only twice.” Soren held up two fingers for emphasis. “He failed to help you, and he failed to stop Qora in a timely manner. Compounded with failing to save Aanya… It’s messed him up, a lot.”

“Now, we have orders with guards, and messengers trying to find him. We are going to make he comes here first. We’re all worried.” Soren sighed. “Something’s… Something is wrong, Rayla. I think that Callum is sick. And we are all worried about how he might react if he were to just see you-”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?!” Rayla growled.

“He thinks you’re dead, Rayla! How would you react if you suddenly saw Tinker, walking around, talking to your kids?” Soren hissed

“You’re right…” Rayla’s shoulders slumped down, while her head looked to her feet in shame and the anger that had been coursing through her veins a few seconds prior, evaporated almost instantaneously. ‘To see someone that you thought was dead… It’d be a total mind fuck… And if Callum is carrying around a fraction of the guilt that Soren and Narillo seem to think he is… I can’t lose him, especially not like that.’

‘Come on, Rayla, you are missing your opportunity for something!’ her guide’s voice floated through her head again, disturbing her thoughts. Rayla looked back up at Soren “You are totally right, Soren. I am sorry for my defensiveness.”

“It’s okay, Rayla. I underwent a similar mood when Ellis left me.” Soren paused for a few seconds before adding, “Where are you off to? Thought today was one of your knitting days.”

“Oh, a wisp of wind tells me that my children are doing something called brunch. Besides, I got distracted and spending the day, or even just the morning with them, will be more productive than resuming that horrible hobby.” Rayla remarked, even going so far as to shudder to try and convey the frustration and disdain that was rapidly growing from her attempted new hobby.

“Alright… Well, be careful out there. The rumor mill is churning out some particularly nasty things about you.” Soren said as Rayla turned around to walk away.

“I’ll watch my back, see you later Soren!” She hollered over shoulder.

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The conversation around the table ceased, as Yla and Haarin looked towards the other room with narrowed eyes.

“Muiron… Would you hand me my blade?” Yla asked of her eldest sibling.

“Why do you need a blade, Yla? It’s just the door.”

“Did I not just tell you that something big was going on? I haven’t been given a bounty in over two weeks. Just scout work. The noble at court are acting weird, and Soren, Claudia, and Ezran are anxious. If there is something making them nervous, we should be nervous. Especially since Dad is not here to watch our backs!” Haarin exclaimed as he stood up and strode towards the table where Yla’s blade had been put. Grabbing it, he turned around to see that Yla was right behind him.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“I’ll be taking that! Muiron, get the door, if anything happens, I’ll be cutting someone.” Yla stated with glee as she took possession of her blade and flicked it out.

“Fine!” Muiron groaned as he set his utensils down and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Seriously? Muiron?” Tanile asked with a whine.

“What?” he asked, unsure of why his other sister could be whining. “Wait… You mean I can’t use a napkin?!”

“Just go answer the door, Muiron.” Breathed Haarin.

Giving in to his siblings’ abuse, Muiron rolled his eyes and marched to next room and the door it contained. Another set of knocks had begun as Muiron opened the door. Yla stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder and a blade posied just above it, Ready to dart out at a moment’s notice.

Haarin was behind her, hands on a pair of throwing knives while Tanile was behind him. Armed with a pair of knives from the table.

As the door opened to reveal their mother, they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Aside from Muiron, who appear more annoyed with their antics.

 

Rayla blinked a few times as Muiron opened the door and she saw sword angled at her. “Is now a bad time?”

“No Mom, everything is fine. We were just finishing up brunch… Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just about this thing called ‘brunch’, and I Soren interrupted my knitting so…”

“You figured, ‘Hey I should go spend the morning with my kids!’?” Haarin guessed.

“Close enough.”

“Alright, fine. Come in, come in.” Yla muttered as she appeared from behind Muiron.

 

The five resumed sitting at the table, after clearing it off and relaxed into talking about fond memories, and how excited they were. The four asked questions of mother about everything they could think of. All of the things that Callum had never told them. And before any one realized it, it was late afternoon, and the golden sunlight was streaming into the house.

That was when a creak and the shattering of glass grabbed their attention. They had been so wrapped up that they hadn’t heard some one enter the house. A figure that stood, wearing a mask of pain and fear.

 

Rayla’s heart stopped for a moment. The figure before them glowing with prismatic light. Illusions. They covered his face, neck, arms, and even legs. But his face drew her attention the most. It was Callum. But he wasn’t quite the same. He was sad, she could she it in eyes, and confusion.

‘He hasn’t been to the castle yet!’ Her friend, and guide, hissed in her mind. But Rayla didn’t hear him. She gave Callum a shy smile but remained sitting. She watched as he blinked a few times, and eyes watered. When his chin quivered and her mouth her name, she felt shame. She did this to him. This was her fault.

Rayla was about to stand up and towards the man that she loved only second to her children and grand-children, when he vanished. Her pointed ears picked up a slight whisper that was left his wake.

Rapido.

‘Moon! What have I done?’ she thought as she tried to fight the sadness and guilt that was assailing her. But she was quickly overwhelmed and left unable to fight the tears in her eyes or the sobs stuck in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you all enjoyed. If not... Well you can tell me what you didn't like so that I can attempt to approve... But don't count on anything. I almost always defy expectations, occassionally by being really high above them. But most often by going lower than them. If life was a limbo contest...
> 
> In all seriousness hope you enjoy, because pacing of the story is going to start to pick up from here, so get ready for more action, less time skips, and more angst! Muahahahaha! (Gross, can't believe I just typed that)
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Gylt is Old English for guilt, or more accurately, "Crime, Sin, Moral Defect, or failure of Duty." Imaginary knuckle sandwich to whoever can guess why I used this as the title of this chapter. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2) You can never have too much onion, garlic, or sauerkraut. Just joking. Your real Fun Fact is this: A lot of Western (Christian) holidays were set at times that coincided with pagan holidays, in order to hide more effectively from the Roman Emperors, many of who were fond of using Early Christian as scapegoats for everything. This got really bad with Diocletian, who initiated the longest, bloodiest, and most violent of the purges. One of his successors was Constatine I who made Christianity mainstream within the Roman Empire, and was long claimed as the second Christian Emperor of Rome.


	31. Merere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla forces theories out her supporters, and struggles with whether or not to take the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, going to try and get some of this out fast, before S3 of TDP comes along and takes a wrecking ball to my skeleton like the between-season lore drops did. Where I can, I will try and make accomadations for s3 stuff, but I have the feeling that the announcement will be that s3 is dropping on netflix in a hour, or something of the like. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy reading this. It is a bit shorter than usual, but my stuff is already pretty short so I have no concerns.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Merere _ **

 

 

_ _

**_ Three Days Later… _ **

“I’m worried, Claudia. No one has seen him in three days. No one has even heard from him. Could he… What if he’s hurt?” Rayla asked. The fear and pain were evident in her voice, as well as in her puffy eyes.

“Rayla. Callum isn’t something you have to worry about. Okay? Right now, he is one of the, if not the most powerful beings in existence. The way he’s getting is if it’s intentional.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!”

“Breathe, Rayla, breathe. Callum won’t do _that_! Your children, they mean far too much to him to do anything like that. It will be fine. He’ll come back when he has come to terms with everything, you’ll-” Claudia reassured Rayla, until she was cut off when the doors to her quarters flew open.

“Clauds! We have a big fucking problem…” Soren entered the room and stopped speaking when he noticed Rayla with Claudia. “Oh… Hi, Rayla…”

“What Soren!” Claudia hissed before she saw the paper in Soren’s hands. It was folded, a trademark of Callum, and the way Soren was holding it, left the title visible.

 

_The Last Will and Testament of Callum, Prince of Katolis._

Rayla saw it too and leapt of her chair. Snatching the paper from Soren before he could stop her.

“Rayla! D-Don’t read that!” Claudia begged.

“Why has he sent a last will and testament here?!” Rayla demanded.

The resounding silence that followed, and the shame on the faces of the siblings were all the answers she needed. “WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?”

“We… We don’t Rayla. He seems to be losing magic. When he is here, with us, with Ezran… He doesn’t maintain the illusions. Its too tiring for him. It’s why- no- its how we _know_ that he is sick.” Claudia explained.

“What is it?” Rayla asked firmly.

“We don’t know… Callum found a tablet that described his illness, and either destroyed it, or hid it.” Soren stated.

“How do you know for sure if it was destroyed?!”

“I found some the notes detailing with the translation. A sickness that the magicless suffered from. Only a handful could survive the initial bout.” Claudia sighed. “When he found reading his notes, he tried to act like the tablet was detailing a sickness for half-elfs… The next night, he locked away his research and the tablet disappeared. The bits and pieces I have found over the last decade indicates that the disease can re-emerge after decades to claim a life, and it was prevalent in humans who learned primal magic, and in half-elfs.”

“So, the kids could get sick?” Rayla asked worringly.

“Again,” cautioned Soren, “We don’t know. These stories about the illness are often found with tablets of fiction, such as Tanile’s play, and tablets claiming that an ancient human had sex with dragons to make elfs. Shit, the illness described could be Earth Itch, or-”

“Soren.” Groaned Claudia. “Earth Itch doesn’t kill you.”

“Tell that to Marcos.”

“You mean the guy who decided to fuck a hibernating griffin?!”

“Wait… Wasn’t that the guard I almost killed when I first came here?” Rayla paused, only continuing once she had gotten a confirming nod from the two. “And the guy who bragged about having sex with a dead banther?”

“Yeah, a few years after you disappeared, he went out and tried to do that to a live, hibernating griffin. Naturally, it was not amused and tore him to pieces.”

“Well, Claudia, we just have to agree to disagree.”

“Oh, ancestors preserve me!” Claudia muttered as she buried her face into her hands.

“Anyways, it could have been any number of Xadian diseases are picked up through sexual contact, or even just the Javian Flu. The point is, Rayla, we aren’t sure if this is fantasy, fact, or something in between.” Soren continued, “Claudia, Ezran and I have been preparing as if this real.”

“So Ezran knows?”

“No more than we do. Callum has kept everything close to vest.”

“Speaking of which, how did this get here?” Rayla asked as she waved the paper in front of them.

“Of all things… A fish. A fisherman brought it up not even an hour ago. So, he can’t be too far.”

“Alright. I’m going to looking for him. But before I go. When I saw Callum, he was cloaked in illusions. But his now that think about it, his right hand looked different. Do either of you know anything about it?” Rayla asked.

Claudia and Soren looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads.

 

‘They know more than they are letting on.’ Purred the voice of her guide in her ear. ‘Ask them to talk to Micai, they are being as shifty as he is. Tell them to send a crow when they learn something useful.’

‘Finally, you’re being useful. Freeloader.’ Rayla mentally huffed back at her guide.

“Talk to Micai, see if the wierdo knows anything. If you learn anything, and I mean ANYTHING, ask Ezran to send a crow.” Commanded Rayl, before she turned and sprinted out of the room.

 

Rayla wasn’t searching blindly for long, before a bird landed on her shoulder with a note tied to its foot. Relieving the crow of the note, she unfurled it. It read: Cabin, south of Banther Lodge, few hours. Well hidden. Good Luck. -Ezran

“Oh, now you seem supportive.” Snorted Rayla. Ezran hadn’t eaxactly been warm and welcoming the last few months. He had been aloof, and rather cold. And a bit passive aggressive if Rayla was going to be honest with herself.

Rayla shook her head to clear her mind. She had to find Callum, that was her number one priority right now. Once she found him, then she could worry about everything else. Including his odd behavior.

 

Rayla walked throughout the night, it was sunrise before she arrived at the cabin. There were bottles of moonshine scattered on the ground, complete with small puddles of booze and vomit. The front door was wide open, and stench of vomit and piss was wafting from inside.

Rayla shuddered as she recalled her dream. The trees, the smell of the forest, the cabin. It gave her goosebumps, and she felt the icy grip of fear over her as she remembered how that dream had ended. With Callum, dead at feet.

Swallowing her fear, Rayla forced herself forward, into the cabin. She was haunted by that dream and repulsed by stench of the cabin. But she focused on one thing, Callum. He was here, and he needed her; and after what she did… She had to begin finding ways to repay him for giving her a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, that was the whole chapter. I didn't forget anything, unless the last sentence isn't "She had to begin finding ways to repay him for giving her a second chance.". I am milking this set of chapters for that it worth, before I have go into Callum's mindset near full time. Which is sadly close to mine. It was fun enjoying a slightly more upbeat mindset, but donning that grows tiresome. And gives me headaches. So I am heading on back to gloominess!
> 
> Oh I do enjoy being evil/quasi-evil. The Diet (Coke/Pepsi) of evil.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Merere is a latin verb meanng "To deserve". Mend, and amend both derive from this word. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Legend has it that Emperor Philip the Arab of the Roman Empire was the first Christian Emperor of Rome. According to the legend, he attempted to celebrate Easter with the Church in Antioch, but because he hadn't anything to help the persecution of Christians in the Empire, Bishop Babylas refused to seat him and made him stand with others who were curious about the faith. If this did occur, it would have been between 244-249 A.D.   
> To be clear, this was documented by Eusibius in the early 300's, but it's historocity is highly disputed. What is accepted is his tolerance of the Christian faith, and perhaps even a friendship with Origen Adamantius, a Christian Scholar of great repute at the time.


	32. Runire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum puts his fall back plan into motion, and Rayla attempts to prevent her prophetic dream from coming true. Will she be spared the burden of carrying Callum's dead on her shoulders? Or will she learn to feel Callum's pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another short one, but this is dense. Well, I hope that is. If at least one of the chapters in this entire story (including the chapters yet to come) doesn't make you tear up then I am doing something. Let me know if I have been doing stuff wrong so far.

 

_ **Recrudescence: Runire** _

 

 

Rayla swallowed nervously as she crossed the threshold, into the cabin. “Callum?” She called out every few steps as she tried to get the mental map of the cabin. She could tell that there was a second floor to the cabin, and Rayla spent minutes exploring the first level, seeking stairs. There five rooms on the first floor, not including the large primary room.

Those smaller rooms were stuffed with ancient tablets, scrolls, and workshop benches, covered in trinkets. Ranging from ancient illusion trinkets to water heater stones, to several strange looking devices that Rayla could not definitively place or identify. All were in various states of decay, with some looking like they had been purposefully taken apart, a few that looked like they were being rebuilt.

‘Keep going Rayla! No time to gander at whatever the fuck he is doing in here. Go find him, make your choices so that I can go back to delightful, and blissful non-existence.’ Her friend paused for a few second, ‘Remember you’re dream. He will kill himself if you don’t find him. Though, I guess that is you deciding that you don’t actually want-’

“Shut up!” Rayla shouted. Her guide was beginning to piss her off, and if she could she just might…

A noise above her grabbed her attention, a loud thud and muffled shouting. _Callum!_

 

Callum sat up and groaned. He did not feel good, which was, his addled mind supposed, the point. He had always planned to drink himself to death when _it_ started, but he was now regretting his decision to not drink almost at all in the intervening. He spent the previous day so sick that he couldn’t even drink. But he was close, today, he thought. His heart was pounding, and this was the third time he thrown up today. Always, after waking up from a short nap.

‘That’, he thought angrily, ‘is why I just won’t die. It annoyed Rayla that I couldn’t drink with her… Maybe it’s part of why she left.’ Callum turned and crawled away from the puddle of vomit, dragging a jug of moonshine behind him. If he had any left, he would have been leaving a trail of tears.

Callum didn’t notice the puddle of vomit until he walked through and slipped. Earning himself a face plant into floor, thankfully, next to the vomit and not in it. However, it did earn him a sickening crunch originating from his nose. He sighed as he rolled over and screamed, “Fucking ow! Shit fucking bastard!”

His hand, the only hand that hand feeling in it, touched his nose, causing him to wince. “Definitely broken.” He muttered aloud. The pain had gone a long towards sobering him up. A deficiency he planned to correct. Callum lifted the moonshine and tried to por some in his mouth, only for it dump all over himself. Amidst his sputtering, half assed attempt at drowning in alcohol and trying to get drunk, he completely missed the thunderous sounds coming from the stair case.

 

“Callum?” asked a meek voice. It sounded… Familiar, sweet, and beautiful. But his head was beginning to hurt, so Callum’s only response was a groan, and to pick his head up to seek out the source of the voice.

Callum saw a woman at the end of the hall, and he forgot how to breathe. Horns, purple skin, violet eyes, medium length white hair, and a small braid. Fang like marking under her eyes. She was beautiful, she looked like… like her… Like the now-deceased love of his life… Rayla. Callum laid his head back down to rest, for a moments before he realized something. ‘Rayla! I’m sick… That’s why. She’s here!!’

 

Rayla watched, with a heavy heart as Callum looked at her, seemingly only dimly aware of her, or anything else. But mere moments later he bolted upright with deceptive speed, fear in his eyes. The heaviness in her heart was replaced by fear when she saw a flash. His right hand was literally glowing in light, for a few seconds, until it faded to slightly higher than the rest of him. She blinked a few time to adjust, and in his hand was dagger, pressed up against his throat.

“Don’t come any closer! I swear I willing fucking kill myself before I harm anyone!” Callum shouted at her, with a feral look in his eyes.

“Callum… Honey, it’s me.” Rayla pleaded starting towards him, wanting nothing more at the moment than Callum’s recognition.

“You’re dead! I saw your bones! You are just in my head! GET OUT!!!!!” He screamed at her, pressing the knife into his neck, just enough to draw a bright red bead of blood.

Remembering her dream, Rayla froze. If she messed it up, Callum would die… And it would all her fault. She would have to go back to her children and tell how she killed their father. Oh, not with her own hands, but most assuredly by her own actions. She needed to try a different tactic, she racked her brain before remembering Tanile’s play. The hero had been confronted by the ghost of his dead father, and that was how he found peace.

“You’re right, Callum. I am dead. I have been dead along time. We never got to say goodbye, and it’s my fault. So, I have been looking for you, for so long. Please Callum… I don’t know if I deserve peace, but… You do.”

 

Rayla was so focused on Callum that she didn’t notice the bright flash in his right hand, and the disappearance of the knife. While Callum’s resolve broke. Maybe she was telling the truth. If he didn’t fight, if she changed, maybe the hallucination would kill him. And if she was real, then he would get the closure he had sought for over a decade.

“Oh, Rayla, darling… You deserve whatever your heart desire.” Callum’s voice broke, as his eyes attempted to water.

“And if it’s to embrace you, even just one more time?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

“The you shall have it.” He whispered and strode towards her. She met him the middle and they embraced, while Rayla peppered his face in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. I gotta go get ready for the day, cutting it dangerously close today.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Runire is a latin verb meaning 'to unite'.
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Despite their dog like appearence, Hyena, even the weird ant-eating Aardwolf, are more closely related to cats and civets than to dogs or weasels.


	33. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum receives closure, and truth from Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alrighty then! I am almost done with chapter 34, and I'll have, an almost seven hour gap in my day, so I will certainly finish 34, probably 35, and potentially 36. Unless one of those is very large.
> 
> With that, enjoy a short, hopefully emotionally packed chapter.

 

_**Recrudescence: Creed** _

 

 

“Rayla… I’ve missed you so much.” Callum’s voice whispered in her ear and he held her tighter. “Please, let me join you. Our children are beautiful and grown. They don’t need me anymore.”

“No, Callum, they still need you. I…” Rayla started before faltering. ‘No, its not time yet. If I reveal it now he might not believe me. I need him to believe me.’ She thought to herself, before continuing. “I need you to stay here with the kids, especially Yla. She learned about her boyfriend’s hobbies.” Rayla said.

“Alright, if that’s what you want…” Callum responded shakily. “I just- It hurts so much, Rayla. You’ve been dead nearly three times as long as I knew you. And… A-A-And it my fault, you’re dead.” The last bit let out a sob, followed by tears. Callum’s body seemed to still have a few left for a special occasion.

“Shhhh, Shhhh, it’s okay Callum. You didn’t kill me.”

“Y-y-y-yes I di-i-i-id. I ch-chased you away, and you died in childbirth. R-Rayla…” Callum whispered.

 

Rayla leaned against the wall, pulling Callum with her, and sank to the floor. Callum followed her, naturally, and she his head to her chest as he cried and sobbed. Whispering small encouragements and reassuring him. The two of them sat like, on the floor, in a puddle of Callum’s day old vomit. Only caring about each other.

 

Nearly an hour passed, before Callum’s breathing evened out, and his chest was no longer heaving. Rayla felt that the time was right, but she wanted to ensure that he was awake. “Callum?” Rayla asked quietly.

“Yes, Rayla?”

“I’m not dead, Callum… I’m here, in the fle-”

“I know Rayla. I can feel your heart beating. I can feel your warm skin. You aren’t a hallucination either, are you?” Callum asked.

“Why would you ask something like that?”

“Are you?”

“No. Callum, I am here. Holding you, comforting you. Sitting in… a pool of vomit. Why were you trying to drink yourself to death?” Rayla asked.

“I have missed you so much for twenty years, and I thought I had caused your death. I thought that I had deprived our children of a mother. I deprived the world of peace.” Callum murmured before sitting up and pulling away from Rayla. “Why did you leave?”

“I was terrified Callum. I was having nightmares, for years.”

“About the battle.” Callum stated.

“Yes and no. It is about something that happened… When Aaravos… When he cast that illusion spell.” Rayla paused to gather herself. “I saw how you killed them. Draining them of their water. And it terrified me. I had nightmares about you doing that to me-”

Callum’s lips interrupted her and he gently kissed her. “I would sooner die than harm you.”

“I know that now, and I did then. But part of me was always afraid, that you’d turn it on it me. Then, we had Muiron. And I was able to sleep for a bit. Then the nightmares came back. The period of sleep after each of children grew less and less. Until the nightmares came back before I even gave to Yla.”

“As we had children, my nightmares changed. I became afraid that you would kill them too. I knew that you would never do it, or anything like that. But part of me was so terrified that you would. I hadn’t slept for four days by the time I ran away. I vaguely recall hearing you call out for me at some point. But then, nothing. I have bits and pieces, me learning magic, mastering the primals-”

“You’re an archmage?” Callum asked rather calmly.

“Yes. I am Callum. After I mastered all of the primals, I suddenly remembered home. I came back as soon as I could. That was eight months ago.” Rayla finished.

“I see… I think, I think that I am going to go to sleep and sleep off the alcohol. Promise me you will still be here in the morning?” Callum asked his love.

“Yes, Callum, I am never, ever, leaving you, or our children again.” Rayla confidently.

 

Callum woke up the next morning with a groan. His back was completely locked up, and he wass laying in a pool of vomit and… What smelled like piss… Probably piss. But another smell soon reached Callum’s nose. A smell that meant only one thing.

Food. Bacon, eggs, toast… Something was off, he should be here alone. So, who the fuck was in the kitchen of his cabin? Callum’s preponderance was brought to an end as he decided that his priority was going to have to be unlocking his back so that he could move.

He began the familiar process of rocking side to side until he gained enough momentum to roll over onto his stomach. Once there, he reached for his feet and tugged. Creating a series of very pops travelling down his spine and a loud groan.

Letting his appendages fall to the floor, Callum took a moment to rest. As he began to rise, footsteps echoed from his staircase. He flattened his prosthetic hand and extended it into the blade, as he narrowed his eyes at the staircase.

“Tell me who you are, or I will gut you like a fish!” He shouted.

“Callum! Do not remember last night?” Called out a familiar voice as the footsteps stopped. ‘The voice, its so familiar… No!’ He thought with panic. ‘She’s dead…’ Callum froze as bits of yesterday came back to him.

“Rayla? I-I saw your bones.”

“No, Callum. I’m here. And I’m not leaving, ever again.” Rayla said as she emerged from the stairwell. “Come on, I made some food. Let’s get you fed and go back home. Our children are a little concerned about you disappearing, after seeing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, writing this chapter actually jerked a few tears from me, but that might because I can see the whole ordeal ahead, and because I have already shed more tears in my almost twenty-three years than most people have in a lifetime, so they are eager to come. Unfortunate, but, that's life, especially with highly developed empathy. 
> 
> Comments, questions, feedback, criticisms, all are welcome. See ya tomorrow with 34, which is a very important chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). The title is a reference to the band Creed, who wrote My Own Prison (amazing song). Which is about how, for most of us, the guilt we carry around far exceeds the ability for anyone to punish us.
> 
> Fun Fact 2). I have no Fun Fact 2, today. On a time frame, and I don't remember what other fun facts I have put out there. I can provide one tonight if people want it.


	34. Oeferweorpan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke Allen plots revenge for his mutilation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and I know that the... fifteenish people who routinely read this will have at least one question. To preemptively answer it with some delightful equivocation; Not every thing is as it appears.

 

 

_**Recrudescence: Oeferweorpan** _

 

“Do you see what they did? And were they punished? No. King Ezran and the royal family are corrupt! It is time to overthrow them! To eliminate the oldest dynasty in the Pentarchy, will require sacrifice. But with the old being eliminated, a new dynasty will inject fresh life into the Pentarchy.” Allen shouted to audience, who responded with raucous cheers.

“I will lead you to victory! Under me, all of the Pentarchy will be ours, and we will march into Xadia!” The Duke paused to bask in the cheers of the crowd, nobles from throughout Duren and Katolis, and even a few of the more powerful nobles from the bordering kingdoms. The Duke stooped to pull up his pants, before continuing, when a voice cut through the crowd.

“Not so fast, Duke Allen! I wish to make a point!” Said a young woman, nay, really a child. “The Mage Prince wiped out almost my entire family. If he fights, we will lose.”

“Duchess, I appreciate your concerns, but we will win!”

“He not only killed Churiyan, but Churiyan’s entire legion of ten thousand! I will not commit any troops, until he is dead.” The woman finished, with murmurs of consensus erupting from nearly half of the Duke’s assembly.

‘Shit,’ Allen thought, he hadn’t planned on this. “Alright. I had a plan to kill Callum, skilled generals to led us to victory. But I will have them assassinate Callum, instead. Will that satisfy all of you?” He asked.

A loud agreement rose up from the stands, after the Duchess agreed to Allen’s plan. The meeting was shortly, thereafter, adjourned. And the Duke was in a foul mood when the servant found him in his study.

“Milord, your delivery is here, I have taken the liberty of bringing it to you.” He said with a gesture towards the crate behind him.

“Good, bring it in here, and leave me alone.”

“Very good, sir.” Said the servant as he pushed the crate into the room and quickly retreated.

 

After the servant left, the Duke walked to the crate and opened it. Inside was a head, the head of a dragon. The light from the fire made it look like a sun dragon, though it was, in all actuality, an earth dragon. He laid his hands on it and whispered, “Efile dna egnever ym evah yam I taht os, dediugsim ehtyb nekat yltsujnu saw tahw em ot eroster.”

A dark energy erupted from the severed head and swirled around him. Though afraid, he stood completely still as he energy began to slowly flow into him. He felt it beginning to work, a slight tingle grew into a tickle in his groin.

A trickle became a flood as Allen felt himself become more than what he could have ever hoped to be. He groaned as he was wracked with pleasure, his spell was working. And he would have his revenge, and whatever else he wanted. ‘Nothing will stop me!’, he triumphiantly thought, before he lost consciousness.

 

When he awoke, the Duke was impressed. He meant to increase everything, but this… This was more he could have hoped. He struggled to put his pants on over the new junk he had given himself, but he eventually managed. Allen was sure that he was ready now, ready unleash his secret weapons.

He allowed him a smile, as he pulled on a book in his study to open the secret passage. ‘The castle of the capital wasn’t the only one with hidden secrets.’ He thought as he closed the door behind him and journeyed down the dark passageway. It wasn’t long before he spotted the light of torches.

Emerging into the torchlight, he could see that everything was arranged, just how it was supposed to be. The room was dimly lit, with a pedestal and two altars. On pedestal was a head, and on one of the altars was a body. The other was covered in pieces of creatures. All magically, some, even still alive. And next to the body on the altar were two figures, hunched over it.

“Good. You arrived without incident?” He asked of the shrouded figures.

“Aye, we did. Don’t tink much o’this peace.” Answered one, with a higher pitched, obviously feminine voice.

“Especially not these open borders.” Added Allen. “At least when Churiyan was rebelling, the border was semi-guarded.”

“Gud thin your gurl knew how to reach us. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be happening right now.” The first figure commented.

“So, you did it? You have been able to keep him alive? All this time?”

“Well, no shit we ‘ave. Why else would we be here?” replied the second figure, with a much deeper voice.

“Good. Well, I would say it’s been a pleasure, but then I might have to shake your hands.”

“Now, Lad,” The second figure said as they both approached Allen. “What wrong with our hands?”

“Yeah, ya ain’t racist… Are ya?” The first figure added, threateningly as the two stepped in the torch light. The light revealed to Allen what they were, which he already knew. A husband and wife team. They had been members of the Dragon Guard, decades prior, and were dismissed for Cowardice by the mate of the late Dragon King Thunder.

What the Duke wasn’t prepared for however, was the fang-shaped markings under their eyes. The males extended above his eyes, while the females were close to the edges of her eyes. But they were familiar… ‘Rayla,’ he realized with a start. ‘They were similar to markings found on the traitorous bitch that he loved. These could be her mother’s parents, and another component of my revenge!’ he thought gleefully.

The two must have seen his initial surprise, because their next words were, “Oh yeah, didn’t realize who ya were working with, eh?”

“Not entirely no, because I just realized that I have met your daughter and fucked your granddaughter!” He laughed.

“Take that back, you pale faced cunt!” Snarled the woman.

“Enim era uoy!” Allen cackled as he grabbed a horn and either one’s head. Purple fog came out of his sleeves and enveloped the two elfs. By this time however, the two had thrown the Duke clear across the room. But it was already too late. The two elfs collapsed to the floor and purple smoke filled their lungs and wove itself into their very being.

 

The Duke slowly stood back up, in time to watch the two elfs get back up and stand at attention. They were both missing a horn, and their arcanums were gone. But they no longer had any use for them, given that they were mindless slaves now. And all his, his own perfect bodyguards.

Allen laughed as he approached them and spat on them. They stood, unflinching, even as his spit landed in their eyes. “Good. It is about time that disgusting elfs learn their place. In the ground, or underneath me.” He turned away from and approached the Pedestal.

“You did good, contacting these two. I will see you back, then, the slave.” He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the body on the altar. “Just tell me what to do, and you’ll be reborn.”

A voice echoed in his head, ‘You never told me what I had to do to earn this.’

“It is simple. You must kill Callum, the Mage Prince of Katolis.”

‘Why?’

“Ezran is no longer fit to be King. But my allies will not move unless Callum is dead.”

‘What if I desire to keep Callum alive for something… else?’

“I don’t care what you do, as long as he is removed from the equation, on a specific date. If it is not done by then, I lose support and don’t get what I want.”

‘What is it that you want?’

“The love of my life betrayed me. So, I want to make her suffer. I want her to watch her family be raped and killed. I want her to be chained to bed, for my pleasure, and pleasure alone. Willing or not.” Allen answered, becoming angered at the head’s probing questions. “Are you capable of killing Callum, if necessary or not?!”

‘Yes.’

“Good. Good. Now walk me through this process, Qora, I do not possess a natural talent for dark magic.”

‘Of course, my King.’ Echoed back the disembodied woman’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, at this point, that the identity of the body on the altar is obvious. If it isn't... Well, that's most likely my fault for not foreshadowing them enough. Wasn't sure if I had or not. With that, all feedback, questions and especially, constructive criticisms are welcome. [badly_executed_semi-joke]Seriously, I am desperate enough to accept criticisms as a form of validation.[/badly_executed_semi-joke]
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Oeferweorpan is an Old English Word (Again, think 500-800's), meaning 'Over- throw away', or to essentially 'get rid of something'.
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Gypsies (Began as a derogatory name, not sure what it's modern day connotation is), or Romani, are closely related to the Dom people, and both left India around 1,000-1,500 years ago. In fact, 70% of Romani men belong to single lineage, within the Romani.


	35. Subferre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum show each other some weakness, even as tempers flare. Can they repair the damage that's been done? Will it even matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, might hold on to chapter 36 until 37 is done. Really want to make sure that I am doing the story in my head justice, and I'm really hoping for some kind of hint as to what needs to be done better. 
> 
> Bon appetit!

 

**_ Recrudescence: Subferre _ **

 

 

**_ Later That Day… _ **

“Callum, we should have already left.” Rayla said. Callum had been hunched over some kind of device for six hours already. It had a ball of sickly green ore in the middle of it, locked in a golden cage of sorts. With pink rings all around the cage, and prominent points on either end of the largest rings. Despite its small size, at six to seven inches, it looked a little intimidating. Especially with the dark blue arch, at the apex of which was a point. The entire thing looked like metal, but Rayla could tell that it was almost entirely made out of crystal.

“No, Rayla, I promised the kids to find if they can learn magic. I have to finish this device.” Callum said, stunning Rayla. It was the most she had been able to get out of him since he woke up, once he confirmed her identity by asking about several sexual experiences. Including their most awkward experience, which was definitely not their first.

“Callum, the kids are worried sick about you!” She huffed.

“Rayla, I hate to say this-”

“Then don’t!”

Callum sighed and stood up. As he turned around, Rayla could see the weird looking device consisting of dozens of lenses that we wore over his eyes. “Rayla, I have done little in my life, but disappoint our children. I finished doing that when I quit fighting. And even that choice had consequences. But this one, will not. This is, for once, a choice that I can confidently make, that _I know_ will not disappoint them.”

“If you want,” Callum offered, “You can head back and tell them I am shortly behind you. I just have to finish building this damn thing.” Callum finished and promptly turned back around and sat in his chair. Once he began to tinker with the device again, Rayla approached.

“No, I would consider that, leaving you. Which I promised, you, and the kids that I wouldn’t do again. Ever.” Rayla said.

“Right. I sincerely doubt that Rayla would ever believe that.” Snorted Callum as he picked up a small knife and began to tighten screws in the device.

“Which brings me to a point. Why did you lie about me to the kids?”

Callum let out a defeated sigh. “At least I’m done with it.” He said as he pulled the lensed device off of his face, revealing his red and puffy eyes. “How long have you known Soren and Claudia?”

“Callum, I’m talking about our kids, not Claudia or Soren!” Rayla countered.

“Just answer the question Rayla. How long?”

“Fine, I’ll play this stupid game of yours.” Rayla said angrily. “About six years when I disappeared.”

“Okay. How do they look when someone brings up Viren?”

“They’re angry Callum, they are very angry…” Rayla’s voice trailed off as she realized what Callum was getting at.

“If our children ever wore that face of disgust, of anger when you were brought up… It would kill me, Rayla. It would break what little is left of my heart.” Callum stated calmly. “So, I lied. Yes, it was selfish of me. But what is done is done. And cannot be undone. And by cannot, I really mean shouldn’t be.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry Callum. I didn’t really think of that.”

“Yeah, well, what’s done is done.” He dryly as he stood up and grabbed the device. “Come on, we should be getting back.” The pair was silent until after they exited the cabin, when Callum turned to Rayla with a smile on his face.

“You want to race back?” he asked.

“Sure. You know I’ll win right?” She replied with her smile.

“No, you won’t. Because holding your arms behind doesn’t make you faster.”

“Oh, Callum, you naïve human.”

“Besides, we are going to be using ‘Rapido’.” Callum smirked.

Rayla’s smile faded as she recalled the lingering whisper she had heard when Callum had first seen her. She froze in her tracks, causing Callum to when he noticed that she did as well.

“Something wrong, Rayla?” he asked her.

“Yes… Callum, when you saw me, why did you run away? And why did you choose seeing me as the moment to try and kill yourself? When you had promised something this important to our kids?” She said, gesturing to the device in his hands.

“Guilt, Rayla. Plain and simple.” Callum said, a little too quickly.

Rayla narrowed her eyes at him, ‘He’s being evasive. On purpose.’ She realized. “Callum, please, just tell me the truth.”

“I’ll tell you what Rayla, I’ll tell you the truth, if you can beat me to my house. Agreed?” He offered with a smile and raised eyebrows.

“Callum!” She demanded.

“That is my one and only term… if you don’t want to race, then fine. You’ll just have to wait until I’m ready, Rayla. Because, if I’m being honest here. I don’t trust you right now.” Callum began, adding more as Rayla’s face must have shown her surprise. “You disappeared for two decades. How am I supposed to know that you didn’t cheat on me and leave me for them, only to come back when you realized that cheaters are cheaters. It’s what they do!”

Her slack jawed expression and silence only seemed to infuriate him as he grew louder and even angry.

“How am I supposed to trust you?! You’ve obviously managed to gain the trust of our children, or our youngest child would have killed you in your sleep before letting you come out here for me.” Callum paused and screamed into the air, then took several deep, calming breaths. “What we had was something special. But I just need time to gather myself, to sort myself out. Before… Before I can trust someone again.”

This time, it was Rayla who found herself growing angry. “You seem to trust Narillo!” She spat. “Are you fucking our son’s wife? Huh?!”

“Narillo knows nothing, and if you dare suggest I would have ever dreamed of cheating on you, or harming our children on purpose… I won’t hold myself responsible for my actions.” Callum hissed back at her. Magical energy was pouring off of him like waves, the intensity of the power actually scared Rayla. His eyes showed her just how much her insinuation hurt him, as well the anger inside of him.

Letting go of her anger, she pulled him in for a hug, and whispered in his ear, “I’m… I’m sorry, Callum.”

He whispered back, “Even when I thought you were dead, you were still my wife. My one and only.”

“Am I still?”

“I don’t know, Rayla. I have so much to sort through.” He replied.

His words hurt, but she understood. If he had done to her what she did to him… She would be struggling with her emotions as well. If she even wanted him back, and if their roles were reversed, Rayla honestly wasn’t even sure if she would want him back.

“Okay. I understand.” She whispered before breaking off the embrace. “Can I still take you up on that race?”

“Yeah.” He replied with a devious smile.

 

Rayla couldn’t believe it. She watched him draw the rune for Rapido, and say it, at the same as time as her. But he beat her back to his house by almost half an hour. He had the device mounted by the points on the axis to a y-shaped metal pole. The pointed arch extending upwards, towards the sky. By the time she got back.

 ‘Just another mystery to Callum.’ She thought. As she saw everyone gathered there. He had explained already how the device worked, except she hadn’t been listening. She watched as Muiron stepped up first and pricked his finger on the point of the arch. A single drop of blood fell and hit the caged ore. Nothing happened.

Next, Callum asked Narillo to prick her finger as a demonstration to what would happen if you would get sick. However, Fareena was eager to be included.

“Grandpa, grandpa! Can do it? Please?” The little child pleaded.

“Are you sure, Fareena? It will hurt.” Callum asked as he squatted down by the eight-year-old.

“Yes! I’m a big girl now, I want to help!” She said eagerly.

“I don’t know… Maybe we should ask your parents?” Callum said.

The words not quite clearing his mouth before the little girl was begging Narillo and Murion.

“Please Mommy? Daddy? Pretty please?” She begged.

Muiron just looked at his wife with a smile, “She is most definitely your daughter.”

“Yes, she is.” Narillo replied warmly, as she handed little Harrow to her husband. Squatting down, she said, “Alright Fareena. But no crying if it hurts.”

“I won’t, I promise.” The little girl sang out as Callum scooped her up, making her laugh.

Rayla sighed, she couldn’t believe that she had missed this part of her children’s lives. It was heartbreaking to know that. She watched as Fareena was lifted up high enough, and she pricked her finger on the arch.

“Ouch! That hurt!” She pouted. But her pout was interrupted as the device came to life. As Fareena’s blood hit the ore, the rings began to move. The ore in the center slowly began lighting up, and within a few seconds the pink rings were even glowing. At full speed, the rings were nearly invisible, and the device looked like a green orb, surrounded by a pinkish aura. It was beautiful. The rings spun for nearly a minute before they slowed down, and the glowing ceased.

“Wow… That was pretty.” Said Fareena.

“Not nearly as pretty as you!” Callum countered as he tickled her.

“No- Help, Mommy!” She squealed before Narillo came to her rescue and took her out of Callum’s arms.

After giving Fareena a few seconds to calm down, Callum asked, “Alright, whose next?”

One by one by one the rest of the siblings went, with the device only activating for Haarin. Which he seemed fine with, and Rayla knew he was fine with it. He had confided to her that magic didn’t hold much appeal to him, and being the expert tracker, that he was, he didn’t really have any use for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, getting comfy in my niche, which seems to be a mixture of death, blood, and angst. Mostly the latter two. Seriously, though, readers, I encourage you to voice any criticisms you have about how I am writing. Am I adequately describing people, places, things? Have I adequately foreshadowed or has it been too vague (This one is easy, if you think you know who the body on the altar in 34 was, then I might have. If you have no clue, I screwed the pooch on that)?
> 
> Ah, I forgot this. But the green ore in the middle would be serpentine, and the pink crystal would be my all time favorite mineral, Rhodochrostie.
> 
> There is one thing to keep in mind, this is only our halfway way mark *Cue Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer"*, this thing is like a roman candle.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Subferre is latin, from sub- meaning below, and ferre- meaning to bear. So to bear below, as in the carry our guilt, our fears, our anger. Subferre is where we get suffer from. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2). The whites of our eyes are known as sclera. Humans have significant sclera as they play a huge role in non-verbal communication. They actually allow us to know where another person is looking. Domestic dogs have actually developed the ability to find what we are looking at through the same method.


	36. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has a party, while tries to unravels the layers of barriers that Callum has erected around himself. In the process, the stars show her something terrifying, and she comes to a horrific conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, big thanks to happyavocado over on reddit. They identified a few nasty habits of mine that I was able to cleanse from this chapter, as well subsequent ones. 
> 
> Definitely won't finish before s3 drops, still have a ways to go. But, we'll be close... Maybe. If my tempo holds up. With that, enjoy the chapter!

 

 

_**Recrudescence: Cryptic** _

 

The evening was filled with celebration for the siblings. Callum could teach them magic, which was something that Murion and Yla had wanted more than anyone else. They hadn’t tested little Harrow yet, but he was just a baby. They weren’t even sure if he had been born with an arcanum yet.  Callum disappeared into the kitchen with Narillo to cook up food, which, if she had to be honest, was definitely one the things she missed most about Callum. She noticed that anyone’s attempts to gain access to the kitchen was strongly rebuffed. She, briefly, wondered if the kids have inherited her propensity to try and call ‘dibs’, as Callum had put it, on the food. But she chiefly sat back and enjoyed interacting with her kids. Especially seeing how happy all of them were.

When food eventually emerged, Rayla learned that she was right. Her children definitely ate and drank like her. Narillo had come out with a jug of moonberry juice, which Rayla had long known was a meal in and of itself. That information though, was not something that had ever stopped her from inhaling it, nor did it seem to inhibit her children. By the time the rather large jug, about a time and a half larger than the baby Harrow, made it around the table to Narillo and Callum, it was almost empty. Still, though, Callum was smiling and laughing with their children.

Somehow, though, Rayla noticed that Callum seemed glum. He sounded happy, and even looked happy. But Rayla could tell that he saddened by something. He seemed happy in some sort of bittersweet way, like he was happy, but depressed because he was happy. It was the same way that he had been when she had her pregnancies all in a row. Happy beyond belief, but rendered, somehow, nervous and afraid.

When he sat next to her, she resolved to try and see what was wrong. She was resolved to see if she could do something to help him, though the bulk of her attempts were made after dinner. Any attempts she made at getting him to share his troubles were handily, and slyly rebuffed. On a few attempts, he had done it so well that Rayla was hardly even aware that she had been rebuffed. She suddenly realized just how little Claudia, Soren and Ezran and exaggerated. He was different, he was not the man she had married, the man she loved wasn’t there. But she saw little actions of his, small things that would unnoticed by most.

In those moments, she knew that Claudia and Soren were right, the man she loved was still in there. And she hoped that they were also right, about her being able to bring him back, for those moments also reassured her of the love she had for this man.

The celebration went on well into the night, and the children gradually left. Muiron and Narillo left first, tugging their own children with them. Then Tanile, then Haarin. Yla, eventually left once the wine was gone, apparently having already found a new boyfriend, whose house she going to sleep over at. Leaving just Rayla and Callum.

Seeing that the moon was beginning to climb in the sky, Rayla said, “Well, I guess I better be going to…”

“Not so fast, Rayla.” Callum as she tried to brush past him, and he grabbed her arm.

Rayla’s heart fluttered a bit at his touch and she felt a familiar ache in her abdomen. ‘Am I going to laid tonight?’ she thought with a mental smirk.

“Yes, Callum?” She said innocently.

“You are staying here.”

“With you?” she asked in her most seductive voice. She really needed this.

“No. I’ll be in the castle.”

“What?” Rayla asked, dropping her seduction.

“You heard me. I-I can’t trust that you won’t leave again. Maybe the kids can, but I can’t. Not after…” He paused.

“Not after Qora?” Rayla finished.

“So, they told you about that.” He said dryly.

“Yeah.” She softly said.

“Just give me time, Rayla. I-”

“What if you don’t get over it, Callum? What then?”

“I don’t know, Rayla.”  He replied, his fear and distress was almost palpable.

“Callum, you need to take a chance. Please! You took a chance on me before, why not again?” Rayla asked; half curious and half angry, that he would still insinuate that she might leave. Even after seeing her interact with their children, and grand-children.

“Because…” Callum started before growling and looking away from her. He ran his hand through his hair, a sign of frustration that she quickly recognized.

Rayla quickly took up a different angle since it seemed that she had the advantage, which she fully intended to leverage into some truth. “Callum, do you still love me?”

“Rayla.”He breathed, “That’s complicated-”

“No! No, it isn’t Callum. You once told me that love was the simplest thing. Either you loved, or you didn’t.”

“I-I…”

“Callum.” Rayla interrupted quietly. “Even if you don’t love me anymore, I won’t leave. Our kids mean too much to me, and I have to make it up to them for being gone. Just please… tell me the truth.”

“Of course I love you, Rayla.” Callum quietly admitted, looking at the floor. Rayla’s heart soared until he opened his mouth again. He picked up his head and looked right at her, years of regret and guilt showed on his face. There was a single tear sliding down from his left eye. “But I wish I didn’t.”

 

Rayla was stunned, and Callum took the opportunity to leave. Leaving her alone, with her fears and thoughts. As she processed his words, her shock turned to sadness, and then anger. So much so, that the moon was three-quarters of the way to setting by the time that she was relatively calm. Or at least calm enough for her guide to feel safe opening his proverbial mouth.

‘He’s trying to push you away, Princess.’ Said her guide once her anger had gone down considerably.

‘Why would he try to do that?’ She thought back.

‘He still blames himself. He probably doesn’t think that he is worthy of you.’ Her guide observed.

“No… I am the one who is undeserving of some as loyal and as good as Callum.” She whispered aloud, horrified at the idea that he might be doing this to punish himself in some way.

‘Not the way he sees it princess. In his eyes, him loving you has only caused you pain. Unless…’

“Unless what?” She asked, as she bolted upright from Callum’s bed.

‘Well, unless he is dying or something. Often times, when people are dying, they will attempt to push their loved ones under the misguided idea that it will lessen the pain.’

“What the fuck would he be dying from?!”

‘Earth Itch?’ her guide suggested.

“That doesn’t kill people!” She practically shouted.

‘Agree to disagree?’

‘Absolutely not!’ She thought back to her ‘friend’.

‘Oh, before I forget, I got a dream to show you.’ The guide said before Rayla felt her self ggently rocked to sleep by his influence.

 

That night, the elder and younger Raylas shared the same dream, though they didn’t know it. A dream that they experienced simultaneously and woke up from in a cold, at the same time. A dream about Callum, and the life or death fight he had been in nearly nine months prior. Something that the stars had deigned to show them.

 

 

“Come out, Villain! I wish to have your head on a pike!” Screamed a very angry sky elf into the ruins. His voice carrying and echoing throughout the abandoned city. “You’re in Xadia now! This is my turf!”

The sweat forming on his forehead finally began to drip under the midday sun. The ruins were still quiet, aside from his echo. The Mage Prince remained silent. He would have his head before the day’s end. No living arch mage could withstand Churiyan’s legions, especially since they augmented their powers with the souls of their victims. Today would the human’s last day, he would make sure of that.

 

Turning to his right, he looked at his legionnaires, ten thousand strong. They would be enough to break him into pieces, especially seeing as how there was an eclipse today, and a storm on the horizon. All of his troops would be at their strongest, and once the mage was killed, he could rally his deserting followers and finally exterminate the humans.

“Find him and bring me his head.” He commanded as he motioned his men and women forward, into the ruins. He watched with pride, as his army descended from the walls into the pit. He allowed himself the fantasy of seeing the mage killed, and the humans wiped out. Then the people rallying under him to remove Azymondias the Traitor from power. His day dreams had just reached the all-too familiar part about establishing a bloodline that lasted forever when scream and the clashing of metal drew his attention to the pit.

What he saw made him growl in anger and made the two specters seeing it cry out in surprise. A dark mist had descended upon the pit, and a wispy figure could be seen, darting from soldiers to soldier. Plunging a single blade through chests, separating heads from shoulders. Seemingly immune to attack as sword, axe, and arrow went through the apparition and into fellow soldiers.

He observed as a fellow skywing elf attempted blow the mist away, only for the figure to launch a fireball that immolated the elf’s wings. He winced as he listened to the elf scream in agony as they fell to their death. Before he could even spit out the first order, the figure was gone.

Darting down the ground, followed by specters he didn’t see, he surveyed the carnage, and barked out orders for a reorganization. Then, more screams drew his attention to wall, he had just left. He saw more shadows, but not the figure in the dimmer light. Those screams were of his legionnaires, being butchered by _him_.

Churiyan sneered as he hollered out an order to charge. He flew out ahead of his men to enter the smoke, only for it to disappear. Leaving behind over a hundred corpses and hundreds more injured. Churiyan felt sick, this wasn’t possible.

Cries erupted from the innards of the ancient city, and as quickly as they started, they fell silent. Churiyan flew up higher, taking the two unseen specters with him. Trying to gain any advantage he could over the Mage Prince. He chanced a look below, and saw purple smoke rushing up to meet him. Veering to the side, he dodged it, and he watched in awe and fear as it formed a shape. The shape of Sol Regem.

“H-How? I killed you twelve years ago!” Churiyan stammered as the purple, smoky Sol Regem.

“I am not Sol Regem, Churiyan. I am worse!” A dark, angry chorus hissed from the dragon’s mouth.

The two specters were suddenly sucked away from the two figures, unable to hear the rest of the conversation. But they both gasped when they saw the size difference. The purple smoke was hundreds, if not thousands of feet tall, and the skywing elf was a small speck. The last thing they saw, before waking up, was the smoky dragon diving down with a great roar, and the skywing elf charging upwards, straight into the maw of the terrifying smoky beast.

 

Rayla woke up with a scream, before realizing where she was. Her heart quickly calmed down, now that she was awake. Along with quiet reassurances from her invisible guide.

‘It’s okay, Rayla. Just a horrible vision. Oh, by the way, your Prince left you with a kitchen full of dirty dishes.’ Her guide replied, prompting Rayla to groan. Her relief from the fear and guilt that had been following her for months, was only temporary. As she realized that she had been unfair to Callum, asking him if he loved her, when she hadn’t even said it to him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hope you enjoyed, I really hope that you can tell where I wanted to end the chapter! Originally had, but then I had reworked the skeleton, and this happened. Not quite a fan of it, but it still kicks ya in the teeth doesn't it?
> 
> Oh yeah, I love bein' evil!
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). I shouldn't need to define cryptic right? We have all our youthful flirtations with cryptozoology, right?
> 
> Fun Fact 2). In shark brain, they metabolize amino acids into energy. Causing their brains to consume only 2/3 of the ATP that would expected of animals with brains their size. It helps because the metabolization of amino acids done in their brain, does not require oxygen.


	37. Skar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Ezran have a heart-to-heart, and Duke Allen mobilizes his supporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, 38 is well on its way to being done, with 39 not far behind it; which is why I am publishing 37. I am positively giddy, with several reveals coming up so soon. Especially since almost every single one of the next fifteen chapters are really important.

 

_**Recrudescence: Skar** _

 

 

_**Three Days Later…** _

The morning after the party, Callum was gone. He had gone out, ‘for business’ she had been told. Rayla had tried to be patient, but she couldn’t take it anymore. Not after how things were left that night, and definitely not after she had been asking him if he still loved her without telling him that she loved him. A horrible wrong that she was intent on correcting, which was why she had cornered Ezran in the throne room.

 

“Look, Ezran, I know that you don’t approve, but I just want to talk to you about this!”

“No, Rayla. End of discussion. You will just hurt Callum again, and he’s too caught up in his own guilt to see it.” Ezran retorted.

“No, Ezran, I won’t” Rayla said flatly.

Ezran remained silent for nearly a minute before he opened his mouth. “When the armies came to the border, just after you left. The dignitaries with the army were concerned about your welfare. They demanded to speak with you, did you know that?” he asked, his eyes were sullen, and he had the look of a man who had been beaten down by life.

“No, I didn’t.” Rayla responded softly.

“Representatives stalled them while Callum was looking for you. Then the plotters attacked Callum, and by the time he encountered the Xadian army, he was sleep deprived and he had severely infected wounds. He was delirious, paranoid, and angry. He tried to accuse the Xadians of kidnapping you. Then when they denied it, he tried to pass them to look for you in Xadia. They refused.”

“Oh no.” Murmured Rayla as she realized what must have happened.

“No one knows who attacked first but fighting broke out. A lot of elfs died, and it made the problems we had with Xadia worse. Churiyan was amongst the survivors of that fight. It took weeks to recover bodies, find and interview survivors, and piece together what happened.”

“We weren’t even completely sure until Callum came back… He had been through so much, he was hurt so bad. Not just emotionally, but physically, Rayla,” Ezran paused as he met her gaze. “He almost died. An infection almost killed him. Most of his scars are from those fights… Fights that didn’t have to happen.”

“Ezran, h-how… I-I…”

“No, I’m not finished, Rayla. I am also responsible for Callum’s state. I thought that the kingly choice would be to ask Callum to fight, in the army’s place. It was the hardest choice I ever made. To potentially sacrifice my brother, for thousands of soldiers. It pained me, but I never commanded him to fight. I gave him that stupid unit!” Ezran bitterly spat.

“After Qora betrayed him, and he quit, the army had to fight again. Aunt Amaya was still in charge of the army. She tried her best, but they had grown fat and lazy. They took massive casualties. Aunt Amaya resigned and left for Duren. The second coup gathered and struck. They killed her, you know, they killed Aanya, Rayla.” Ezran said, as tear fell down his cheek.

“I’ve heard. Ezran, I’m sorry.” Rayla said.

“You know what the worst part is, of losing her? It wasn’t that I would never see her again. It wasn’t that I would never wake up next to her. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t get to see our children grow up. It wasn’t even that our children wouldn’t have their mother around. It’s something that I never told Callum. No one else knew, aside from a now dead physician… She was pregnant, Rayla. Four months.”

“Ezran, I- I’m so sorry!”

“It gets worse, Rayla. Callum was with her, fighting off her attackers. He had arced back for a swing, when one of them tackled him. It was Callum’s blade that killed Aanya… Caludia and Soren think that I don’t know, but Callum told me after a few days. It has torn him up inside, just like me… What do you do with the information that brother accidentally killed your wife while trying to protect her?”

Rayla felt her own tears, hot and stinging. “Ezran… W-Why are you telling me this, Ezran?”

“I lied, Rayla. I am not just afraid for Callum. I am afraid for you. The worst things that happen to the ones we love the most, are often our own faults. In the end, Aanya’s death is on me. It was my mistakes that caused it, and everyone else shared in the price.” Ezran stated, a slight termor in his voice. “In the end, my wife’s death in on my feet. And in the end, if you continue with Callum, you’ll see his scars. His injuries, all of them. They will hang on you, like a disease. The guilt will be sooner caught than pestilence. And if you let it, it will make you run mad.”

“It’s not your fault, Ezran.” Rayla murmured as she swallowed her tears.

“I know that. Callum knows that your disappearance wasn’t his fault; just as you know, or will know, that Callum’s injuries aren’t your fault. I know that too. But… Even for the things that were done by other people, we feel bad about. Because choices we made, helped to create the situation. We still feel an irrational guilt, one that stays with you, for the rest of your life, it taints your future.”

“Ezran… I-I… I don’t if Callum and I will have a future.” Rayla replied quietly. “He told me that he wished that he didn’t love me.”

“Rayla, he doesn’t want to hurt you. He -This is something you really should hear from him. He isn’t alright, Rayla. He hasn’t been for a long time. He’s gone to out to see his friend to the North, they found some artifacts, I guess.” Ezran paused, “But when he gets back, Rayla, you should talk to him. There is so much more that he is dealing with, right now, than either of us could have known. He told me, something. Before he left, a few days ago. It’s something that you need to hear from him.”

“Just… Just don’t get your hopes up Rayla. I saw Callum get crushed, then myself. I don’t want to watch you be crushed too.” Ezran said with a hint of sadness. “Just… if you leave again. Leave a note. Let your kids know. Callum’s already broken, but your children aren’t.”

“I am not leaving, Ezran, not again. I feel horrible about leaving them, and Callum. I dare say that I’m broken, too. I am just hoping that maybe, just maybe: Callum and I can be broken together.”

 

 

**_ To the North, on the border with Katolin-Duren… _ **

“Behold! My people are in place, and will kill Callum the Mage Prince, and allow us to restore order! Justice! Glory!” Allen shouted from the head of the hallway, to the throng of Counts, Baron, Dukes, high priests, rich merchants, and respected citizens. “We march this time next month!” He finished as cheers erupted throughout the hall. Beside him, the Duchess Jarillo the Second, whispered in his ear with a lick. “Remember, announce our engagement!”

The Duke groaned internally. He had let her see and meet Qora and her tool, and she had still demanded this silly condition. He had agreed to get her troops, but he certainly wasn’t going to let her be queen. She may have been the last of her line, but the Duke had no qualms about killing her. He planned to kill her the moment the war was won. For as skilled as her grandmother, and uncle, and nearly every other member of her family had been at diplomacy and intrigue… This small whore knew nothing. Aside from her strength and what she wanted. The Duke did have to laud her, for a seventeen-year-old, she very much knew what she wanted and how to get. ‘Too bad she won’t get it.’ Allen smirked as he raised his hands to signal for quiet.

“I would also be pleased to announce my recent engagement to Duchess Jarillo of-”

“We’re getting married!” She squealed, cutting the Duke off.

‘That’s what engaged means you stupid, fucking cunt!’ He thought angrily as he plastered on a huge and obviously fake smile. ‘If that stupid whore would have just been satisfied being my fucking breeding bitch! I wouldn’t have to be here, with this cunt, and trying to overthrow the popular King Ezran!’

The crowd cheered over the engagement, but the Duke could tell that most of it was forced, and already several group of people where whispering to each other, even as they clapped. He already had a target on his back, and he knew that he might need to move up his timeline. So, he motioned a servant forward, and whispered to him, “Tell my guests that plans have changed. It needs to happen next week. Go!”

“Yes, Sire.” The servant replied as she hurried to duck out of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close, to so much. Update pace might slow down a bit, I'll be focusing on writing more and posting less as the term picks in workload, and I'll be starting my new job on tuesday... Sarcastic yay for working in a box store.
> 
> Alright, hoped it was a fun read.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Skar is middle English for "Scar".
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Pacific Lamprey are born in freshwater, and may spend up to a decade in their natal streams before migrating to, and maturing in the mighty Pacific Ocean.


	38. Swergh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josai receives unexpected visitors, and hell ascends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, have fun reading this! This was a very fun chapter to write. It is absolutely brutal, bordering on Explicit.

 

_**Recrudescence: Swergh** _

 

 

_**One Week Later…** _

Josai paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. He was mid-way through tilling his fields, which he was doing by hand this year. Didn’t want to risk magic, especially not after Callum’s visit. He was at least glad that he got to see his old friend, the man that he would anything for. But Callum’s advice had been disheartening.

There was no cure. His fate was sealed, it was inevitable. To make matters worse, if he didn’t do it soon, he could hurt his wife, or their daughters. He had vowed to himself to at least do what he could to make more money. Expand the farm’s operation, while he could.

Callum had also sent a small fortune, which came the previous day. To Josai, nothing was more important than making sure his family would be taken care of, he had arranged for Alys’ parent to be moved in, once he planted everything. Hopefully it would help, lessen the pain.

He had wanted to tell her, and Callum recommended that he do so, but he couldn’t. It would be better that she found out when it happened. He had also considered disappearing, but… He may not have Callum beforehand, but he knew Callum now. Well enough to see just how much his wife’s disappearance had damaged him. He couldn’t do that to Alys, he just wished that he was strong to tell her. ‘But if she learned of my plan, if she asked me to not do it, I couldn’t do it. Then, what would I do if I harmed her, or our daughters? I wouldn’t be able to live myself, nay, I wouldn’t want to live with myself. This is for the best.’ He reminded himself.

A voice grabbed his attention. A familiar and terrifying voice.

“Josai. I thought I killed you.” Purred a seductive voice. Turning around, Josai saw the owner of the voice. A woman that he thought long gone.

“Qora. I thought you were paralyzed… And a vegetable.” He said, as he dropped his hoe.

“Now, now, Josai, I didn’t come here to fight. If I did, I wouldn’t have warned you.” The buxom redhead reasoned with a sly smile.

“Just means you don’t want to kill me. You could want to maim me.” Josai countered as a hand went to his sword.

“Uh-huh.” She purred, “I wouldn’t do that Josai. After all my compatriot at you house might get ancy.”

Josai felt the blood drain from his face as he looked towards his house. A skywing elf was talking to his wife, and children.

“That’s right, Josai. That is Churiyan, so you know that he has no qualms with killing children.”

“What do you want?” Josai growled.

“Information. Where’s Callum? I know that he’s not staying in his house, is he in the castle? His cabin?” Qora questioned. Despite the confidence in her voice, Josai could see the worry in her eyes.

Josai laughed, “He doesn’t need you anymore, Qora. He never did. But now, well, now you will never get what you want.” Josai sneered, “His wife is back! Your only chance is to walk away, or flee to Evenere or Del Bar.”

“What?” Qora asked, her voice conveying her shock.

Josai smiled, he had obviously caught her off-guard. Her pale complexion grew almost ghostly, the only color left were her freckles, and her eyes were huge. He smirked as some of his blood returned.

“That’s right, you crazy bitch, Rayla the Elder is alive. I’ve met her, and I got to say, she is a beauty. Even when compared to you. So why, would Callum go to you, when he has her back? If his heart belonged to her, even in her death, I don’t imagine that you would have much of a chance. No, definitely not a whore like you!” Josai said with a shit eating grin, hoping that he didn’t overplay his hand. He had to get Qora and Churiyan away from his family, if possible, he had to try and stop her from going after Callum.

“Josai. You’re lying.” She growled with narrowed eyes, the color had begun to return to face. Which skipped her normal pale white and progressed straight into an angry red. This was when she lost control.

Josai saw the movement long before the fist connected with his face, but he knew the augmentations that she was using made it fast than could be seen. However, if he defended himself, it would require magic, and potentially trigger bleed through. So, he resolved to just take the punch.

 

Qora froze for moment, when Josai took the punch, and fell to the ground. She was angry. If Callum had taught her anything, anger made you sloppy. She had been angry, her punch was slow. So why did he not block it? Josai had always been a defensive expert, and even in his prime Callum, had struggled to do more than deliver glancing blows on Josai. So why had he allowed her to hit him, unless…

Realization dawned on her as she heard Josai’s wife scream his name. The elf was evidently doing his job, perhaps she would give him another job to do. Something fun, like the fun she was about to have.

“Oh, poor Josai.” She mockingly purred, as she crouched beside him. “Does your wife now that you were once one of the most skilled archmages in history?”

“No.” He said, as he clenched his jaw.

“Does she know that you’re dying?” Qora asked him, legitimately curious.

Josai’s silence was answer enough, Qora supposed. Prompting her to ask, “How long?”

“Two, three years. If I’m lucky.” He whispered.

Standing up, Qora decided to relive old times, just one more time, before she managed to seduce Callum to her. “For whatever it’s worth, Josai, I’m sorry.”

“Your apologies mean nothing!” Josai growled as anger flashed in his eyes. He was on his feet in flash, magic pouring off of him in waves, buffeting Qora with their sheer power. But she just flashed Josai a sly smile. Even as he moved to punch her.

He was angry, he was powerful, and he was sloppy. Qora’s smile grew wider as she thought of just how to punish him for his betrayal, all those years ago now. One hand grasped the wrist of his extended left hand, and the other reached for him armpit. All it took was a little pressure, a little earth and sky magic, and a step. Before Josai’s fist was even fully extended, Qora had him flying through the air, towards his house.

 

Darkness had overtaken Josai’s world as he hit the ground hard, driving the air from his lungs. When he came to, he heard the rhythmic slapping of flesh, the wailing of a baby, and he felt the dirt underneath him, he was naked. He struggled to open his eyes, but what he saw, horrified him.

Alys was on all fours, with the sky elf behind her. Her face was bloody, contorted in pain, and tears where streaming down her face. But what made his blood boil, was his daughter. She was curled up next to her mother, in the fetal position. She was bloodied as well.

As he tried to sit up, a weight suddenly slammed into him. He winced as he felt the tongue drag up his neck and face, and hard nipples trace circles on his chest.

“You’re awake.” Qora purred.

“H-Help. Please Josai!” Alys screamed before the elf shoved her face into the dirt.

“It’ll be okay, Alys. Everything will be okay, honey.” Josai said, trying to keep his voice even, trying to reassure his wife. Trying to reassure himself, that everything would be fine.

“That’s right… Reassure her, while Churiyan is using her, just like I’m going to use you.” Qora said with a wicked smile.

 

Josai lost consciousness at some point, his head was still swimming from the impact earlier. When he came to, Alys was resting her head on his chest, and crying. But he didn’t see his wife. He saw a dead soldier on top of him. As he scrambled up, he saw a host of elfs, approaching him with weapons drawn.

Josai held his breath and stood his ground. This looked like the Xadian border desert, but something was off. This wasn’t he thought it was. He stood still as the elfs reached him. A blade arced through the air and hit him. Instead of cutting through him, it vanished into fog. The elfs and the surrounding desert followed, as Josai felt something yank him off his feet.

 

Suddenly, he was back. A woman and a toddler lay on the ground in front of him, crying. Beaten, bloody, and there was a wailing bundle not far away. Josai’s memory returned as he recognized his wife; he darted to her and pulled her into an embrace.

“I’m sorry, Josai… I’m so sorry!” She cried.

“No, no, no, no! You did nothing wrong, baby. You are my second most precious thing. I should be sorry. I brought this upon us.” He murmured as he reached out to scoop his daughters into the embrace. Not careing that he was naked, and his wife was half naked. He only sought comfort from his family.

“Alys, I have to confess something. You may hate me afterwards, but… You deserve to know, you always did.” Josai began, tears falling down his face as Alys pulled the children to her, while he wrapped his arms around all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and/or cried a little bit. if you cry a bit, know that your tears went into a soup that will be consumed with delight upon the conclusion of Recrudescence.
> 
> As always, I welcome your thoughts, questions, criticisms, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Swergh is a potential PIE root meaning 'to care for', 'to be sick'. But the reason I chose it, is for one of it's descendants. Sorrow.  
> Fun Fact 2) The Pacific Northwest, specifically the state of oregon, is the most diverse area in terms of species of salamanders.


	39. Timi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum talk, and come to an arrangement. While Prince gets engaged and his fiance confronts Callum with malicious intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know some of this kind of comes out of left, but it needed to. Also be prepared for some serious angst and fluff ahead. [Sarcasm]That'll be fun to write.[/Sarcasm]
> 
> This is a bigger one.

 

_**Recrudescence: Timi** _

 

 

** _A Day Earlier..._ **

 

Callum had come back about three days after Rayla’s talk with Ezran, but she didn’t have an opportunity to talk to him for another three. Not until the party.

 

She had finally cornered Micai in his laboratory, the slimy bastard had resisted her attempts to get answers from him by literally dodging her and sliding himself into cracks in the walls.

“Come out of there you little weasel!” she snarled as she reached into the crack.

“P-Princess Rayla, I will not come out while you are this angry!”

“You know something about my husband!”

“N-no. I know nothing milady!” Micai lied, very unconvincingly.

“You do, now come out here and-”

“Rayla, Rayla, Rayla… Trying to catch a weasel?” Asked a voice.

Rayla internally groaned. Her time was up. She sighed and turned with a dramatic gesture to face the owner of the voice on the staircase above her. “No, Soren, I was just trying to have a little chat with our resident… physician.”

“Well come on, they are having a party upstairs, Prince Harrow has announced his engagement.”      

“What?! He was courting?”

“Yeah, Ezran’s shitting bricks.” Soren added, “He didn’t know either.”

“Who was he courting?”

“Lora, of house Karsin.”

“Wait.” Rayla paused before continuing. “Isn’t that the house that tried to capture Callum?”

“Yeah. She is second-in-line for the duchy of Torest. Her, third, or fifth cousin is Duchess Jarillo II. Who just became engaged to Duke Allen of Pelnos.” Soren replied.

“Oh really?” Rayla deadpanned, “I guess that girl doesn’t have as good of a head on her shoulders as everyone thought.”

“Hmm, guess he has a magic tongue.” Soren countered with a knowing smile. “Some on, let’s go upstairs.”

Rayla started for the stairs, until a grunt sounded behind her. She whipped around to see Micai half out of his hiding spot. She narrowed her eyes and growled, “Got you now, you fucking weasel!”

 

Soren felt pity for the small man who was the object of Rayla’s ire. Yes, he was weird, he was a monotheist, and he was a habitual liar. But for all that, did he deserve the thrashing that Rayla probably had for him?

‘No, no he doesn’t. He knows more then he ever lets on, but he isn’t devious or malicious.’ Soren thought, before resolving to save the castle’s local greasy weasel from possible injury and death

“Callum’s upstairs.” He casually remarked, just before Rayla reached Micai. That got her attention, Soren almost seeing her draw the rune and ‘Rapido’ had barely left her lips before her felt a gust of wind blow past him. Leaving just him and Micai in the lower levels.

 

Rayla practically burst through the door at the top of the stairs and darted through the halls until she arrived the rarely used ballroom. Various servants were scurrying everywhere, hauling decorations, food, and in the center stood the object of her desperate searching. Callum.

He was directing the servants and the decorations. She started for him, until Claudia intercepted her.

“Rayla!” She clucked, “We need to get you dressed! The party starts in an hour! All the denizens of the capitol have been invited.”

“No, not right now Claudia. I really need to talk to Callum.”

“No, you need to get ready. Once you are, you can hog his attention all you want. Right now,” Claudia motioned to the ballroom. “Callum has to get everything ready. There is a lot of resentment in the capitol for House Karsin, so this has to go just right.”

“Fine!” growled Rayla. “But don’t expect me to be happy about it!”

“Don’t worry Rayla, when I am done with you, you’ll take Callum’s breath away!” Claudia promised with an eager grin.

 

Callum smiled warmly when he saw Rayla enter the ballroom. She looked beautiful in her green dress, and he couldn’t help but notice that it matched the color that his eyes used to be. The color that everyone else still saw, he supposed. He himself was wearing a red tunic, with a blue jacket, similar to clothes that he had worn when they met all those years ago. The only addition was a purple sash that matched Rayla’s skin tone. He had it made a year after she disappeared.

He was glad that she was back, especially since he wasn’t affected yet. Josai… Poor Josai only had a few years before things would get bad. But at least Callum had longer with his family. Considering that Josai was only sick because of him, Callum did feel guilty, and he would until the day he would inevitably kill himself. But seeing Rayla, in that moment, allowed him to forget his worries. He was resolved to just enjoy the time he had left, no matter how little it was.

“Callum… I have to apologize, I-” Rayla began as she came close to Callum.

“Shhh. It’s alright, Rayla.” Callum interrupted, extending his left out to her. “Would you honor me with this dance, my dear wife?”

The look of worry and regret on Rayla’s faded into one of shy happiness. “Even after everything I’ve done?” Rayla asked as she hovered her right, above his offered hand.

“Yes.” He simply said with a smile, as he grasped her hand and pulled her close as other couples began to dance around them.

 

Calum and Rayla were lost in each other’s eyes as they waltzed throughout the room, not even noticing that others had stopped dancing to merely watch them. Callum was remembering the past, and how things used to be, while Rayla saw the future she hoped for with Callum.  They were eventually brought back to reality when the music changed to a slower pace.

Holding each other close, Callum watched as Rayla brought her face closer to his, and though he wanted to, he knew it would be unfair to her. Nonetheless, Callum was unable to resist and instead made a compromise. He turned his head to the side, exposing his cheek to Rayla, just before she would have kissed him.

“Not so fast, Rayla.” He whispered in her ear. “I have to earn that.”

“But you have, Callum. You gave me a second chance with the kids, and-”

“Tomorrow. Me, you, and a picnic. What do you say?” Callum offered.

Rayla replied by repeating the words he had said earlier, “Yes.”

“Good. We should go and congratulate Harrow and his bride to be.”

“Fine,” Rayla groaned as she let Callum pull her to side of the room and away from the dancing. “But you owe me.”

“Look at that,” Chuckled Callum. “I remember you loathing dancing.”

“Well, right now, I’ll take any excuse to be with you.” Rayla murmured as they approached the Prince and his fiancé, a pretty little blonde woman.

 

“Prince Harrow, Lora.” Callum said with a nod, to the couple. Causing both them to freeze up and adopt guarded, if not icy, looks.

“Prince Callum.” Harrow sneered, before regarding Rayla in a kinder light. “Aunt Rayla.”

“Your Aunt and I have come to offer you our best wishes for your soon-to-be union. We hope that your marriage is one of happiness, peace, and longevity.”

“Thank you, Prince Callum.” Harrow said coldly. Before leaning and angrily whispering to Callum, “Don’t think that I have forgotten that you killed my mother, bastard!”

 

Callum and Rayla spent the rest of the party coasting around the room, talking with Claudia, Ezran, and other friends and family. The couple eventually parted as Rayla returned to Callum’s home, while remained at the castle and directed the removal of decorations and clean up. After the clean up, he found himself outside, enjoying the cold November air,  and looking out over the night covered forest when he heard footsteps behind him.

“If you are here to kill me, Lora, may I ask a question and a favor of you?” He said calmly.

Silence was the only answer for a few seconds, “I don’t know yet if I want to kill you. Fine, ask your question.”

“Is my death your goal or just a bonus?”

“What do you mean?” Lora confusedly asked.

“I mean, do you actually love my nephew, or did you toy with him to get to me?”

“I love him. Killing you is just a bonus.”

“Good.” Callum said, letting silence rein for a few moments before continuing. “I will make you a deal. If you will agree to pass on a message, I will let you put that dagger in your boot in my back… Or neck, or wherever you decide.”

“What’s the message?” Lora asked suspiciously.

“Tell my wife, that I love her. She is second only to our children and grandchildren, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t be here for her.”

“Well… I’m not sure if I want to kill you yet.”

“Why not? I practically exterminated your entre family, your entire dynasty.” Callum asked, still looking out over the shrouded forest.

“I’ve never trusted the remnants of my family. They would sooner, throw me under an icy lake if it would benefit them. I don’t care about them.” Lora paused, taking a few steps towards Callum.

“But my parents… They were different. They were outcasts in the family, mocked for desiring peace and unity with Xadia after you and Rayla showed them it was possible. I was raised, being told that you killed them. But I have to be sure, before I punish someone who condemned me to growing up miserable.” Lore finished.

“What were their names?” Callum asked quietly.

“Tarlon and Corol.” She replied, almost as quietly.

“My face was covered in blood. Both dried, and fresh. It was the blood of your aunts and uncles. My blade was dripping in the blood of several guardsmen, when I came across your parents. You were safely bundled at your mother’s breast while your father was on his knees beside her. He just looked at me and said ‘Please’.

Part of me likes to think that I passed over your parents because they weren’t a threat. But I know that isn’t true. I was hurt, sick, scared, angry, and I lashed out at everything. I killed children as young as thirteen, because they said that ‘My slut wife left me for a bigger cock.’ I lost control of myself, and your family suffered the price.”

“But no, no I didn’t kill your parents. For whatever reason, I left them alive. But it is my fault that they are dead. And for that, I couldn’t blame you for desiring my death.” Callum finished with a sigh.

“Unless you pulled the blade across their throats, you didn’t kill them.”

“Have you ever been out to sea? On a fishing boat?”

“Yes.” Lora replied.

“Have you seen the shark that follow behind them? Eating the stuff thrown overboard?”

“No, I have not.”

“Well, if you cut something living, and toss it overboard, the shark will go crazy. They start biting everything in the water, including each other and themselves. That’s what I did by killing Jarillo and Barold. I put blood in the water, and the other vassals pounced.

Your mother and father were eventually chased down and arrested by Duke Alexios of Pelnos. He had them executed. If you don’t believe you can go confirm it with the official records.”

“I will.” Lora affirmed as she turned around. “Just… tell me why you are so ready for death that you would let me kill you?”

“I may not have killed your parents, or General Corvus, or so many others… but even the things you don’t do, weigh on a guilty conscience. That and- have you ever seen an hourglass?” Callum asked.

“Yes.”

Callum turned around to face her for the first time, exposing the wet trails that tears had been silently rolling down face since he began his silent vigil of the forest, nearly an hour ago. “The you know the dread and excitement that is experienced when you watch an hourglass on the last of its sand. Mine is on its last few thimblefuls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 40 will be so fun, and things will come to head. Hehehe!
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Timi is an old Norse word for 'time', usually referenced as 'proper time'. As in, it is time for harvest.
> 
> Fun Fact 2) The age old story of the rough skinned newt in the coffee pot and three hunters may actually be true.


	40. Dynasthai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla's date goes great. Until it doesn't.  
> Meanwhile, fighting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, have fun with this, spent 20 hours already on work this week. So barely any writing time. Nonetheless, this shall prevail! Hope to be at chapter 50 or 55 by the time s3 drops.

_**Recrudescence: Dynasthai** _

 

 

**_ The day of the date, one day after Qora visits Josai… _ **

 

Callum sighed as he grabbed his left hand with his right. He didn’t want Rayla to see the tremor. It wasn’t something that he wanted to explain, not right now. Not while there was still time.

He looked to see that Rayla was still watching the sunset, he was glad that she had enjoyed the day. These were good memories to wash out the memory of what Barold did to him here, in these very hills. Callum briefly looked down, to verify that the tremor had run its course, and when he looked back at Rayla, he froze for moment. There was a familiar shimmer next Rayla, it became clearer, Callum could see that it was speaking to her, he could also see a vague form. ‘Barold’, Callum thought with disgust as he recognized it.

Callum could feel cold hatred and anger rising in his chest. H did his best to contain it, but he was hurt. ‘How could she do this to me? How could she take advice and help from that monster!’ he thought as his rage reached a boiling point. Which was when Callum felt an arrow whiz by, narrowly missing Rayla’s head and grabbing one of her braids instead.

His anger redirected, he snatched the next two out of the air, before twisted to face the source of the arrows. A familiar looking redhead, who was notching a fourth arrow. Callum ignored the string of curses issuing forth from Rayla as he approached the archer, thoroughly confused.

“Out of my way darling, I’ll kill the bitch and we will be together, finally.” She said with a smile.

“Q-Qora? No, no, no, no. You’re dead!” Callum stammered.

“Callum! Who the fuck is that crazy bitch with the bow?” Rayla angrily asked from behind Callum.

Without turning around, Callum asked Rayla, “Y-you can see her?”

“Yes! She just took my braid off!”

“See? I told you, Callum, we were destined to be together.”

“Over my dead body bitch!”

“That’s the plan!” Qora happily sang out.

Callum could stand there in silence. Trying to figure out what was happening. He was sick, but this wasn’t a symptom? ‘It has to be! This… This can’t be real! I paralyzed Qora, I broke her spine and cut her vocal chords.’

 

“Callum?” Rayla asked, noticing how Callum froze. “Callum?”

“See you cold hearted bitch? He’s already planning on leaving you for me. You have no hope. So, leave now, and I’ll let you live.” Qora offered with a triumphant grin.

“So, you must be Qora… You betrayed my husband. I can’t wait to kill you!” Rayla growled with a feral smile as she emerged from behind Callum, with a sword in her left hand.

“Oh, you have no idea what you are dealing with, cunt!” Qora said as she fired the notched arrow. Which Rayla promptly deflected, along with Qora’s next two arrows.

“Aaand now you’re out. Who’s the cunt now?” Rayla smirked when she saw that Qora’s quiver was empty.

Qora growled, “Still you! I mean, who leaves their family for twenty years?”. Qora moved fast, faster than Rayla would have expected, but Rayla still managed to raise an earthen barrier in time to block Qora’s fire ball.

“You’re fast, I’ll give you that.” Rayla conceded with a scowl.

“And you’re an archmage.” Countered Qora.

“Yeah, best not forget it. Now you should turn on around and go some where else. I don’t like to kill if I don’t have to.”

“Well… That make of us!” growled Qora as she started drawing Fulminis.

 

Callum wasn’t sure. He just wasn’t sure anymore. He thought he had known what reality was. Then Rayla, the love of his life came back. Seemingly from the dead. He had thought that his symptoms were developing faster they were supposed to. Shit, he almost drank himself to death. He had tried to do the honorable thing, the right thing. And push Rayla away. Better she suffer a little bit of pain now, than a lot more later.

Then when he had just readjusted to the idea that his wife wasn’t dead, he had to go help Josai. _His_ symptoms were progressing faster than they should have. Josai should have had another decade. Callum didn’t know how much longer he had, and he was sure that he didn’t want to spend his last years alone.

Now this… Qora… She was supposed to be dead. Well, worse than dead. He had seen to that hadn’t he?

 

Suddenly, Qora and Rayla froze. Rayla felt the gentle, but insistent tug of stars. While Qora and Callum felt the stars rip them out of place. Rayla was a familiar specter, while Callum stood over Qora, covered in blood.

Callum felt the familiar actions as he began them. He looked to his right, in time to see Josai faint from exhaustion. This was when he repaid Qora for her betrayal. He killed all of the traitors, with Josai’s help. He looked back down at Qora.

The fire that usually existed in her eyes was gone, she was covred in mud and blood. Her nose was broken and twisted.

“You threatened my children.”

“So, you don’t love me?” Qora asked in a small voice, looking up at him. Her tears weren’t evident in the rain, but the flashes of lightning revealed the water in her eyes.

“No. You _were_ a friend, then you killed prisoners.” Callum answered coldly.

“Was this just because of the elfs?”

“No, this was because you threatened to kill my children. But this isn’t all of your punishment. I’m going to make sure that you will never be anything again.” Callum said, following the end of his sentence up with a swift kick to Qora’s face. A second kick to her gut rolled her over, exposing her back.

 

Rayla’s spectre gasped as she witnessed Callum drive his knee just between Qora’s shoulders. She heard the crack of the woman’s spine, almost confusing for thunder. She watched as Callum savagely wrenched Qora’s neck, and she saw how limp her body became. When he rolled Qora onto her back, she rushed over to try and stop him, forgetting that this occurred in the past, and that as a spectator, she couldn’t change anything.

As a result, Rayla got a good view of Callum cutting into Qora’s throat and cutting her vocal chords. She watched in horror as he ripped her eyelids and lips off.

“So, you can’t communicate. Spit in my face and disrespect me, fine. Threaten to kill the last vestiges of her that I have… You’ll wish for death. Enjoy a slow death, Qora.” Callum explained with an angry hiss, as he got up and picked Josai.

 

Callum felt himself pulled out, and he got to watch himself lumber off. Turning to Qora, Callum watched as several days before the people from a local temple came out to bury the dead and pick her up. He knew about this. He watched as the scenery transitioned to a spartan room. Years past until a time that was just six months ago, or so the whispers assured him. He watched as, in the dead of night, two people snuck in and carried Qora off.

Pieces came together in Callum’s head. Her rescuers cut off her head, and using dark magic, restored her body. But who would have done this? The necessary ingrediants would be expensive, so she had to have a wealthy sponsor. Only target worth spending so much money was…

 

Rayla gently slid back into her body, in time to witness both Callum and Qora fall to one knee. She was horrified, seeing what Callum did. How he mutilated Qora.

“Qora… I saw what Callum did. I understand your anger, let me-” Rayla began.

“You understand nothing!” Qora screeched as she whipped her up to face Callum. “All I ever did was love you! Why couldn’t you love me back?!”

Callum stood up and faced before speaking. “Rayla, we have to go. Right now.”

“Callum, what you did to her… It’s-It’s-It’s”

“We don’t have time to discuss this Rayla. Qora doesn’t take chances, she only makes a move like this when she’s certain of victory. Something else is up.” He calmly insisted.

“I know!” Qora squealed deliriously. “If I kill the horned slut, you’ll have no choice but to love me.” Qora said before she crafted the rune and uttered the release word for Rapido.

“Enough!” Shouted Callum, almost as fast, causing a pulse of energy to shoot out from him in all directions. Pulling Rayla and Qora into the air and freezing them. “Qora… This is your one and only chance. If I have to chase you down, or if I ever see you again, I will kill you.” Callum paused for a moment. “Rayla, she has at least three conspirators, and one is filthy rich. What in Katolis is worth risking your fortune and poking at me for?”

Rayla gasped. “The crown.”

“Ezran, his children, and ours are in trouble. We have to go.” Callum ordered as he released the spell. Letting Rayla and Qora fall back to the earth again.

“What are you doing?” Rayla demanded of Callum as he wrapped his left hand around her waist.

“No time, your spells are too slow. Hold on tight. Rapido!” He quickly said.

Rayla wanted to ask him more, but she had learned some time ago to not open her mouth while using Rapido.

 

It took them all of ten seconds to arrive on the outskirts of Katolis’ capitol. Only to be greeted by screams and the clashing of steel. A small army, flying to Katolin flag was engaging a much larger army, besieging the city. The larger army’s banner was Griffin with its head at its feet.

“Whose banner is that Callum?” Rayla asked.

“Duke Allen of Pelnos.” He replied. “Let’s go greet the Katolin Command.”

 

The pair walked silently through the denuded forest, towards the rear of the loyal army. Dead were everywhere, bother soldiers wearing Katolin colors, and soldiers wearing Pelnos orange and pink. Rayla couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of wounded. It looked like both sides were either evacuation their wounded, or… There was no quarter being given.

The sound of hooves pulled Rayla’s focus to road, a small party had ridden out to meet them. As they approached, a familiar voice called out.

“Greetings, Prince Callum, Princess Rayla. Care to help us break the siege?”

“Gren?” Rayla asked incredulously as the speaking removed his helmet to reveal himself as Gren.

“The very same, Rayla. I rode out to greet you and Callum while the General directs the fight.” He explained.

“Who is the General?” Callum asked.

“None other than the finest non-magical fighter humanity has ever known!” Gren replied with a knowing smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the general is? Muahahaha. Though, you should guess who is leading Duke Allen's forces. 41 is short, but its going to be fun! When its done. Which at my current rate, might be next week.
> 
> As always, comments, questions, feedback, constructive criticisms, etc, are always welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Dynasthai is greek meaning " to be able/ to be strong enough, to have power". Not only is this the source of the word dynasty, but also the root source of the word dynamic.
> 
> Fun Fact 2) Red foxes, can always be distinguished by a white tail tip.


	41. Dauus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Gren battle Churiyan's force, with mortal consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy enjoy people. I had fun writing this. Sooooo much fun.

 

_**Recrudescence: Dauus** _

 

 

Rayla’s senses heightened as Gren offered her and Callum mounts, and they rode back towards the fighting. As the party arrived at the back of the Katolin host, a familiar figure stepped out of a tent.

“Amaya.” Rayla greeted with a nod and a quick sign.

'Princess, nephew. It is good to see you. Duren and Katolin nobles have revolted. They have already breached the walls, we have no intelligence on how the King is.' Amaya signed, pausing for a second before continuing to sign, ‘Callum, I hate to ask you, but can you fight?’

 

Callum nodded.

“No, Callum. You’ve done enough fighting. Let me.”

“You take the outside, Rayla, I’ll take pressure off the crownguard.” Callum said, he started towards the fighting, before collapsing to one knee.

“Callum! Are you okay?!” Rayla shouted as she rushed to his side.

“Yeah… Yeah, just used more than I thought I did.” Callum replied as he picked himself up. “Uh, change of plans. Rayla, I need you to take some men and led a breakthrough into the city. Carve them a path. I’ll increase the pressure on the flanks.”

“I’ll go with you, Princess,” Gren volunteered. “We’ll take a full company, which we can spare if Callum is fighting alongside us.”

“Be careful, Callum.” Rayla said to Callum before letting Gren lead her away.

 

It hadn’t taken but a few minutes for orders to be given, and several reserve companies move forward, including the one that Rayla and Gren were to lead to find and alleviate the Crownguard. Rayla surveyed the ranks of the men and women that she would be fighting alongside. Clearly veterans, their hardened expressions didn’t demonstrate the eagerness and anxiety that new recruits did. Their faces were grim and determined. The faces of people who knew that the would be venturing into the maw of Death itself.

These were the kind of people Rayla would want to fight beside. Especially, to save her friends and family. She only wished she could fight beside Callum.

“Alright people, we do not know the statee of the city inside, the enemy breached the gates nearly a half hour ago. Our first priority is the Royal Family, then the citizenry. If the thrne is rendered vacant, then the Duke of Pelnos wins this battle by default. We must relieve the crownguard! Princess Rayla the elder will carve us a path. Ready? Move out!” Gren ordered, before taking the lead with Rayla.

The front lines in parted before them as Katolin troops shifted to allow the company through, and Rayla began drawing a complicated rune. She wasn’t sure how she knew it, but she did. “Terremulus!” Shouted Rayla, her voice caused the earth in front them to roll, knocking down the enemy, and disorienting them. In the distance, she could hear Callum shouting ‘Fulminus’, and ‘Rapido’.

 

The company darted throught the opening that Rayla created, and made it into the city with little trouble. Being a single company, and with Callum on the field, the enemy army had other concerns and no chase was given. Releif and concern spread through the soldier as they found that civilians had been left alone by the marauding enemy. Which meant that the enemy was focusing on attempting to get to Ezran and Royal family. Pressing the Crownguard even more, Rayla quickly realized that they didn’t have much time, if they weren’t already too late.

They mad good time and didn’t encounter the enemy until the castle. The drawbridge was down, and there was still some fighting on the walls. ‘A good omen.’ Thought Rayla, ‘The main host can’t be too far away.’

She was hopeful. She had to be. She had to hope that her kids were alright. They knew, in emergencies, to go to the Castle. She had to get to them. Putting on a burst of speed, Rayla rushed through the open drawbridge.

Drawing her sword, she ran through the first enemy combatant she found, as a voice in her whispered.

‘To your left Rayla.’ Warned her guide, giving her ample time to react to an oncoming enemy. _Aspiro_ was enough to stagger him back, giving her time to yank her blade free and turn to face him. The fear in his eyes was clear, evidently, her reputation had preceded her. He suddenly went slack and toppled over, an arrow embedded in his helmet.

“Let us take them Princess, you take the others and the Commander to go free your family.” Said a voice from her side as a dozen soilders suddenly stood by side.

She spared the group a nod, “Thank you.” Before she dashed towards the main doors.

 

Rayla and Gren’s company was less than half strength when they wrrived to the throne room, having had small squads peel off to find enemy stragglers. But it didn’t matter, not to Rayla. She saw her youngest child in combat. Yla was holding her own, with six or seven bodies laying around her. Claudia and Soren were fighting like demons, while the rest of the Crownguard had been backed into a corner.

Among them, she saw Ezran in full armor, and Haarin, wielding a large axe. His face was spattered with blood, and seeing it caused icy-hot fear and anger to run through Rayla’s veins. She darted into the fray, immediately taking down two of the bastards trying to kill Yla.

Rayla was so angry, that if it hadn’t been for her guide’s warnings, she would have been skewered multiple times over. But within half a minute, she and Yla had killed most of her assailants, as their company started an assault on the group hemming Ezran in.

In the midst of the bodies, she something odd. Wings. Horns. A… Skywing elf? The elf in question was dueling with Gren. His skill with a blade was unquestionable, and he looked familiar.

‘Rayla, you know him!’ her guide cried out.

Rayla gasped as she realized that he was the elf from her dream, the one where Callum fought someone named Churiyan. She pivoted towards Gren and ran to help, but she was too late.

The blade seemed to creep through the air agonizingly slow. Horrifying Rayla as she watched the elf beat his wings twice, and his foot reach out to kick Gren’s hand, destabilizing his effort to block the oncoming blow. She screamed as she saw Gren’s defense collapse as Churiyan’s sword continue on its down ward journey, biting into Gren’s neck.

The mask of surprise and pain on Gren’s face was almost surreal, as Rayla watched a spurt of blood spray from the redhead, and she watched the look of anger and hatred on Churiyan face turned to glee as he jerked his blade back and swung again. This time connecting high enough on Gren’s neck to separate his head from his shoulders.

 

Churiyan turned around to focus on the Royal family. He flapped his wings twice to give himself extra height. He was going to exterminate the entire dynasty today and- A shout interrupted his thoughts, “Refrigero!”

He turned his head in time to see an angry Moonshadow elf, and an incoming ice spell. He was not time to dodge it as it hit his wings, causing him to scream out in pain. It was only a moment of pain before his wings were numb, and, he could tell, frozen solid. He started screaming again as he realized that he was falling almost twenty feet. Onto his frozen wings.

His scream of terror was muted by the air being driven out of his lungs. He began to panic. There was an archmage here. Callum was supposed to be only archmage in the Human Kingdoms.  He had to get out off here, he had to notify Qora and Allen. He may have disdained the Duke, but the Duke was willing to fund his return to Xadia. That was certainly worth something. Good thing he was commanding the Duke’s personal guards. He rolled over and picked himself. “Get me outta here!” He called out, as the ranks tightened around him.

 

Rayla lost track of Churiyan after he fell to ground and was distracted by prompts from her guide. It was thanks to him that her head wasn’t taken off during the fighting. Five minutes later, she had just finished dispatching the last enemy when she heard shouting from the hall.

Darting to it, she saw the remnants of the squads that had broken off earlier, dashing towards her, with horde of enemy soldiers behind them. She quickly ushered them in before shutting the large doors. A couple of quick earth runes raised large mounds of earth to reinforce the door.

“Report in!” Rayla commanded of one of the soldiers who had just ran through the door hardly a minute ago.

“Where’s commander Gren?” the soldier countered.

“Commander Gren was slain. Report.” Rayla firmly explained, pointing to her friends’ corpse.

“More enemy troops came in, been chasing us deeper into the castle. The entire army must have poured into the city. They have battering rams, and if they make it through that,” The woman said, pointing at the door, “We’ll be overwhelmed.”

“Five minutes rest, then we reform the lines and prepare to fight!” Shouted Rayla, realizing that the odds of the enemy breaking through the door was strong. The odds were not looking great. Not at all.

‘It looks like your best hope is to escape with your family, through the windows and-’ her guide started.

‘No! That’s a hundred-foot drop!’

‘There’s some rope isn’t there?’

‘Only enough for one of us time.’

‘Well?’

‘No! I will not leave these soldiers to die!’

‘Good. That’s the sort of selfless spirit you need to ensure you get what you want!’ Her guide cheered.

 

Rayla ticked down five minutes in her head, with each resounding crash the doors shook and the earthen reinforcements shed dirt. As the lines formed behind her, excited shouts arose outside. They were close to breaking in. The shouts outside continued for nearly a minute as Rayla’s expression hardened and she prepared a rune.

Suddenly the excited shouts turned into screams of terror, which were quickly drowned out by an ear-splitting roar. It quickly subsided and left the room in silence. One minute passed, then two, before the doors crumbled into nothing, along with the earthen mounds supporting them.

 

In the space suddenly vacated by the doors, stood a lone figure, obscured by the dust of the vaporized doors and earth. It took a few moments for the dust to clear, and for Rayla to be able to identify the figure. _Callum_.

 

She had already checked on her children and grandchildren, and they were all alright, so she gave in to her urge and darted across the room, towards Callum.

“Narillo, you and Fareena shouldn’t see this.” Callum motioned as he froze and called over his shoulder.

Rayla herself had to suppress a shudder when she stepped out into the hall.

 

People had been turned into ash completely. Frozen in time, faces aghast in horror, and completely black. Some were cracked with still glowing cracks. Ash drifted down on them all as they walked through the hall in silence. It seemed appropriate given that the fallen were still as statues. Rayla as Muiron reached out to touch one, and it crumbled under his gentle touch. He looked horrified. Everyone did, except Callum. He looked like he felt nothing.

A pit formed in Rayla’s stomach. Was this what magic was truly capable of? If one could do this with Primal Magic, was dark magic really any different? Was it just humans and elfs that made magic actually dangerous?

“Callum… what is this?” she asked in a hushed voice.

When Callum replied, his was voice toneless, soulless. He sounded like he was merely stating a fact, like ‘Pea soup is made with peas.’ That chilled her to her very bones, and in that instant, she felt alone. More so than she ever had. He had said, 

 

Recrudescence: Dauus

 

Rayla’s senses heightened as Gren offered her and Callum mounts, and they rode back towards the fighting. As the party arrived at the back of the Katolin host, a familiar figure stepped out of a tent.

“Amaya.” Rayla greeted with a nod and a quick sign.

“Princess, nephew. It is good to see you. Duren and Katolin nobles have revolted. They have already breached the walls, we have no intelligence on how the King is.’

‘Callum, I hate to ask you, but can you fight?’

 

Callum nodded.

“No, Callum. You’ve done enough fighting. Let me.”

“You take the outside, Rayla, I’ll take pressure off the crownguard.” Callum said, he started towards the fighting, before collapsing to one knee.

“Callum! Are you okay?!” Rayla shouted as she rushed to his side.

“Yeah… Yeah, just used more than I thought I did.” Callum replied as he picked himself up. “Uh, change of plans. Rayla, I need you to take some men and led a breakthrough into the city. Carve them a path. I’ll increase the pressure on the flanks.”

“I’ll go with you, Princess,” Gren volunteered. “We’ll take a full company, which we can spare if Callum is fighting alongside us.”

“Be careful, Callum.” Rayla said to Callum before letting Gren lead her away.

 

It hadn’t taken but a few minutes for orders to be given, and several reserve companies move forward, including the one that Rayla and Gren were to lead to find and alleviate the Crownguard. Rayla surveyed the ranks of the men and women that she would be fighting alongside. Clearly veterans, their hardened expressions didn’t demonstrate the eagerness and anxiety that new recruits did. Their faces were grim and determined. The faces of people who knew that the would be venturing into the maw of Death itself.

These were the kind of people Rayla would want to fight beside. Especially, to save her friends and family. She only wished she could fight beside Callum.

“Alright people, we do not know the statee of the city inside, the enemy breached the gates nearly a half hour ago. Our first priority is the Royal Family, then the citizenry. If the thrne is rendered vacant, then the Duke of Pelnos wins this battle by default. We must relieve the crownguard! Princess Rayla the elder will carve us a path. Ready? Move out!” Gren ordered, before taking the lead with Rayla.

The front lines in parted before them as Katolin troops shifted to allow the company through, and Rayla began drawing a complicated rune. She wasn’t sure how she knew it, but she did. “Terremulus!” Shouted Rayla, her voice caused the earth in front them to roll, knocking down the enemy, and disorienting them. In the distance, she could hear Callum shouting ‘Fulminus’, and ‘Rapido’.

 

The company darted throught the opening that Rayla created, and made it into the city with little trouble. Being a single company, and with Callum on the field, the enemy army had other concerns and no chase was given. Releif and concern spread through the soldier as they found that civilians had been left alone by the marauding enemy. Which meant that the enemy was focusing on attempting to get to Ezran and Royal family. Pressing the Crownguard even more, Rayla quickly realized that they didn’t have much time, if they weren’t already too late.

They mad good time and didn’t encounter the enemy until the castle. The drawbridge was down, and there was still some fighting on the walls. ‘A good omen.’ Thought Rayla, ‘The main host can’t be too far away.’

She was hopeful. She had to be. She had to hope that her kids were alright. They knew, in emergencies, to go to the Castle. She had to get to them. Putting on a burst of speed, Rayla rushed through the open drawbridge.

Drawing her sword, she ran through the first enemy combatant she found, as a voice in her whispered.

‘To your left Rayla.’ Warned her guide, giving her ample time to react to an oncoming enemy. _Aspiro_ was enough to stagger him back, giving her time to yank her blade free and turn to face him. The fear in his eyes was clear, evidently, her reputation had preceded her. He suddenly went slack and toppled over, an arrow embedded in his helmet.

“Let us take them Princess, you take the others and the Commander to go free your family.” Said a voice from her side as a dozen soilders suddenly stood by side.

She spared the group a nod, “Thank you.” Before she dashed towards the main doors.

 

Rayla and Gren’s company was less than half strength when they wrrived to the throne room, having had small squads peel off to find enemy stragglers. But it didn’t matter, not to Rayla. She saw her youngest child in combat. Yla was holding her own, with six or seven bodies laying around her. Claudia and Soren were fighting like demons, while the rest of the Crownguard had been backed into a corner.

Among them, she saw Ezran in full armor, and Haarin, wielding a large axe. His face was spattered with blood, and seeing it caused icy-hot fear and anger to run through Rayla’s veins. She darted into the fray, immediately taking down two of the bastards trying to kill Yla.

Rayla was so angry, that if it hadn’t been for her guide’s warnings, she would have been skewered multiple times over. But within half a minute, she and Yla had killed most of her assailants, as their company started an assault on the group hemming Ezran in.

In the midst of the bodies, she something odd. Wings. Horns. A… Skywing elf? The elf in question was dueling with Gren. His skill with a blade was unquestionable, and he looked familiar.

‘Rayla, you know him!’ her guide cried out.

Rayla gasped as she realized that he was the elf from her dream, the one where Callum fought someone named Churiyan. She pivoted towards Gren and ran to help, but she was too late.

The blade seemed to creep through the air agonizingly slow. Horrifying Rayla as she watched the elf beat his wings twice, and his foot reach out to kick Gren’s hand, destabilizing his effort to block the oncoming blow. She screamed as she saw Gren’s defense collapse as Churiyan’s sword continue on its down ward journey, biting into Gren’s neck.

The mask of surprise and pain on Gren’s face was almost surreal, as Rayla watched a spurt of blood spray from the redhead, and she watched the look of anger and hatred on Churiyan face turned to glee as he jerked his blade back and swung again. This time connecting high enough on Gren’s neck to separate his head from his shoulders.

 

Churiyan turned around to focus on the Royal family. He flapped his wings twice to give himself extra height. He was going to exterminate the entire dynasty today and- A shout interrupted his thoughts, “Refrigero!”

He turned his head intime to see an angry Moonshadow elf, and an incoming ice spell. He was not time to dodge it as it hit his wings, causing him to scream out in pain. It was only a moment of pain before his wings were numb, and, he could tell, frozen solid. He started screaming again as he realized that he was falling almost twenty feet. Onto his frozen wings.

His scream of terror was muted by the air being driven out of his lungs. He began to panic. There was an archmage here. Callum was supposed to be only archmage in the Human Kingdoms.  He had to get out off here, he had to notify Qora and Allen. He may have disdained the Duke, but the Duke was willing to fund his return to Xadia. That was certainly worth something. Good thing he was commanding the Duke’s personal guards. He rolled over and picked himself. “Get me outta here!” He called out, as the ranks tightened around him.

 

Rayla lost track of Churiyan after he fell to ground and was distracted by prompts from her guide. It was thanks to him that her head wasn’t taken off during the fighting. Five minutes later, she had just finished dispatching the last enemy when she heard shouting from the hall.

Darting to it, she saw the remnants of the squads that had broken off earlier, dashing towards her, with horde of enemy soldiers behind them. She quickly ushered them in before shutting the large doors. A couple of quick earth runes raised large mounds of earth to reinforce the door.

“Report in!” Rayla commanded of one of the soldiers who had just ran through the door hardly a minute ago.

“Where’s commander Gren?” the soldier countered.

“Commander Gren was slain. Report.” Rayla firmly explained, pointing to her friends’ corpse.

“More enemy troops came in, been chasing us deeper into the castle. The entire army must have poured into the city. They have battering rams, and if they make it through that,” The woman said, pointing at the door, “We’ll be overwhelmed.”

“Five minutes rest, then we reform the lines and prepare to fight!” Shouted Rayla, realizing that the odds of the enemy breaking through the door was strong. The odds were not looking great. Not at all.

‘It looks like your best hope is to escape with your family, through the windows and-’ her guide started.

‘No! That’s a hundred-foot drop!’

‘There’s some rope isn’t there?’

‘Only enough for one of us time.’

‘Well?’

‘No! I will not leave these soldiers to die!’

‘Good. That’s the sort of selfless spirit you need to ensure you get what you want!’ Her guide cheered.

 

Rayla ticked down five minutes in her head, with each resounding crash the doors shook and the earthen reinforcements shed dirt. As the lines formed behind her, excited shouts arose outside. They were close to breaking in. The shouts outside continued for nearly a minute as Rayla’s expression hardened and she prepared a rune.

Suddenly the excited shouts turned into screams of terror, which were quickly drowned out by an ear-splitting roar. It quickly subsided and left the room in silence. One minute passed, then two, before the doors crumbled into nothing, along with the earthen mounds supporting them.

In the space suddenly vacated by the doors, stood a lone figure, obscured by the dust of the vaporized doors and earth. It took a few moments for the dust to clear, and for Rayla to be able to identify the figure. _Callum_.

She had already checked on her children and grandchildren, and they were all alright, so she gave in to her urge and darted across the room, towards Callum.

“Narillo, you and Fareena shouldn’t see this.” Callum motioned as he froze and called over his shoulder.

Rayla herself had to suppress a shudder when she stepped out into the hall.

 

People had been turned into ash completely. Frozen in time, faces aghast in horror, and completely black. Some were cracked with still glowing cracks. Ash drifted down on them all as they walked through the hall in silence. It seemed appropriate given that the fallen were still as statues. Rayla as Muiron reached out to touch one, and it crumbled under his gentle touch. He looked horrified. Everyone did, except Callum. He looked like he felt nothing.

A pit formed in Rayla’s stomach. Was this what magic was truly capable of? If one could do this with Primal Magic, was dark magic really any different? Was it just humans and elfs that made magic actually dangerous?

“Callum… what is this?” she asked in a hushed voice.

It took Callum a few moments, but when he replied, his was voice toneless, soulless. He sounded like he was merely stating a fact, like ‘Pea soup is made with peas.’ That chilled her to her very bones, and in that instant, she felt alone. More so than she ever had. He only said, “What I had to do, Rayla. What I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had fun reading. Hehehehe. I look forward to the one sad comment.  
> As always, feed back and criticisms are always welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Dauus is a gothic (think extinct german tribes, like the Visigoths) word meaning Death.  
> Fun Fact 2) Pronghorn Antelope of North America are most closely related to giraffe and the Okapi


	42. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clean up from the battle begins, and Callum and Rayla have two frank discussions, that show Callum's cowardice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was a fun write. Perhaps not as angsty as I would have liked, but the stopping point felt natural. Others felt forced.

 

**_ Recrudescence: Angst _ **

 

 

‘Aunt Amaya,’ Callum signed as he greeted his aunt at the drawbridge.

‘Nephews. Family’ She signed back, regarding the group with a smile, which faltered after a moment as her eyes began searching the small crowd. ‘Where is Commander Gren?’

‘Churiyan cut him down. There was nothing I could do.’ Rayla signed, pausing as the General began to shake. In all her life she had never known General Amaya to cry, but here she was.

‘Where is he?’ Amaya signed back.

‘He escaped, but I managed to take his wings wi-’

‘No, where is Gren.’ Amaya interrupted quickly.

The crowd seemed to have decided instantly and unanimously that it would easier to part to let Amaya through than it would have been to bring Gren to her. And in the end, everyone elected to let her have a private moment with Gren.

Once situated away from the grieving General, Callum spoke up. “Alright everyone! Time to cleanup! Pyres for dead soldiers, dead nobles get stacked over here, and bring any prisoners before Ezran for sentencing. Two shifts, I’ll work the first one and Soren will take over the second shift at approximately two in the morning. Let’s go!”

Rayla set to work with a group of soldiers she had fought with in the throne room, building pyres for the fallen soldiers. Cremation, a ritual that she had never understood until now. She realized that by being burned to ashes, and having those spread by the wind, one could become part of everything. For a people as maligned as humans, cut off from the primals. They could essentially become one with the primals in death. ‘It is oddly poetic’ Rayla thought with a sad smile.

Elfs were buried to be cradled by the primals. Sunfire elfs lit their coffins on fire before dropping them down a hole. Ocean wave elfs were buried at sea, Earth blood elfs were just buried in the earth, Skywing elfs threw the feathers of the deceased into the air to fly on forever, and Star-touched elfs were buried under clear, moonless nights. Lastly, moonshadow elfs were buried in place forbidden to be touched by the sun. Caves, deep crevices, that sort of thing.

 

The second shift came faster than Rayla expected, and she started wandering off towards Callum’s house. She wasn’t sure if she could face him at the moment, though she definitely wanted to talk to him in the morning.

‘Look, Rayla, on the wall!’ Her guide urged.

‘Not now, I’m tired, and-’

‘Look at the wall stupid! There is somebody up there.’ He insisted.

Rayla gave in with a groan and looked up to see some one up on the wall, staring out over battle field. She sighed and started scampering up the wall. She was surprised to discover it was Callum.

“Callum? What are you doing up here?” She asked quietly. Still not entirely if she wanted to talk to him right now.

“Preparing myself to do what I have to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“These nobles can’t go unpunished Rayla. Not for this. They killed three thousand people today and unleashed the fourth and fifth most powerful mages ever on the world. Together, they may even be enough to kill me. This can’t go unpunished.” Callum muttered.

“Callum, we need to make a narrative of love. Like your father said. More violence won’t solve anything.”

Callum was silent for a while before he replied, “I am afraid, Rayla. I’m afraid that violence is all I know anymore. When I look at my hands, all I see is the blood that I have been forced to shed in the name of protecting others. I-I keep hoping that each time is my last time. But it never is. You deserve better than a doomed killer.”

“Callum, I-” Rayla started before he disappeared. “Callum, I still love you.” She whispered into the wind, hoping that he heard her.

 

Rayla woke up later in the morning to incessant knocking on the door of the guest bedroom in Callum’s house. “Alright, alright, I’m up!” Rayla groaned as drug herself out of bed and to the door. Opening it, she was greeted with Yla’s face bright and cheery face. “Oh… You look excited about something.” Muttered Rayla as she tried to edge past her daughter.

“No, no, no, no. You’re not getting out of this that easily.” Yla said angrily.

“Yeah, Mom. I mean, seriously, have some standards.” Piped up a new voice. Muiron’s. Rayla groaned, it seemed like these two had trouble up their sleeve.

“Alright, can you just tell me what you two think you are angry about?”

“We’ve heard rumors.” Muiron said.

“Rumors?” Rayla asked, feeling fairly annoyed that her sleep was disturbed for this.

“Rumors that you and Dad are…” Yla trailed with a disgusted look on her face.

“Are what?” Rayla asked sighing into her hand.

“You know…” Muiron said before lowering his voice. “Bumping fuglies.”

“What?” asked Rayla.

“You know. Playing pelvic peaknuckle? Mixing the batter?”

“For fuck’s sake Murion!” Yla shouted, “He means that there are rumors that you and Dad have taken to having sex again!”

“Well, unfortunately, they are blatantly untrue.” Rayla growled.

“Good!” Muiron and Yla eagerly said.

“Come on, you two, I have needs. Just like Narrillo, and just like you, Yla.”

“Well weren’t saying don’t go-um… unfilled.” Yla explained

“Just don’t use Dad. Go out and find a gigilo!” Muiron added

“Or Soren, or Prince Harrow. Literally anybody, Mom.”

“Why do you not want me to sleep with my husband, your father?” Rayla asked, growing tired of the conversation at this point.

“Because you deserve better.” Muiron said, sadly.

“Yeah-Hey! Wait a fucking minute! Dad deserves better!” Yla barked, as she whipped around to face her brother.

“Children, children, children! Relax.” Replied a new voice from further down the hall. Rayla peaked out to see who it was. It was none other than the love of her life, Callum.  “Go outside and resolve your differences, I have to talk to your mother, in private.”

“We’ll be downstairs, so no funny business!” Muiron and Yla agreed, stalking down the hall towards the stairs. While Callum stopped in front of the room with a chuckle, before turning to Rayla with a more serious look. “Rayla, can I talk to you in private?”

“Um, yeah, sure.” Rayla said as she backed away from the doorway, hoping this would play out just like the dream she had been having before their children woke her up. Rayla had come to the conclusion that she still loved him, even if the power he had was terrifying. She still longed to feel lips on hers, to feel his caress, for him to slide his hand into her pants and-

“Rayla? Raylaaaa?” Callum asked loudly, snapping her out of her daydream.

“What? Oh. Sorry, I must have drifted off there, for a second.” Rayla excused. “What were you saying?”

 

Callum suppressed a sigh. He knew that something was off when she excepted his explanation, with a slight nod and the familiar ‘come hither’ smile. He had to do this, though, and he couldn’t let her talk him out of it. Not if he wanted their children and grandchildren to live free lives without fear of reprisals.

“Rayla,” He began, “I have to go and kill Qora and Churiyan. I’ll be a few weeks-”

“Why?” Interrupted Rayla.

“Qora will never stop until she has what she wants, and if Churiyan makes it back to Xadia. It’ll be war all over again.”

“Callum,” Rayla gently replied, “You told me last night that you weren’t sure if you defeat the two of them. Let me come with you, I need to know that you are going to come back. The best way is to travel together, just we used to.” She was smiling as she spoke and he knew that his denial would piss her off, like poking a sleeping bear in the nose.

“No, I can’t risk you. If anything happened to you or the children; I-I don’t what I would do. Stay here, where it’s safe.”

“And if they kill you?” Rayla asked, her features straining. Callum could see that she was angry, and she was trying to control her anger.

“Then I fall, protecting the people I love.” Callum answered gently as he reached out to cup her face.

Rayla angrily swatted his hand away, “You wouldn’t be taking a fall. You would be dying, Callum! You would be leaving me alone forever!” She spat at him, glaring with venom. Callum desperately wanted to accede to her will and hold forever. But he didn’t have long, and if he didn’t kill Qora and Churiyan… She would have to. He didn’t want to put her in that position. Not again.

“Rayla, we always knew that this would happen. You would always outlive me, even out live our children, and possibly even grandchildren.” Callum sighed as he walked past her and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Why are you trying to hasten it?!” Rayla shouted at him. Callum tore his eyes away from her and looked at the floor. He had to tell her. He wanted to, but he didn’t want to see the sadness on her face. He didn’t want to disappoint her. He wasn’t strong enough to push her away, and he wasn’t strong enough to tell her. Even she deserved it.

“In Micai’s religion, they have a phrase. ‘Live by the sword, die by the sword.’” Callum said solemnly.

“Callum-” Rayla started, before Callum up a hand.

“Please, Rayla, I’m not done yet.” He paused to let out a shaky breath. “Even if I die, neither of them are getting out of this alive. If I don’t do this, we will be hounded by them for the rest of our lives. They may even wait until I’m dead, before they come back. They’ll kill Claudia and Soren, Ezran, Ezran’s kids, you; our kids, our grandchildren.”

Silence reigned for a few moments before Callum began again, “I don’t want you to have to do what I have had to done, Rayla. I want to spare from this reality, from being unable to see yourself as anything but good. So that you don’t have to look at your hands and see nothing, but the blood of people caught up in the words of fools.”

Callum fell into his thoughts and didn’t notice her approach. Not she pulled him towards her and rested his head over her heart. “Alright, you can go protect us. But I am coming with.” She whispered.

Callum frowned, she needed the truth. And this small gesture, touched him, it gave him the courage to do what he needed to do. He was ready to tell her. “Rayla, I-I’m-”

“No Callum, I’m coming with you, and that’s final.” Rayla said.

Callum felt his newfound courage was quickly fading. “Rayla, I have to tell you something.” He replied, pulling away from her and starring into her eyes. She looked so hopeful, and with the glean in her eyes, he could tell what she wanted. His own eye tried to tear a bit as he felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed it, as the last his courage ebbed away.

“We leave tomorrow, at dawn.” He said before standing up leaving. Closing the door behind him, he heard a quiet sob escape from Rayla, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wished that he could comfort her, but… He couldn’t subject her to what was coming. To what was inevitable. He never realized how hard it would to tell the truth to someone he loved. The truth had been easy to his company, but his children, his brother, his wife. He was a coward.

He turned to the door and whispered, “I’m so sorry Rayla. I’m dying.”, Even he knew that she couldn’t hear him. With a sigh he walked out of his home with only a quick nod to Yla and Muiron. The two decided to follow him, asking what’s wrong.

He laughed in his own head. He’s dying, some thing he has known for ten years, and he can’t tell anyone. Claudia and Soren suspected, but he swapped the translations, so they would never know the truth. Not until it was too late. The moment he cleared the threshold, he uttered the now familiar words, “Rapido”, and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, maybe the revelation was news to you, or maybe you already figured it out. Was planning on the reveal being later, but it seemed people either guessed it from the clues already, or just weren't paying attention. If the revelation that Callum is dying actually surprised you, well enjoy the angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact 1) Angst is a German word, meaning 'Neurotic fear, anxiety, or guilt.'.
> 
> Fun Fact 2) This one's a two parter. Prions are misfolded proteins, and when they encounter normal proteins, they can induce those proteins to misfold. Fatal Familial Insomnia is a genetic disorder that acts through prions. These prions eventually cause you to stop entering REM during sleep. Your mental capacity is worn down, until eventually, your brain is so tired that it ceases function, usual about six months after symptoms start. This usually happens when one is between forty and fifty.


	43. Poena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Churiyan and Qora escape the capitol and seek out their benefactor for a frank discussion, and a spot of cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, enjoy, this one definitely earned it's M rating, if not edging towards E to be safe.

 

_**Recrudescence: Poena** _

 

 

 

**_ The day of the battle… _ **

 

The twelve guards with Churiyan had gotten him out of the room, and they had managed to slip out of the city without Callum finding them. Miraculously. They managed to escape across the river and meet up with Qora and a small column of fifty or so survivors in a patch of intact woods.

Churiyan winced as he located Qora, “What the fuck happened?! I thought you were supposed to kill Callum.”

“Well he had help, so I couldn’t. What the fuck happened to you?” Qora replied.

“A mage fucking froze my wings, and I fell on them.” Churiyan hissed through the pain. “I can’t feel much except the cold, how bad is it?”

“They are gone.”

“What?”

“When you fell on them, you must have shattered them.” Qora explained. “Won’t know how much is dead until we thaw it.”

“Shit!” Cursed Churiyan, “We have to get out of here first, too many enemies around.”

“Agreed. Pack up and move out! We’re going to Pelnos!” Qora shouted out the men and women in armor. They gathered quickly and the group set out within a few minutes, with some quiet grumblings.

 

The group walked for most of the day, before coming to a halt, barely a quarter of the way to Pelnos. They were deep in the forest, with the sunset behind them and encroaching darkness in front of them. The captain of the column, Captain Gareth, was annoyed. The mages expected his soldiers to travel like they were horses. All day, with no breaks.

“Look,” He said in as close to a placating manner as he could. “We are wearing armor. Heavy armor. We are on foot. We can only move so fast. We have been walking for most of the day, we need to rest, eat, sleep and replenish our canteens. We can pick up again in the morn-”

The skywing elf screamed, interrupting as the red-headed woman applied lava like hands to the elf’s wing stumps. Gareth winced, he could feel for the elf. He had lost a toe to frostbite when he was younger and had a wound from a sunforged blade that he had picked up nearly twenty-seven years ago. It had hurt like hell, even if King Harrow had saved his life and killed the wielder. He had taken the blade as a trophy. He lost it a few years later in a gambling match, which was funny considering that he had managed to retain it when a moon shadow elf had tried to take it from him.

He shook his head a little to keep himself firmly rooted in the present. He waited for the human mage to cease pouring heat in the elf’s stumps before speaking. “Look, my liege asked me serve you two faithfully so that you could accomplish your mission. We all failed and believe you me, I know the consequences and am prepared to face them. I know what will happen if Prince Callum over takes us. But he is a sentimental fool, from what I have been told, and the odds are strong that he will not give chase until the dead are catalogued and burned. You two may be magical, but we,” he paused to gesture to he and his soldiers, “are not. Just give us the night to rest. It will take days for the Loyalists to catalogue and burn the dead. We may have been almost destroyed, but we inflicted heavy losses on the enemy.”

His last sentence caused the elf to look at him suspiciously, “What battle were you watching!?” He huffed, still regaining his breath.

“The one outside.” Gareth replied. “My column got separated from the main army when they were pushed into the city.”

“You weren’t even in the fighting, were you?!” Churiyan accused as his breath came back.

“Wh- We most certainly were!” Gareth insisted, a little too strongly. “How dare you insinuate that I am a coward.”

“Oh yeah? Why did we get pushed back into the city?” Churiyan asked, as some of the guards who had carried him out drew near, having heard the shouted conversation.

“Overwhelming numbers?” Gareth weakly offered, realizing that he had been caught.

“Do you know what the punishment is for cowardice when you’re under my command?” He growled. Gareth gulped loudly, as one of his hands rested on his blade’s pommel.

 

Churiyan smiled, the pain in his stumps was bad, like he had been stung by a dozen bees. However, it was tolerable, and now that he had a coward, someone to take his pain and anger out on, he was going to feel better. A lot better.

The man’s large golden-grey mustache twitched once, then twice. He turned and bolted, along with much of column. Churiyan merely smiled and drew a simple rune, a large circle with a dot and four lines emanating from it, at quarter degree angles from each other. “Spina!” He commanded, and a thorny vine arose from the earth, piercing the fleeing Captain’s left foot, flesh, steel and leather with no trouble. Tripping him up and preventing him from escaping.

“Kill the rest of his column.” Churiyan said to the elite guard of the Duke as he strolled up to the whimpering coward. “On the charge of cowardice, how do you plead?” Churiyan asked with a sadistic smile.

“N-not guilty!” Stammered the Captain.

“Guilty, I thought so. As the rightful Lord of all Xadia, I condemn you to death!” Chuiyan giddily replied as he drew the rune again, “Spina.”

Vines erupted from the ground and pierced the man’s armor and body, exploding out of his body, over and over. The thorns tearing his internal organs and exponentially increasing the level of pain that Captain Gareth felt. He screamed for nearly a full minute before growing still and pale. Blood seeped out from, staining the ground, and pool at Churiyan’s feet.

“Well, I feel slightly better.” Churiyan announced to no one in particular as he turned around to fine Duke Allen’s guards, the cowards and fighter alike in a semi-circle around him. Weapons drawn and pointing at him.

“Oh, I’m flattered, you all want to make me feel better.” Churiyan exclaimed as he examined each of the twenty men, some armed with pikes, most with sword, and two with crossbows. All looked unsure and scared. ‘I am going to enjoy this.’ He thought as the first man charged him with his pike.

Churiyan dodged to the side and grabbed the pike. Bringing his knee upwards he broke it in two and quickly spun his half around and drove into the chest of the man, while he saw one of the crossbow wielders fall forward, a bolt in the back of her head.

A woman wielding a sword came next wildly swinging her sword, Churiyan dodged inside her strike and delivered a swift punch to the woman’s throat. He heard the crunch of her trachea collapsing and captured the sword’s handle in his grip as she dropped it.

A woman wielding a spear charged him, only for another bolt to enter the side of her skull, knocking her to the ground. A shout of “Fulminis” reached his ears in time for him to leap back, as he witnessed six of the soldiers crumble like rag dolls as lightning coursed through them. Cooking them and filling the air with the disgustingly sweet smell of cooking flesh and hair.

 

Qora smiled as the line of soldiers broke and the remaining nine fled into the fading light. It felt good to take out her frustrations on them. She was still frustrated, in so many ways, but she felt a little better. She walked towards Churiyan, the smell of roasted flesh was strong.

“I’m feeling a bit better, want to hunt the rest of them down with me?” She asked coyly.

“What do I look like? A pacifist?” laughed Churiyan as they both prepared Rapido runes.

 

 

**_ The next day… _ **

 

Churiyan gasped, the pain from his wings was excruciating. The stumps were covered in ice still, and Qora had to help him to the castle of their benefactor. They were forced to wait in his throne like peasant because he was busy taking care of the needs of his fiancée. His anger only simmered as he thought about that crazy elf bitch froze his wings solid. Callum was supposed to be the only one around, and Qora was supposed to distract him.

Churiyan looked to right to observe the redhead next to him. She was slightly shorter than him, but she was gorgeous. He breifly wondered how Callum could ignore her and return to Katolis. She was a human, but even Churiyan might consider selling one of his nuts to get her alone in a room for an hour. At least she was about to help thaw his stumps.

Churiyan screamed out in pain as the woman next to him began another thawing session on his wing stumps. Nerve after nerve flared to life at the ice began melting again, screaming out for oxygen. He felt like his stumps were on fire, but he reminded himself, ‘The pain is good. It means that the body is alive.’

The reminder did nothing to ease the pain, though, as Churiyan‘s scream faded into silence. He had emptied all of the air in his lungs. He struggled to breath for a nearly minute before Qora ceased her ministrations and his pain faded into a dull roar.

“Fuck!” Churiyan gasped, falling on to the floor, breathing heavily. “Who in the fuck was that elf bitch?! I’m gonna kill her slowly!”

“The elf who hit you with magic, was probably princess Rayla, I mean, she is an arch mage after all.” Qora shrugged as she took a seat again and watched the elf rage whilst on his hands and knees.

 

“Fuck! This fucking hurts!” Churiyan screamed as a servant approached them.

Qora looked up to the servant girl, “What’s the matter, Wench?”

“The Duke has wished for me to inform you that he will see you tomorrow, after his coronation.” The servant girl said.

“Okay,” Qora said as she stood up and approached the frightened girl, putting one hand on her. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not here to hurt you.” She said warmly as her other hand cupped the girls face, whilst Qora’s thumb stroked her cheek bone. ‘I’m here to use you.’ She thought.

“Fuck that! I’m in pain, here. I will fucking kill him if he doesn’t see me right fucking now!” Roared Churiyan from the floor.

“Erew yeht neht retteb, sgniw sih fle siht ot nruter, deyortsed neeb sah tahw laeh.” Qora said in a shadowy whisper as cries erupt throughout the throne room from other courtiers.

Qora’s eyes turned purple a split second before she started speaking, and she got to savor the brief look of fear in the eyes of the serving girl. She was terrified, up until she turned into purple smoke and drifted into Churiyan.

Qora didn’t really care if the elf was in pain, his crying and screaming was beginning to annoy her. And if she was being honest, this entire operation went tits up. It was time to clean house, and while she was confident of her ability to kill the Duke, Callum taught her to never take a chance. Her taking chances is what landed them here, instead of her in Callum’s bed, far away from here.

However, since she was here, she supposed that after killing the Duke, and everyone in this castle, Churiyan could be useful to satisfy her more primal; urges. Since would still kill him later though, because Callum would pursue them. If he didn’t then he knew that she make another attempt to kill anything and everything that held him to Katolis.

‘This time though,’ Qora realized that she had another card up her sleeve. ‘I can kill him and resurrect with dark magic. Then he can grace my bed until the arcanums decided to take me.’ She paused as she looked at Churiyan, now sporting purple wings. He certainly was handsome and fit, he could probably fuck like a Banther, ‘Maybe I’ll keep him around to, after all, variety is the spice of life.’

“Qora? Why are you looking at me like at that?” Churiyan asked, his voice was guarded and wary.

“Like what?” Qora purred.

“Like you want to eat to me?”

“Let’s clean house first, then we can have some fun.” Qora said with a suggestive lick of her lips, as she thrust her chest out ever so slightly. She could see his stunned look, and the fact that he couldn’t hide the lust in his eyes. He was practically drooling.

 

It was nearly ten minutes later when the door to Duke Allen’s bedroom flew open. He quickly rolled off of his fiancée to glare at the intruders. An Xadian glow worm was already in one hand, though he hadn’t bothered to pull anything with him to cover himself up.

“Wow. Over compensating much?” Asked Churiyan, while Qora stood next to him, smirking.

“Really Duke? Giving your self a second one doesn’t compensate for being small.” Qora stated.

“Ooh, did you invite these sexy strangers for some fun? I definitely wouldn’t mind it.” giggled Duchess Jarillo II excitedly, “In fact, I think I would enjoy that, a lot.”

“What? No.” Allen’s glance darted to his fiancée, before he looked back to Qora and Churiyan. “What the fuck?! I told the servants to make you wait!”

“Well, we didn’t like waiting, so we killed your servants.” Churiyan said with a feral grin.

“Why didn’t you tell us that Princes Rayla was archmage?” Qora asked.

“I didn’t know. Besides, it doesn’t matter as long you killed Callum. You did kill him, right?” Allen asked he turned back to his pouting fiancée. He was very quickly losing any and all interest in this conversation.

“Couldn’t because she was there. They got away, and your army is broken and routed. Your rebellion is dead.”

“WHAT?!” Shrieked Allen. He couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it. He gave these two fuckers two simple jobs, one apiece, and they couldn’t even achieve it! “I-You said that you could kill Callum!” He glared accusingly at Qora.

“I love him, so I lied.” Qora replied with a smile, infuriating Allen.

“And you said that you could command any army!” Allen accused Churiyan.

“I can, just not your inferior troops against an archmage worth several thousand men...”

“Go out and kill Callum and Rayla! If they are dead, then I can force a peace.” Allen said with a panic as he tried to plan a way out of this hole.

“Here’s a better idea, we don’t we all just fuck? I mean, you look like you have a real dick.” Jarillo said, pointing at Churiyan, before pointing at Qora and adding, “And you! Huge tits! Hmmm…”

“No, shut the fuck up, you fucking whore.” Allen said harshly as he paced back and forth. He wasn’t any attention, and he missed the dagger until it was firmly in his lower back, pain radiating from just above his left hip. Jarillo screamed out, and he fell to floor. In shock and disbelief at such a betrayal, even as he heard Jarillo’s scream turn into a gurgle.

He crawled as fast he could, only chancing a look to see where Churiyan and Qora were. They were standing by his bead, smiling viscous smiles, holding Jarillo up by her hair. Even as her blood gushed down her throat, with a spurt nearly every second.

Allen cursed, the glow worm in his hand wasn’t enough for healing and he could feel the blood flowing out of him. He was terrified as Churiyan began to approach, Qora just moved Jarillo’s corpse out of the bed and began to disrobe. Something that would have interested him, if it wasn’t for the skywing elf’s foot connecting with his nose.

Knocking Churiyan onto his back and stunning him as blood began to pour from his nose. ‘I’m dead.’ Allen realized as Churiyan’s foot floated above his face. ‘Shit. Maybe I should have treated Yla better? Nah, I wasn’t harsh enough with her.’ He thought as Churiyan’s foot flew towards his face, accelerated by the power of the earth and wind arcanums. It was surprisingly painless, having one’s face stomped in, he reflected; as his skull gave way to the foot and he no longer felt the need to even have thoughts.

 

“Good boy,” Qora purred suggestively as Churiyan turned around. She saw his eyes grow wide at the sight that she made. She had always been proud of her appearance, as it had helped her get anything she wanted throughout her entire life. At one point, she had been depressed that anyone ever saw was her large tits and hourglass figure. But that changed one day, when the Prince had saved from an elfin warrior.

He saw her as more than a thin waist and large tits. He didn’t look at her like she was a prize to be won. He treated her as an equal, he treated her like how she always wanted to be treated. It was no wonder that she fell in love him, and she had been heartbroken when he didn’t reciprocate. He had even let her down gently, which made her love him all the more; and she would have him this time, or die trying, she resolved as Churiyan’s lips grazed her neck, drawing her attention.

‘The elf knows what to do, and he is packing!’ Qora realized with a grin and a giggle, as she felt a large bulge grind into her exposed groin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no I didn't forget part of it. That is as close to smut as you will get out of me.  
> Hope you enjoyed the blood, I know I did. Oh and I hope you enjoyed seeing Duke Allen get what was coming to him.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Poena is a Latin word meaning 'Penalty' or 'Punishment'.  
> Fun Fact 2) Zebra and Quagga mussels can survive in water with low calcium by leaching it out of concrete, especially dams.


	44. Mortuus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla track Churiyan and Qora, with Callum hellbent on putting them down like dogs. Rayla comes to several astonishing realizations, and as a partial result, our heroes are caught off-guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry this took so long, actually got started on an original piece, and getting that put up on another site. Managed to find an editor for that and everything. In addition, the last third of this did not want to write itself.  
> But with any luck, my six hours of writing time tomorrow, will yield chapter 45 and at least part of 46.  
> With that said, this might the biggest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy, and remember, I almost always have another card up my sleeve.
> 
> Also, surprised about the seeming lack of response to Duke Allen's death. I guess getting one face stomped wasn't quite gruesome enough for a serial cheater, murderer, and all around scumbag?

Rayla felt the gentle tug of the stars, again, and once more, she ignored it. She and Callum were on the trail of Churiyan and Qora, she needed to focus. Especially since Callum seemed unfocused, he was unsure of every sign and track, yet highly observant of her. His green eyes had been narrowed in on her the entire time, like a hawk watching a mouse.

“You’re ignoring it, aren’t you?” He asked, evidently knowing the answer.

“No.” She lied, “I’m not ignoring anythin’”. She didn’t need him to worry about her, she came along because she was worried about him.

‘You realize that he sees right through your lies, right?’ her guide piped up.

‘Yes, I realize that, my friend.’ Rayla thought as she watched Callum stiffen up while looking at her. A conflicted look carved onto his face. Wondering why, she asked, “Callum, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Callum muttered before he looked away.

“Callum, please, tell me.” Rayla pleaded as she moved to take his hands. “I miss knowing you, what you are thinking, being close to you.”

“Rayla. I-I… Look, don’t ignore the stars, if you do, the pull will only get stronger and stronger.” Callum said evasively as he jerked one of his hands away.

“Fine! Don’t tell me, don’t trust me!” Rayla snapped, before taking a slow deep breath. “Just- Just know one thing. I still love you, Callum. Desperately.”

Rayla gave in to the stars’ tugging after she finished, letting them take her where they wanted to.

 

It was a dark, it wasn’t night though, Rayla realized as she looked up to the sky. The moon was blocking the sun, and the howl of the wind told her that a storm was approaching. A crack of thunder sounded off as lightning lit up the sky, illuminating her environment. She was standing on a cliff over a small forest, filled with people. They were wearing heavy Katolin armor and wielding swords, pike, and bows, the whole gamut of a company; at less than a third strength.

Another flash exposed a second cliff face to her right, with a lone figure on it; crouching low and watching the group in the forest.

‘Go and take a look.’ The now familiar and, if she had to admit it, comforting voice of her guide said.

Rayla heeded his advice and walked over to the figure. The darkness made it difficult enough that she was practically on top of the figure before a flash of lightning revealed it to be Callum. An intense scowl of hatred and anger on his face, the same dark mask she had seen on his face when he killed Aaravos and Viren. She flinched back when she heard a voice from the past, a horrible voice; dark, deep it could only be the voice of Aaravos.

‘Callum, there is a price to be paid, if you want to come out alive, that is.’ Aaravos said, as Rayla realized that he was a guide. Callum’s guide.

‘Do I have any other choice?’ Callum’s thoughts echoed in her mind.

‘Of course, you always have a choice.’

‘That will never be an option.’ Callum mentally growled at his guide.

‘Then you have chosen your path.’ Aaravos replied.

‘What is the price?’ Callum asked his guide, as he closed his eyes. His features shifting from anger and hatred to sadness and resigned despondency before Rayla’s eyes.

‘The arcanum that means the most to you, the moon.’ Aaravos replied, his voice sounding pleased.

Aaravos had barely finished speaking when Callum replied, ‘Done.’

‘Hmmm, delightful. You see; I will never leave you, I don’t abandon my friends-‘

‘SHUT UP! We are not friends; this entire situation is your fault! If I could, I would kill you again.’

‘Ah, but you rose to my bait.’ Aaravos replied, the smirk behind his voice was plainly discernable.

‘The bastard finds this amusing.’ Rayla thought angrily.

‘Isn’t it though, Rayla?’ Her guide thought back. ‘In order to commit violence, Callum must sacrifice his means to do it.’

‘He is doing what he has to, our children needed him.’ Rayla countered.

‘What happened to breaking the cycle?’ her guide asked.

Rayla only grinded her teeth, admitting nothing to her guide. She realized that her guide was right, just before letting out a scream as Callum stood up and fell off the cliff. She watched in horror while he plummeted towards the ground. Rayla tried to close her eyes, but she could see through her eyelids, and the stars wouldn’t let her turn her head.

Callum hit the ground soundlessly, instead of the sickening splat she was expecting, and exploded into purple mist. The same purple mist from the vision of Churiyan’s alleged death; and it crawled towards the group in the woods, almost with a purpose.

‘You should follow it Rayla.’ Her guide prompted, and Rayla listened. She leapt off the cliff and let gravity carry her specter down, even as she struggled to catch up to the mist.

 

The mist reached the group before her, but she could still see the confused and scared looks of the men and women as the mist enveloped them. Rayla paused as she recognized two familiar faces. Josai, and Qora.

‘Josai was a member of Callum’s company.’ Rayla realized. ‘That would explain why his ring didn’t seem enchanted. He needed to talk to Callum about something, something that he and Callum don’t want me to know. What are you hiding from me, Callum?’

Her guides’ words, from the night that Callum said that he wished he didn’t love her, echoed in her head. ‘Is Callum dying? No, no, he would have told someone. Ezran, Soren, Claudia, her or even Yla if he was dying.’ Rayla reasoned as she shook her head and stepped into the mist.

The mist was thick, almost suffocating, Rayla realized as she established that her visibility was only a foot. She almost walked through a woman, only not doing so because she heard and saw the woman’s frantic efforts to draw and use ‘Aspiro’. The rune would be drawn, but rather than creating a gust of wind with the release word, the rune would fizzle and die. Rayla watched with terrified fascination as the mage kept attempting to blow the mist away. Nearly twenty seconds had passed before another shout of ‘Aspiro’ turned into a gurgle as blood sprayed from the mage’s throat.

Rayla didn’t see the blade but she saw mist churn as the wielder of the blade moved. She hadn’t even seen the assailant. Rayla tried to follow the churning mist, but she couldn’t keep up, and in the process of looking she saw a man collapse to his knees before his head was wrenched to side. She didn’t hear the physical snap of the man’s neck, but she heard it in her head.

She continued searching, finding more bodies. Cut throats, broken necks, one woman was even cut in half. Rayla wasn’t sure if this was Callum’s work, part of her hoped that it was Josai’s. She knew that this was war, but it seemed senseless. It made a part of her, perhaps one of the tiniest parts of her, doubt if someone capable of this could love, or was worthy of love.

Rayla froze when she stumbled upon a man being run through. She had only caught the tiniest of glimpses, but it had been enough of a glance to see the weapon doing this. It was one of her swords. Which could only mean that Callum was responsible for this, he was committing this senseless butchery.

She watched as the mist pulled itself back into Callum, revealing nearly three dozen corpses and only three people standing. Josai’s eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed to the ground, leaving only two. She knew what happened after that, she reminded herself as the scene of horror before her faded and the real world back came back.

 

Callum remained silent. He didn’t know what she saw, but with Barold for a guide, it couldn’t have been anything good. He didn’t want to know, even if it meant him dying alone. It would save her from pain, in the long run; he knew. He only wished that he had the strength and heart to see it through, but he didn’t.

“Callum…” Rayla whispered as he turned his back on her. He couldn’t see her cry, it would break any amount of resolve he had left. “What did you to those people? Weren’t they your soldiers?”

“Not any more. They were traitors and threats. To me, to our children-”

“Callum, we have to break the cycle-”

“Not at the price I was going to have to pay. It cost me my parents, all three of them, it cost me you, and if I had tried to further break the cycle; it would have cost me Ezran, his family, and our children. I tried to break the cycle, and it cost Ezran his wife.” Callum angrily growled without turning around. ‘This way, all it cost, was my soul.’ Callum almost said.

“Callum-”

“No.” Callum interrupted Rayla. “There isn’t time for discussion. If we do not find them, Churiyan will raise another army in Xadia, and Qora will kill you and our children. It will only be a matter of time.”

“How do you know, Callum?” Rayla asked as she placed a hand on Callum’s shoulder. He didn’t flinch this time.

“Because I know them. They are both singularly driven, and the only way to stop from getting what they want is to kill them. They will use any and all tools at their disposal to get what they want, no matter the cost to them or others around them.”

“And what do they want?”

“Churiyan wants to be the King of everything and to wipe out the human race. And Qora… She wants safety, security, and love. She made the mistake of associating me, and me alone, with those things.”

“What did she threaten to do to our children?” Rayla pleaded.

“We have a lot of ground left to cover, we should get going.” Callum said evasively.

 

It didn’t take long for the pair to stumble into a massacre. Twelve dead soldiers wearing rebel colors, near each other. Six roasted by lightning, one with thorny vines erupting from its’ flesh, and several with wounds from conventional weapons. Callum stooped low to pick up a fallen shield as he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Rayla asked.

“These are some of Duke Allen’s personal guard. Qora will be cleaning house, he’s probably already dead though. She might have some bread crumbs behind.” Callum answered, amiling softly at the last part. Rayla joined him as she reminisced about how Callum had to teach about human saying and expressions.

“Those were fun days, weren’t they?” Rayla said as she looked at Callum.

“After ending a war, before the real responsibilities began. Then came all of this.” Callum replied as his smile faded and was replaced with a gloomy countenance.

“What is done cannot be undone.” Rayla agreed, the old moonshadow elf phrase seemed to hang in the air around them.

“We have to get going, to Pelnos.”

“What do you think we’ll find?” Rayla questioned.

“More of the same.”

 

It was nearly midnight before they arrived at Pelnos, forgoing the use of magic in order to ensure that they were tracking their quarry. It wasn’t any different. The entire city was a husk. The dead lined the gore coated streets, chunks of ice, earth, and scorch marks adorned the buildings; small patches of still burning fire illuminated the sunset darkened corners and alleys. Callum looked on it all, feeling cold anger rise in to forefront of his. They were monsters; and if anyone found about this, they would blame magic users, the people would cry for war.

“Let’s be fast, check the castle. Then we have to burn it down.”

“What?” Blanched Rayla

“The city, Rayla, it has to be burned down. If anybody-”

“Callum! What the fuck!?”

“Rayla, you need to see the big picture! The commoners will blame magic users for this, and Xadians by association. They will demand war, my execution, and possibly our children’s heads.” Callum explained emphatically.

“But their families-” Rayla countered.

“Are all dead! Humans aren’t like the elfs, we are born in a city, or farm house, we grow up there, and we die there. Very few of these people would have a relative that lives elsewhere. There is more at stake than the truth.”

“What do you mean?” Rayla angrily asked.

“Rayla, the people have had enough of the bloodshed. When they had to fight, they were horrified, which was why they struck back at the royal family. When news broke of Queen Aanya’s death, there were parties in the streets, throughout Duren and Katolis. If this get outs, magic is blamed, and inevitably Xadia. The people will have no qualms with killing the Royal family, and then they will fight Xadia.” Callum said, anger creeping into his voice.

“If you think the thousand years of conflict between Xadia and the Pentarchy was bad, you haven’t seen anything. I showed Xadia what magic can do, and Churiyan proved that elfs can do it too! The world hasn’t seen real war since the Mage Wars ended with the division of the continent! That is what is at stake, Rayla!” Callum finished, almost shouting at that point.

“Fine!” Barked Rayla as she stalked off towards the castle, “I’ll go to the castle, but I’m not burning this town down.”

 

As she proceeded towards the castle, Rayla sunk deep into her own thoughts.

‘He’s different, this isn’t the man I married. It isn’t Callum, it can’t be!’

‘What if… What if the King was right, Rayla.’ Rayla’s guide thought to her.

‘No, he-he.’ Rayla let out a sigh. ‘I was so sure that I loved him but, if this who he is now.’ Rayla’s thoughts trailed, finding that she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to finish that thought.

‘So, what are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t fucking know!’ Rayla thought angrily as she arrived at the castle, the drawbridge down, and the doors torn off their hinges. The bodies of several soldiers and servants littered the courtyard, arterial sprays and pieces clinging high up on the castle walls. The blood seemed to glow in the light of setting sun, sending a shiver down Rayla’s spine.

Rayla entered the castle with a sense of apprehension. She was walking into this blind, with out Callum. ‘A bad idea in hindsight.’ Rayla realized.

‘Relax kid, I got your back.’ Her guide said, and for some reason, his voice calmed her.  Knowing that he was watching out for her made her feel… Safe. Rayla froze as that realization hit her like a tidal wave.

Shaking her head, a little, Rayla tried to clear her mind. She had to focus. She had to find where duke Allen was, and try to figure out where Qora and Churiyan could be. Then she could convince Callum to-

‘Take the next stair case and go into the first room.’ Her friend replied.

Following his directions, it didn’t take long for Rayla to find Allen’s bedroom. The way there hada been paved with gore, and Rayla grimaced as she nudged the door open, expecting more gore. She was, sadly, not disappointed.

A woman lay the bed, naked, her throat was cut. While the body of a naked man lay across the room. His head was replaced by paste of brain, skull and blood. But Rayla had seen the man naked, she had made note of the mole below his left nipple. The same mole was starring back at her.

“Well, that’s one mystery solved.” Rayla muttered out loud, as she turned around, ready to leave the horrid scene. But a flash of red caught her attention, writing, in blood. She took a moment to read it, ‘Meet me where it all began.’

 

Callum had quickly set about lighting the fires in key areas and was nervously pacing back forth. ‘Rayla’s been gone a while, almost too long.’ Callum thought, as he felt something within him slip.

‘Maybe she’s found something better.’ Sounded a voice in Callum’s head, causing him to freeze. ‘Ah, freedom, it feels so nice to express myself after locked me up.’ The dulcet tones informed him.

‘Don’t get used to it, you are going back in your cage, you piece of shit.’ Callum mentally retorted, tiring of Aaravos already. ‘I’m getting weaker, aren’t I?’

“Yes, soon I won’t be the only one free.’

‘Fuck off!’ Callum mentally shouted, as he heard a gasp from behind him. ‘Great, now Rayla knows!’ He took a deep breath to focus for second, before managing to lock his struggling guide back in his cage.

“Where are we going, Rayla?” Callum asked as he turned around.

Rayla looked afraid, then confused, before adopting a resolute look. “Meet me where it all began.”

“To the Breach then. Last chance to back out Rayla.”

“No, I’m not backing out. But we do need to chat once we get there.”

“Fine.”

 

Qora watched through the spyglass as Callum and the Elfin whore arrived. Just short of the spot, undoubtedly planning to scout out their position.  Qora had to hand it Churiyan, he was right. Callum didn’t seem to suspect that she would let Churiyan plan this. She glanced sideways to Churiyan, before whispering. “Remember, it can be fatal, but not instantaneous. Go for a vein.”

 

“Yep.” Churiyan grunted as he aimed down the spyglass she had attached to the crossbow. He smiled to himself, as he accounted for the distance, weight of bolt, and wind speed. He placed the crosshairs just to the left of Callum’s head. The bolt would go straight through his heart if he did everything correctly. Churiyan slowly exhaled, before pulling the trigger.

He had found an amazing woman, and sex goddess. He wasn’t about to let her through slip his fingers, even if she was a human. He would kill Callum by ‘accident’, and she would be his alone, and so would Callum’s traitorous whore of a wife. He would savor breaking her by raping her daughters and killing their children before her very eyes.

 

Callum gasped as he felt something slam into his chest. He winced as he looked down and saw the bolt sticking out of his chest. Over his heart. He had never been shot by a crossbow, so this was real. It had to be, since Callum felt his heart stop, as the barb of the bolt dug in.

“R-Ra-Ray-Rayla.” He managed before collapsing to the ground. His vision quickly began fading as he was rolled onto his back. He could see Rayla’s face appeared above him, tears in her eyes. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. Darkness overtook him, as his final thoughts echoed in his head. ‘Rayla, they’re here...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cliffhanger/ heartbreaker? Don't worry, still 26 more chapters, so ponder that.
> 
> Yes, yes, I know that I am evil. I enjoy being evil.  
> Comments, questions, criticisms, etc., are always welcome. 
> 
> Fun Fact 1) Mortuus is a latin word meaning 'deceased', or 'failed' (As in, An organ failed/organ death).  
> Fun Fact 2) The first written reference to elves are from Anglo-Saxon England, where they heavily associated with illness, particularly sharp, internal pains and madness (mental disorders).


	45. Endian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum deals with his death, while Churiyan and Qora receive someone's version of Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry this took so long, only had about three hours of writing time since 44. The last seven hundred words of this took up most of the time, like two full hours.   
> Writing is not looking much better for the next two weeks, coming up on the end of the school term (translate this as about 65% of the workload for the term is due in a three week span) and work is crazy. 
> 
> All that said, hope you all enjoy, 46 is going to blow some minds... When ever I get it finished.

 

_**Recrudescence: Endian** _

 

 

Callum suddenly found himself on his feet. Alone. In a plane of vast nothingness. Grey light filtered all around him with no clear source. ‘I’m dead.’ He realized.

“Depends.” Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Callum whirled to face the speaker, a taller man, with greying hair, a goatee, sharp facial features and a smirk.

“Viren.” Callum coolly said.

“Mage Prince.” Viren sneered back.

“Children, children. Let’s not fight.” Added in a third, deeper voice. He came from the corner of Callum’s eye, to stand by Viren. It was Aaravos.

“So, I’m relegated to spending eternity with you fuckers?” Callum asked, a look of cold hatred painted on his face.

“You were never the one to listen, were you?” Viren asked as he started circling Callum. “That has always been your fault, step-prince. It’s why you could never learn from Soren, it’s why you lost everything, and why you are here.”

“Oh yeah?” Challenged Callum as he stood up straight, nearly matching Viren’s height. “At least I didn’t take life to take life. I only killed when I had to, and I never tried to kill my own children!”

“Everything that I did was to preserve humanity!” Viren spat.

“Banther Shit! It was for your own fucking glory you selfish-”

“How dare you!” Viren roared as he ceased circle Callum and went toe to toe with him.

“How dare you pretend that you were anything other than a murderous scum!” Callum growled back.

“Boys, boys! Can we not do this here and now, and deal with what we are here to discuss?” Aaravos said as he slid his arms between the two.

“You aren’t any better, Aaravos!” Callum shouted.

“I never claimed to be, Callum.” He replied as he pushed Callum and Viren apart.

“The fuck do you pieces of shit want?!” Callum spat.

“Just to tell you that this doesn’t have to be the end. You are getting one last choice, go back to the land of the living, or die here, with a bolt through your heart.” Aaravos calmly stated.

 

“NOOO!” Qora shrieked as she darted towards where Callum fell.

Churiyan smiled, Callum was dead. Qora would be his, Xadia would be his, and the Pentarchy. The only traces of humanity that would be left in a century would the children he would sire on Qora, and that of Callum’s daughters. After all, what better way to proclaim his victory than to take that which was most precious to Callum and make his own.

Rayl couldn’t believe it. Tears poured from her eyes as kneeled beside Callum. His green eyes, glassy and unfocused, the illusions on his body were beginning to fade. When she had looked on him with the moon arcanum, he had been bright, almost blinding. But now, she saw some of the more minor scars.

Rayla felt something slam into her, and she was suddenly thrown into the air. She hit ground on her side and rolled a few times before her body came to a rest. After a few moments she spun around, in a position to sprint, but what she saw surprised her.

Qora was kneeling over Callum’s body, crying. “No, no, no, no, no, no.” The red head’s right hand was holding a Xadian Sea Star, known for their regenerative capabilities. “Sdnuow rouy laeh dna nwo ruoy deef ot, efil s’lamina siht ekat.” Dark purple smoke steamed from the sea star, and enveloped Callum.

Rayla watched with bated breath, equal parts horrified and hopeful. Within a few second the smoke disappated and Qora dropped the empty husk of the seas star. Callum did not stir, he did not breath. Qora unleashed a wail, “CAAAALLLUUUMMM!”

Rayla realized that Qora killed Callum. Rayla had loved him, once upon a time, but truth be told. She wasn’t sure if she still did. But now, she would never get the chance to sort it out. He would never know if she still loved himif, or he was released from the hell she had put him through.

It made her angry, she disappeared for twenty years, she didn’t even know where she went. If she still loved him, then she had been robbed of the life they had wanted to share. If she didn’t, well then, her disappearance caused all of this, and the change in him. And she would never be able to tell him how sorry she was. ‘All because of this whore!’ Rayla thought as white-hot anger coursed through her veins. She launched herself at Qora, intending to kill her for taking him away.

 

Callum sighed, he was ready to die. He was tempted to let the problems that he had burdened himself with for so long, make them someone else’s problem. Especially if his illness was drawing to it’s conclusion, it would save him the trouble of having kill himself. But his children, and Rayla… He had to make sure that they would be okay first.

“My family… Will they be alright?”

“Of course!” Purred Aaravos.

“By whose definition?!” Growled Viren.

“By my own.” Aaravos offered.

“Will they be able to live long and full lives if I die here?” Callum asked firmly, his features beginning to harden.

“No, if you die here, Churiyan and Qora will kill your elfin slut, and Churiyan will take your daughters a breeding slaves and he cuts the throats of the rest of the Royal Family!”

“What?” Callum asked, his face draining of blood.

“If you die here, Churiyan will conquer most of Xadia, and he will reign for three centuries before Azymondias will kill him and his entire court. Humans will be rendered extinct.” Viren finished, shooting a viscous glare at Aaravos.

“What’s the price to come back this time?” Callum quickly asked.

“Your next death will be permanent, and at the hands of your illness.” Viren said quietly.

“So, no killing myself to avoid potentially harming a loved one?”

“No.” Confirmed Aaravos.

“Fine. Do it!” Callum hurriedly agreed. He had to kill Churiyan and Qora, he had to save his children, he had to save Rayla.

 

Rayla struggled as Churiyan held onto her, he was resting a blade against her throat. She had tackled Qora and they had fought for a few minutes, before Churiyan joined. He tipped the balance from equal to Qora, leading to Rayla’s broken legs.

The whore was busy crying over Callum’s body, while Churiyan seemed to be waiting for some direction from her to kill Rayla. An earlier attempt to elbow Churiyan in the balls ended with a slight movement of the knife, and a warm trickle of blood running down Rayla’s neck. A small cut, a reminder that she was doomed, and all she could hope for now was a few more minutes, maybe.

Qora quietly stood up and glared at Rayla, tears in her eyes. “You stupid fucking elf! You got the best man to ever live killed.”

“I wasn’t the one to pull the trigger, bitch! You fucking killed him! The man you claimed to love!” Rayla sneered.

“I did love him, much more then you. You left him, you should have just stayed gone.” Qora said quietly. “You are going to die for what you have done.”

 

Callum gasped as air filled his lungs. His right hand flew to his chest and grasped the bolt. With a great effort, Callum ripped the bolt from his chest. He breathed deeply for a few seconds before sitting up. He had to look around to find Rayla, and when he found her, his blood went cold.

She was forty feet away, on her knees as Churiyan held a blade to her throat. Qora was crouching in front of her. ‘I have to do something, but I need a minute or so in order to use magic again. I am weak enough as it is right now.’

Callum looked to the crossbow bolt in his hand. In leiu of rocks, it would have to do. He rose to his feet as fast he could, before letting out a whistle and hucking the bolt at Churiyan.

He watched as Churiyan, Rayla and Qora turned to look at him, surprise on their faces. Churiyan’s expression changed as he noticed the bolt coming his way. The knife flew from Rayla’s throat as it rose to deflect the bolt away from Churiyan’s head.

As the bolt collided with the knife and bounced off, to the left, away from everybody, Callum watched Rayla. She recovered fast enough, and drove an elbow into Churiyan’s crotch, causing the Skywing elf’s eyes to bug out and his body to double over. Qora was still frozen, giving Rayla time to get away and dash towards Callum.

 

Rayla reached Callum and embraced him. She managed to hold back tears and sobs, but she wasn’t able to hold back her trembling. His voice reached her ears in a low whisper.

“It’s okay Rayla, I’m here. I need a bit to recharge, so I need you to fight Churiyan, okay? I can handle Qora, even depleted, given that she is in shock.”

Rayla could only nod her affirmation, not trusting her voice. When Callum released her, she noticed that she was disappointed in the lack of contact. Her disappointment didn’t last long, as Callum flew at Qora, blade in his hand. She turned her focus back Churiyan, barely seeing him in time to flick out her own blade and block his incoming strike.

“You’re faster than I would have thought. Just not fast enough!” Rayla spat at the Skywing elf as their blades crossed.

“Oh yeah? When I kill you, I’m going to kill Callum, then I’m going to rape your daughters-” Churiyan was cut off as Rayla risked punching him through the opening in their crossed blades, sending him reeling with a crunch.

Churiyan removed his hand from his face and adopted a look of pure hatred. His nose was twisted so severely that the tip was bent against one his cheeks. “You’ll pay for that, traitor!”

Rayla froze as she felt even more anger course through her veins, “What did you just say?”

Churiyan only grinned, “YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING. TRAITOR. No better than a dark mage!”

 

“Qora, you’re dead! You fucking hear me?! I am going to kill you, you fucking whore!” Callum shouted as he started to approach the opposing couple. _That_ got Qora’s attention.

“Callum… You’re- You’re alive! I-I thought-”

“What? What did you have the nerve to think?! That you could kill me?” Callum snorted derisively. “TO think that I ever respected, that I ever thought that you were anything other a killer, a slut. Scum, unfit to lick the boots of a peasant!”

“C-Callum! Why are you saying such things?” Qora asked in a shaky voice. Rayla could hear the tears in her voice, and the water in her eyes. Rayla also knew what he was doing. If Qora was angry, she would make a mistake.

“Because you are worse than useless. You aren’t even fit to be used for dark magic! So why, you stupid cunt, would you ever think that I would love you? Rayla is a thousand-fold better than you in every way!”

 

Qora lunged at Callum, he could only grin and dodge as she flailed past him. “You’re getting sloppy. You say you love me, but clearly not enough to remember what I taught you.

“Qora!” Churiyan shouted, as he turned away from Rayla and started towards Callum, his blades drawn.

Taking the chance, he presented her, Rayla leapt forward and thrust her blade towards Churiyan’s back. Rayla felt her feet tangle up due to her desperate lunge, as she fell to the side. Her blade missed her target but still embedded itself into his lower spine, knocking Churiyan down with her.

Rayla rapidly scampered up over to Callum, quickly ascertaining that Churiyan’s spine was severed. Right in the sweet spot that meant that Churiyan would never be walking again. She moved in front of Callum as Qora was thrown back towards Churiyan

“Qora…” Churiyan croaked as Qora skidded to a halt beside him. “H-Help me.”

 

“Y-yeah, hold on.” Qora sputtered as she looked at Churiyan. His spine was severed, he had not control of his legs. It would be difficult to heal, even with the right ingrediants, which she didn’t have. It would be easier to use him.

She knelt beside his head and cooed, “Poor baby, I’ll get you patched up in a second. She quickly rolled him and allowed herself a small, devious, smile. Churiyan was afraid, nay, terrified, until she pressed her lips to his. She hoped Callum got jealous watching this part.

As they parted, Qora began her spell. “Esu doog ot ti tup lliw I, tfel evah ouy tahw em ot evig.” Churyan’s eyes grew wide in terror as dark tendrils began emerging from Qora and burrowed into him.

Churiyan rolled from her and to crawl away. He didn’t make it very far, as she could him see him weaken immediately. As the spell pumped everything that left of him into her. He quickly ceased wiggling and his face, turned towards the beautiful red head, grew lax.  It was all over in less than five seconds.

 

“That fucking elf! She turned you against me! Rapido!” Qora snarled as she drew the rune for ‘Rapido’ and flew forward. Her body was cackling with energy, shrouded in purple electricity. She was almost as fast as Callum, meaning that death was likely.

Rayla winced as she waited for the impact, only to hear a choking sound. She looked up to see the red head suspended in the air, one of Callum’s hands wrapped around her throat. She saw Callum stare harshly at her before his lips parted, “Yhtrownu.”

She watched as Qora began to thrash and six balls of energy exited her, each bearing a shimmering rune. One for earth, one for moon, one for ocean, one for sky, one for stars, and one for the sun. Then, after ten seconds, the orbs dissipated, back into the primal.

“Callum, what did you do?” Rayla asked, as Callum dropped Qora and returned to Rayla’s side.

“What dark magic was originally intended for, stripping away the magic from someone who was unworthy to wield it.” Callum answered. “She will never be able to connect to primal again, and never able to hurt our children, or you.” Callum turned to face her. His left arm wrapped around her hips and pulled her close to him, making her gasp in surprise.

She froze for moment in shock when his lips were suddenly upon hers. But after the wore off, the world appeared to fall around, leaving only her and him to her senses. She timidly poked his lips with her tongue, requesting access, only to seemingly be devoured by Callum the next moment.

Eventually Rayla broke it off in order to breath, as she gasped for breath, the rest of the world slowly came back to her, including Qora’s sobs. Rayla turned to her left and saw the woman on her knees, tears streaming down her face. She also noted the fire crawling up her right arm.

 

Qora was infuriated that he had the nerve to kiss the whore in front of her. “Singi!” She commanded. She froze when she realized that nothing happened. At that moment she a little voice in her head. The dark version of her that had haunted her for years to do dark magic, until recently when she gave in.

‘Give up what you want the most, and I can restore your access to dark magic. You still have that useless toy’s energy coursing thro-’

‘Done!’ Qora agreed, just wanting revenge at this point.

“Singi!” Qora again commanded, and this time she felt the fireball form in her hands. She froze, she didn’t want to kill or hurt Callum. If she gave up what she loved most, why did she still love Callum?

The realization hit her like a banther. Herself. She had loved herself far more than anything else. She had never truly loved Callum, and he knew that. Qora fell to her knees, as she fell into despair. She didn’t feel anything as fire on her hand grew restless and began to burn. She only felt despair at her action of the last fifteen years or so, as the fire spread up her arm and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you all enjoyed. Work on 46 starts tomorrow, and if I can get it done in a timely manner, I'll start on 47 before publishing 46. Crossing my fingers, a week at most. But we'll see. Too many errands to be run on weekends now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Endian is an old English verb meaning 'to end', 'to destroy', 'come to an end', 'to die', etc, etc. This where we get end and ended from.
> 
> Fun Fact 2). Chinook salmon recruitment (number of young that survive to adulthood) is actually density dependent, while Pink Salmon recruitment, is not.


	46. Relevare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla have a stress-relieving and revealing heart to heart chat. Callum also educates Rayla on guides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really tried to make this longer, but everything I tried made it seem odd, while this... seems near perfect for this chapter.

 

_**Recrudescence: Relevare** _

 

 

The pair watched in silence as Qora burned, the sweet and sour smell of burnt hair and flesh filling their nostrils. It didn’t long, before the woman was reduced to an ashen statue. No different than the countless thousands he had killed, Callum briefly considered, before Rayla spoke. Interrupting his trip to an all-too familiar dark place within his own thoughts.

“Aspiro.” Rayla said gently, as a breeze blew the ashen corpse apart. Leaving only them, and a husk in the form of Churiyan.

Callum turned to begin the journey back to the capitol when he felt a hand on his shoulders. “Callum; can we talk?”

Callum briefly closed and braced himself for an outright rejection. It was what he deserved, after all his talk about breaking the cycle, he killed far more than even Sol Regem had. For far less than he had.

“Okay.” Callum said as he turned around, forming an illusion that would make his face impassive. This was going to hurt, but he had to make it look like he didn’t care. If he could push them all away, then maybe they would be safe from… From something.

“Callum, about what happened back there…” Rayla started nervously.

“It had to be done, Rayla, those two would have never stopped, like Aaravos, like Viren. They weren’t like-”

“Callum, not that. You kissed me, you-” Rayla started before Callum felt the stars rip him out of place.

 

He was facing a surprised looking Rayla, they were so close, and she looked beautiful. He wanted to make sure she knew that, she deserved. So, he leaned a bit closer and managed to whisper, “You are so…” He lunged forward to plant his lips on hers, feeling bliss rush through his whole body.

He pulled away from Rayla, and froze for a moment, before the realization of what he done hit him. He had kissed Rayla. Not even a full day after she had kissed him, and she said that they were never to talk about it again.

“O-o-ooh no… I’m- I-I-I’m sorry. I-I’m sorry! I-I-I j-just got carried away and the next thing I knew my lips were way ahead of me and-” He babbled.

“Shut up.” Rayla scoffed with an eye roll.

“Wha-” Callum asked as Rayla grabbed his scarf and pulled him closer. ‘She’s going to kill me isn’t she?’ Callum himself as she got closer to him, with a serious look adhering to face.

Callum thought, ‘Yep. I’m going to die!’ as she lunged towards him.              

 

Callum fell back into the present as Rayla separated from him. He could still feel her lips on his. ‘She had kissed me this time. Maybe… Maybe that means that she isn’t mad. Maybe I don’t have to push her and the kids away.’ Callum froze at that thought. ‘No, I have to, to save them from… Something.’

He focused on Rayla again, as she slipped her hand into his with a timid smile. “Are you okay, Callum?”

“Yeah, I think, for the first time in a long time, I feel okay.” He smiled back as they started to walk back home.

“You know, I was beginning to wonder if there was anything left of you in there. I was even questioning if you were the same man I fell in love with. But when you kissed me, it felt just like I remembered it. Nothing but us. No world, no fighting, no arguing diplomats, no assassination attempts; just me and you.” Rayla said as she leaned into Callum. Letting silence ensue for a few minutes.

 

“Hey, remember how much fun it was to go flying?” Rayla asked excitedly as she stepped in front of Callum, a big smile on her face. “We should go flying.”

She watched as Callum shifted, a look of discomfort on his face for the briefest of seconds. “No, no that doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

“Nonsense!” Rayla shushed as she backed up. “Manus. Pluma. Volanis.” She said, her arms glowed briefly before large, white, wings sprouted from her arms.

“Rayla, that’s amazing that you can do it, but… I c-can’t. Not anymore.” Callum said, with a sad smile on his face.

“Was… Was it one of those deals you made with Aaravos?” Rayla asked, hiding the sadness the news made her feel.

“With the Arcanums? Yes.” Callum lied, very unconvincingly, Rayla decided as she listened to him.

“What did you get in return?”

“A life.”

“Well maybe I can teach you to fly again.” Rayla said determined to not give up. Flying was always something they had enjoyed. Her arms around his neck and the wind blowing through their faces.

“Rayla.” Callum sighed. “Fine, I’ll show you what I mean.” Callum backed up from her and extended him arms. “Manus. Pluma. Volanis.”

Rayla watched as the familiar brown wings erupted from his body. His left wing looked fine, but when she got to his right wing, she froze. The last foot of the wing was gone, with a healed over stump capping the wing.

“Do you see, Rayla? I physically can’t fly, not any more. Pluma. Manus. Volanis.” Said Callum, changing his wings back into his arms.

“Yeah. Yeah I see.” Rayla quietly affirmed.

 

“Callum. Why is your guide Aaravos?” Rayla asked after the two had travelled in silence for almost an hour.

“I don’t know. But do your self a favor, don’t listen to them. Guides are self-serving, they lie, and they will do anything to drag you down to their level. That’s why I keep mine locked up.” Callum growled.

“You seem to know my guide. How?”

“You do too, well, you probably don’t remember him. But he is-was, a monster.” Callum replied evasively.

‘Tut tut, he is aaangry!’ Chided Rayla’s guide in her mind.

“You know that I can hear you, shit for brains.” Callum hissed.

‘Ooooohhhh, scary…’ Rayla’s guide mocked. ‘Isn’t it ironic that you really can see everything now?’

“Isn’t it ironic that my offer to see you hanged would have been less painful than what you actually experienced?” Callum retorted.

‘Children, children!’ Shouted a new voice. A familiar voice, making Rayla as she witnessed Aaravos and Viren materialize in front of her.

‘Indeed, Callum. Be calm. Oh, hello, Rayla.’ Aaravos thought at her, his deep voice reverberating in her mind.

“Enough!” Callum shouted, before he closed his eyes for a few moments.

Rayla took in a ragged gasp as Aaravos and Viren shrieked before fading away. She looked at Callum as he slowly opened his eyes. “What did you do?” Rayla asked.

“I locked them back in the part of my mind where I keep them.”

“How?”

“Focus on your strongest memory, one memory that resonates the most with you, meditate about the moment and your guide will either shut up, or be trapped, reliving it over and over from your point of view. It makes them miserable.” Callum chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll try it.”

‘Wait! Wait! Don’t do that! I’ll shut up unless it’s something useful! I swear!’ Rayla’s guide pleaded.

 

The silence they travelled in was strained, it had been for the last hour. Callum could tell that Rayla had a lot of questions. Questions that he probably wasn’t ready to answer. Maybe, though, just maybe she had some that he could answer.  
“Go ahead.” He sighed.

“What?” Rayla asked.

Callum rolled his eyes. “I know that you want to ask me things. You are practically buzzing with them. I can’t promise that I’ll answer any of them. Some things- There are a few things that I am not ready to talk to you about.”

“Like?” Rayla prodded.

“My illusions. I know that you and Yla can see them, and no, I am not ready to talk about them.”

“Oookay. Are Yla’s ears my fault, Callum?”

“I don’t think that you want-” Callum attempted to deflect.

“Please, Callum, I have to know. I dreamed that I left her on the porch of Runaan’s old cottage.”

“Rayla, it is not entirely your fault. You were tired, dehydrated, sleep deprived, starving, and probably low on blood. You gave birth in the woods, alone, with no birch bark, no help. It is a miracle that either of you survived the labor in those conditions. Better she lost the tips of her ears than her life.” Callum reasoned.

“So, it is my fault.” Rayla said, as her eyes fell to the ground. “Thank you for telling me.”

“For whatever its’ worth, her life has been in danger because of me far more often than because of you.”

She looked up at Callum to glare at him as she flatly stated, “Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel any better, Callum.”

“Rayla, no matter how bad of a parent you think you were for disappearing, you are still better than me. I was here, I started fighting at the border because I was bitter and angry. Part of me was actually afraid that I might hurt our children. So, I left them here with Claudia, Ezran, and Soren. I left to go play Thunder.” Callum paused as he let out a breath.

“After I lost you and my…” Callum caught himself before he said hand. He couldn’t have her know. Ever. She could never know that her leaving had inadvertently caused his maiming. She must never know that he had even been maimed. “…self, I fell into a cycle of self-pity. Once I found what I thought was you, things seemed clearer. I believed you to be dead, that was far easier than the hope that you were alive, and fear that you left me and the kids.”

Callum put a hand up to stop Rayla’s protest that was building on her tongue. “I know that you wouldn’t have, but part of me was always afraid that was why. Then, when Qora killed our soldiers, our friends… Things became even clearer.” Callum paused as he remembered something.

‘I’m dying. I-I have to tell her. Before I forget again.’ Callum realized. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see her face when he told her and explained that no one else knew. He didn’t want to see her face when he asked to drive a blade through his skull when his time in a few years.

“Rayla… I-I have to… I have to tell you something. I-I’m d-” The rest of Callum’s words died as Rayla stole his breath with a long kiss.

“You were saying?” Rayla asked with a smile as she pulled away from Callum.

Callum couldn’t remember what he had been about to say. But he knew what he had been wanting to say ever since he came from Xadia and found Rayla waiting for him. “I’m delighted that you are home, that you are alive.” He said as a warm smile found its way onto his face and his dark thoughts fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, despite the fluffery, I enjoyed writing it. Who the hell knows why.
> 
> Fun Fact 1). Revelare is latin for 'to raise', 'alleviate', 'free from burden', etc. The source of relieve and relief.


End file.
